New Moon
by EvilBunny101
Summary: Murtagh never really cared for anyone but Thorn; at least until the strange, blue-eyed servant named Arlet was assigned to serve him. Through a complex weave of love and betrayal, Murtagh finds that fate is not the only one who can play mind games.
1. Burned Into Me

**A/N: **Sorry for the tacky summary, but I promise the story will be much better! This is a very old idea that has been stuck in my head and I just recently started writing it. This story takes place after Brisingr and is in Murtagh's POV. I do not own anything in the Inheritance Cycle (other than my characters that I've put in). Also, in reference to the title, I **did not** name this story after the second book in Twilight. There are reasons that will be revealed in chapters to come. I hope you enjoy it!

**Happy reading!**

"From your face, your eyes  
>They're burned into me.<br>You saved me; you gave me  
>Just what I need."<p>

_- Crashed: Daughtry. _

**Chapter One:**

Betrayal.

Such a simple word but one that spoke volumes. For instance, not only did it make one re-evaluate their own belief, it also made them relive every memory in hopes of pin-pointing the exact time the betrayal started. It made them blame themselves for not being able to pick up on the deceit because truly, betrayal is normally caused by someone we love. So then why did people do it? Why did people feel the need to betray the ones they claimed to love?

That was a question I still hadn't figured out.

And, as I sat on the windowsill in my chambers and stared out at the bleak, afternoon sky, I realized that was a question I didn't want answered. Knowing the reason why wouldn't change the fact that said person did betray you; it would only make you feel sympathy for them – and feeling that towards her would only make me feel that much worse. It would make you understand why that person did what they did and frankly, I didn't want to understand. I didn't want to feel empathetic towards her because, after all, she was the one who betrayed me, regardless of her reasons.

But, even after everything, for me to say that I didn't love her would be a lie.

Did that make me a bad person for not wanting to forgive her? No, I decided, it didn't. I had every right to be angry with her, and even possibly hate her, but try as I might, I couldn't get myself to feel anything but love for her, which made my situation much more frustrating. But as I thought about it, didn't I play a role in the betrayal? Like many things it takes two and she couldn't have done it by herself. I had to be willing to believe her for her lies to even work and even though I trusted few people, she had somehow blind-side me. Even now I wasn't sure how she was able to manage that. But as my mind went unwillingly back, unbidden memories appeared to me and I remembered…

**XxX**

_Do not think you have won, Eragon, Saphira. We shall meet again, I promise, and Thorn and I shall defeat you then, for we shall be even stronger than we are now!_

With a resigned sigh, I strapped Zar'roc to my belt and slipped into my black, leather boots. Ever since I had received my punishment from Galbatorix for failing to bring Eragon and Saphira back from the Burning Plains and was sent to capture them again at the Varden's camp with a group of soldiers that felt no pain, my thoughts had been haunted by my last encounter with my half-brother. Though at one point in time I did believe we were true brothers, I figured out later that our only connection was through our mother, Selena.

I made my way out of my room and down the bleak corridors. My chamber wasn't too large, when being compared to the king's at least, but it was a fairly good size. From the corridor, you walked into a large living area that held three different sized ruby couches, an oak desk, a stone fireplace, and a big plush rug. Candles that never ceased to burn were hoisted along the walls to give the room light when the sun no longer shined through the large, floor length window on the east wall that overlooked Uru'baen. Two wide, oak doors came off that room; one was to a medium-sized washroom and the other to my bedroom.

My bedroom had a large, canopy bed on the left side of the north wall, a wardrobe parallel to the bed, a long mirror next to the wardrobe, and a desk in the south corner of the room that was littered with scrolls and writings that I had done in my spare time. On the east wall there was a window with a sill that I often looked out of to see Thorn in the large barn. Candles also were hoisted on the walls around the room to give it light, though these extinguished when I fell asleep, and there was a candle on the nightstand next to the bed that I lit at my own will.

All of these extravagant items that I was allowed to have meant nothing to me, especially when my freedom was so fervently kept from me by the beloved King Galbatorix. Although, even though I was chained to the tyrant, one great thing did come from it: my ruby dragon, Thorn. Even through this mess, he kept me from truly falling into the black abyss and becoming the monster everyone thought I was. I really tried to defy Galbatorix but there wasn't much I could do when he knew our true names. It appeared freedom was something we would never be able to get.

As I exited the castle and passed through the large and colorful garden, I came across something that made my blood boil. In-between two tall magnolia trees, a young man, who I identified as Lord Calhoun, had a young woman pressed up against the trunk of one of the trees. I normally wouldn't stop because it wasn't my place to interfere, but with my heightened hearing, I was able to decipher some of the unpleasant conversation between them. The young woman was trying to get away, to get the man before her to understand she didn't want whatever he was offering, but with Calhoun's stubborn mind and forcing hands, she wasn't able to leave.

_Leave them alone, Murtagh, _Thorn advised firmly. _Calhoun has a reputation of bedding young women, you know this. Leave them be._

_She doesn't want it, Thorn. _As if my legs had a mind of their own, I moved towards them before grabbing Calhoun's shoulder and pulling him away with inhuman force. He stumbled backwards but regained his footing, his face twisted into irritation at the interruption. I shifted slightly so I was standing in front of the girl and stared at him coldly. Calhoun was a young magician, one that Galbatorix had much favor in, so I knew I couldn't kill him.

"Leave her alone," I commanded. Calhoun glowered at me but didn't dare engage me in any sort of contact. He might be Galbatorix's best magician, but I was far more powerful than him and he knew that. His dark brown eyes burned with fury but he said nothing, his angular jaw set. "You can try to take her if you want, but you and I both know who will prevail." I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face as I said that. I loved being powerful.

The anger vanished from Calhoun's face and a smug smile turned his lips upwards. "You can have her, then. There are always others." He turned on his heel and walked back into the castle without another word. With a heavy exhale, I turned around to face the young woman I had just saved and paused. She looked to be a year younger than me and had a slender frame with high cheek bones and thick, black hair that extended to her middle back. She was clad in a purple colored dress with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, but the rest of her body was lost when I stared into her uniquely bright, electric blue eyes.

She looked away with a deep blush crossing her pale face, probably from the intensity of my gaze, and shifted on her feet. She nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and stepped away from the tree. "Thank you," she said. Her blue eyes found mine and she offered a small smile. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome," I responded. She bent down, picked up a basket I hadn't noticed before, and balanced it on her hip. She turned to walk away but I hurriedly called out, "What's your name?"

She slowly turned with a thoughtful expression. "Arlet, Lord Murtagh." Her smile never left her countenance as she turned and disappeared inside of the castle. I stayed rooted where I was for a moment longer before resuming my journey to Thorn. When I arrived, his ruby eyes drilled holes into me and impatience leaked through our shared bond. Without saying anything, I grabbed the saddle near the doorway and strapped it to his back. We often went flying in the evening when there was enough light for me to admire the beauty below us but because of the disturbance earlier, I would be lucky to see anything - even with my heightened senses. I climbed onto his back, careful of the pearly white spikes that grew along his back, and strapped myself in.

_Let's go, Thorn._

Without further communication, Thorn slithered out of the barn and beat his large, red wings four times to propel himself high in the air. The sun had already gone down but there was still enough light left to make the sky a soft yellow-orange; a gentle, chilly breeze swayed through my clothes and hair, sending a shiver down my spine. If I ever gained my freedom, I imagined it would be something like this. When Thorn and I flew together, we felt the small hint of freedom that kept us fighting. Neither of us wanted to be Galbatorix's servant but until we could change our true name, we were his loyal subjects.

_Not exactly loyal, _Thorn commented.

_Aye, you're right, my friend, _I replied. _We will never truly be his loyal subjects. As long as there is fire in our hearts, we will always fight for freedom. _

_Which will always make us dangerous to him. While he may control our bodies, he will never control our spirit. _Thorn angled himself back to the barn when the last light had faded. _One day soon we will be free of him. _I didn't answer back but he knew I hoped that eventually Eragon would be able to free us from our prison.

**XxX**

The next morning, as I perched on the windowsill with one of the books I borrowed from the library, I heard my door open. It really wasn't of any consequence because every morning a servant came in to bring me breakfast and clean my room; however, when I looked up as they entered my bedroom, my mouth hung open slightly. Arlet stood before me, a smile on her face, with a tray of food in her hands. Even with her small height, she stood tall and she had a calm, controlled air around her. Her long, black hair was pulled back into a braid and she wore a different lilac dress, but her eyes, those electric blue eyes, were still as luminous as they were yesterday.

She noticed my confused expression and her smile grew. "Good morning, Lord Murtagh. I've been assigned to be your servant as your previous servant has been moved elsewhere." She placed the tray on the nightstand beside my bed and turned to face me again. She opened her mouth to say something but abruptly closed it instead and turned to begin making the bed. I still hadn't moved from my position when she walked in but I was shocked more than anything else. It really shouldn't have fazed me; I had gotten new servants all the time.

I closed my mouth, put the book down, and stood. "Where did the other servant get moved to?"

"I'm not sure," she answered. She sounded bitter, as if she really knew what happened, but she didn't want to say it.

"You don't act like the other servants," I observed.

She stopped and looked at me with amused eyes. "Perhaps I'm not like other servants." I smiled and she went back to making the bed. I watched her for a moment longer before picking up Zar'roc, an apple from the tray, and leaving my chambers. As I bit into the apple I headed to the barn where Thorn was eating his own breakfast. I didn't have to leave for training until noon and normally Thorn and I spent those few hours before together. He also had training roughly the same time as I did with Shruikan but his sessions ended sooner than mine did.

He met me outside the barn and together we walked around the castle grounds. We were silent at first, content just to let our emotions combine, until I started to think about Arlet. _She is different, _I told him. _It's like she's not even a real servant. Her demeanor was different than any servant I've met. I can't make sense of it. She talks and looks at me like I'm not the monster everyone thinks I am._

_Perhaps she doesn't believe the rumors that are spread about us._

_They aren't rumors, Thorn, _I said. _Most of the things actually happened. To everyone, I am evil. They know it; we know it. _A tendril of smoke rose from his nostril. _Even you cannot deny it. Everything we've done has been spread and probably magnified. We are evil to them. _To prove my point, we came across a servant who bowed in fear and darted away as quickly as he could. I looked at Thorn and gestured to the boy. _See my point? _He didn't agree with me, but he didn't disagree either so I took that as I won that argument.

We walked for a while longer before we each left to arrive at our training sessions on time. I had been lucky enough to receive personal trainings with the beloved king and as I drew Zar'roc, I realized this would probably be one of those days that ended with me getting in even more trouble. Galbatorix stood before me with those dark brown eyes calculating every move I made and he looked more irritated than normal. Maybe the Varden did something I hadn't heard about yet.

I watched as he removed the golden brooch and his red velvet cloak crumbled to the ground. He drew his stolen Rider's sword and stared at me. He might've been over a hundred years old, but I knew better than to believe he was fragile. He wasn't big by any means but his lean body was probably stronger than any elf's. A wicked smirk stretched across his face as he waited for me to make my move. After a few more seconds, I lashed out and he met the blow with equal speed and strength. Sometimes on a good day I could hold my own for awhile before he gained the upper hand. Every day I trained and every day my endurance grew but in the end, he always managed to beat me by some maneuver I had never seen before.

Today was no different. During our match, he managed to disarm me, knock me to the ground, and point the tip of his sword at my neck. He scowled down at me and removed his sword as he jeered, "You are still weak. How can you expect to defeat your dim-witted brother if you can't even beat me in a simple match?" I bit back my tongue to keep from saying anything and slowly stood as I grabbed Zar'roc. "It's almost embarrassing that a dragon hatched for someone so little as you." If he was trying to incite my anger, he did a great job. I lashed out in a blinded rage and he easily blocked it. "Come now, Murtagh, you can do better." I knew he was taunting me but for some reason it only inflated my resentment. I lashed out again and this time we did end up fighting in a match that was pretty close.

Until he, once again, did a trick I wasn't expecting and dislodged my sword from my hand.

"I think we're done here," he declared. His voice sent chills up my spine and he sheathed his sword, turned, and went into the castle without glancing back at me. It was normal to end the day with magic and he knew I would follow him; I _had_ to follow him. With a sigh, I retrieved Zar'roc and followed him into the dismal castle.

Around nightfall I was finally released to go back to my chambers. My mood had decreased, I had numerous cuts, and I was barely able to make it to my room without falling asleep in the winding corridors. Thorn knew I was too tired and irritated to come see him, so he didn't press the matter, but he did his best to soothe me as I climbed the stairs and entered my chambers. Shock grew over my irritation to see Arlet still there and she greeted me with a smile as I closed the door. I was tired and aggravated but being in her presence seemed to dim those feelings.

"Your dinner is on your bed," she told me as she finished polishing one of the silver wall-candelabras. "There is also a tonic for your cuts." She put the rag over her shoulder and returned her attention to me. "I know you probably don't want to eat right now, but I think it might help you. Especially the tonic." How had she known about my cuts? Or that I never ate after training?

"Why do you think I'm not hungry?" I inquired as I went into my bedroom and sat on my bed; it was all I could do to not fall asleep immediately. She followed me and leaned against the wall opposite of me, shrugging. I looked at the tray of food and nearly smiled. A bowl of noodles, a chunk of bread, and an orange had been placed on the tray; the exact food I found myself wanting to eat. There also was a cup of water and a stemware glass that was half-full with a thick, yellow substance. "What is this?" I indicated to the glass.

"It's the tonic," she replied. "It tastes horrible, but it's good for you." She stood up straight. "I'll leave you to eat. Please just drink the tonic. I promise you'll be able to tell a difference in the morning." There was something in her smile that told me I could believe her and I downed it in front of her. She had been right; it tasted horrible. She laughed at my expression. "I told you it was horrible. Good night, Lord Murtagh."

She turned to leave but paused when I corrected her, "Murtagh. Call me Murtagh." She turned to face me and her smile was compassionate, rather than amused. "My name is one thing he hasn't taken from me." She looked down at her feet and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"There are many things he cannot take from you, Murtagh," Arlet responded as her eyes met mine. "Your name is only one of them." With that, she left me to ponder her words.

**Now, before you review or leave this story, there are things I need to say. There are reasons for why Arlet acts the way she does but they will not be revealed for awhile. If you stick with this story, everything from now until then will make complete and total sense, promise. As for Murtagh's "sudden mood lift", that too will be revealed in chapters to come.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	2. Thunder

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and continued onto the second chapter. As a forewarning, the relationship between Murtagh and Arlet will move very fast. I promise you there is a reason but you will not find out about it until chapter 25!**

**Happy reading!**

"I tried to read between the lines.  
>I tried to look in your eyes<br>I want a simple explanation.  
>For what I'm feeling inside."<p>

_- Thunder: Boys Like Girls._

**Chapter Two:**

When I woke up the next morning I realized how accurate she had been about the tonic. Although it had tasted horrible, the numerous cuts I had acquired from my spar with Galbatorix were healed and I had never felt more refreshed than I did then; it felt as if everything in my body had been deprived of sleep and now they had finally obtained what they had so desired. If that was what the tonic did naturally, I needed to learn how she made it. With how many times Galbatorix punished me it would probably come in handy.

I climbed out of bed and pulled on a clean shirt just as Arlet knocked on the door to my chambers. With energy I didn't know I possessed, I answered her and she greeted me with a smile before moving passed me with my breakfast. She was quiet as she entered my bedroom and placed the tray on the nightstand. She turned to face me with a raised brow.

"I presume you're feeling better," she guessed as she pulled off the pillows so she could make my bed.

"I feel great," I amended. "I've never felt so… happy or energetic. What did you put in that tonic?"

She let out a soft chuckle. "It's a secret. You wouldn't keep me around if I told you, would you? I'd much rather be your servant than those stuck-up nobles that live in the castle." Her nose wrinkled as she thought of the numerous Lords and Ladies Galbatorix allowed to stay in the castle. "Besides, you wouldn't want to know what's in it; you may never drink it again." She tossed me a smile and resumed making the bed.

"Should I be concerned?" I leaned against the desk and folded my arms.

"Of course not," she responded. "Why would I want to kill you?" She paused again and looked at me, those blue eyes shining with amusement. "No matter how hard it is for you to believe, you're not as bad as you think you are." She carefully pat out the wrinkles on the bed before placing the pillows back on top.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you not heard the rumors? I'm terrifying."

Arlet laughed and moved into the main room. "Rumors are exactly that, Murtagh: they're rumors. A person can choose to believe them and have an opinion already formed without meeting with the object of said rumor, or they can choose to not believe it and form their own opinion. And personally, I think they're wrong." She stopped at the door and turned to look at me with a gentle smile.

"You're different," I commented.

"So you've already said." She left the room with me staring blankly at the door. No one, and I do mean no one, actually believed the rumors to be false. Everyone either agreed with them or created their own horrifying tales. But with Arlet… I still couldn't figure her out. She treated me like we had been good friends for years and as confusing as it was, it was comforting. I didn't have friends because of the obvious reason of being Galbatorix's 'right hand man' (as he so loved to put it). But with Arlet? Would it be so bad if I befriended her?

_A two-legged friend might do you some good, _Thorn declared. _Though, I don't advise finding companionship with her. I think she is hiding something._

_Don't we all hide at least one thing?_

_She is more than what she seems, Murtagh. We both know you are normally good with figuring people out rather quickly… but her? Have you even come close?_

_No, _I admitted. _She is different, Thorn. There is something about her… something that attracts me? I'm not sure how to explain it. I just feel like… I've known her. She seems so familiar, but a complete stranger. _I laughed. _That doesn't make sense, does it? I'm not even sure how to explain it, my friend. _I could feel Thorn's doubt towards Arlet and he didn't say anything further. Even if he had, it probably wouldn't have changed my mind about her. She seemed so alluring to me, so different and mysterious, that it aroused my curiosity.

I spent the rest of the day in a daze. Always hearing but never listening and obeying without really understanding what I was actually doing. My thoughts were preoccupied with trying to figure out Arlet, but the most I could come up with was that Thorn was right: she wasn't who she said she was. Servants had knowledge, yes, but they didn't have special tonics that healed you. They weren't bold when dealing with a Rider and they especially didn't treat Morzan's son as their friend. So if she wasn't a servant, what was she?

That's where I came up blank.

Over the next couple of days, every morning I would see Arlet I would ask her questions about herself. I thought she found my questions amusing because she always had a smile on her face. Out of all my inquiries, I had learned she was a year younger than me, that she was born in Dras-Leona, her childhood friend's name was Gareth, and that her mother had died during childbirth. She didn't really say anything about her father and when I'd ask her about him, she'd grow quiet and her smile would disappear. It was a puzzling reaction but after a while I knew not to refer to him because if I did, Arlet wouldn't play my question game.

Little by little I was beginning to figure her out.

And much to my own irritation, the more I figured out the more I found myself attracted to her. I did my best to keep myself distanced, but there was something about her that drew me in like bees to honey. It was her smile, her laugh, and those uniquely bright electric eyes. Unlike any servant, she was bold and quick-witted; unlike any noble woman, she actually cared about things other than herself.

As the week progressed further, I started to notice odd things about her. There would be times when she was making my bed and in the middle of answering one of my numerous questions when she would suddenly freeze up, her eyes glazing over. It would only last a few seconds – which on the first time I thought I had only imagined it – and once she regained herself, she would continue on with what she was saying as if the pause never happened. One day I managed to ask her of it the moment it happened but she simply shrugged in response.

Another week after I asked her about her unusual pauses, I had found her in the most unusual of circumstances.

I had just opened the door to my chambers from a long day of lessons when I heard the sound of glass breaking on the stone floor. I looked around the living area and when I was satisfied nothing had fallen in that room, I hurried to my bedroom to find my tray of food spread over the ground with Arlet in the midst of it. Her body shook violently, splashing the liquid and glass beneath her to further parts of my room and when I kneeled beside her, she paused for a few seconds before her body resumed its seizure.

It lasted for a few minutes and I held her head off the ground so it wouldn't continue to bang against the tile. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to be doing but after many attempts to get her to wake up, I realized she wasn't going to by my account. Suddenly her eyes popped open and she shot up with a loud gasp as her breaths came out in wavering pants before giving way to a choked sob. Her hands went up to cover her face as a shudder went through her body and she began to cry.

I didn't move. What was I supposed to do? First I find her shaking on the ground and the moment she wakes up she starts crying? What was I supposed to do? I had never been in a situation where _I_ had to comfort someone; there was always someone else there or I was the one who was giving the pain. Never was I put in the position to comfort. But for some reason I couldn't bear to hear her cry. There was something in the back of my mind that couldn't fathom the idea of her being in any type of pain. An odd thought since I brought pain to almost everyone I had met.

I was pretty sure the shock was mutual when I pulled her into my arms.

She clung to me tightly, with her arms wrapped around my neck, as I moved so I was sitting on the floor and pulled her into my lap. Her dress had become wet from the tonic and water and her bare arms were cut by the pieces of glass; however, she didn't seem to notice any of that. In fact, I don't think she even realized I was holding her until her cries subsided and her grip loosened a few minutes later. She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes and then she looked at where she was.

She pulled away and wiped her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She crouched down so she could pull the tray to her and start to gather the fallen pieces of my dinner. "I'm…" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and chuckled nervously. "I'm not sure what happened there."

I crouched beside her and grabbed her wrists. "Arlet, stop." She didn't look at me, her long hair creating a curtain between us so I couldn't see her face. I stood up, pulling her up as well, and sat her on the bed beside me. She continued to hang her head. "Look at me." Slowly she lifted her head and met my eyes. "You know what happened." She nodded hesitantly. "What was that?"

"I'm really not sure," she answered. "It just happens sometimes. I can be doing anything and all of a sudden I feel dizzy. The next thing I know, I wake up…" She exhaled a shaky breath. For some reason, I knew she wasn't telling me everything but I didn't press further. In time I would, but not now. "Please don't tell anyone." Her eyes had returned to the floor and her voice was soft and pleading. "Only few know about my… problem."

"I won't," I promised.

"I should go," she declared and stood. "I need to get you more dinner." She looked so tired; the pallor of her skin had become even more so and she looked a lot frailer than when we had first met. I wondered if it had something to do with the episode I had just witnessed. Either way, I wasn't going to let her walk the three flights of stairs it took to get to the kitchen and walk all the way back. She looked too tired to do that.

_Let her go, _Thorn warned. _You are taking to her too quickly, Murtagh. You don't even know her._

I watched as she made her way to the door. _And yet I feel as if I've known her for a lifetime. _

Thorn wasn't sure how to reply to that, so instead he said, _I do not like her._

_I know. _I stood and caught Arlet's arm before she left my chambers. She looked up at me oddly. "I'm not hungry right now. Let me walk you to your own chambers so you can sleep. If I'm hungry, I can stop and get something. It's not a big deal." She started to shake her head but I cut her off saying, "I insist." I closed my door and followed her down the stairs and through the numerous corridors in silence. She walked slowly, sometimes using the wall as support, and when we finally reached the servant's quarters, she paused.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For everything." I smiled and, surprising myself just as much as her, I lifted her hand to my lips and gave it a single kiss before releasing it. There was something in her eyes, something I couldn't decipher, and before I said anything more, she turned and disappeared behind the door of the servant's quarters.

_That was gross, _Thorn commented.

Even Thorn's remark couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I made my back to my chambers.

**XxX**

"Focus, boy," Galbatorix gritted out. We were doing our usual spar and after what had happened last night, I couldn't seem to get my mind to focus. Arlet had acted like nothing had happened and if I hadn't witnessed what I did, I probably wouldn't have noticed anything different. She had greeted me with her usual smile and she chatted with me like she normally did. As far as I could tell there was nothing wrong, no hint of the disaster that had happened the night before.

A sharp point to my neck brought me back to reality.

Galbatorix stood before me, his sword pointed at my neck, with a scowl on his face. "Are you done thinking about your slave?" he demanded.

_Don't anger Galbatorix more. Put aside those thoughts, Murtagh. He will punish us both if you don't. _I nodded my head to both voices and picked up Zar'roc. Somehow during the fight Galbatorix had dislodged it from my hand and brought me to my knees. I couldn't even recall how the event occurred.

Just as I rolled to my feet, pain exploded in my mind and I fell to my knees from the intensity of it. I dropped Zar'roc and grabbed my head in a futile attempt to make the pain go away and groaned. Galbatorix shifted from memory to memory at a rather painfully slow pace until he withdrew from my mind after what felt like hours later. He sheathed his sword and laughed. I groaned again and stood on my wobbly legs. Every time Galbatorix went through my mind, it left me weak and in pain for hours afterwards.

"Isn't this precious?" He continued to laugh. "My dear Rider, you are so much like your father. He too had a thing for his slaves." I stared at him with unmasked horror. What would he do to Arlet now that he knew? I should have protected her better, but as new and puzzling as it was for me, I hadn't been able to.

Galbatorix laughed at my facial expression. "Don't worry, Murtagh. I will not harm your slave. You need to be happy, do you not?"

Happy? Here? Under Galbatorix's control? Not possible.

But what was even more unnerving was that Galbatorix had said that. He didn't care if I was happy; he didn't even care if I was miserable. So why was he all of a sudden on board with me being happy? Without doubt, I knew he was up to something. But as of right then, I had no clue what he was planning and that had made me nervous. Very few things made me squirm, but he somehow always managed to make that happen.

Galbatorix ended our training session early, claiming that he had somewhere to be, and I trudged to Thorn's barn after the king had disappeared inside the castle. Thorn was just as concerned as I was about Galbatorix's future plans, but we somehow managed to push that aside and enjoy our few hours together. We went flying and when it was time for me to return to my chambers, he told me, _No matter what Galbatorix does, together we will overcome it. There is nothing he has given us that we have not prevailed over. Each task, each punishment, we have become stronger in mind and body. Soon, my dear Rider, we will be strong enough to escape this prison._

**REVIEW!**


	3. Simply Radiant

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and made this a favorite. :) it means a lot. **

**Happy reading!**

"I've never seen a smile  
>That can light the room like yours.<br>It's simply radiant.  
>I see it more with everyday that goes by."<p>

_- You Had Me at Hello: A Day to Remember._

**Chapter Three:**

_I couldn't figure out where I was._

_I was walking through a long, wide corridor that was extravagantly decorated with rugs, paintings, and flowers; candles similar to the ones that were in Galbatorix's castle were hoisted along the wall and illuminated the hallway I was walking down. I wasn't sure where I was going and when I tried to stop, I found that I couldn't. I wasn't in control of this dream and reluctantly, I relaxed and watched as my body led me further down the hallway. The eerie similarity between this castle and Galbatorix's was shocking, but before I could place the hallway, I turned and climbed a flight of stairs. Just like the hallway, the stairs were beautifully decorated. _

_It was a much cheerier version of Galbatorix's castle._

_When I reached the top of the stairs, I noticed guards in metal armor lining the hallway. Only the first guard gave an indication that he knew I was there because he nodded his head silently. I moved passed the guards and at the end of the hallway, I reached the large, wooden door where there was a large, steel knocker that was shaped in the form of a crescent moon. For some reason, I didn't feel the urge to knock and simply turned the brass handle. The door creaked as it opened and once inside, I shut the door behind me. _

_The room was as extravagant as the hallways were, but even more so. It was a vast room, one that had a long, blue carpet extending from the door to the chair that sat atop of a platform, but what shocked me most was the person inside it. She stood beside one of the many windows; her thick, black hair extended down to her back in silky waves and she was dressed in royal robes. A small tiara sat on top of her head and when she turned to me, rare, electric blue eyes met with mine. _

I woke with a start. Sunlight streamed in from the window and I blinked so my eyes would adjust to the light. I could tell Arlet had already come through because there was a tray of food on my nightstand and my clothes I had discarded last night were gone. It was odd that I hadn't heard her come in; I always heard servants enter my chambers. With a shrug, I stood from my bed, went to my wardrobe, and pulled on a blue shirt.

"Ah, the Rider awakens."

Her voice drifted to me and brought back my dream. I wasn't sure what it all had meant and I couldn't get those blue eyes out of my head. They had been filled with such… compassion, such love, that it was hard to shake from my mind. But what really astounded me the most was that she had looked at _me _like that.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought," I returned as I turned to look at her.

She smiled at me but it lacked the normal tone it usually had. As I looked at her closer I realized that her face was ghostly white and there were dark circles under her eyes. As she walked to my bed, her steps didn't have as much spring as it normally did and I felt a stir of concern in my chest.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Of course I'm alright," she replied with a laugh. "What makes you think that I'm not?"

I shrugged and tied my sword to my belt. "You just don't look healthy."

She paused and thought about that for a minute before gingerly replying, "I assure you I will be perfectly fine." I turned to her and she smiled gently at me. Arlet resumed making the bed and without another word, I left my chambers to go to my training with Galbatorix. I did my best to remove her from my mind but the thoughts always found a way to worm themselves back inside my head. Luckily though, Galbatorix didn't notice the quick distraction.

He was, however, more focused on my swordsmanship and he was very adamant in telling me how much of a failure I was. Apparently as far as he was concerned, I would never amount to be whatever my father was. Of course that didn't bother me, but I think my indifferent attitude to it only enraged him further. By the end of my session, I had acquired more than enough bruises, cuts, and gashes to severely wound me if not attended to soon.

I didn't go to see Thorn – I was in too much of a terrible mood for that – and I went straight to my chambers when he finally released me. I slammed the door shut and inhaled sharply when I used the torn muscle in my right arm. I felt like destroying anything that came into contact with my hands and I wished fervently that I could take it out on Galbatorix. If it hadn't of been for him, I would have been perfectly happy somewhere else and would not be a puppet for a lunatic. But of course, nothing ever worked out for me.

I wasn't like Eragon. I didn't get out like he did. My mother didn't care enough about me to take me with her so instead, I live the life my _father_ had always wanted for his son. While Eragon was praised and loved, I was scorned and hated. But truly, were we so different? If I hadn't been captured by the malicious Twins, I would have been praised and loved as well. If I had stayed with the Varden, that is.

I let out a mirthless laugh. I wondered how Eragon would have faired if he had been the one our mother left and _I_ had been the one she saved. Probably worse off than I was…

"I'm not sure if you're thinking or if you swallowed something bad."

I whirled around to see Arlet standing in the doorway to my bedroom. She was leaning against the door frame, her dark hair falling beside her; her eyes were filled with concern, but her countenance was full of amusement. When I didn't smile, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I'm not in the mood for your games," I returned irritably.

"You need a healer." She hadn't said it like it was a question; there was a small ring of authority in her voice. She straightened and took me by the hand and made me sit on the couch. "I'm not much of a healer, but I'll do my best." She left and returned with the tonic. She pushed the glass into my hand. "Drink." I resisted her at first, but those blue eyes were compelling and I finally downed the horrible-tasting liquid.

To my surprise, it tasted distinctly different. Right as I was about to ask her what she had done different, I fell into a horrible coughing fit. It hurt to cough because Galbatorix had bruised one of my ribs, but I couldn't stop myself. My legs began to shake and the pain doubled. However, when the coughing stopped, not only did the pain not go away but I began to shiver violently.

"You'll be alright," Arlet tried to murmur to me. She forced me to lie down on the couch and kneeled beside me. Her small hands held on to the side of my head in a firm grip so I couldn't look away. "It's the tonic that's making you do this. I made it stronger…" Fear was leaking into her voice as she continued to speak. "I should have warned you. I'm so sorry. It's going to hurt, but it's the only way the wounds will close. It gets worse before it gets better. I'm so sorry…"

I wasn't sure if I saw a tear fall from those blue eyes because I had already started to see black dots. I felt as if someone had taken small, burning coals and stuck them in my open wounds and then dug their long nails in them. I had gone through so many types of torture I had prided myself in being immune to the pain, but this… This was something far different.

"You'll be alright, Murtagh," she whispered to me. I started to lose feeling in my toes. "I promise you, this will get better." It moved up to my ankles, to my knees, to my hips…

I wanted to believe that her slender fingers began to play with my hair, but at that moment, I wasn't sure if I could trust anything I was feeling.

But right as the numbness took over the rest of my body, I saw her lean forward and press her lips against my forehead. She lingered there for a moment before she pulled away just far enough for her lips to graze my skin as she mumbled incoherent words.

My eyes reluctantly closed and I knew no more.

**XxX**

I woke up the next morning when the sun beamed in through the large window. I was still lying on the ruby couch in the living area but I had a blanket pulled over me and a pillow tucked under my head. Someone had also been kind enough to remove my boots, too. My muscles cried in protest as I managed to pull myself to a sitting position. I was sore, but when I looked myself over, I didn't have any of the wounds I had last night. The deep gashes had been healed and upon further inspection, I found my ribs had also been healed. It was as if I had never gotten them. I almost smiled but I realized the after-affect of the tonic wasn't there; I didn't feel refreshed at all.

Even so, I pulled the blanket off me and swung my legs over the side of the couch. It was then I noticed that there was a body right there and I quickly retracted my legs. After peeking over, I saw that Arlet was sleeping soundlessly beside me. She used her arm as a pillow and she was as curled up as she could be without exposing herself. She was still wearing the same clothes as last night so I figured she had stayed the entire night beside me.

I couldn't deny the flutter in my stomach at that thought.

Ignoring my body's protests, I slipped off the couch and carefully picked her up. She was thankfully light in my arms and as I carried her to my bed, I realized how natural it felt to have her in my arms. Her sleeping body molded to mine and when I gently placed her on my bed, I felt suddenly empty without the feel of her against me.

I shook my head and pulled the covers over her.

It wasn't logical for me to be thinking such things about my servant. As Thorn had once commented, I barely knew her. I shouldn't be feeling the strange sensation I fell under when I touched her and I definitely shouldn't want to feel the softness of her lips.

But then, why did I? Why couldn't I stop thinking about her soft skin? Or those intense eyes?

_You're giving me a headache._

I almost laughed, but I stopped myself. I still hadn't moved from when I placed Arlet on the bed. _Sorry, my friend. I just don't know what to do._

_Request another servant._

_Thorn… Don't be like that._

I could feel his irritation. _I don't like her, Murtagh. Think about this: she has an unknown extent of knowledge in healing tonics, the seizure you walked in on that she "claimed" was nothing, and the fact that Galbatorix _wants_ her to be around you. There is something amiss, Rider, but you are too blind to notice. I'm not sure why your feelings are clouding your better judgment, but if you can look passed that, you will see that I speak sense. Arlet is not what she says she is._

_Why are you so threatened by her? Is it perhaps that I've spent the last couple of nights with her rather than with you? Are you jealous of her?_

That only made his frustration rise. _You think I'm jealous of a measly, two-legged girl? The thought alone is enough to offend me, Rider. If you seriously think that, when the truth is revealed, I will not be afraid to tell you I told you so. _

**REVIEW! :)**


	4. I'll Save You

**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

**Happy reading! :)**

"Why should I care if they hurt you?  
>Somehow it matters more to me,<br>Than if I were hurting myself.  
>Save you, I'll save you."<p>

_-__ Give Unto Me: Evanescence._

**Chapter Four:**

_Who you are isn't cast in iron, Murtagh!_

I kicked a small pebble that I was about to walk over and watched as it went bouncing a few feet away. It was a pretty dull morning; one reason being that gray clouds covered the sun and would send out a rumble of thunder every once in a while and the second reason was that Thorn and I still hadn't fully resolved our conflict. He still insisted that Arlet was something to be most cautious about while I believed her to be trustworthy. I couldn't explain to my dragon why I thought such things because I honestly didn't understand it myself. The only thing I could explain was that I could tell she had a good heart.

But that wasn't a good enough reason for him to get over his doubt for her though.

That was why, for the first time, I had taken our usual walks alone. From the stares of the servants or noblemen, I had felt out of place rather quick without my partner of mind beside me. I missed my ruby dragon and the more I concentrated on him, the more I knew that he missed me too. And although I wish I could have seen him at the barn, I realized I had to get to the training grounds in a hurry if I wanted to make my session on time.

So instead of turning right at the end of the path towards the barn, I turned left towards Galbatorix. I held onto the hilt of my sword to keep it from wiggling around too much as I raced towards the training grounds. The nobles and servants I passed gave me odd looks but at the time, I couldn't care less; I had to get to the training field on time, if only to avoid getting punished unnecessarily.

When I finally arrived, Galbatorix was waiting impatiently and he scowled at me as I drew Zar'roc. As he drew his own sword, he sneered, "A few minutes later boy and you'd be back in that cell you've grown accustomed to." Out of routine he lunged at me and I barely had time to lift Zar'roc enough to catch most of the blow, which resulted in a nasty cut along my thigh. "Come now, my Rider. Don't make me think you've grown incompetent."

Gritting my teeth from the pain, I swung Zar'roc at him but he easily swiped my sword aside and struck back. I managed to fully block it this time, but my entire arm became numb soon after. I wasn't sure what was making him be so aggressive today, but I didn't have much time to dwell on it. In fact, I barely had time to even breathe before I had to block another attack he sent me. With each strike, Galbatorix grew more and more arrogant as he spoke derogatory things in that nasty voice of his.

Four agonizing hours later, he managed to disarm me and throw me to the ground, thrusting his sword to point barely an inch away from my neck. We both were panting, coated in sweat, and staring at each other with fire burning in our eyes. I felt sick to my stomach from the hatred I felt for this man – if one could even call him that.

"You're getting weaker than you already were," Galbatorix criticized as he removed his sword. I got up and retrieved Zar'roc. "I didn't think that possible, but you always seem to prove me wrong. You're going to have to train much harder from now on. I'm extending your training sessions."

I couldn't stop myself from blurting out, "Extending them? I barely have enough time to do anything."

Galbatorix obviously didn't enjoy the fact that I talked back to him. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, "That's just something you're going to have to live with. Until you've grown strong enough to be able to at least match me, you're going to train until the sun goes down. I, of course, have other things that need my attention so you're going to train with Calhoun for some of that time. Your magic lesions will resume after your swordsmanship lessons but they will also occur before noon." His evil eye glinted down at me. "You will not fail me again when it comes to that pesky _brother_ of yours."

I knew I couldn't refuse, so I bowed and said with clenched teeth, "As you wish, my king." His laugh was maniacal as turned on his heel and walked towards the castle. With hesitant steps I sheathed Zar'roc and followed him into the castle so I could train further. I wasn't sure how I was going to manage to do everything he asked me to do and keep myself alive but I figured with Arlet's tonic, somehow I'd manage it.

As I thought about her, an image of the blue-eyed girl popped up in my head and I sighed. I had left her in my bed so I could go on my walk and I could only assume that everything turned out alright with her. I had wondered briefly before if there was a punishment if servants didn't return to their quarters at night and I had wondered what it was. Surely it couldn't be too bad? I guessed when I talked with Arlet later, I would find out.

Only I didn't talk to her later.

When my lessons were done I returned to my chambers to find them empty. The bed had been made and there was a tray full of food on my bed, but there was no tonic. That alone made me feel a prickle of worry but as I looked at the collected food, I realized that I didn't want to eat anything on it except for the apple. Arlet had always brought me food that I had found myself wanting to eat (I wasn't sure how she managed to do that) and as I continued to look at the tray, I knew she wasn't the one who had served me today.

What if her punishment was more severe than I thought?

I plucked the apple from the tray and decided to go visit Thorn. Together we could heal the wound on my leg and maybe we could finally get over this argument we were having. I knew he didn't like fighting with me anymore than I did and I guessed an impasse would just have to work.

When I saw him in the barn, his wings ruffled with excitement but he quickly stopped when he remembered we were having a disagreement. _I thought you weren't going to see me tonight._

_I've come to apologize. _

Thorn's tail twitched and he flicked his claws. _Go on._

As much as I loved him, he could definitely be a pain. _I still don't agree with you about Arlet, but I'm sorry for getting angry with you. I know you only mean well and that you're trying to do what you think is best for me. I just got angry because I can't understand why you don't see her as I do. _

His red eyes stared at me. _Perhaps I don't share the same taste in two-legged females as you do; however, I also apologize for trying to force my own opinions upon you. I was thinking earlier today how much we hate being judged without being given a chance, and I realized I was doing the same to her. This… female, I see you have taken a strange liking to her and although I don't fully agree to it, you are my Rider and I will do my best to give her a chance. If you are indeed right about her, I will be the first to apologize. _

I smiled and hugged him tight around the neck, which resulting in him humming contently. _Thank you, my friend. _

_Don't thank me yet, Murtagh. _He rolled over so I could sit against the smooth underside of his belly and twisted his head so it was laying on the ground looking at me. Together we healed my leg and the couple of scratches he had obtained from fighting with Shruikan. _Something troubles you, Rider?_

_It's Arlet… _I sank to the floor and rested against his belly as I told him everything that had happened and when I was done, it was nice to know he shared the same concern. _I don't know what they would do to her. It couldn't be that bad of a punishment, right? She's a measly servant. What could they do to her they haven't done already?_

_The same they do to us, _Thorn said. _Just because she is a servant doesn't mean she can't be whipped. But whatever they do, know that she will be alright. If she can make the healing tonic for you, why couldn't she make them for herself? And I have put some thought into why Galbatorix would want her to be with you. What if he knows about her knowledge in healing and assigned her to you specifically for that exact reason__? It takes care of a servant and a healer._

I chuckled. _If I didn't know any better, it sounds like you are defending her. _

Thorn snorted. _It's a good thing you do know better. I am simply trying to ease your mind of the useless worry you feel for this girl. _

_I don't understand why I feel this worry, Thorn. There are things that I feel that I have no inkling as of why. Why do I feel as if I've known her for a lifetime when I only met her a few weeks ago? Why do I feel these… strange feelings for her when I know they are irrational? Everything in my head screams for me to forget her because I know all these feelings will only give me grief and yet, my heart tells me the exact opposite. It's irrational and I don't like it. _

_If _I_ didn't know any better, it sounds as if you've found a mate. _I sent a glare to Thorn and I felt his belly vibrate with his chuckle.

**XxX**

_I was back in my dream world standing before the woman who looked like Arlet. She took a step towards me. "Aiden," she called. She sounded both sad and weary. _

_I didn't know what was more shocking: the fact that the woman sounded exactly like Arlet or the fact that she had called me by another name. But my body responded to the name however because I moved forward until I was in front of her. I went to my knees and bowed my head. "What troubles you, my love?"_

_A faint smile appeared on her face as she looked at me but it quickly disappeared as she thought of whatever she had to say. "My father will be overthrown in two days. I don't know how to tell him without revealing too much about…" She trailed off and resumed her gaze out the window. "I don't know what I am to do."_

_I stood and reached out for her hand. She didn't fight me as I squeezed her hand affectionately. "You will do what is right."_

_She turned to me and glanced at our hands before returning her somnolent gaze to me. "What is right, Aiden? How can I stop this? I feel powerless to actions that haven't even occurred yet! I've known for a week of my brother's plans and I've gotten little sleep because of it. I'm afraid if I tell my father the truth of what I am, he will hurt either you or Damon – if not both of you."_

"_You mustn't fear for us," I declared firmly. I pulled her to me so I could caress her face. "My love, my life, and my existence, if you will be endangered I will protect you." _

_The woman smiled sadly. "I know you will."_

Just like the last time I had a dream like that, I awoke with a start. The candles that were hoisted along the wall burned to life and illuminated the room because the sun hadn't risen yet. I sat up slowly and put my hands to my aching head as I took a deep breath. I felt mentally and physically drained and my limbs felt stiff. I knew I wouldn't get any more sleep so I crawled out of bed, grabbed a clean pair of clothes, and went into the washroom so I could bathe. When I finished, I pulled on a clean pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt with a black tunic. I shaved my face carefully and when I was finally done, I emerged from the washroom. I still had a few hours before I had to go start my new training sessions so I curled up on the long ruby couch and read from one of the scrolls I had on my desk.

I had always enjoyed reading but when Thorn hatched for me, I never found the time or energy to do it because of all the training Galbatorix insisted I to do. But, on rare occurrences, I would curl up somewhere and let my mind absorb the ink that was on the parchment. Most of the time I would read personal stories people had written over the years and normally with each passing word I would grow so engrossed in their tale that it took a while to get my attention.

So captivated in the story I was reading, I barely heard my chamber's door being opened and someone enter my bedroom. I looked up from the parchment and silently crept to the door way, expecting to see Arlet, but was taken by surprise when I saw another servant with short blonde hair. She jumped when she noticed me and apologized with her head bowed slightly so she didn't have to look me in the eye. In such respect, I think Arlet spoiled me because she wasn't afraid to look me in the eye.

"What is your name?" I asked as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Christine, my Lord," she answered as she curtsied. I could see her shift slightly towards the bed as if to continue her chore, but she paused and waited for me to dismiss her.

"Where is my usual servant, Christine?" I did my best to hide my anxiety. If Arlet had gotten into trouble because she hadn't returned last night…

"I believe she was taken to be punished, sir. I'm not quite sure what has become of her." I tried to keep my facial expression under control at her words. "I'm sorry, sir. I have spoken out of place. I was told not to tell you what has become of Arlet."

"Why?" I inquired. "Who told you that?"

"My master, Lord Calhoun. Please forgive me, sir."

_Suspicious. _

_Do you think she knows more than she is letting on? _I asked.

_Possibly. Though why anyone would lie to the red Rider is beyond me. _

_I think you just gave me an idea. _I advanced towards Christine and cornered her against the wall. I didn't intend to hurt her or harm her in any way, but I figured if I could scare her, she might tell me whatever I wanted to know. In the most menacing voice I could muster, I demanded, "Why would Calhoun tell you that?"

Christine's face was white with fear. "I do not know, my Lord. All my Master told me was that I was to be your servant for the next three days." Her voice was shaking badly. "He never told me what happened to Arlet. I swear that is all I know."

"Why was she taken to be punished?" Tears had gathered up in her eyes as I took a step closer.

"Something about a disability, sir," she answered quickly. "That, and the fact that she had stayed out all night. It's against servant rules to be out of bed passed a certain time. Please sir, that is all I know." She was trembling and I felt a pang of guilt, but that was quickly overruled by my anger. Why would Calhoun be the one to punish Arlet?

My anger only scared Christine more, which was probably good, otherwise I don't think she would have answered me. "Why is Calhoun the one punishing her?"

"Because King Galbatorix gave Master the rights to Arlet."

Her answer caught me off guard and I took a stumbling step backwards. "What does that mean?" I didn't have to ask; I already knew what it meant.

"As long as Arlet is a servant, Master will own her." I wasn't sure why, but my head started to swim. I put my hand up to steady it, but it was to no avail. "Master has many servants that he owns. When one gets out of line, they are taken to him to be punished."

"Are you his?" I asked slowly. Why did my words sound sluggish?

"Yes, sir."

"How does he punish you?"

"Sir, I'm not at liberty to—"

"_How_?" My anger had reappeared and it helped still my vision. I looked at Christine and she cowered against the wall as her trembling increased.

"I cannot tell you, sir," she forced out in a whimper. "How one is disciplined is kept between the servant and their Master. If I were to tell you, I could be severely punished. Please, sir, you must understand." I sighed, backing away from the trembling girl, and murmured a 'thank you' to Christine. I wasn't sure she was used to being thanked because the last thing I saw before I left my chambers was her confused face.

_Is it wise for you to go searching for Calhoun? _Thorn inquired. I ignored him and rushed down the numerous corridors in search of the bastard. The thought that servants could be owned alone made me fume, but now that Calhoun had gained the rights to Arlet, I was livid. He could do anything he wanted to her mentally, physically, or sexually and no one would be able to do anything to stop him. Just as if she were an inanimate object, he _owned_ her.

That's what made my blood boil.

Fortunately for me, I ran into Calhoun as he was entering the nexus that adjoined four corridors together. Only one of the corridors was clear of eavesdropping nobles, so I roughly grabbed him by the arm and jerked him into the vacant one. He protested loudly and tried to free his arm but my grip was tight and I threatened to hurt him if he continued to argue with me, which instantly shut him up. Calhoun might be a smug and vile man, but he knew when someone was serious.

When we were far enough in the corridor to be out of hearing range, I grabbed him by his robes and heaved him up against the wall. Our faces were only a few inches apart and with my glower, I could see the fear in his eyes. Calhoun wasn't a stupid man by any means and he knew the danger he was in.

That didn't stop him from pulling up his confident façade though. "My, my, my. Wait until Galbatorix hears about this."

I jammed him against the wall again, my jaw clenched in anger. "The gossip around the castle is that you gained my servant's rights."

"I suppose that would be Christine who told you. That slave cannot keep her mouth shut to save her life," Calhoun replied. "But, yes I did obtain your _slave's_ rights. I presume you are here to negotiate her release to you?" The way he stayed so calm when he spoke only made my fury rise, which he also seemed to realize. "I'm afraid I cannot help you there, Kingslayer. Only King Galbatorix can give ownership."

"Then he'll have to understand that he's not going to be part of this negotiation. You're going to sign Arlet's ownership over to me."

There was a strange tint in Calhoun's brown eyes. "Do I sense she means more to you than a slave?" When my gaze faltered, he began to laugh. "How precious this is." My grip loosened on his robes when I followed the wicked train of thought he was thinking. I backed away and he smoothed out the wrinkles in his robes. "For such a cunning man, Murtagh, you can sure be careless. Do you know why Galbatorix gave me ownership of your _dear_ Arlet? He has found a way to make you obey his every command without killing you. Of course, you mustn't worry about the safety of Arlet; I can promise you that she will never be killed."

"Yet you punish her now, if I understood correctly."

Calhoun's smile was malevolent. "I am punishing her because she has broken a very vital rule. You see, servants aren't allowed out of their chambers after a certain hour. Arlet stayed out all night, so it only seems fit to punish her."

"What about a disability?" I asked. Had Arlet had a seizure when she was around him?

Calhoun's face dropped as he muttered darkly, "I am going to have to force some obedience in Christine." He started to back his way towards the nexus. "Arlet will resume her duties in three days. Until that time, if you wish to keep her safe, you will not come look for her. Besides," he said as his malevolent smile returned, "you may not like what you'll find."

His bone-chilling laugh seemed to echo through me even after he disappeared.

**REVIEW! :)**


	5. Oh, Tonight

**A/N: ****I love the reviews! They inspire me to write and create a new chapter for you guys. :) so a big thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited this story! It means a bunch! **

**It's a really short chapter but I needed to update. Sorry it took so long!**

**Happy reading! **

"So go on kiss me on the mouth.  
>You know you want to; you should've done it by now.<br>Girl you don't know how long I've tried,  
>Been fighting feelings deep inside."<p>

_-__ Oh, Tonight: Josh Abbott Band._

**Chapter Five:**

I cannot even begin to describe how long the last of the three days felt.

It felt as if my birthday was coming and the hours couldn't seem to pass quick enough. Every time my door would open I would jump out of my seat, hoping to see Arlet, only to be disappointed when I'd see Christine. The blonde servant didn't talk to me anymore and whilst I was worried about what Calhoun had done to her, I was more worried about what he was doing to Arlet. If she returned to me with one hair out of place…

_And if you say her name one more time…_

I chuckled out loud. _Am I annoying you?_

_You're definitely not making me the happiest dragon in the world. But I suppose I can deal with it, considering you're so worried about the wellbeing of your mate. _

_She's not my mate, Thorn._

I could feel his amusement through our bond. _If you had your way, she would be._

I felt my face grow hot and I shook my head. _We're not talking about this. _Thorn laughed through the bond but thankfully said no more on the subject.

With a sigh, I sat down on the windowsill and stared out the open window. A gentle, warm breeze drifted by me and I inhaled deeply, the unmistakable scent of pine trees filling my senses. It helped to calm my racing mind and as I exhaled slowly, I looked up at the black sky. I could only see a sliver of the luminescent moon and I quickly remembered it had been a new moon the night before. I had always enjoyed looking out at the starry sky when there was no moon but because of my extensive training, I was too drained to look. Not only that, but also Calhoun had been out for revenge our first day of working together because of what I had done to him earlier.

Inhaling one last time, I climbed into my bed and extinguished the candle on my nightstand. No sooner than when my head hit the pillow, the fatigue I had been fighting took over.

I didn't have any strange dreams (or if I did I didn't remember them) and when I woke up, I was sore. My body was exhausted yet I forced myself to get out of the bed and take a bath. The hot water helped my aching muscles and after I cleaned myself, I stayed in the bath until it was cold. Afterwards I quickly got dressed, shaved my stubble, and ran my fingers through my damp hair to get rid of some of the knots that had formed. I had just sat down on my couch with a scroll when someone knocked on my door. Grudgingly, I stood and opened it – only to be stopped dead in my tracks. Arlet stood at the door, a tray in her hands, with her usual smile playing on her lips.

"Good morning, Murtagh," she greeted as she passed me to put the tray on the nightstand beside my bed and I followed her stiffly. I opened my mouth to say something, but when nothing came out I closed it. I wasn't sure what to ask first. What happened? How was she? Was she hurt?

Finally, I settled on, "That's all you say? Good morning?"

She tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion. "I do not understand what you're meaning."

I stepped towards her. "You've been gone three days, Arlet."

"I know how many days it was," she grumbled. Her smile had disappeared and she turned to resume making the bed, her face hidden from me.

"Are you hurt?" I was standing behind her now, my body aching to reach out and touch her.

"No," she answered quietly. "My _Master_ didn't touch me."

Only when she turned around to face me did I realize how close I had gotten to her. We were barely six inches away but Arlet didn't seem to mind it because she didn't try to step away. She looked up at me and there was something, some strange emotion, I couldn't read in her eyes. Although I couldn't understand it, it made the ache to touch her almost unbearable and finally, hesitantly, my hand reached up to gently glide my fingers along her cheek.

When I touched her, she didn't pull away. Instead, she closed her eyes and tilted her head to my touch.

Her sweet aroma filled my senses and at that moment, all I could think about was her. There was no one else, nothing else, other than her and I right then. There was no war, no Empire, and no Varden; there was just Arlet and me. I didn't understand what feeling had come over me and as my fingers slowly moved to caress her lips, I realized I didn't care. It didn't matter if my feelings for Arlet were irrational and impractical; I had them no matter what I did. And I was tired of fighting them.

Without a second thought, my lips replaced my fingers.

If she had been shocked, Arlet hid it well. What surprised me, however, was that she kissed me back. As the kiss deepened, her slender fingers found a way to worm into my damp hair and I clutched her body closer to mine. It was everything I thought it would be, from the way she tasted to the softness of her lips. I would never forget our first kiss and from the moment my lips touched hers, I knew I wouldn't regret it either.

Reluctantly, I broke the kiss so we could breathe and pressed my lips to her forehead. She smiled and turned to she could finish making my bed. I grabbed an apple from the tray, took a bite, and watched her as she moved around my room. I knew she was aware of my staring, but she said nothing as she dusted and straightened, that lightened spring back in her step.

I wasn't sure how we went from one attitude to the other, but however it happened, it happened quite fast.

"What happened?" I asked when I had finished my apple. I plucked a pastry off the plate and began to nibble on it.

Arlet took a long time to respond. Her blue eyes were cast downwards on my nightstand where she continuously straightened the contents on it, as if nothing she did looked right to her. Finally she reluctantly turned around and met my eyes. "I shouldn't say."

I paused with my pastry halfway in the air and raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Her face was full of guilt. "It's not that I don't want to, Murtagh. Please, you have to understand that. I want to tell you everything, but there are things that you are better off not knowing and things that I cannot tell you even if I wanted to. Please believe me. I would tell you if I could."

"Which is it, Arlet? Is this something I'm better off not knowing or something you cannot tell me even if you wanted to?" I was standing now.

I had to give her credit. Not once did she flinch or look scared. Those blue eyes, so full of amusement and passion, hardened as she answered, "Both, actually."

"Both?"

"Yes, both."

"How can it be both?" She shrugged, picked up my discarded clothes, and left my bedroom. I followed her out and grabbed her arm as she opened my chamber door. I pulled her back in and gently pushed her up against the door when it had closed. "Tell me what you think I shouldn't know."

"I'm sorry, Murtagh," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." It was if there was a hidden meaning in her words and as I tried to process them in my head, she slipped away from me and left the room without another word. I felt as if she was trying to warn me of something and a feeling of dread came over me. What did she know that I didn't?

**REVIEW! :)**


	6. Monster

**A/N: Thank you for the support! It means a bunch! **

**Happy reading! **

"The secret side of me I never let you see,  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it.<br>So stay away from me; the beast is ugly,  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it."<p>

_-__ Monster: Skillet._

**Chapter Six:**

"_Aiden," someone called. "Aiden!" I knew the voice wasn't the woman who looked like Arlet, but I raced off towards it anyway. My small legs were swift and I raced passed large, flourishing trees. The grass kept my padded feet quiet but my harsh breath gave away my location. Had I been running for a long time? I had more endurance than this._

"_I'm here, Grandfather," I said as I burst out of the opening in the trees. The prepubescent voice that emitted from my mouth surprised me. I slowed to a walk and stopped before a large, wrinkled old man. Icy blue eyes peered from the glasses that were on his nose and his lips were set into a hard line. _

"_Your father beckons you," he simply said. "He is in the barn." _

"_Yes, sir," I replied and made my way along a dirt path towards a large, wooden barn. A man with black hair, who I could only assume to be my father, looked up from his table and wiped his brow on a spare piece of cloth. "You called to me?" _

_The man nodded, but his face was solemn. "Aiden, your mother and I are sending you away to the Kingdom," he whispered slowly, as if it was difficult for him to say. _

"_What? Why would you send me away?" _

_The man's shoulders slouched even further, but he tried to smile. "They are going to take and train you in the ways of a Knight. What a special privilege this is, Aiden! You will get more out of that life than we could ever give you here." He looked around him as if to prove his point and crouched down so he was eye-level with me. "It is a life I have hoped for you, son. You will be the princess's Guardian's apprentice."_

"_But I love it here, Father! You can't send me away," I protested. _

_A gentle smile crossed his unshaven face. "You will grow to love it there as well, Aiden. There is nothing for you here."_

I sat up sharply and breathed deeply.

Even in the month that had passed, I still hadn't found the source of those dreams. They appeared randomly but were always different. It made me wonder if I was linked to someone else, if I was seeing through their eyes, or if it was perhaps a past life I was seeing. It didn't make it any easier that I couldn't find it anywhere in the library. In my free time – which I must admit wasn't much – I had gone down to the library in search of those people who haunt my dreams. Who is Aiden? And this woman that looks like Arlet? Or most importantly, why was I dreaming about them? As far as I could tell there was nothing that linked me with them. So why the dreams?

I slipped out of my bed and pulled on a clean shirt. The sun had just started to ascend and made the sky around it a soft yellow and orange. Regardless of the rising sun, a chill crept through my chambers. Winter was approaching and the thought brought a small smile to my face. I had always enjoyed the snow; it was the one thing that could make Uru'baen almost beautiful.

When I had slipped on my leather boots, I grabbed my cloak and headed towards the library. With my new training schedule the only time I was able to try and figure out the mystery was early in the morning. It never lasted long, however, because the time I was required to be with Calhoun rolled around quickly and I had to hurry to make my magic lessons in time. It offended me that Galbatorix thought I could learn anything from a measly magician like Calhoun but even I will admit Calhoun was not an average wizard.

When I finally arrived at the large, book-crammed library, I paused at the entrance. There were no doors that led into the library, but rather a large, dark oak arch that had the Empire's symbol engraved on the top. Large, inextinguishable bowls of fire hung from the ceiling and candelabras were placed around the room – mostly next to the long, oak desks in the left corner. Bookshelves among bookshelves that reached almost to the ceiling were organized neatly around the room and each was loaded with books.

I stepped in and went along each of the rows of shelves. Galbatorix had the largest library in all of Alagaësia, with books ranging from the first group to arrive to the start of the war between the Empire and Varden. Of course the war was portrayed as the Empire was merely defending themselves from the vicious rebels of the Varden but they told our history nonetheless.

"Can I help you, Lord Murtagh?"

I turned and noticed a plump, slave-woman staring at me. I shook my head and answered, "No, thank you. I really don't know what I'm looking for."

"Perhaps I can help you?" she suggested. "I know this library like the back of my hand. I've been working here since I was a small girl."

I sighed and nodded my head. "I'm looking for a castle that looks similar to this one." I figured if I couldn't find who this Aiden person was, maybe I could start with the castle. There weren't that many in Alagaësia, or at least ones that looked similar to Galbatorix's, and maybe I'd be able to start from here.

The woman thought for a minute. "Follow me please, sir." She turned and weaved between rows of bookshelves. When she finally stopped at a back corner that was noticeably darker than the rest of the library, the woman turned to me and said quietly, "There are only two known castles that were designed by Albus Grayson. This one," her eyes looked around pointedly, "and the one that once stood in Palancar Valley."

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Because," she murmured. "King Galbatorix does not like to hear of this castle's previous owner." She looked around quickly and continued, "King Palancar built his castle with Grayson, but when he was overthrown and the elves saw it, the requested Grayson build one in Ilirea – which as you know has become Uru'baen."

"What happened to the one that stood in Palancar Valley?"

"When King Palancar brought the humans to Alagaësia, they settled in Palancar Valley. He wanted to extend his territory so he attacked the elves that lived south of him three different times. Each time, he failed. Finally, as a result, he was overthrown by his sons with the help of the Riders. His son, Thanebrand, was his successor but when he died the place was abandoned. It was later destroyed around the time the Riders fell."

_You will be the princess's Guardian's apprentice._

"Did Palancar have a daughter?" I asked.

The woman shook her head. "If he did, there are no records of her in this library."

_You're going to be late, Murtagh._

_Is it time already?_

_You have ten minutes to get to the training fields. You might want to wrap this up. _

"Thank you for all your help," I said. "But I must be going now." I turned to leave but paused and asked, "Why did you tell me all that? If Galbatorix doesn't like to hear about it, why tell me?" The woman didn't say anything in response but simply smiled. It was then I realized who was going around and dispelling my rumors. "Thank you." I quickly turned and raced off towards the training field. My magic lessons rarely ever took place in the same spot but I was fortunate that today they were. I met Calhoun in the open area next to the garden. He was meditating on the ground, but he finally looked up when he heard me approaching.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up," he declared as he closed his eyes once more. "Being late isn't a usual thing for you, is it? I'd hate to tell Galbatorix that."

"Let's just get this over with," I spat out through clenched teeth.

A smirk crossed his face. "Be careful what you say, Kingslayer. I'd hate to punish Arlet for your mistakes." He opened his eyes and stood up with an air of arrogance. "Such a pretty little thing, isn't she? So delicate. I fear she would break if I had to do anything to her." His laugh was taunting but I kept my mouth sealed shut. Although I would love nothing more than to kill the bastard, I refrained. Arlet wasn't going to get hurt because of me. An odd impulse to protect her came over me and I ground my teeth together. No matter how many people I injured or killed, the thought of Calhoun laying on finger on her made me reverberate with fury.

"We're going to learn a new spell today," Calhoun declared finally. "Galbatorix has requested I teach it to you, but also that I should warn you." He rolled his eyes. "The spell is very complicated and requires a lot of energy to perform. So let's get started, shall we?" He smirked at me. "Try not to get yourself killed. I'm sure your precious Arlet would be devastated to hear that." I locked my jaw and exhaled angrily. How I would have loved to kill him…

Three dreadfully long hours passed in such a way. Every time Calhoun would say or do something, another brick would be added to the wall of rage that was building in side of me. He continued to taunt me and somehow managed to throw Arlet into the mix each time I was about to let loose some of my anger. It was as if I was a dam and I knew sooner of later it would burst due to my inflating anger. All I would have need was a catalyst and the already fragile composure I had would shatter.

Finally our session ended. Calhoun wiped sweat from his brow as he said, "You need practice. That was simply a disgrace. If Galbatorix had seen that, you would be locked up for your incompetence." I bit back my tongue and turned to head for the training grounds where Galbatorix would be expecting me. "I wasn't finished yet, Murtagh."

"Our session is over, Calhoun."

He laughed. "It isn't over until I say it's over."

I turned around and faced him with a scowl on my face. I couldn't be late to Galbatorix's lessons. "What else is there? I've learned what you wanted to teach me."

"Hardly," Calhoun replied mockingly. "But there is something I believe you may have interest in." He glanced at his hands lazily, as if the conversation was now boring. There was a smirk on his face when he looked at me and I inwardly shuddered. Whatever he wanted to say I knew it couldn't be could. And I was proven right when he said, "I just thought that you might be interested in your slave's whereabouts?"

I gritted my teeth painfully. "Why would I be interested in that?"

He shrugged as he replied, "She won't be serving you for the next three days."

"Why not?"

"Why, I'm punishing her of course," Calhoun returned smoothly. His smile was menacing. "She's such a stubborn little one, isn't she? So full of her own radical ideas…"

"What did she do?"

_You need to hurry and get to the training area, Murtagh. Galbatorix is leaving the throne room now! _

_I can't—_

_Worry about Arlet later! Preserve yourself._

"She acted out against me," Calhoun answered. "She must be put in her place."

_There is nothing you can do, Rider. Leave now before you get us in trouble._

I took a deep breath. "Is that all?" Calhoun nodded his head with that ridiculous smirk never leaving his face. I turned, grabbed the hilt of my sword until my knuckles turned white, and ran towards the training fields. I knew I had only a small amount of time to get there and I would be lucky to arrive at the exact moment Galbatorix did.

Luckily, as fate would have it, I arrived only a split second before the impatient king and I drew a calming breath. My hair was coated to my neck by sweat and my black shirt was damp. I wasn't sure how I was going to manage going from magic lessons to physical lessons without a break, but I didn't have time to figure it out. Without a word, Galbatorix drew his sword and swung at me. I was able to dodge it by dropping to the floor and rolling away from him, pulling out Zar'roc in the process. I met his next blow head on.

Galbatorix paused to smirk. "You're ready today."

"I want ownership of Arlet," I demanded impulsively and pulled Zar'roc away. I stepped forward and attacked him from the side - something he easily managed to block. He returned by swinging his black blade down at my head, but I merely side-stepped it and blocked his attack at my side.

He paused to say, "If you can defeat me, boy, I will sign her over to you. Not until then." We broke apart and I struck again. I could feel my burning hatred towards the man in front of me rise to the surface and I allowed it. My anger had always helped clear my head and had given me the strength I needed to perform certain tasks, especially in fights. But it was my anger that Galbatorix fed and taunted me on.

We continued to dance in a circle, our abilities evenly matched, and the ringing of our clashing swords was the only sound that came from either of us for a while. It wasn't until Galbatorix began to get frustrated and mumbled derogatory things to break my concentration did I realize I had a chance to beat him. For the better part of the fight, I had the upper hand against him and I knew that angered him. Galbatorix never liked to lose.

So he never did.

Just as I was about to deal the final blow, the blow that would have beaten him, Galbatorix managed to block it and twist his sword upward to disarm me. He held the edge of the blade against my neck as his smothering black eyes stared into mine before finally removing it and stepping away. He sheathed his sword as he said, "It won't be long now until you are better than your father."

"I will never be like him," I spat.

Galbatorix scowled. "You are everything your father ever was, and much more." I was about to return something back, but his chilling words cut me off, "You are every bit of the man he was, Murtagh. Have you not ever noticed the fear that overcomes your servants or the nobles you pass? You are my walking, working killing machine – just like he was. Your anger, your hatred, mirrors his. Why, don't you know how to happen to have that scar upon your back?" My mind went unwillingly back to that night sixteen years ago and I outwardly shuddered from the pain. Galbatorix smirked and continued, "You are just like him, do you not agree? Even Ajihad recognized you as your father."

I grit my teeth painfully. "I will be nothing like that monster."

Galbatorix's laugh sent chills down my spine. "Oh but you already are." He laughed again and turned on his heel. "Your lessons are cancelled for the rest of the day. There are matters I must discuss with Calhoun." I watched as his cloak draped behind him and I spat the gathering saliva on the ground beside me. I was nothing like my father. He willingly followed Galbatorix while I didn't have any say in the matter. That made me different than him.

Didn't it?

I sheathed my own sword and went to my chambers. Thorn tried to get into my mind to reason with me, but after awhile I blocked him out. I needed to be by myself, to think and to wallow. I didn't want to believe that Galbatorix was right, but deep down I knew he was. Every servant or noble I came across bowed down in fear of me – in fear of what I might _do_. I was a monster to them and I knew I earned that title. It was appropriate for me.

I sighed and sank down on the ruby couch next to the fireplace.

_No matter how hard it is for you to believe, you're not as bad as you think you are._

A small smile curled the corner of my lips upwards as I remembered Arlet's words. She was the first (other than Thorn) who believed in the good that I wasn't able to show. She didn't allow the rumors of my past to persuade her opinion of me and in turn, the romantic feelings between us had grown. It was hers and Thorn's faith that kept me from falling into my father's footsteps. If they could believe in me, believe in the good in me, I knew I wouldn't disappoint them.

I knew I didn't have to be the monster my father was.

**REVIEW! :)**


	7. In Your Arms

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't really inspired until recently. But anyway, here is the next chapter! A nice and long piece for you. :)

**Happy reading!**

"I fell in love,  
>In love with you suddenly.<br>Now there's no place else I could be,  
>But here in your arms."<p>

_-__ Here (In your Arms): Hellogoodbye._

**Chapter Seven:**

"Relax, Murtagh."

"I am relaxed! You're just bent on making this painful."

"If you don't relax, it is going to be painful. Besides, if I wanted to hurt you I would have already done it."

"You could be softer."

"If I'm softer, it'll take forever to finish."

I moved my head to glare at Arlet, but she only smiled in return. We were on my bed – I lying face down with her beside me – and she was doing her best to rub the knots out in my back. Due to extensive training, stress, and my over-using of muscles, they had cramped up quite badly. I had done my best to stretch every morning, but there was only so much I could do in the little time I was allotted for personal time.

"Still hurt?" she asked gently. My grimace answered her question. "I could try to mix a few things together, but I don't think I could make a tonic to loosen your muscles. I can make a pain-reliever though, if that helps any. Would you like that?" Her hands paused for my answer.

"You're well-versed in tonics."

She laughed and slipped off my bed. "It shouldn't be too long. Just don't go to sleep." She was already crossing my bedroom door.

I sat up and called, "Wait. I think I'll go with you. I'll go to sleep if you just leave me here." I swung my stiff legs over my bed, pulled on my boots, and followed her out of my chambers. Arlet had been back for a week and with each day she seemed to be returning to her normal, happy self. I never did find out why she was being punished, but because of our conflict last time I knew not to ask her. Things were going well between us and I wasn't willing to ruin that.

I followed her down the long corridors until we reached the kitchen. She paused before we reached the door way and turned to me saying, "You probably should wait here. It would raise suspicion if you were with me. It shouldn't be too long." I nodded my head and watched as she disappeared into the kitchen. I could hear the clanking of pots and pans and the servants who worked in the kitchen laughing. I always wondered what they had to laugh about. No matter how bad the snobbish nobles treated them, each night as they cleaned the kitchen they were laughing.

Arlet reappeared after about fifteen minutes with a cup full of some yellow liquid and before I could grab it, she was pushing me back in the direction of my chambers. "Let's go before the head servant finds us. I could get in serious trouble for this."

I raised an eyebrow as I followed her back through the winding halls. "How could you get in trouble?"

"We aren't supposed to take the things I did." She gestured towards the cup. "There are specific ingredients that are reserved for healers only – as they are hard to find – but sometimes those who know how to make something like this take some. Like what I just did." She laughed a little to herself. "Most of the servants know I know to make this stuff, so they turn a blind eye when I come into the kitchen."

"You put a lot of trust in them," I commented as we reached my door.

Arlet shrugged. "It's a two-way street. They trust me, I trust them. Now drink this and go lie on your bed." I raised an eyebrow and grabbed the drink she handed to me. "Please?"

"That's better," I murmured as I drank the contents of the glass. It tasted distinctly of mint and when I had finished, I asked, "Mint?"

"Gave it some flavor, didn't it?" she replied with an easy smile.

My eyes widened in feigned shock. "I cannot believe you actually told me what you put in one of the tonics."

She rolled her eyes, but an amused expression crossed her face. "Yes, I did." She pushed me onto the bed and tugged on my boots to remove them. Once I was pressed flat against the soft mattress, she sat beside me and resumed her relentless assault on the knots. "Don't expect me to always tell you, though."

I groaned as she pressed harder on the knot on my right shoulder. Through clenched teeth, I managed to say, "How could you spoil me just this once?"

"I have to keep you on your toes somehow," she replied with a laugh.

"How do you know all of this?" I could tell I asked the wrong question by the silence that followed. Regardless of the time that had passed since I first inquired about her herbalist skills, I still had no idea why she closed off like that. I exhaled a deep breath and clamped my mouth shut. Stubbornness was a trait we both unfortunately shared and I knew enough to not pressure her into telling me. She'd say it when she was ready, I thought.

Without actually trying to, I fell asleep to the feel of Arlet's steady hands rubbing circles into my back.

**XxX**

_She laughed._

"_I don't know how to do this, Aiden. I've never shot an arrow before," she confessed. I looked up from the tree I was laying against and shook my head with a smile. The woman looked much younger now, probably sixteen, and she was holding a bow with an arrow already notched. Her long hair was pulled back in a braid and those unusual electric blue eyes were dancing with excitement and love. Even dressed in black leggings and a blue shirt, she still looked as delicate as my Arlet did. She still looked beautiful._

_I stood and dusted my pants off before joining her. "It's not that hard, Lyn."_

_Her eyes narrowed but she was still smiling. "I hate it when you call me that." _

_I laughed and said, "Take aim." With a sigh, she lifted the bow and pulled back the arrow. I stepped closer to her and placed my hand over hers on the bow to help steady her. "And release." The whooshing sound that accompanied a released arrow followed and we watched as it landed close to the middle of the target. Not bad for a beginner. _

"_I did it!" She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I laughed at our noticeable height difference and pulled her against me. "I am now a hunter." She smiled brilliantly up at me and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. _

"_Hunters normally kill things, you know," I whispered against her lips._

_She laughed and kissed me again. "That's why I'll leave that to you, Aiden. You're my hunter." _

A name. I finally had a name.

Lyn.

Only it was a nickname, wasn't it? Otherwise she wouldn't have said she didn't like it when Aiden called her that. But regardless, I finally had a name to call this mystery girl that haunted my dreams. Giving her a name made her seem more real – made the impossible slightly more possible. With a name, I could find out whom she was and if she even _was_ real.

I stiffly climbed out of bed feeling more refreshed than I had in awhile. The whole burden of finding out who starred in my dreams was like a heavy weight that just got lighter. I knew finding someone named Lyn would be difficult because there was no telling if her name actually had a 'Lyn' in it, but I was one step closer to figuring it out.

_And you're close to figuring out what it's like to be punished, _Thorn interjected. _Again._

_What time is it?_

_Almost eleven. Calhoun is waiting for you next to the training grounds._

_Thanks_, I replied as I pulled on my boots. I yawned as I pulled on a new, deep purple shirt and strapped Zar'roc to my belt. Arlet had already come through my room and left a tray of breakfast – something I devoured within minutes – and I quickly left my chambers in the direction of the training grounds. I wondered what new thing he was going to teach me today – or rather, what we were going to figure out together. I wasn't sure why Galbatorix instructed Calhoun to be my trainer in magic but who was I to question the intelligence of the king?

As it turns out, I was right about learning something new.

We spent the next few hours attempting the spell together (as it was Galbatorix who told him the words) but it didn't exactly have the desired effect. When it was finally time for me to leave, Calhoun uncharacteristically dismissed me without saying anything and even Galbatorix seemed in a different mood of sorts. As he and I fought, I wondered if something had happened with the Varden. Had we won something I didn't know about?

When our lessons finally ended, Galbatorix sheathed his sword and watched as I did the same.

"You are aware of the celebration tomorrow night, son of my friend?" I had to play the words again in my mind; I hadn't heard that name in a long time.

"Yes," I responded awkwardly. Where was he going with this?

"I have relieved Arlet of her duties that afternoon so she may attend with you," he declared evenly. "For that night only, you are her Master." I felt like the air had been sucked out of my lungs and had been withheld from me. Was he really being serious? Galbatorix, tyrant of the tyrants, has given me something that made me… _happy. _Surely he was aware of my feelings for Arlet; he had commented on it earlier.

"Why" was the only thing I managed to mutter out.

"I told you before: you need to be happy, do you not? Besides, I figure since she won't be here much longer…" Galbatorix trailed off, probably to let that sink in.

And, oh, did it sink in. "What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

There was a cruel smile on Galbatorix's face. "Do you not know why she is here, my boy?" I shook my head. "Hm," Galbatorix mused as he turned toward the castle. "No matter." When it was obvious I wasn't moving, Galbatorix threw over his shoulder, "You better hurry or you'll be late for your lessons with Calhoun."

Arlet was leaving?

**XxX**

The next night came by faster than I thought it would. Galbatorix had cancelled my swordsmanship training but I was still required to see Calhoun and practice the new spell. It still hadn't reached the potential we knew Galbatorix wanted and around noon we were both too exhausted to continue. The spell required a lot of energy and with silent agreement from both of us, we ended the lesson.

I spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on the latest scrolls that had been added to the library. It wasn't until I heard a soft knock on my door did I finally notice that it was nearing the time of Galbatorix's celebration (something he does every year to show that he is still the one in power) and I still needed to get ready. Putting my thoughts aside, I stood and opened the door, expecting Arlet to be on the other side. I was surprised, however, to see a young boy carrying folded clothes in his hands.

"Here you are, Lord Murtagh," the boy said as he held out the clothes on shaky arms. "King Galbatorix wishes you to wear these to the event tonight."

Figures, I thought, since the tunic was the color of Thorn's ruby scales.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I took the clothes from him. The boy bowed respectfully and disappeared down the corridor. I smiled slightly, closed my door, and took a quick bath before shaving and pulling on the new clothes. They were made of a light, silky material and it felt cool against my skin. The pants and long-sleeved undershirt were black, which contrasted nicely with the blood red tunic. It must of cost Galbatorix a pretty penny to have this made and I could only guess the reason why he'd pay it.

There was another soft knock on my door while I was slipping on my black boots and after I belted Zar'roc to my waist, I went to answer it. I wasn't as surprised to see Arlet standing on the other side as I was by her startling appearance. Gone was the playful girl who starred so often in my dreams and in its stead was a young woman who looked positively beautiful. Her thick, black hair had been left to cascade to her lower back in gentle waves and, if possible, she looked even paler in her floor-length, silk dress. But it was the color that truly got my attention – for it was the same uniquely bright, electric blue her eyes were.

Arlet cleared her throat and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was told to meet you here," she whispered. There was something almost vulnerable in her voice and as I reached out my hand to caress her cheek, I could see the vulnerability in her eyes as well.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered to her. She turned her head slightly to kiss the palm of my hand and smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself."

I laughed and reached for her hand to lace our fingers together. "I'm glad you approve." After I closed my door, we walked together in silence towards the Great Hall (where the party was held every year) and the only sound that came from either of us was that of her heels hitting the stone floor. It was a comfortable silence that I didn't feel the need to break and it didn't take us long to arrive at the Hall. Even from corridors away, we could hear music and undistinguishable voices.

The castle was even decorated, too. It was strange to walk one day down dark, damp hallways and then to suddenly see brilliant lights, carpets, flowers, and even paintings on the walls. It was as if the castle had undergone an entire transformation in one night and truth be told, it looked eerily similar to the castle I had seen in my dream. Regardless, when Arlet and I finally reached the large, double oak doors, they were pulled open by guards wearing the Empire's crest and colors.

Arlet looped her arm in mine. "Welcome Murtagh Morzansson," one greeted as we passed.

"That's new," I whispered to Arlet. She smiled brightly (I think out of nervousness) and I guided her over to a circular table that had a white tablecloth over it. The Hall itself was quite spectacular, with a large, golden chandelier hanging from the center of the room and it emitted such light that the dozens of wall candelabras were almost unneeded. Part of the room was used to seat the guests at tables similar to the one Arlet and I sat at but a large part of the room was a dance floor. A band sat in the corner and played lively music and people either stood and talked or danced with each other. All in all, it was the type of celebration I never would have suspected Galbatorix to host.

The host himself was even mingling with the guests. He wore his golden crown and was clothed in silky material with the Empire's crest over the heart. He seemed to sense that I was looking at him because for the briefest of moments, he glanced at me and then to Arlet. I couldn't name the emotion that flitted across his face when he looked at her, but knowing him, I knew it couldn't be good. The fact that he even bothered to look at her…

"You should relax," Arlet murmured to me as she rested her head on my chest. Even in heels, she barely reached my chin and with a smile, I gently kissed the top of her head. "It's supposed to be a celebration, so let's celebrate."

I let out a small laugh. "Except we don't really know what we're celebrating."

Arlet leaned back so she could look at me. "We're celebrating because people want a reason to get drunk and let go of their inhibitions. Surely you knew that." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Of course," I answered with a laugh. When I felt her suddenly freeze up in my arms, I looked down and recognized the blank, glossy look in her eyes. It took her a moment to snap out of it and when I gave her a concerned look, she simply shrugged. "You won't have it, will you?"

She knew what _it_ was. "No, I don't think so," she answered quietly. "But excuse me for just a moment." She started to pull away but I pulled her back. "I promise, Murtagh, I am fine. I just need a minute." Her smile was slightly sad as she slipped out of my arms and made her way towards the doors.

If I had realized who else was missing, I might have been worried.

But as it was, I was too preoccupied to look for him when Calhoun sauntered up to me. "You two are getting pretty cozy, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?" I demanded as I turned to him.

Calhoun lifted his hands in mocked surrender. "No need to get angry; I was just observing." He got a little bit closer to me. "I just suggest being careful, friend. After all, you are only her Master for tonight. After that…" His smile grew taunting. "I would just _hate _to punish her for your mistake, you see. She's such a pretty little thing. Didn't you see how every guy looked at her when she entered? But I wonder how she would fair if there were marks on her face. Don't you?"

I gritted my teeth. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Oh no, not yet." Calhoun moved until he was close to my ear. "When you are making love to her tonight, just remember: good things do not last." Before I could say anything, Calhoun backed away and disappeared in the crowd of people.

Arlet was gone for nearly half an hour and during that time, I had managed to drink a few glasses of ale, dance with a couple pig-headed noble women, and eat a couple plates of food. When she returned, I was sitting in the same table she had left me at and her eyes looked slightly red and puffy. She sat down beside me and a waiter placed a glass of wine in front of her.

Her hands were shaky as she drew the glass up and took a sip.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as I placed a hand softly on her shoulder.

"Of course," she returned.

I scooted closer and took the wine from her hands. "Look at me." She refused at first but with a sigh, she turned towards me. As I had noticed before her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "What happened?"

"Do you want to dance?" Arlet asked as she turned away from me and looked at the couples dancing. I started to object but she stood and took my hand. "Let's not ruin the one night we can actually enjoy ourselves, Murtagh. I'm perfectly fine."

"But you were cry—"

"I'm not anymore," she countered. "Now come on. I didn't get all dressed up to sit the entire night." I relented and allowed her to drag me to the floor. After Calhoun's conversation, it wasn't hard to miss the stares of men as we passed them and I couldn't help but feel proud. Arlet was beautiful and she was… _mine. _I didn't have to share her affection and at the end of the day, it was my arms, my lips, which she sought.

We danced for hours, laughing and ignoring the people around us. There were those people who tried to interrupt so they could dance with us, but Arlet and I always laughed and continued our dance. It was so easy to be happy around her, so easy to laugh, and I couldn't help but think that it was just easy to be _around _her.

It was well after midnight when we finally left the dying celebration. People had already started to return home, or to designate areas in the castle where they could sleep off their hangover, so it wasn't odd to see Arlet and I walking down the corridors, her heels in her hand, with my arm wrapped around her shoulder. We hadn't planned where we were going but when we ended up at my chamber's door, she shrugged and we entered.

After locking my door I took a seat beside her on the couch.

"Brisingr," I mumbled under my breath. Within seconds, a fire was crackling comfortably in the fireplace in front of us. Arlet sighed and leaned against me. "Did you have fun tonight?" She looked up at me and answered me by pressing her lips against mine.

It started out as a sweet and innocent kiss, but soon the intensity picked up. I pulled her down on top of me and snaked my hand in her hair as the other rested on her hip. Her small hands reached up and caressed my face and it seemed that every where she touched, my skin burned. There was a spark between us – one that even I couldn't deny – and as our kiss turned into something more hungry and powerful, there was something in my chest that began to flutter.

I didn't realize exactly what it was at first but when I did, it was almost blinding.

_Love._

I was in love.

I was in love with Arlet.

Arlet pulled away and stared down at me. "What's wrong?"

I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you." It felt weird to say, but I knew I meant it. Everything in my heart told me that it was the girl who was in my arms that I couldn't live without. Without even realizing what was happening, I had fallen in love with her. And I know she had fallen for me too.

I could see it in those blue eyes. It was the same look I had seen Lyn give Aiden each and every time.

But there was also something else that flickered in her eyes. It vanished as suddenly as it had come, but I recognized it immediately. Guilt.

"I love you too," she whispered. And she meant it. When our lips met once more, I knew there was no turning back. I picked her up, carried her to my bed, and as our clothes were discarded in various places in the room, I couldn't help but think of Calhoun's warning.

_Good things do not last._

**REVIEW! :)**


	8. What Have You Done

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews! I absolutely LOVE the feedback from all of you. :) So, since you guys are so amazing, I'm giving you two things. One, this is a sort of lengthy chapter to make up for my non-updatingness. Also, I'm going to give you a tiny, little hint: the song is from Arlet's point of view. Which means… read and find out!

**Happy reading!**

"Would you mind if I hurt you?  
>Understand that I need to.<br>Wish that I had other choices,  
>Than to harm the one I love."<p>

_-__ What Have You Done: Within Temptation._

**Chapter Eight:**

_I leaned against the doorframe as Lyn's soft lullaby drifted to my ears. _

_The room we were standing in was that of an infant's, with a wooden crib placed in the center of the room. Toys littered the ground and carpet had been installed to keep the baby from harming itself had it fallen. But looking at Lyn's face as she stared down at her baby, I knew that there was no possible chance the baby would be harmed. The unconditional love that radiated from her made me smile. _

_She looked up at me and grinned. "He's asleep," she murmured. _

_I pushed myself off the wall and stood beside the crib as she carefully lowered the sleeping baby down. It looked to be a few months old, with dark hair already covering his head. I tucked the blanket that was at his feet around him and kissed him gently on his head. _

"_Sleep well, Damon. Dream of wonderful things, my son."_

I was roused to consciousness when Arlet snuggled closer to me. It took me a moment to remember all that had happened last night but when the memories came rushing back, I smiled and tightened my grip around her waist. I lifted my head to kiss her bare shoulder and chuckled lightly as she groaned.

"It's too early," she mumbled.

I propped myself up on my elbow and turned her so she was lying on her back and looking up at me with sleepy eyes. "It's rather late, actually." She groaned and tried to roll over, but I pulled her back. "Surely you can't be _tired_." I laughed at her attempted glare and gently kissed her lips. "I love you."

"Mm, I know," she whispered against my lips. Her hand reached up and slid into my hair. "But I love you too." I smiled and moved down so I could lay my head on her chest. She let out a small giggle and continued to play with my hair absentmindedly. We lapsed into a comfortable silence and it wasn't broken until Thorn decided to speak up.

_Do you feel that?_

_Feel what? _I asked.

_It's hard to describe. But I feel…free? Don't you?_

It was then I understood what he meant. In the back of my mind, I felt as if a pressure had been released – as if the chains that had bound me before had vanished. There was no contained feeling anymore; it was just as Thorn had said: I felt almost liberated.

"What is it?" Arlet inquired softly.

I didn't move my head as I responded, "Thorn."

_Is this possible? _I asked.

_Eragon said it was, remember? We just had to change something significant about us. Maybe your love for Arlet did that for you._

_And what about you? _I could feel a smile beginning to tug the corner of my lips upwards. I had a feeling what had changed Thorn's, but I wanted him to say it.

_Maybe because your name changed, _he edged.

_I don't think that's it. Come on, Thorn. Say it! You care for her too._

_I do not._

_Liar._

Thorn was silent for a time. When he spoke again, he sounded a little defensive. _She may have possibly grown on me. You spend so much time with her, I feel as if I have too. _I knew that was the best answer I was going to get out of the stubborn dragon, so I gloated in silence and allowed him to break the connection.

"Murtagh?"

"Do you think it's possible for people to change?" I asked her. I lifted myself up and propped my head up with my bent arm. "Do you think it's possible for someone like me to change?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. "Who we are isn't set in stone. If it's possible for someone to change the course of their lives by a simple action, it's possible for someone to change their entire entity. Why? Did Thorn say something?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to say it out loud (call it superstition if you want), so I simply nodded my head and a knowing smile crossed Arlet's face. "If you changed your true name, Murtagh, you could escape this place." I didn't imagine the hopefulness in her voice.

"Would you come with me?"

How could I describe Arlet's countenance? One moment she was hopeful, happy even, but after the words left my mouth, her smile faded and an agonized look flitted into her eyes. She pulled away from me and sat up. Wrapping the ruby sheet around her frail and naked body, she moved to stand before the window. She said nothing to explain her reaction and remained silent until I called her name softly.

Her voice was grief-stricken as she whispered so low I had to strain to hear her, "My father." I waited as she seemed to battle some internal war and finally, she turned around and locked those rare blue eyes with mine. "You asked me once how I know how to make healing tonics. My father taught me." She closed her eyes and I watched as a solitary tear appeared and slid down her cheek. She inhaled, opened her eyes, and slowly returned to sit on the edge of my bed.

"My father was Dras-Leona's own medicine man, if you will. He had tonics for everything – cuts, fevers, aches and pains. If you had a problem, he could fix it with a simple tonic. He never asked for money when he gave out his tonics; he just asked that the people keep his business a secret. My father was afraid that if the governor of Dras-Leona ever found out about him, he would be taken away and forced to make something dangerous." She faltered and shook her head. "I guess in a way he was right."

She paused and I watched as a small smile came to her face as she remembered something. When she spoke, her voice was light. "Our house in Dras-Leona was small, but the backyard was enormous. My father had every single plant you could think of – from beautiful flowers that had sweet nectar to poisonous weeds. He was blind but he could tell you more about herbs than I could; he had this ability to tell what it was by just feeling it. When I was little, we would walk through the garden together and he would point to something and I would have to tell him what it was and what it did. After awhile, I got pretty good at it and whenever he would make a tonic, I knew exactly what to get and how much.

"But you must understand, my father had never taught me how to make tonics. He allowed me to watch and would sometimes give me side-notes as he was making them, but never would he allow me to make one by myself. When I asked him of this, he told me it was because he wanted to keep my hands clean. Of course I didn't understand this and I begged for him to let me try." Arlet looked away from me and out the window once more. "About nine months ago, my father finally gave in to my pleas. But instead of making the usual tonics I had seen, he taught me how to make a special tonic – the only one I had never seen made before. As you can probably guess, it was the healing tonic and I was more than excited to finally learn. He taught me how to make it, how you could change the strength of it, and how you could substitute some of the herbs if they weren't available."

She took a deep breath and stood once more, resuming her place beside the window. Five long minutes passed as I waited for her to continue her story, but she seemed content to stare out at the night's sky. Finally, she slowly turned to me and continued in an agonized voice, "It was my fault. One night I came home from the market and our small home was in disarray. Soldiers had come while I was gone and taken my father." Water swelled up in her eyes and she released a shaky breath. "The only way I can free him is to work it off. So, doing the only thing I could do, I came here and became a servant." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And that's my story. I came here to free my father, so I cannot run with you."

She came and kneeled beside the bed, taking my hand between hers in a firm grip. "But you must run, Murtagh. You and Thorn need to leave here." She kissed my fingers and whispered, "I love you and I wish you could stay here, but you have—"

I reached my other hand up and pressed a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her. "Give me a minute to think this through. You have given me a lot of information." She nodded helplessly. _She came here to free her father. Does that sound bad to you?_

_No, it does not. _I could feel my dragon let out a gentle growl, as if in a sigh. _I was wrong about her, my friend. I'm sorry._

_I am too, _I replied. _But we should let the past be the past. Thorn, I do not want to leave here without her. _

Thorn's agreement hummed through our bond. _Perhaps you could give her the money to free him? If her father were to be free, I'm sure she would go with us. Besides, we're running out of time. Didn't Galbatorix say that she would be leaving soon?_

I voiced this to Arlet and she shook her head. "Murtagh, please. You must forget about helping me." Her small hand reached up and brushed some of my hair to the side. "I am beyond being saved, but you're not. Please, promise me you will leave this place and never come back."

"I will if you come with me." I watched as Arlet closed her eyes and let out a gentle breath. "I've never felt this way about someone else. The closest relationship I ever had with another human was with Tornac and Eragon. Both of them were taken from me and I do not want the same thing to happen to you. I once thought that I was beyond being saved, but then you came." I gently wiped the tear that had slipped out of Arlet's closed eye. "You saved me, Arlet. How could you ask me to just leave you here?"

"Because if you don't you'll be trapped here forever," she whispered.

"I am not leaving you," I replied stubbornly.

She nodded her head slowly and opened her eyes to look at me. "When?"

"Tomorrow night," I answered. "The sooner I leave the better. I'm not sure if Galbatorix was alerted because my true name changed, so I want to be out before he realizes it." I paused and twirled her dark hair around my finger. "We will free your father, Arlet. I'm not going to make you choose between us."

A painful smile reached her lips and she nodded her head.

**XxX**

The next morning I found myself talking to the plump woman who had given me the information on King Palancar. We were once again hidden in the dark corner at the back of the library because the subjects I wished to discuss were something Galbatorix didn't like anyone talking about. Ever since I had found out the girl's name in my dreams I had wanted to come back and ask the lady, but I had never found the chance because of my training schedule. Luckily, my training was cancelled that day because Calhoun had a horrible hangover and Galbatorix had other plans.

"After our discussion, I took the liberty of finding these books for you, Lord Murtagh," the lady, whose name I figured out to be Sarah, informed me. She handed me three leather-bound books that had yellow pages. "They are about King Palancar's reign. If he really had a daughter, she would be mentioned in these."

"Thank you," I whispered. "But I thought you said we had no known records of her in this library?"

"In this library," she agreed. "But King Galbatorix has his own private library that is strictly forbidden. However, he allows two servants to enter once a month to dust and clean the area. I took these for you." She smiled, pleased with her actions. "If I may ask, why do you have a sudden interest in this history?"

"Just want to know where we come from, is all," I lied. "Thank you, Sarah. I know the danger you put yourself in to get this for me."

She waved her hand nonchalantly at me. "Think nothing of it, sir. If you want to thank anyone, thank Arlet. She was the one who told me what books to get. I would never have known which ones talk about King Palancar without her telling me."

"Arlet told you? When?" I inquired quickly.

Sarah gave me an odd look at the sudden urgency in my voice. "She told me just this morning as I left to clean the library." She gauged my blank face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"How did she know these were the books I needed?"

"I mentioned it to her whenever you left last time. Arlet has a passion for reading, you know, so it's not uncommon to find her in the library after her chores. When she heard of your interest in this particular history, she decided to look into it herself." Sarah tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrow in confusion. "She came and found me this morning to tell me which books in the forbidden library would help you. Forgive me, but I do not quite understand your behavior."

"How does she know what books are in the forbidden library?" I demanded.

"Don't you know?" Sarah asked. "She is the only one who is allowed in the library without supervision." Before I could ask why, she answered my question, "The King favors Arlet. It is rumored, though I do not believe such slander, that they are lovers with the way he dotes on her."

I looked down at the books to escape her concerned stare. Lovers? That couldn't be possible; I had been her first. It had been obvious when I made love to her the night before. But Galbatorix doting on her? Allowing her in the forbidden part of the castle because she had a passion for reading?

"Do you know where she is now?" I asked.

"I assume she's doing chores. I know she has to meet with Galbatorix soon, but I'm sure if you hurry you'll find her in your chambers."

"Thank you for all your help, Sarah," I told her. "Truly."

She smiled at me and bowed her head. "It was my pleasure, Lord Murtagh."

I turned and raced off to my chambers. If Galbatorix truly did favor Arlet, then she was in more danger than I originally thought she was. Every female servant Galbatorix has "favored" has ended up being murdered by either being burned to death or being pushed too hard by a whip. And _always_ the reason was because they were carrying a child – his child.

_You're jumping to conclusions. Galbatorix wouldn't have had time to do any harm since you've last seen her. She is safe._

_But if she is already meeting with him… Thorn, she isn't safe here. _

_I would assume her being his favorite would give her some form of protection. Perhaps that's why Calhoun hasn't been able to defile her, _Thorn reasoned. _Besides, we're leaving tonight. Galbatorix won't have time to do anything major to her outside this meeting. She is safe. _I slowed down as I turned a corner. Thorn was right; Arlet was in no immediate danger. Why was I overreacting? _You want to protect those you love, Murtagh. You have always been that way._

_But it's never been this… strong. I feel as if I'm meant to protect her. Like Aiden protected Lyn._

I could feel Thorn chuckle. _A helpless female is always in need of protecting._

I ignored his comment and entered my chambers, calling out Arlet's name. It was a few seconds before she replied back to me and I found her in my bedroom making my bed. She had changed since I last seen her, as she now wore a dark blue dress, and when I stood in the doorway, she turned to me and smiled.

"Good morning Murtagh," she chimed. "I thought you had training with Calhoun in the morning?"

"Hangover," I replied simply. I watched as she picked up a pillow and began to fluff it. "How was your morning?"

"Wonderful," she answered. She looked closer at my face and asked, "Is everything alright, Murtagh?"

"Of course," I returned. "I just wanted to see you before you met with Galbatorix." She turned away so I wouldn't see her reaction and wiped her hand across the sheets to get the wrinkles out. "Do you know what he wants to talk to you about?"

"No," she replied quickly. "How was the library?"

"Informing."

"Oh just stop, will you?" She turned to face me and rested one hand on her hip. "You have nothing to be concerned about. The King won't do anything to me." There was such force behind her words that I couldn't help but believe them. "Yes, I can go into the forbidden library without supervision and no, I'm not his secret lover." Her face welled up in disgust at the end of her sentence. "I assure you, Murtagh, I will be perfectly safe when I see Galbatorix this afternoon."

_But what will he extract? _Thorn asked. _She knows your true name has changed. If Galbatorix goes through her mind, he will know._

"Will Galbatorix go through your mind?" I inquired.

"No," she returned. "Even if he tried, he couldn't. My mind is thoroughly protected, thanks to my father." I faltered at this. Even _my _mind isn't protected against Galbatorix. Many men have tried to breach it, but all have been in vain – at least until Galbatorix. "As I told you last night, my father can make tonics for anything."

"Can you remake it?" She nodded her head after a small hesitation. Right as I opened my mouth to ask something else, a groan escaped Arlet's lips as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She collapsed on the floor, hitting my nightstand on her way down, and her body began to shake violently. I could remember from the last time that there was nothing I could do to wake her up, so I managed to move her away from the bed and the nightstand when she had grown still so her head would no longer hit either. Just as I had before, I lifted her head to keep it from banging against the stone floor.

The seizure lasted seven minutes.

At last I watched as her eyes popped open and she shot up, her breath coming out in wheezing pants. I didn't hesitate this time as I pulled her into my arms when her wheezing gave way to a choked sob. She gripped my shirt tightly and buried her face in my chest as she began to cry. I stroked her hair gently and murmured words I thought were comforting. Of course, I wasn't exactly sure what to say because I still didn't understand what made her cry.

Finally, she calmed down enough to pick her head up and look at me. "I'm sorry," she croaked. She wiped her face and crawled off me, her movements slow and deliberate. With the help of my nightstand, she pulled herself to her feet and chuckled lightly to herself. "I was hoping you'd never have to see that again."

I stood up myself. "That isn't normal, is it?"

"No," she replied shakily. "But then again, have I ever been normal?"

I closed the distance between us and caressed her cheek. "No, you have never been." She laughed and tilted her head to my touch. "I think it's now more prudent for us to leave. If people ever find out about your seizures, something bad may happen." She nodded her head and closed her eyes. "We need to talk about tonight."

"No," she croaked. "Please don't tell me."

"Why? You need to know this if we're going to run tonight. As I told you before, I'm not leaving you here. Especially now that I know these seizures aren't a one-time occurrence." She sighed and nodded her head. She mumbled something that sounded like "where" so I answered, "Meet me outside Thorn's barn at midnight. The guards change shifts at ten passed twelve, so that will give us the chance we need to run. When you go to your meeting with Galbatorix, I'm going to go stock up on provisions and money. Thorn can carry us both out of here as long as our bags aren't too heavy. So only pack what you need. Will you be able to sneak out?"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Of course. Sneaking out is easy."

"Just be careful," I warned.

"I always am," she whispered and kissed my palm.

Arlet left shortly after to see Galbatorix and I began to pack for our departure. As I had told her to do, I packed only the things I needed, along with a pouch full of gold coins. With one thing left in my room to grab, I stowed the tiny box within my extra shirt and left my room. I went to see Thorn first, careful to keep hidden from gossiping nobles, before sneaking into the kitchen to get food. I knew I could hunt so I wasn't worried about meat, so I grabbed some fruit and spices and wrapped them before placing them in my small bag. When I returned to Thorn, I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows of the barn wall and tied them to his saddle.

_It shouldn't be too long now, _Thorn told me. _The sun is already going down. Have you heard from Arlet?_

_Not since she left to see Galbatorix. She told me before she left that after her meeting with him, she had kitchen duty tonight so I wasn't going to see her for the rest of the day. I'm not too worried._

_What do you think Galbatorix wanted with her?_

I sat down and leaned against his warm belly. _I don't know. _

We waited in silence as the minutes ticked closer to midnight. Finally, when it was five before twelve, I stood up and put Thorn's saddle on. I kept looking at the barn door in hopes to see Arlet but she never showed. Even when it was ten passed twelve, she was still missing. I grew worried.

_You don't think… _I didn't have to finish because I know Thorn had been thinking the same thing. _I'm going to try and find her._

_Be careful, _Thorn said. _I'll be waiting here for you. _I nodded and left the barn in the direction of the servant's quarters.

The full moon provided me light as I walked quietly through the grounds. I really didn't need light to see in the dark because of my heightened Rider senses, but the moon bathed the ground in its silvery glow. I suppose you could say that Galbatorix's castle was a beautiful place – when you subtract him and a few other dark things.

As I entered the vast garden Galbatorix had his servants build a few years ago, I could hear running footsteps in the silence. Acting quickly, I hid in the shadows and listened carefully, all the while hoping those feet belonged to Arlet. When I heard my name in a whisper, I knew I was right and came out of my hiding spot. Arlet stood before me and there was a frantic look in her eyes.

"You need to leave now," she ordered in a quiet voice. "Run now while you have the chance."

"Arlet—"

She cut me off with more urgency than before. "No, damn it, listen to me. You have to go now before it's too late. Murtagh, you can't save me. I chose this because I didn't have another option, but you do. If you run right now, you will be free. Please listen to me and go." She started to push me in the direction I had come from but I fought against her.

"I don't understand." There were tears in her eyes as she backed away.

In the silvery moonlight, I saw one tear slide down her cheek and she whispered in a tormented voice, "I'm so sorry, Murtagh." Her eyes darted to my left and as I turned to see who she was looking at, I heard the quick murmuring of Galbatorix's voice as he muttered a spell that seemed all too familiar.

I knew no more after that.

**REVIEW! :)**


	9. A Fake

**A/N: **THANK YOU AGAIN to those who reviewed! As I said before, I positively love getting them. The more I get the faster I write! :)

**Happy reading! :)**

"I didn't know you were a fake  
>Every lie straight to my face.<br>So blind I could not see,  
>Right behind my back you stabbed me."<p>

_- Burn: Papa Roach._

**Chapter Nine:**

"I would have thought you were smart enough to learn from last time, Murtagh."

I opened my eyes and gently pulled against the metal shackles against my wrists. My arms were pulled above my head, my feet just barely touching the floor, and the simple action made the metal cut into my skin. It didn't take a genius to realize where I was being held captive; the sound of scampering rats and damp, yellow walls told me I was down in the deepest parts of the dungeon. Again.

"Maybe now you realize how far I'll go for freedom," I returned. I looked around the large room we were in and noticed that aside from Galbatorix and three guards, it was incredibly bare: it only contained two tall, wooden poles in the middle of the room that had shackles built into them at the top (which was where I was currently hanging from) and there was a rack hidden in the corner with many objects I didn't want to look at.

Torture objects. Things Galbatorix planned to use on me.

Galbatorix moved so he was directly in front of me, his piercing eyes level with mine. "I knew you would eventually try and escape, but I never thought you would be a fool about it." A wicked smirk appeared on his face and he took a step back. "Do you want to know how I found out, Murtagh?"

"From my mind?"

"No," Galbatorix replied. "Try again."

"Someone saw me leave and reported it."

Galbatorix let out a laugh and a chill went up my spine. "I know you know who it is. Say her name, Murtagh." I flinched and shook my head. Arlet couldn't have been the one to turn me in; she had been there at the end trying to get me to run. Without her. She never would have told Galbatorix our plans, because she loved me.

Didn't she?

"Allow me to help you then," Galbatorix commented as he raised his arm to wave someone over. I followed Galbatorix's gaze and felt my heart start thundering in my chest when a small figure emerged from the shadows. Her eyes looked everywhere but towards me as she walked to the king. He pulled her against his side, his arm draped over her slim shoulders. Her face was paler than normal and she tried to lean away from the king as much as she could. "Tell him, my sweet. Tell him about how you manipulated him to believe you actually loved him."

I tried to get Arlet to meet my eyes, but she refused to look at me. I could feel the sting of betrayal start to sink in, but I didn't want to believe what Galbatorix was saying. I had seen the look in her eyes; no one could have faked that. But the look in her eyes now, I started to wonder if she could have faked it. She was a wonderful actress. I had seen that time and time again.

When Arlet didn't speak, Galbatorix decided to do it himself: "From the very moment you two first met, she was working for me. I had her and Calhoun stage your first meeting and after a little elaboration, she agreed to become your servant." If possible, Arlet paled even more. "You see, I couldn't just have any regular woman become your servant. I needed someone with power, someone with loyalty. When I found my darling Arlet, I knew she was the one to do it." Galbatorix squeezed her closer to him and looked down at her. "I knew you wouldn't just be attracted to her beauty, you see. And I know you sensed there was something more about her." He looked back at me and there was a slight glaze to his eyes. "Such power… Who knew someone so little could have the ability to see possible futures?"

At that moment everything made sense. All those little moments where she would freeze up and just pass it off as nothing; how she'd somehow know exactly what I needed; the authority that emitted from her when we spoke. She had never been a servant, so of course the timidity of their personality wouldn't be there. My chest tightened at the realization that she had played me all along. She knew before meeting me where this would lead… and she let it happen anyway. Even when she tried to get me to run yesterday, she knew I wouldn't.

It was all an act.

She had played me without me even knowing.

Galbatorix went on, oblivious to my constricting chest, "…wanted to prove to you that no matter what you do, I would always control you. Arlet has done her job wonderfully." He paused to watch my face continue to darken. "Your heart breaks, doesn't it? You know, I never told her to manipulate you to love her; she did that on her own. Such a wonderful gem, isn't she?" I hung my head in defeat. I now knew what Sarah meant when she said Galbatorix favored Arlet.

Galbatorix moved so he could whisper in my ear, "I did this for you, my boy. Imagine if you had fled the castle. Where would you have gone? The Varden would shoot you down before you could have the chance to explain that your true name had changed. I would have hunted you down and killed you for your disobedience. I saved you, Murtagh."

"For what? A life where I am chained to you? I would rather have died," I spat.

Galbatorix snickered and backed away. "One day you will see all that I have done for you." He turned and walked over to the rack to pick up a black whip. His dark laughter rang in the room as he exclaimed, "I still cannot believe you actually thought she loved you!" He shook his head and looked at Arlet. "My darling, you truly are an astonishing creature. Now do me a favor and remove his shirt, hm?" He tested the handle of the whip, replaced it, and found another.

Arlet looked at him as she stated, "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt him."

"He must be punished."

"I think he's been punished enough," Arlet returned.

The guards fidgeted and looked at Galbatorix in fear. Even I looked at Galbatorix.

But he only laughed in response. _Laughed._ As if she had made some funny joke. As if he didn't notice her bold defiance.

Instead of doing what we all expected him to do, he crossed the room in graceful steps and gently tapped her nose when he had returned to her side. His smile was rather genuine as he looked at her and he turned to me, that smile turning into a horrible smirk. "Silly girl. Now remove his shirt. I will not ask again."

"How do you wish me to do that?" Arlet inquired. "His hands are tied up."

"Don't be ignorant. Use a knife."

Arlet was silent for awhile, a blank look I had grown so accustomed to on her face. "Send your guards away," she finally declared. Before Galbatorix could even open his mouth, she added, "Send them away and I will do what you ask." I blinked as Galbatorix ordered his guards out. They even faltered a bit before finally leaving me alone with Arlet and the king.

_Never_ had I ever seen that in all the years I had lived at Uru'baen.

Galbatorix had actually _listened_ to what Arlet had asked. No questions. He just _did_ it.

Still wrapped up in my astonishment, I didn't notice Arlet retrieve a knife from the rack and start to cut away at my shirt. She kept her eyes focused on the task and was very, very careful not to let our skin touch. But it was her closeness, the idea that at any moment she could reach up and press her lips to mine, that made my chest burn. Had it really only been one day since we had made love for the first time? Was that truly just a hoax to get me to spill my plans of running away? If it was, she succeeded.

My chest started to ache.

Arlet had started on my other shoulder when she suddenly paused. She never moved her gaze from my shirt, but she faintly shook her head. "No" was all she whispered before she started cutting away at my shirt. But there was a slight tremble now, a hesitation I didn't fail to notice.

When she had finally cut enough, she gingerly pulled the material off my torso and stepped away. Her eyes were at my feet, but ever so slowly, she looked up and finally met my eyes with a pain I had never seen before. It swirled around in her blue eyes and I suddenly felt overwhelmed at the power of it. It consumed me to the point that I didn't even feel the first lash.

The second one, however, I did feel.

It came down on me again and again, but I clamped my mouth shut and did my best to not utter a sound. Galbatorix had once told me that the screams of his victims filled him with happiness – a happiness that I was not going to give him. I clenched my hands into fists, ignoring the pain of the shackles cutting into my wrists, and squeezed my eyes shut. I willed myself to be somewhere else, anywhere else.

Funny enough, it was a memory of Arlet that popped into my mind.

Although I tried to push it away, the memory of my first meeting with Arlet popped into my head with such intensity. I could remember how I had been mesmerized by those electric blue eyes, the way her hair had softly blown against her dress in the gentle breeze, and how her smile had such radiance that it made me smile even as I was being whipped. Galbatorix was right when he said she was an astonishing creature (a manipulative one, sure) but an astonishing one nonetheless.

But it had been those eyes that had captivated me from the beginning. All throughout my time with Arlet, I couldn't get over the brilliance of her eyes. Even as she stared at me I was enthralled by them. At least until I noticed a tear slide down her pale face.

"Stop," she whispered. She tore her eyes from mine and stared at Galbatorix, her features hardening. She repeated her word louder this time, until it echoed throughout the room. Amazingly enough, Galbatorix paused to look at her. "He has had enough, Galbatorix." No 'King', no formality.

"My darling, he needs to learn."

"You've made your point," she gritted out as she clenched her tiny hands into fists. Galbatorix's eyes narrowed and he moved to be directly in front of her. I felt panic spike somewhere inside me as I watched Galbatorix tower over her. She was so small... But she held her own. She looked up at Galbatorix and declared boldly, "Let him go. He has learned his lesson."

"And how do you know that?"

Something dangerous sparkled in her eyes. "You dare question me, my King? I say he has had enough, so let him go. You will need him at his full strength soon and you can't send the poor boy into battle like this." Her eyes glanced momentarily at me before returning to the King's livid face. "Let. Him. Go." Galbatorix exclaimed in exasperation and turned on his heel to leave. Just before he could open the door, Arlet demanded, "Heal him, Galbatorix." The King turned to respond, but she cut him off once more, "Heal him or I will. No tonics." She raised her eyebrow at the challenge and finally smiled as Galbatorix muttered a spell under his breath. The skin on my back knotted together as I groaned in pain. It wasn't the most pleasant way to be healed.

"Thank you," she said. Galbatorix muttered something else before stalking off.

The moment the door shut, Arlet grabbed the keys and was opening the shackles that were around my wrists. I could only blink at the exchange I had just witnessed. Had Arlet truly managed to control Galbatorix? There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but all I could manage was, "How did you…?"

Arlet unlocked the second shackle and I crumbled to the floor. She bent down beside me, gently moving some of my hair out of my face. "What can he do? He knows he needs me and he can't afford to hurt me. Most of the time I don't push his buttons like that, but I couldn't watch it anymore." She gingerly touched my shoulder but I shook her off. "I'm sorry, Murtagh…" Her apology only made my chest ache even more. I stood up and started to walk towards the door when she grabbed my arm to stop me. I yanked it away and clenched my hands into fists. She had betrayed me. She had _used_ me to help Galbatorix.

"Murtagh, please. You have to understand—"

"Understand? I think I _understand_ just perfectly," I interjected with a hiss. "Everything you ever told me was a lie, wasn't it? You didn't come here because your father was captured and you needed the money. You came here because you're just as vindictive as our great leader!" I jerked my arm towards the door Galbatorix had walked out of. I cursed as I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and calm myself down. The anger over her betrayal washed through me and I started to visibly shake from it. "You know, I once thought I was a monster. That my father was a monster. But in comparison to you, we're angels."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I can explain…"

"Can you?" I demanded. "Can you explain to me why you used me? Why I'm now bound to Galbatorix _again_ because he knows my new true name?" She started to respond but I shook my head and continued, "No, you can't because you don't care about anyone but yourself. All you want is the power he can offer you. I'm done being the star of your play, Arlet. I'm not playing your games anymore."

"No, I—"

I cut her off again, "You saw all of this from the very beginning, didn't you? You _knew_ what he would do to me, but you did it anyway. Why Arlet? What's in it for you? Did he promise you'd be his new whore?" I paused and watched as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. Good. "What could you have possibly gained from this?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Arlet proclaimed with a sob. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks now and I felt a shred of guilt at the sight. But I pushed it away. I had nothing to feel guilty for after all.

"I wouldn't…" I shook my head and chuckled darkly. "Maybe not. Maybe Galbatorix is the only one who can. He seems to be the only one who _pleases_ you." I hadn't meant it to sound crude, but it had just rolled off my tongue that way. She closed her eyes and bowed her head as more tears fell. I knew Galbatorix and Arlet hadn't done anything; I had known that straight off when we made love. But I wasn't in the mood to apologize.

I opened the door and started to leave, but I paused and whispered softly, "I let you into my head, my bed, and my heart. What could you tell me that I wouldn't try to understand?" I didn't give her the chance to respond because I fled from the dungeon. I could hear her calling my name in choked sobs, but I refused to turn back. Even when I had to clutch my own chest as my heart beat painfully inside it, I continued up the stairs and to Thorn's barn.

**XxX**

I didn't see Arlet after that – not for awhile at least. Obviously when she no longer had to pretend to be a servant, Galbatorix moved her so her room was directly across the hall from his. It became the gossip of the castle for the first few weeks and every time I passed a group of huddled people, I overheard them dissecting the whole thing. Some said that she was freed because she and Galbatorix were to be married. Others said that it was her beauty that made Galbatorix release her. But no one knew the true story and I wasn't going to tell it.

I was assigned a new servant (whose name I hadn't bothered to figure out), but I couldn't find it in myself to speak to her. After Arlet, I couldn't imagine becoming friends with another person, much less my own servant again. I had learned that lesson. So when she would come to clean my room, I would always duck out and go on a walk with Thorn. At night if she was still there, I'd go to the library and read a scroll or two. It became a game to never see my new servant.

Though if I'm being completely honest, each day my chest unbearably ached when I pictured those blue eyes – which was quite often. It was the simplest things that made my thoughts turn to her (if they weren't already there), and I would have to pause for a moment to breathe. The first week with my new servant I think was the most difficult. I was so used to always getting the tray of food that I unknowingly wanted with Arlet that on the first few nights with the new one, I didn't touch the food. I had also half-expected to see the glass of that horrible tasting tonic, but of course it was never there. Even sometimes walking into my bedroom and staring at the made bed flared my mind up with images of our night together.

It also didn't help that I had dreams about Lyn and Aiden whenever I did finally manage to exhaust myself to sleep. Sometimes I got lucky to not see her every night in my dreams, but it was starting to get rare. Every night there was a different scene and each time I woke up feeling even more exhausted than when I had gone to sleep. It irritated me that even though I wanted to be free of my former servant, she was still haunting my dreams.

But I couldn't deny that even after everything she had done, I missed her quite terribly.

Only Thorn seemed to understand the pain I was going through, and although young for his age, he wisely never brought her name up in any conversations. He never said 'I told you so' nor did he even tell me that he felt sorry for me. He knew me well enough to know I didn't want that. The only thing he did do to show that he was sorry was wrap his tail around me and rest his head in my lap when I had stumbled into the barn after that night. He had allowed me to wallow in my pain for that night, but after that he made it a point to never allow it again.

Even Calhoun said nothing about it – which was truly surprising. When I would meet with him for my trainings, he would simply nod his head at me in greeting and start the lesson by pulling out his sword or going over a spell. No smirk. No taunting remarks. Nothing. At first that was unnerving, but after a couple days I found out the reason behind his sudden change.

It was after our magic lesson that he finally mentioned something about it.

"She's sorry, you know."

I sheathed my sword and looked at his dismal face. It had made me squirm because I had never seen that look on his face. Calhoun was an impulsive and infuriating idiot who didn't care about anyone but himself. And yet here he was, standing before me with a saddened face, telling me something that he actually seemed to care about.

I sighed. "How do you know?"

"I talk to her, Murtagh. I've seen her." He moved to stand beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know she has done you wrong, but you don't understand her circumstance. She didn't have much of a choice but to do what she did."

"And why is that?" I inquired.

Calhoun removed his hand and stepped away. "It's not my secret to tell. If you want to know the answer, you have to ask her yourself." He picked up the cloak he had discarded before our lesson and slipped his arms into it. He started to walk back towards the castle when I called out to him. He stopped to turn towards me.

"Why do you even care about this? I thought you hated her."

Calhoun smiled softly. "At first I did, but after I spent the three days with her the first time, I realized she wasn't that bad. Besides, I enjoy seeing you all riled up. It's quite comical, if you ask me." He chuckled to himself. "But when you finally found out the truth, it took away the joys of getting you upset because you already were. And then with Arlet…" He shook his head and sighed. "I'm still not entirely sure why she would come and talk to me about all this, but she did. Believe me, I didn't want to know and just continue on my merry way of pestering you. But now I can't." He shook his head again and had left me standing there to ponder his words.

And I really did think about it. For the next week at least.

But as I sat on my windowsill and stared out at the bleak, afternoon sky, I realized that I didn't want to know the reasons behind Arlet's betrayal. Knowing why she did it wouldn't make it any easier – it might have made it worse, really. Besides, I wasn't ready to forgive her quite yet for what she had done. Even though it had almost been a month, the wound was still raw.

I sighed and watched servants scatter along the pathway to and from the castle. Thorn was outside the barn, lounging lazily in the soft grass. His black eyes watched the servants as mine did and every so often he would glance up at me, but he didn't interrupt my thoughts. He knew I needed the silence to think and he allowed it as long as I didn't start to wallow in my pain.

I turned to the door as it opened and my new servant walked in. Her thin, brown hair was pulled back into a braid that reached her middle back and she wore a simple green dress with a white apron around her waist. For a servant, her sun-tanned skin was remarkably clear of scars and I might have gone so far as to call her attractive – if I was willing to go down that road again. Her large, green eyes seemed surprised to see me and she muttered an apology as she curtsied. "I'm sorry, Lord Murtagh, for disturbing you."

I couldn't help but smile at her innocence. "It's fine." I stood and decided to visit the forest, as it had been awhile since I've been there. I pulled on my black boots, grabbed the three leather-bound books Sarah had given me, and slipped out of my chambers so she could start…whatever she was going to do. I normally didn't have a day off, so I never knew what Arlet did during the day. If she had done anything at all.

Thorn met me at our small little meadow that was barely big enough for him now. We had found this area before I was sent to capture Eragon the second time and we had come here often then. Over the past few months we had stopped because of my increased training, but as I looked around, nothing really had changed. The sun wasn't out, but the meadow still looked as peaceful as it had been before. The tall, golden grass came to my knees and the trees surrounding the area had just started to lose their leaves. There was a river close by, so sounds of running water filled the silent meadow.

I closed my eyes and for the first time since I found out about Arlet, I felt peaceful.

Thorn curled up and rolled around in the grass, flattening most of it. I laughed at him, set my books down, and started to roll with him as well. I didn't make as much damage as he did, but when I stood up, I could clearly see where I had been. Thorn chuckled through our bond and laid down so I could rest against his belly. I picked up the first book and flipped through some of the yellowing pages, stopping occasionally when I noticed something about King Palancar, but there was nothing about a daughter.

The second book had the same results.

I almost decided not to even look at the third book, but with a sigh, I pulled it onto my lap and stared at the light blue cover. It was thinner than the rest and there was a satin ribbon sticking out from in between the pages. I gingerly touched the cover before pulling the book open to the first page. I didn't have to look any farther because right there, on the first page in the book, was a name that was elegantly written in the most beautiful handwriting I had ever seen:

_Lynette._

**REVIEW! :)**


	10. Angel

**A/N: **Reviewers, you are amazing! :) keep them coming!

**Happy reading! :)**

"You took my heart,  
>Deceived me right from the start.<br>You showed me dreams  
>I wished they'd turn to real."<p>

_- Angel: Within Temptation._

**Chapter Ten:**

My unspoken avoidance with Arlet ended a few nights after I read Lynette's diary.

I had finally retired to my chambers after my extensive training and she was there waiting. After not seeing her in almost two months, it had appeared my memory of her appearance had blurred. But as she sat in my ruby armchair, I was struck again by her radiance – even when she wasn't looking at me. She was not wearing the normal dress servants were required to wear (or even woman's clothes, for that matter); she was wearing black leggings and a dark blue tunic, with knee-high boots and a black belt around her slim waist. Her black hair, which had normally been held back, fell around her face in thick waves and reached to her middle back. But just as when I had first seen her, her eyes once again captivated me when she finally tore her eyes away from the empty fireplace to look at me.

Out of habit she smiled but quickly dropped it when I didn't return it.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded softly.

Arlet stood slowly as she replied, "I wanted to see you…" She paused to look away for a moment before returning to me, "…and to bring you this." She pulled a silver flask from her belt and held it up to me. Before I could ask what it was, she answered me, "It's the tonic you wanted to shield your mind from unwanted visitors." She took a deep breath as she fidgeted. "I wasn't sure if you still wanted it or not." Just as the thought of not taking it crossed my mind, she added softly, "Please, Murtagh. We both know you need this and this can be our last… farewell."

"No," I returned as I crossed my arms. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You have to trust me," she returned.

I wanted to scoff, but I held it back. Trust her?

"Seriously?" I laughed. "You want me to trust you? Give me one good reason why." I leaned against the door frame and waited as she stood silently in front of me. I had never seen her so… scattered. Normally Arlet was composed and never had an issue with finding the right words – albeit, that was probably because of her powers, but still.

"There weren't many things I didn't tell you," she answered after a few minutes.

I raised an eyebrow. "So all the things you did tell me were the truth?"

Arlet sighed. "Most. The rest were half-truths."

"Which ones were the half-truths?"

"The ones that weren't the complete truth," she replied. She walked towards me and her sudden nearness accelerated my heart to painful levels. "Please. The power this holds… Not even Galbatorix can get passed it. Your memories would be safe." She placed the flask in my hand and moved to get around me so she could leave. For some unclear reason, I blocked her path.

"I want answers, Arlet."

"That's what everyone says," she mused. "I'm not an oracle, Murtagh. I don't tell people what they should do or what they should say. Most of the time I don't even tell people what will happen to them because the future is easier when you don't know. You want answers? You'll have to figure them out on your own like everyone else." She moved, quite skillfully really, around my body and fled from my room.

_I don't believe she gave you a single answer, _Thorn commented.

_No, she didn't. _I looked at the flask and sighed. _Should I drink it?_

_Other than betraying you to Galbatorix, tricking you to falling in love with her, and lying about her history, she hasn't led you wrong so far._

I chuckled. _I take that as a no._

_You're correct. _

I eyed the flask momentarily before tossing it onto the couch. _She has no reason to lie to us anymore. Maybe she is just doing it because she—_

_Murtagh… _I sighed as I retreated to my bedroom to get ready for bed. _She is not who you thought she was. Don't go down that path and convince yourself something that isn't true. _After removing Zar'roc and my belt, I discarded my shirt and climbed into bed. The candles along the wall extinguished simultaneously, but the lone candle by my bed continued to burn. It wasn't much light, but it did manage to create flickering shadows on the wall.

_I know. Goodnight, Thorn._

_Goodnight, my friend. Dream of great things._

I rolled over on my side and stared at the flickering fire for a few moments before leaning over and blowing it out.

**XxX**

_Fire._

_I felt the heat on my face, but my sight was so blurry I could not see anything clearly except the bright light of the fire. Shadowy figures moved in and out of my sight and I heard the sobs of people around me. There was a man shouting orders, but I couldn't distinguish what he said. I tried to move, but my wrists were tied to a pole in front of me. _

_Then I heard a blood-curdling scream. _

_Her scream. _

_Lynette's scream. _

I jerked upright and my eyes darted around my room, panic making my heart beat alarmingly fast. It was no surprise that I had a dream about Lynette, but the dream itself… That had been different. It was so much more vivid, yet unclear. In most of my dreams I woke up feeling as if I hadn't gotten any sleep but no traces of the dream lingered. In this one however, I could still feel the heat on my face and her scream echoed through my head, sending chills up my spine.

When my heart had calmed to a some-what reasonable level, I wiped the sweat that had accumulated on my brow before falling back onto my bed with a groan. It was still dark when I looked out the window, so I knew I hadn't slept for that long, but I also knew that I wouldn't be going back to sleep either. With a sigh, I climbed out of bed and stumbled over to the desk where my shirt had been discarded a few hours previous. The candles hoisted along the wall came to life and my room was once more brightened.

I idly pulled my boots on before leaving my chambers to venture around the castle. Thorn was still asleep, so I didn't head in the direction of the barn, but I surprised myself when I stopped in front of Galbatorix's strategy room. Located in the same eastern wing as the king's chambers, the room contained a large pale oak desk with ten plush chairs around it. Of course, there was only one chair at the head of the table – which is where Galbatorix always sat – and behind him there was a large map of Alagaësia hanging from the ceiling. It was in that room that Galbatorix normally conducted his business or strategized an attack on the Varden.

I almost walked passed it, but halted when I realized that the door was ajar and a soft light was emitting from the room. It sparked my curiosity so I quietly made my way over to the door in the attempt to see whoever was in the room. But since the door had to be pushed to open, I could only see the corner of the room and not the faces of the people talking. I stilled and strained my ears to hear two muddled voices.

"—troops and demolish that town." I recognized the dark, silky voice as Galbatorix.

"You'd be killing innocent people… I'm not willing to do that." Soft, yet defiantly bold. Just thinking her name made my heart flutter unexpectedly.

"They're not innocent! They defy me, just like you imprudent child."

"And here I thought I was a gem?" I didn't have to see him to know that Galbatorix's expression was livid. I could hear his footsteps, but I couldn't tell where in the room he was going.

"You should do well to remember to _watch your tongue_," Galbatorix seethed slowly. "I don't have to touch you to hurt you."

"Go ahead and try your mind games on me." My face scrunched at my confusion. Why was she egging him on? Was she truly that stupid?

Galbatorix snickered. "I'm not talking about you, my dear. _Your _enticing body may be protected from me, but I can assure you that _his_ is not."

Silence filled the room for a long time. When Arlet spoke again, the boldness had deserted her – leaving a small, terrified child. "You swore to me that he would be safe…"

"Murtagh isn't the only one to find loop holes, Arlet." There was silence again. "You know how this argument ends, my dear. Save us the trouble and submit to me."

"As you wish, my King."

I blinked in my surprise. I truly shouldn't have been fazed by Arlet's sudden submission, but I had always seen her as the audacious, defying girl she was. She wasn't intimidated by people, especially not Galbatorix. So what did he have over her that would make her surrender to him? Who was this 'he' that they kept referring to?

It occurred to me that _I_ might be that person, but I dismissed that thought.

My attention was drawn back to them when Arlet gasped. "What?"

"Consent to be my wife, Arlet. I could give you everything you've ever wanted and more." My stomach twisted into painful knots at the prospect of my Arlet marrying another man – especially Galbatorix. I wanted to move, to leave and not hear the rest of his proposal, but I was pinned in place, forced into hearing the rest: "All the riches your heart desires. You will be clothed in the finest silk, have servants to do your every wish, and the whole kingdom will know your name. Think of it, my dear: with you by my side, we will be invincible. The Varden will no longer pose a threat to us and Alagaësia will be at your fingertips. There will be nothing we cannot defeat."

"Galbatorix…"

"I had this designed for you." There was a moment of silence as Galbatorix did… what? Gave her a ring?

"I didn't… Why didn't I see this?" Arlet sounded genuinely confused. As if the tyrant that controlled Alagaësia didn't just propose to her.

"You aren't the only one who can protect a secret, my darling."

"That doesn't—" Arlet stopped mid sentence and silence crept through the room. Was she having a vision? It irritated me that I couldn't see what was happening.

"If you were to give yourself to me – mind, body, soul – then there would be nothing we couldn't face. Our minds, our power, would integrate and create an unstoppable being. Think of all the doors that would open, Arlet!" Galbatorix paused and added something so softly that I couldn't hear it. There was silence for a moment before Galbatorix asked again, "Will you marry me, Arlet?"

Her voice came out in a breathless whisper: "Yes."

**XxX**

The news of Galbatorix's and Arlet's engagement spread like wildfire. People who had been talking about it before boasted that they knew before the announcement while others were still trying to wrap their heads around the idea of their great king marrying someone who was a servant. There was a small percentage, namely the servants who knew Arlet, which pitied her and whispered amongst themselves that she was forced into marriage.

I couldn't deny that I wanted to believe the servant's slander, but I had heard the exchange. I knew she wasn't forced. And that's what hurt more than words can possibly describe.

I spent the next month just struggling to get through the day. My chest felt like it had been ripped open and robbed of my heart – which was now in the hands of a small, beautiful girl who continued to stab a knife into it. I wasn't sure how much more damage she could have done to me after her betrayal, but Arlet always proved me wrong. She had an uncanny ability to do that.

I shook my head to focus my thoughts as I tied Zar'roc to my belt. As Thorn always told me, I would never get anywhere if I always dwelled on what she had done. So I took a deep, cleansing breath and headed off to my lessons with Calhoun. As usual in my walk to the training grounds, I overheard nobles gossiping about the great wedding – what they think should happen, what they think about the bride and groom… Sometimes I truly hated my heightened hearing.

The sky was cloudy and I could hear the distinct sound of thunder not to far off when I finally ventured outside. I hoped it wouldn't rain during my training because if I can't fight in the rain, I'm no good to the Empire. Which I supposed wouldn't be such a terrible thing. I chuckled darkly as I briefly wondered what Galbatorix would do.

"Anything you'd like to share, Murtagh?"

Calhoun's taunting voice pulled me from my gloomy thoughts and I focused on his smirking face. "No," I muttered.

"Same spell," he said. "Get started."

With a sigh, Calhoun and I created and perfected the new spell Galbatorix had assigned us. We stopped mid-way through to give our minds a break and to eat an apple, but the silence that stretched between us was uncomfortable. Normally, I appreciated his lack of conversation, but this time it seemed like he wanted to tell me something. Sometimes I missed the reckless, blunt idiot Calhoun used to be; I wasn't used to this 'caring' side of him.

When we were done for the morning and I was heading to meet Galbatorix, Calhoun called my name to stop me. I turned slowly, aware that I couldn't be late to training again.

Calhoun was looking down at his fidgeting hands. "There's something you need to know…" He looked up at my questioning stare and continued slowly, "She didn't lie."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_He's playing you, _Thorn commented darkly. _Just turn and leave. You don't need to hear this._

He shifted from foot to foot. "She never lied to you, Murtagh. You need to know the truth so maybe you'll be able to stop her from marrying him. It's not… It wouldn't be the best of unions."

"But she did lie to me, Calhoun. She never cared about me." The pain that I was trying so hard to keep from coming back erupted in my chest. Was Calhoun doing this on purpose? Didn't he realize how much heartache Arlet put me through on a daily basis? "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to my training."

"Damn your stubborn head!" Calhoun exclaimed. "She loves _you_. Not him. You."

"Cal, that's enough."

I turned my head to see Arlet standing a few yards away from us, glowering at the magician. Her lips were set in a thin line and her electric eyes were blazing with rage. She took a step toward us and we involuntarily took a step back.

A headache was forming. Too many things were unraveling so fast.

"He needs to know, Arlet. You can't keep him in the dark. Sooner or later he'll figure it out on his own," Calhoun declared boldly, although he shrank from her gaze.

"So you think it's your responsibility to tell him?" Cool, controlled.

"You wouldn't say anything," Calhoun answered with a shrug.

"Tell me what?" I inquired. Arlet studiously ignored me.

"Look at yourself," Calhoun continued softly. "This isn't you anymore. Ever since that night… What would he think, Arlet? Is this what he would want you to become? You're losing yourself in this stupid game." He paused so his eyes could briefly look at me before returning to Arlet. "Murtagh loved you for who you were. You're not just hurting yourself anymore."

"I don't have a choice," Arlet whispered. She looked at her feet and her thick hair created a curtain that shielded her eyes from us. "If I don't go through with this…" She took a deep breath and when she looked up at us again, her face had hardened. "I'm doing the best I can, Cal. I would appreciate it if in the future you kept your nose out of my business." She looked at me, piercing blue eyes making my stomach turn into knots. There was a time when I relished in those beautiful eyes, but I couldn't help but look away now. They were darker… Colder.

"King Galbatorix has a meeting to attend to, so he put me in charge of your combative training. Come along," she ordered. Without another word or glance, she turned and strut towards the other side of the training grounds. Calhoun shrugged at me when I looked at him and I took that as my queue to grab Zar'roc and follow Arlet. We passed many men engaging each other in swordplay, but they all stopped to stare at Arlet as she walked by. Shock, I suppose. It was rare when a girl ventured onto the grounds, sword at her hip, with a Dragon Rider behind her.

When we finally reached a corner that was void of any men and had trees lining one side of it, Arlet turned to face me, tied her hair back, and drew her sword. "Let's not waste any more time, shall we?"

"I didn't think you knew how to fight," I commented as I drew Zar'roc. "Should I cast a spell that dulls the edges?"

A wicked gleam flitted through her eyes. "Go easy on me then." I eyed her curiously, but decided to take her up on her offer. She couldn't know how to fight well enough to beat me – unless she underwent the same training I did, which was incredibly unlikely. I made a move as gently as I could, but Arlet had already moved aside and had her sword at my neck. I blinked, realized that the whole exchange happened in a matter of seconds, and looked at the spot she had been at a moment before.

"Lesson number one: _Never_ underestimate your opponent because they look weaker than you," she hissed and retracted her sword. "Especially since they may possibly be able to _see the future_."

I wanted to slap myself. How could I have forgotten?

"Now try again," Arlet challenged.

_Don't embarrass yourself like that again. Fight her like you would Galbatorix, _Thorn suggested.

_Thanks for the tip, _I returned vehemently. I inhaled deeply before lashing out at Arlet. Even though I knew I should treat her as Thorn had said, I couldn't help but be careful. The thought of hurting her… I didn't want to be the cause of her pain. As ridiculous as that sounds.

She almost seemed bored as she side-stepped my attack and backed away. "Lesson number two: Mix it up." The moment she stepped back in, it was a challenge to block her. She moved quickly and her shots were always precise. It occurred to me that even if she had the power to see the future, she'd need training to be as good as she was. Extensive training.

I managed to block the blow to my chest and she moved our swords so it created an 'X' on our chests.

I felt the charge then.

It was as if someone had turned something on because I felt the spark radiate to my core. I became suddenly hyper-aware of everything about her: her beguiling body pressed up against mine, the quick inhales of her breath, the sweat that had accumulated on her brow. Everything. And I knew she felt it too because her eyes widened in surprise and her lips parted as if begging for a kiss. There was a painful longing in her eyes as she stared up at me, that hard façade melted away.

I _needed_ her.

I needed to feel her lips pressed against mine; to feel the softness of her bare skin on my fingers; to hear her joyous laugh. I needed her witty tongue and her never-ending humor. I needed those electric blue eyes to be filled with passion when she looked at me, not this dark and cold I had seen before. I needed her silly personality and her determined demeanor. I needed the gentle whisper when she told me she loved me.

In short: I needed my Arlet back.

Mindful of the uncovered blades, I moved my hand so they were forced to be tossed aside and closed the distance between our heated bodies. One arm wrapped around her waist as my right hand slid into her silky hair to pull her begging lips to mine. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss, her own hands reaching up to tangle themselves in my hair.

I had intended the kiss to be sweet, but because of the growing spark between us it became heated and passionate. She was my oxygen and I had been deprived of it for so long, I couldn't hold my body back from greedily taking it. And she seemed to be all-too-willing to return the passion as she pressed her body further into mine and tightened her grip on my hair. I groaned at the feel of her and reached down to lift her up, her slender legs wrapping around my waist.

Without breaking the zealous kiss, I began to walk in the directions of the side-line trees until her back was pressed against it. She moaned into my mouth and I took her moment of surprise to trail soft kisses down to her neck. I could feel the heat of her skin against my lips and it made my head swim.

"Murtagh…"

"I miss you," I whispered into her neck. I lifted my head up to kiss the spot just below her ear before I whispered, "I've missed you every day."

Arlet groaned as I resumed my relentless attack at her neck. "Murtagh… We need to stop. We can't do this." I ignored her and started to caress her side. "You don't want this, Murtagh. You'll regret it."

"I'll never regret you," I returned gently.

"You'll regret _this_," she said softly. Her hands released her hold on my head and she pushed against my shoulders. "This isn't how it's supposed to be. You're caught in the moment and if I allow you to do this, you'll be confused later. Please, let me go." With a sigh, I slowly moved away from her as she removed her legs from around my waist. She didn't look at my face as she stood in front of me and I stepped further away. I could still feel that inextinguishable spark, but I fought it. She was right.

Arlet moved to pick up her sword. "I think we're done training."

"That's it?" I walked nimbly over to her. She still didn't look at me.

"You did well today," she murmured with a shrug. "There's nothing more we can do here."

She turned to leave, but I called quietly out, "Was it real to you?"

"Always," she answered as she turned to face me. "I never lied about my love for you."

My heart fluttered at her response. She did love me! It wasn't just a game to her then. "Then why do it?" I asked.

Her eyes looked pained. "I can't…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think after all you did, I deserve an explanation."

"I know," she sighed. A small smile reached her face as she said, "Have a good afternoon, Murtagh. Galbatorix will resume his teaching tomorrow." She turned and left without any further words.

_I'm not going to say anything, _Thorn piped up.

_Good, because I don't want you to. _I picked up Zar'roc and headed to the barn. I hadn't flown with my dragon for a few days because of training and since Arlet ended it early, I had more than enough time to enjoy the company of my friend. Thorn especially seemed thrilled at the idea of flying and was already waiting outside the barn, wearing his saddle, waiting for me.

_Let's go! _Thorn exclaimed in excitement. _My wings ache and I'm sure you can find a cobweb somewhere…_

I shook my head. _It hasn't been that long, my friend._

_Long enough. _I climbed into the saddle and strapped myself in. _Ready?_

_Always, Thorn._ He roared loudly and lifted us high into the clouds.

**XxX**

I had just slipped into my warm, comfortable bed when someone knocked on my door.

I groaned. "Not. Happening." The knock came again and I sighed as I shuffled out of bed. My sleep-clouded mind didn't register the fact that I needed to pull on a shirt, so I slowly dragged my tired-to-the-bone body to the front door to unlock it. It made me curious to know who wanted to see me so late at night and for some reason curiosity always seemed to win – especially when being compared to soft and warm beds. Inviting beds. The thing I should have been sleeping in.

Yet I pulled the door open to reveal Arlet standing there, a blank expression on her face.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

With a sigh and closed eyes, she answered softly, "I came here to show you my explanation."

**REVIEW! :)**


	11. I Surrender

**A/N: I am struck again by how wonderful you guys are! :') You guys really know how to make a person feel good! That's why I wrote and wrote so I could get this out to you in a timely manner. ENJOY! **

"I know I can't survive  
>Another night away from you.<br>You're the reason I go on.  
>And now I need to live the truth."<p>

_- I Surrender: Celine Dion_

**Chapter Eleven:**

The sparkling of her left hand caught my eye as we sat down on opposite couches.

I cleared my throat and interlaced my hands to keep my fingers from fighting. "I heard about your engagement. Congratulations," I offered. Arlet gave me a look that told me she knew what I had heard and hid her hand. "I guess I'll never be able to lie, will I?"

She shifted in her seat. "No."

With a sigh, I looked at the empty fireplace. A tense silence filled the room as we both tried to avoid the real reason she was here. Was I ready to know? Did I even _want_ to know? What if it was something so bad that I wouldn't be able to look at her the same way again? My eyes widened. What if she really was as evil as Galbatorix?

"It's not what you think," Arlet commented quietly.

I jerked my head to her and said too roughly, "You can hear my thoughts now too?"

She flinched at my tone. "No, Murtagh. I just know you well enough to know where your thoughts are headed."

"Just tell me why you're here, Arlet," I groaned. I didn't want to do this. Not now. I wasn't ready to reopen the still-raw wounds that I tried so hard to contain.

"I can't…tell…you," Arlet replied uneasily.

"Then why are you here? Don't you think you've tormented me enough these last few months?"

"I swore to Galbatorix I wouldn't _tell_ anyone, Murtagh," she reiterated. "But I can _show_ you."

I laughed. "You play these games with him too?"

"Why do you think I'm doing this?" Arlet held up her left hand to show her sparkling ring. "For kicks? Because I'm so madly in love with him?" She scoffed and stood up. "Please. The rumors that are spread about me around this castle are sickening."

"Then why are you marrying him?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her thick hair. "That falls under 'I can't tell you'." She held out her right hand to me. "Come on." I eyed it suspiciously, but seeing the conviction in her eyes, I took it without another thought. Just like earlier in the evening, the electricity between us returned and my skin burned where she touched me. I could feel that she felt it too and the usual amused smile lit her face. I couldn't help but grin as she pulled me so I was standing and led me into my bedroom.

All too soon, she released my hand so she could close my door. She leaned against it and took a deep breath. "Do you remember me telling you that Galbatorix couldn't get into my memories because of the tonic my father made me?" I nodded my head. "If you were to try, you couldn't get in either. So that makes this much more difficult."

"I do not really understand what you're trying to say, Arlet," I murmured.

She pushed herself off the door and stopped so she was only a mere foot away from me. She looked up at me (as I towered over her) and hesitantly reached her hand up to caress my cheek. "What I'm trying to say is you can't see it from my mind."

"So?" I whispered as I titled my head to her touch.

"So that means I have to put it in you," she answered. I froze and she reached her other hand up to cup my face. "Don't be afraid. You'll wake right up once the memory has played itself to you." Her eyes searched mine but I kept my countenance behind a mask. She'd have to put her memory _inside_ me?

"How?"

"Like this," she whispered. Slowly, she stood on her tippy-toes so she could reach my face – her lips an inch away from mine. She was letting me know what she was about to do, so I nodded my head and she closed the gap between our lips.

The electricity between us set my body on fire.

I deepened the kiss and she complied instantly, pushing against my body until I felt my bed at the back of my knees. We fell down together, my arms tightening around her waist with her hands fisting in my hair. She moved her legs so she straddled me and I felt the passion down there once more. In my heart I knew we had to talk, but I couldn't stop myself from being consumed by the woman on top of me. I rationalized we could talk in the morning, but Arlet had different plans.

Her hands moved to my ears so she could hold my head in place and the mind-numbing kiss ceased. Her mouth stayed open, forcing mine to stay open, and I felt her inhale deeply before exhaling that same breath into my mouth. At first I was taken aback by what she was doing, but as the seconds slowly ticked by, I realized that breath she had given me swarmed throughout my body. I could feel it in my chest, down in my belly, in my toes, and finally moving up my spine to my head. It wrapped around my brain until I no longer felt Arlet's soft body on top of mine or the silkiness of the sheets beneath me. I closed my eyes…

…and then I started falling. I screamed, sealed my eyes shut, and waited for the impact of hitting the bottom.

Only it never happened. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in an occupied kitchen. It was small by usual standards, but it was oddly more comfortable than anything I'd ever experienced. Wooden counters lined the walls, with open cabinets attached to the wall above them. Some cabinets held pots, unique bottles, and pans while the others held an impressive collection of herbs and spices. A fireplace was placed in the middle of the east wall and there was a metal pole over it so things could hang above the fire. A light-colored wooden table sat in the center of the kitchen with four chairs around it.

Currently, an older man was occupying one of those chairs. He looked to be in his mid-forties with his chestnut hair turning gray around his ears. His lean body was muscular and sun-kissed, probably from years of spending time out in the sun and working. He was making something with his hands, but his clouded gray eyes weren't looking down at his project, but rather out the window at nothing. I realized then that the man was blind.

Could this be Arlet's father, I thought. She had told me before that her father was a blind carpenter.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?" I asked him. When it was clear he didn't hear me, I asked again but louder. Could he be deaf also? Unlikely. Arlet would have mentioned it if he was. I stepped to his side to touch his shoulder, but my hand only went through him. It startled me to see it and I touched my hand to see if I would go through my own skin – I didn't. So no one could see, hear, or feel me?

I could hear a door open and the man moved his head so he could hear it more clearly. "Is that you, Arlet?" he called in a deep, scratchy voice. It sounded as if he hadn't spoken in days. He stood slowly and grabbed a cane that was leaning against the table. "Did you get the rosemary?"

My eyes widened when Galbatorix appeared in the doorway to the kitchen with his high-ranked guards behind him. The man seemed to realize that it wasn't Arlet because he stiffened and demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" I could tell where Arlet her boldness from.

Galbatorix laughed. "Seize him." Without hesitation, the guards moved and grabbed the man. For his part, he did put up a good fight but the two guards were much stronger and they contained him by forcing his hands behind his back, shackling them, and holding onto his arms in a vise-like grip. "Where is your daughter, peasant?"

"Who are you?" the man asked again.

"Do not try my patience, scum. I am the King of Alagaësia and I have traveled to this measly city to find one person. Now where is she?"

"She could be here," the man replied.

"Is she?" Galbatorix demanded. Arlet's father shrugged. The guard on the man's right punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and gasped for breath. "Do not defy me." Galbatorix stepped forward until he was next to the man. "I'm going to ask one last time and I expect you to answer: Where is your daughter?"

"Here, there, everywhere." I had to give it to her father; he definitely wasn't someone to give in. Galbatorix sighed in impatience and muttered a spell that made the man cry out in pain. "No matter what you do to me… you will never get her," he gritted out between pants. "She is not some helpless person, Galbatorix."

"But it appears you are," Galbatorix sneered. "She will see that you need her help and she will come vainly rescue you. I know how good people work, Giles." Not even ten seconds later, the door opened again and Arlet raced into the kitchen. Galbatorix turned around to look at her, only a meager four yards away with her father and the guards behind him.

Arlet's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Galbatorix?" The similarities between her and Giles…

The King only laughed. "Why don't you tell me, my child? Why am I here?"

"I won't help you," she declared boldly. "So just let him go and leave us alone. We haven't done anything to bother you."

"Oh, but you're here – alive. How can I sleep at night knowing your wondrous powers are being wasted?" Galbatorix objected smoothly. I had heard this voice before; when he was talking to me before I had run away the very first time. I believed everything he said then… Would Arlet fall under his spell too?

I should have known better than to doubt her. "Even if I was at your disposal, my King, I would be of no use to you. You cannot invade my mind; therefore, my visions are protected from your wandering eye," she replied just as easily. "There are two endings to this Galbatorix: one being you release my father and leave."

"And the other?" Galbatorix inquired.

Arlet smiled, but it wasn't out of amusement. "The other being I'd rather die than do your bidding."

"And you'd leave your father…defenseless…against me?" Galbatorix smiled charmingly. "Surely you care about him more than yourself. I've been watching you, my child. I know all about you and your love for him. You'd do anything for him, including joining me."

Her smile wavered. "Once I've done what you ask, you're going to kill him anyway."

"I'll kill him now, if you'd like."

She froze for a few seconds and paled. He wasn't playing. "What do you want, Galbatorix?"

"My Rider has come to believe that he can change his true name and be free of me," Galbatorix answered. "I need you to help me prove him wrong."

"Don't do it," Giles murmured and the guards punched him in the gut again.

Arlet's eyes were wide. "How?" Galbatorix's smile was growing; he knew he had her already.

"I need you to help him change his true name, darling," he replied. "I don't care how you do it – give him an outlet, let him befriend you, anything. But once he has gained his freedom and tries to run away, I'll prove to him that there is nothing he can do to escape me."

"And if I don't do this?"

"I'll kill your father and force you to work for me anyway," he declared. "You've already seen it, Arlet. You know I speak the truth."

A long minute passed as Arlet stood, rigid as a stone, with blank, clouded eyes. When she finally returned from her vision, she looked at her father before returning her determined gaze to Galbatorix. "Fine," she stated simply.

Giles groaned. "Think of what you're doing, Arlet! Don't you dare do this for me."

"Shh, Papa," Arlet whispered. "I know what I'm doing." She paused and focused her electric eyes on the king. "Here's my deal Galbatorix: If I join you, you must swear to me that my father will be safe from you no matter what and that when I'm done with whatever you originally asked me to do, you must grant me the one thing I desire the most."

Galbatorix rubbed his chin. "Those are two hard bargains, Arlet."

"They are your only options."

"Very well then," Galbatorix conceded. "I swear by all my power that your father will not be harmed if you do not defy me."

"In the Ancient Language," Arlet demanded. "And don't try any tricks, my King. You sought me because of my powers and they will be your undoing." He smiled. In the Ancient Language he told her that as long as she obeyed his command, her father would be safe and as soon as he got the message across to me, she would have the one thing she desired the most. If I hadn't been listening closely, I would have missed his mispronunciation. I couldn't believe that Galbatorix was actually trying to play Arlet.

"He didn't say it right," I told her. Not that she could hear me, but it felt good to say anyway.

But Arlet had already known. "Say it _correctly_, Galbatorix," she chided.

He looked mildly entertained as he rephrased it correctly. "Satisfied?"

"You're going to regret this," Arlet warned. "You can back out now before it's too late."

Galbatorix laughed heartily and raised his arm to her. "My darling, you are such a gem. Come along." With hesitant steps, Arlet walked toward him and was encircled by his arm. "You are such a joy to behold, but you'll have to learn to watch your tongue. I'm not always this forgiving."

Galbatorix? Forgiving?

That's something you don't hear everyday…

I watched them leave the house before my surroundings blurred and disappeared. I was once again surrounded by blackness and I didn't know how to get out. I felt like I was deep underwater with no air in my lungs, struggling to fight my way to the top. My body burned from the exertion and my reserves of energy were depleting quickly. How would I be able to make it from this black abyss back to my body? Suddenly, I could hear a voice buzzing in the back of my head but it was too distorted for me to understand what was being said. I followed the voice like it was my beacon to life and the closer I got to it, the more I became aware of my surroundings.

I could feel the silkiness of my sheets below me and the cold air that circulated around the castle from the upcoming winter. I was still lying in the same position I had been before, but Arlet's body was not on top of mine anymore. Her hands still cupped my head and her voice continued to call to me.

"Murtagh, come back to me," she murmured gently. "Follow my voice." I coughed as I finally surfaced and sucked in a huge gulp of air. "That's it. Just breathe for a minute while your body wakes up." She removed her hands from my head and I started to whimper at the loss of contact, but stopped when she grabbed my hand and brought it to her lips.

I wasn't even sure what to say first. Arlet had given up a lot for her father and I had always assumed it was because… well, because she was evil. I wanted to apologize, but I also wanted an explanation. I wanted to understand what I had just seen, but I knew she couldn't openly talk about it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you before," Arlet whispered against my hand. "I wasn't even sure it would work, but I had to try. I know I hurt you and I couldn't live with myself watching you every day, knowing I was the reason you weren't smiling anymore. Calhoun was right about me; I just didn't want to see it."

I opened my eyes and stared at her remorseful face. "You told me the truth that night when you said you couldn't run."

"I left out the part you really needed to hear," she returned. I flexed my hand and caressed her cheek.

"You didn't have a choice," I countered softly. "You risked your father's life when you told me to run."

Her eyes watered and a single tear ran down her smooth face as she nodded her head. I wiped it with my thumb. She opened her eyes and they shined with her unshed tears and her adoration for me. "I love you, Murtagh. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I knew that I would fall for you when I told Galbatorix I would help, but I never knew…" She paused so she could smile down at me. "I never knew how deep I'd fall for you. How much I'd crave your smile—" I sat up and my other hand reach up to tangle itself in her thick hair, "—your laugh—" I moved her so she lay down with me in between her legs, "—your voice—" I slowly moved my lips to her neck where I laid a gentle kiss, "—your touch." Her hands reached up to run themselves through my hair. "I never knew how much I'd crave _you_."

The electricity that radiated between our bodies cracked as I crashed my lips to hers.

She met my passion equally and I knew we weren't going to talk tonight. My growing need for her was apparent and I could tell by the way she responded to my touch she needed me too. Engaged to Galbatorix or not, she was mine – body, mind, and soul. My fingers reached down to unhook her belt before tossing it away, along with her shirt that I quickly discarded after. I slid down her body to remove our boots and helped her scoot up the bed so her back rested against the numerous pillows I had.

I smiled down at her as her hands slid down my chest to the hem of my shirt and gently pulled it over my head. She giggled against my lips when I returned to my spot and helped me wiggle out of first my pants and then hers. I ached to be with her, but I took it as slow as I did the first time we made love. I wanted her to know that she could still back out; that I wasn't forcing her to be with me.

She ran her hands down my back and I froze when her fingers found my scar. Slowly, she delicately trailed the impairment and she moved her head so her lips were by my ear. "You are nothing like him, my love. You are so much stronger than he ever was." She kissed my temple. "I love you, Murtagh." I kissed the side of her mouth. "We still need to talk."

"We can talk in the morning," I grunted.

The conversation ended when I crashed my lips into hers.

**XxX**

I inched out of bed, careful not to wake Arlet, and padded naked to the washroom. The sun was halfway above the horizon, casting my chambers in a soft glow of yellow and pink, and I figured I had a few hours before Arlet woke up. I laughed quietly when I remembered the last time she spent the night. Definitely not an early riser.

I drew a hot bath in the large, square marble tub and waited as it filled. I walked over to the wash bin against the wall and picked up a strand of my disheveled hair. The deep brown hair reached my shoulders and was too long for my tastes. I closed my eyes and braced myself as I muttered a spell that cut it so it only reached the nape of my neck and when I looked at myself again, I had to admit I looked better when it wasn't as shaggy as it had been.

When the bath was full, I turned off the water and slowly eased myself in the steaming water. At first it burned my skin and I had to force myself to completely submerge in the water, but as soon as my body got used to it, I found it was quite pleasurable. I pulled myself to sit on the seat in the bath and relaxed against the marble wall, allowing the water to work its own magic on my sore body. It was heaven.

As I reached for the bar of soap, I could feel Thorn waking up. In my cheerfulness, I opened my mind to him and greeted him a good morning.

Thorn also was not an early riser. _Nothing is good about being awake before the sun._

_It's rising, Thorn. _I scrubbed the dirt and grim off my skin from yesterday.

_Something happened… _Without warning, Thorn entered my mind and went through my memories of yesterday. _You actually believe her? Didn't you learn from last time?_

_I know I can trust her, Thorn. It was a memory; you can't fake something like that._

My dragon snorted. _People do it all the time. Why are you so quick to believe her? Don't you remember what she did to you?_

_I do remember,_ I returned. I submerged my head in the water for a moment before lathering my hands up and massaging my scalp. _She isn't lying, Thorn. She told me the truth that night too. Everything she has done was because she wanted to save her father._

_She was willing to destroy you for her father?_

_She loves me, Thorn. I don't understand the connection to her father, I'll admit, but Arlet would do anything for the people she cares about. I don't know all the details yet, but when she wakes up I'll be sure I do._

_Take her here. I want to talk to her too._

I rinsed out the suds in my hair. _I know what you're trying to do. I won't let you do that to her._

_I won't do anything, _Thorn huffed. _I just want to be present when this talk happens. You should have done this last night._

I laughed. He was going to scold me for what happened? _Don't make this awkward, Thorn. _I sighed and decided to give him this small victory. _Fine, we'll come to the barn. But I'll take her away at the first sign on trouble. Deal?_

_Deal._

I shook my head with a slight smile and grabbed a towel to dry off. Thorn could be over-protective sometimes and whilst that was a good thing, sometimes it could be annoying. Like now. When I know Arlet is telling me the truth. But I suppose with her history it was called for. Thorn was just trying to protect me from that hurt again.

Wrapping the towel around my waist, I slipped in my bedroom and paused to watch Arlet sleep. She was lying on her side with the ruby sheet tucked under her arm and her black hair was splayed out behind her. One arm was under her head with the other being palm-down on the bed by her head and I tried to ignore the shimmering of her engagement ring. She didn't look younger or angelic when she slept; she just looked the same woman I had fallen in love with. My heart swelled at seeing her and I walked over to her side to place a soft kiss on her temple. Just as I was starting to pull away, she groaned and blinked, her electric eyes focusing on my face.

"Good morning, my love," I whispered to her as I sat beside her.

She groaned again and pulled the sheet over her head. "Not morning yet," she grumbled.

"Come out," I teased. She sighed and pulled the blanket down so I could see her glaring eyes. "How'd you sleep?" I asked innocently. Her glare turned icy and she pulled the sheet over her head again. I let out a deep-belly aching laugh at her reaction. We had hardly closed our eyes during the night because we had reached for each other many times, our hunger near unquenchable.

I sighed and walked to the foot of the bed. "I wasn't going to do this but…" I grabbed the end of the sheet and yanked hard, effectively pulling it off her body. She squealed as the cold air hit her naked body and did her best to cover herself.

"Give it back!" she cried. "It's cold!"

I smiled seductively at her. "Allow me to warm you up then." I launched myself at her and pinned her beneath me. She squirmed and tried to move her legs in an attempt to escape, but she only allowed me to lie in between her legs. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Your appetite is quite insatiable."

She laughed. "I'm trying to get away!"

"I thought you were cold?" I teased.

Arlet rolled her eyes at me but she continued to laugh. She reached up and ran her hands through my wet hair. "You cut it."

"It was too long," I replied with a shrug. "Do you like it?" She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm glad." Arlet continued to twirl it between her fingers and I moved so I could lay my head down on her chest. She laughed but made no complaints about our position so I snuggled in. "Thorn wants to talk in the barn."

"I know," she answered.

"Will he understand?" I asked.

She sighed as she contemplated telling me. "He might or he might not. Two different realities."

"It must get confusing."

"Sometimes it does," she admitted. "Sometimes I have issues remembering if something had already happened or not. My father used to laugh at me when I'd tell him something that had happened when it really hadn't happened yet." She gently stroked my hair and wrapped her other arm around my shoulders. "It's hard to keep things straight, but somehow I manage it. I'm lucky for the three day reprieve."

I lifted my head and balanced it on my hand so I could look at her. "Three day reprieve?"

"Do you remember when I'd disappear for three days without any warning?" I nodded my head. "Cal would always make up some excuse as to why, but he was never punishing me. I was in a cell, yes, but I was with my father for those three days."

"But how are they a reprieve?" I inquired.

"I lose my sight, Murtagh," she answered. "Every month on the cycle of the new moon, I lose my sight. My father says it's because I'm so tied to the moon, that I wax and wane as it does. In that logic, it makes sense that the new moon causes me to lose my sight and my _sight_."

"The new moon only happens for a day though."

She nodded. "I lose it the day before, the day of, and the day after." Her hand reached up to caress my face and I leaned to her touch. Just as she opened her mouth to say something else, her body grew rigid and her fingers froze on my face. It took her a few moments to return and her eyes were terrified when she did. "Get up. Now!"

"What's wrong?" I asked as I climbed off her.

She jumped off the bed and started to pull on her clothes. "Something… I didn't see. Galbatorix… The last egg."

Her eyes widened seconds before we heard someone pounding heavily on my chamber door.

**And now you know why the story is called New Moon!**

**REVIEW MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! :)**


	12. I'd Come for You

**A/N: **thank you to those who reviewed! You're the best! :) Also, in reference to the songs at the beginning of each chapter, they're kind of like foreshadowing if you read them and they're fun for me to do. Plus it helps give me a title for each chapter!

**Happy reading!**

"No matter what gets in my way,  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember  
>You know I'll always come for you."<p>

_- I'd Come for You: Nickelback_

**Chapter Twelve:**

I had seen Galbatorix infuriated before. I had seen him punch a hole through the wall. I had even seen him singlehandedly kill twenty men in a fit of rage.

But never had I actually been afraid for my life. Or, more specifically, for the life of the small girl next to me.

When the guards pushed us into the throne room, Galbatorix paused his pacing long enough to turn his heated stare to us before resuming. Perhaps if he had said something, or maybe _done_ something other than pace, I would have been less afraid for his reaction. It was highly unusual for Galbatorix to not get right to the point, and anything unusual with Galbatorix normally didn't mean anything good for me. Or for Arlet.

I shifted slightly when I saw Arlet hang her head out of the corner of my eye. Her thick hair created a curtain around her face so I couldn't see her expression, but if the trembling of her body said anything, I knew we wouldn't make it out of his encounter unscathed. The fear in my chest spiked.

Still, Galbatorix continued to pace.

For five agonizingly long minutes.

I was starting to wonder if this was a new kind of torture he had figured out when he suddenly let out an exasperated growl. His malicious glare flitted from me to Arlet and she visibly cringed. "You," he growled as he pointed a finger at her. "You did this."

When Arlet lifted her head, her eyes were wide with terror. "I didn't do this."

"No?" His voice took a mocking tone. "Then I suppose you just didn't see someone _stealing my egg_?" Galbatorix's booming voice echoed throughout the throne room and once again she cringed. "How does that work exactly, Arlet? You are a _seer_. You are supposed to _see_ things, are you not?"

"They must have found a loop-hole," Arlet squeaked.

Her high-pitched voice, trembling body, and wide eyes seemed to spur something inside of me. It formed at the pit of my stomach and with each threatening step Galbatorix took towards Arlet I felt it continue to rise. Anger, I realized. Galbatorix could hurt me, but I drew the line at her.

_Protect and serve._

The words came from nowhere but they reverberated through my body. Something awoke inside of me and I realized it wasn't my anger that had risen, but rather the urgent need to protect Arlet. The woman that I loved. The woman Galbatorix was about to hurt. Just as he reached out a hand to touch her, I impulsively declared, "I'll retrieve the egg." Galbatorix paused and turned to look at me with surprise – as if he had forgotten I was even there. Arlet's pleading, electric eyes found mine and she shook her head slightly. I cleared my throat and repeated louder, "I'll get the egg, Galbatorix."

"I don't trust traitors, Murtagh. Or do I need to remind you of that?"

"I need her help to get it, my King. I don't know why she didn't see the egg being stolen, but give her the chance to make things right. We both know you need her. If you harm her now, you will never get your egg back."

"Murtagh…" Arlet murmured.

"And if she betrays me again?" Galbatorix questioned. "What happens then?"

"She won't," I declared boldly. I sneaked a glance at Arlet and tried to give her a reassuring look.

_Protect and serve._

Galbatorix's eyes continued to hold mine. "If she betrays me again, you will be receiving her punishment. Are you willing to accept that?"

"Don't do this," Arlet pleaded.

"Shh," I whispered. "I know what I'm doing." Pain flashed across her face as she recognized my words – her own words to her father, thrown back at her. I stood up straighter and looked Galbatorix in the eye. She was mine to protect. "I accept full responsibility over Arlet."

Galbatorix's smirk grew. "Very well then. As I am feeling particularly forgiving today, I'm willing to give Arlet a chance to redeem herself." His gaze darkened as he looked back at Arlet. "If you should not bring back my egg because of some _mishap_, then you both will be punished severely. Not to mention a more… personal punishment, my dear vixen."

Arlet paled as a small gasp escaped her lips. "You swore—"

"That nothing would happen as long as you obeyed me," Galbatorix finished curtly. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm not disposing of him now." He turned and plopped down in his chair. "You have one day to retrieve my egg, Murtagh, or I will hurt her. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then you better hurry. Your time starts now." I grabbed Arlet's arm and practically dragged her out of the room. Once we were a safe distance away, she yanked her arm from my hand and slapped me hard across the cheek. She raised her hand to do it again, but I quickly grabbed it before it reached me. Her other hand lashed out and I caught that one too before pressing her against the wall with her hands above her head.

"Why are you trying to hit me?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why did you do that?" She tried to free her hands, but I wasn't budging. I could tell by the water welling in her eyes that she had something to say but like normal, it was a fight to get her to say it.

"Why did I do what?"

"Agree to get the egg!" she screamed.

"Because he was going to hurt you if I hadn't said that," I returned. When she tried to use her legs to push herself off the wall, I pressed myself entirely against her. "Would you stop trying to get away and please tell me what's wrong?"

The tears in her eyes were threatening to blow over. "What's wrong? You just swore to Galbatorix you'd get the egg!"

"Wrong," I murmured. "I swore that you were my responsibility. Not to get the egg."

"But you're going to get it."

"Yes."

"To protect me."

I paused and realized where she was going with this. "Yes."

"It's the same thing!" she cried. "Could you be any more blind?" Her voice cracked and a single tear fell down her face.

"Tell me what you really want to say," I whispered gently. "You're upset that I swore I'd take your punishment." She closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I'm doing this for you, just as you chose to come here for your father. It's the same thing, love."

Her eyes opened and I was caught off-guard by the turmoil in them. "You shouldn't have done it, Murtagh."

"There are many things I shouldn't have done," I conceded. "But protecting you isn't one of them. Now can I release you, or are you going to start hitting me again?" When she shook her head, I released her long enough so she could move away from the wall before pulling her against me. I reached up to wipe her newly fallen tears and said, "I love you, Arlet. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before and I'm going to protect you, even if you don't want me to."

"Please don't make me choose," she begged.

I froze. "Choose between what?"

"Papa and you. I can't save everyone, Murtagh. I can't… If I had to choose…" She backed away as more tears fell down her face. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was supposed to come here, get the message across to you, and be free with my father again. I can't… I can't do this." Her agonized eyes met mine and I felt that thundering pain in my chest again. I thought perhaps the second time she ripped my heart out, it might have been less painful. I only lied to myself.

"I need to talk to Cal. I'll meet you at Thorn's barn in fifteen minutes."

Without another word, she vanished down the halls.

**XxX**

_Why would she want to talk to Calhoun? _I plopped down on the ground beside Thorn's belly as we waited for Arlet to show up. _What does he have to do with anything?_

_Maybe a lot more than we think, _Thorn replied. _Arlet spent those the days she was blind with him, didn't she? It is quite possible a friendship formed between them. Who are we to judge the relationship between people? You are friends with a dragon and an unreliable seer. _

I sighed and stretched my legs. _It just doesn't make sense. Calhoun is the most unlikely person to help anyone. Why would she want to go to him?_

_I'm sensing jealously, Rider. _

_I'm not jealous, _I returned. Thorn only snorted and bore his vermillion eyes into mine. _What? I'm not!_

_Of course not,_ he agreed cheerily. He lifted his head when we heard footsteps approaching. _Here she comes now. Quick! Tackle her and demand to know about her love-affair with Calhoun!_

I rolled my eyes as I stood. _How quaint. A dragon with a sense of humor._

_And charm. Now hurry up before we get into trouble._

"The people who stole the egg are almost to the Ramr River in the direction of Dras-Leona. We can catch them before they get too far away if Thorn flies at a fast pace," Arlet declared when she got close enough. "Which he will be able to do, so we should catch them, retrieve the egg, and be back in time for breakfast tomorrow. As long as we don't stop, anyway."

"Will we be able to stop?" I asked as I tightened Thorn's saddle. "We're going to need to eat at some point."

"It'll have to be quick," she replied shortly as she tied her hair back. "Now let's get going."

As I helped her into the saddle, I said, "I'm sorry about earlier. You know I'd never make—"

Her guarded eyes turned to mine. "Don't, Murtagh. I don't want to hear it. Let's just get the egg and be done with it."

"But—"

"I said no. I don't want to hear it. Now let's go." I sighed and climbed in behind her.

_This will be an enjoyable flight, _Thorn commented. Flapping his large wings three times, Thorn rose from the ground and angled himself in the direction Arlet pointed. I moved to wrap my arms around her waist, but stopped when I felt her tense. _Give her time, Murtagh. We don't know anything yet._

_I know she's being highly irritating. I was expecting a 'thank you' or something when I stood up for her, but no. How can she be angry when all I'm trying to do is protect her?_

_Like I said, we don't know anything. Perhaps we disrupted something she had planned. Perhaps she had found a way out with both you and her father, but your promise made that impossible. Intentionally or unintentionally, Murtagh, you're making her choose between the two of you._

_How? _

Thorn realigned himself when Arlet pointed in a new direction. _If she were to escape with her father, you'd be harmed. If she were to escape with you, her father would be killed. Either way she loses someone. _

_And how do you know she's trying to escape?_

Thorn laughed. _**Everyone**__ is trying to escape. _

_Why are you taking her side? Just this morning you told me not to trust her. Now you're defending her? Pick a side!_

_I'm on yours, Rider. Do not make the mistake in thinking I'm taking her side. But you must realize that since our emotions are shared…_

_Because I love her—_

—_I do as well. _

I bit back a chuckle. _She isn't as bad as you want to believe, Thorn. Yes she can be rather infuriating, like now, but she's not always like this._

_Until she proves herself, I am not changing my opinion of her. _

_As you wish. _I felt him growl through our bond, but thankfully it was lost in the wind. _Do you know where we are?_

_We're currently flying above some trees. Oh, I think I see some deer ahead…_

_Thorn!_

_We're close, Rider. Though Arlet's directions aren't making sense. She wants us to head towards the Ramr River, but currently we're flying parallel with it. _

_Maybe she wants to surprise them? Or maybe something has changed. _

_Unreliable seer._

I rolled my eyes. _Slow down so I can talk to her. _When I felt Thorn relax his muscles and lazily begin to glide, I pulled Arlet closer and asked, "Where are we going?" I didn't want to yell in her ear, but I almost had to over the wind. She tried to yell something back, but it came to me in a jumbled mess. _Can you land?_

_I don't think Princess would appreciate that. _

_Please? _

_That had to feel weird coming out of your mouth… _I scowled but didn't bother to correct him.

When he eventually landed, I released our legs so I could climb out of the saddle. "Where are we going, Arlet? Thorn says we're going parallel with the river."

"That's because that's what they're doing – only they're in the water. I was hoping to fly far enough ahead to cross the river and meet them when they cross it," she answered. "But I suppose since we're stopped…" She slipped down Thorn's side but once her feet touched the grass, her legs caved and she fell forward into my arms. I helped steady her, but I couldn't help but notice the shaking of her legs. "I'm sorry."

"Do you hurt?" I asked.

"No, my legs are just cramping," she replied with an uneasy laugh.

_And they should be, with how tight she was clenching her legs._

"Were you scared?" I questioned gently.

She looked at me with a heated stare, but it softened when she sighed. "Yes, I was. I've never flown before…" She swallowed. "And I don't… I don't like heights. At all." I couldn't help it; I let out a deep-belly laugh. I tried to stop it, especially when her glare returned, but I couldn't help it.

She started to pull away. "No, I'm not laughing at you, Arlet. It's just… You can stand up to a crazy, tyrannical leader that could kill you with a simple spell, but you're afraid of heights? Even _I'm_ scared of Galbatorix and I don't scare easily." I pulled her back against me and held her there. "Is that why you were so different at the barn?"

"I was trying to focus on the vision of us not falling… You know, one thing at a time."

"Thorn would never let us fall, Arlet. He'd play maybe, but he'd never let anything happen."

_To you, maybe. Though I do believe a good knock on your head might help you look at things in the right perspective._

"I just prefer to keep my feet on the ground," Arlet declared. "It's safer down here."

I moved a stray hair out of her face before leaning down and kissing her softly. "I promise I'll keep you safe in the air. It's not as bad as you think." She nodded her head, but her body was still tensed. "Relax, Arlet. You're on the ground right now."

"To you," she returned. "In my head I'm already flying again."

I grasped her head lightly on both sides and tilted her head up so she was forced to look at me. "Then stay with me." She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss me. "We can walk for a little bit, right? Thorn flew pretty fast."

Arlet was silent for a few minutes before replying, "We can walk for about ten minutes before we have to start flying again. Their horses are having issues being in the water."

"I'm surprised they're even in the water," I commented as I laced my hand with hers. She started walking and Thorn and I followed. "I didn't know if it was deep when I crossed it, but I assumed it was. Are they at the edge of the river?" She nodded. "How many are there?"

"Three," she returned. "Two are human, one is an elf."

"Can the humans do magic?"

"I'm not sure yet," she replied after a time. "They haven't done any magic that I've seen."

I turned back to Thorn and noticed his troubles trying to get through the trees. _You can fly, you know. Just fly for a few minutes in the same direction and wait for us._ Thorn nodded and launched himself in the air. "He's too big for this area."

Arlet giggled. "I was about to say something about it, but I figured since you knew him best."

"I have one question for you," I began. I stopped and turned her so she was looking at me. "How come you didn't see the egg being taken? I mean, that's a pretty big thing to not see."

She looked at her feet for a moment before returning those blue eyes to mine. "I don't see things when I'm asleep," she answered softly. "Papa would surprise me that way because as long as you stay low-key during the day, I'd know nothing of it."

"So unless something happens as a result or you are told of it, you wouldn't know anything about it?" She nodded her head. "My, my. You _do_ have loop-holes."

She laughed and continued walking. "It's very rare when I lie, Murtagh. I stretch the truth a lot but very rarely do I make things up."

We were silent for a few minutes before I asked, "Why did you see Calhoun before we left?"

"You'll see," was all she said.

**REVIEW! :)**


	13. Renegade

**Happy reading!**

"Don't have any time here left to kill  
>Don't want to go down like the settin' sun.<br>So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
>Can't wait another minute; I'm right here ready to run."<p>

_- Renegade: Daughtry._

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"They'll come through here," Arlet declared as she pointed to an opening in the trees ahead of us. We were about two miles away from the Ramr and the spot we had chosen to ambush the riders was dense in trees and thorny brush. Thorn was not able to fit on the narrow path, so he grudgingly agreed to circle the area above us while Arlet and I hid in the trees, each with an armed bow. It had been a while since I had shot anything with my bow and the wooden handle felt cool in my hands.

"Two humans, one elf?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I can't tell if the humans can do magic, but I'm assuming they can't because it doesn't look like they're going to." She shifted so she was straddling the trunk and lowered her bow. "Relax for a moment; it'll take them five minutes to get here." I followed suit and watched her face slip behind a blank mask.

"What did you see?" I inquired when the vision was over.

She frowned. "This will be an interesting fight." Her blue eyes found mine as she added, "You know both the elf and one of the humans."

"I do?"

"Do you remember Arya? The elf you and Eragon rescued?"

"How did you know about that? That was a long time ago."

She shrugged. "I can see the past and future, Murtagh. When I saw her, I saw your connection to her. It was the same with the human."

"Who is the human?" I struggled to remember any human I befriended while I was in the confines of the Varden. It's not like I got out and became a social butterfly; only Nasuada and Ajihad were willing to look passed my heritage. Ajihad was dead and Nasuada was the leader now. She couldn't risk coming here.

"Your cousin, Roran," Arlet answered. "He was the one who killed the Twins."

"I have a cousin?" Arlet smiled and nodded her head. "That explains why Eragon didn't want me to kill him."

"And why we won't kill him today either," she declared. "When they come through the trees, aim for the ground before the first horse. It'll cause them to pause long enough for us to jump down and keep them from moving. You will have to do magic, however." I nodded my head in understanding and glanced at the opening once more. "You can handle the two humans, can't you? Without killing them?"

I jerked my head back to her. "And leave you against an elf as powerful as Arya? No. You can't do magic, Arlet."

"None that she'll be able to see," she defended. "Please? Trust me on this."

I sighed. "I'm going to assume you're not going to enlighten me on this grand plan of yours?" A small shake of her head was my answer. "Aye, that's what I figured." I shifted so my legs were hanging on one side of the trunk so my body faced the opening. "How much longer?"

"Thirty seconds," she whispered. She quickly shifted into the same position as me and lifted her bow. "Roran will come through first, then Arya, and the other human. You'll need to stop them from turning back or going around us." I opened my mouth to ask another question but she cut me off with an answer, "Arya has the egg." I nodded and lifted my bow. Sounded simple enough.

Just as Arlet said, it took thirty seconds for the first black horse to appear with Roran at a galloping speed. Arlet's arrow was the first to be released and it landed a foot away from the black horse's feet – causing it to rear back on its hind legs. I shot the ground closer to the horse and watched as it backed away in freight, whining and ignoring Roran's commands to press on. The other two horses behind Roran stopped and we watched as they pulled out their swords.

"Here we go," Arlet murmured as she jumped down. I followed suit and yanked Zar'roc out of its sheath.

"Good afternoon," I greeted cheerily. I stepped forward so the shadows no longer concealed me and smirked at the riders. "You three seem a little far away from home to just be taking a casual ride." The third horse turned back, but with a quick spell I created a wall of fire behind them. "Just hand over the egg, Arya, and I promise to let you three go."

"Traitor!" Roran exclaimed. The human on the third horse raised his arm to throw something, but it was shot out of his hand by Arlet's arrow.

I had to hand it to her: she had accuracy.

"Hand over the egg," I demanded. "I don't wish to ask you again."

Within seconds, Roran and the second human jumped off their horse and charged at me with their weapons. I ducked to block the human's sword and parried mine with Roran's hammer. The whine of Arya's horse drew my attention as she fled, but before I could do anything, the human tackled me to the ground. I was able to push him off and roll away from Roran's hammer and to my feet, gripping my sword tighter as I did.

Roran seemed to notice Arlet sneaking around us before I did. He charged at her, but I blocked him and matched him blow for blow. The other human eventually joined in and it became an entertaining challenge. Thankfully, it was enough time for Arlet to jump on Roran's horse and race after Arya.

_Watch her, Thorn._

_And what am I to do if Arya uses magic against her? _I side-stepped to avoid Roran's hammer and turned to block the sword coming to my side. _I would never be able to get to her in time._

_Why did I let her go alone? _I spun and switched sides with Roran and the other male. The final brown horse was behind me and it would be easy to cast a spell to end this three-way duel. I could use Thorn's eyesight to track Arlet and Arya and although I promised to leave her be, I could help her. She would be safe.

"Jierda," I murmured. In mid-swing, Roran flew backwards and landed with a hard thud on his back. The other male hit a tree and fell forwards, groaning out in pain. I felt a twinge of empathy for them as I knew the spell never went easy on the body.

Sympathy. That was new.

Without wasting another moment, I jumped onto the brown horse's back and guided it in the direction Arlet went in. Roran and his friend were too slow to stop me and I relied on Thorn's sight to find Arlet and Arya.

_Arlet caught up to her, _Thorn told me. _She seems to be trying to convince the elf of something… _

_Is she hurt?_

_No, your lover is not hurt, _he returned sharply. _You're almost there. _

I heard Arlet's scream before Thorn could tell me that Arya had used magic. I had known how this would end! Arlet couldn't do magic like I could; her powers were strictly mental. She didn't stand a chance against a regular magician, much less an elf. Why had I let her go on her own? I had known better.

_Because she wanted this, _Thorn answered gently. _You gave her what she wanted. _

I kicked the horse harder when another scream reached my ears. _Thorn… What's happening?_

_I can't tell, _he replied slowly. _They moved so they're under a thick tree. I can't see through it. _I cursed and when I finally reached the area Thorn was talking about, I jumped off the horse and ran in their direction. Arlet was on her side on the ground, the egg a few feet away from her, and Arya was across the path a few yards away. I planted myself in front of Arlet and pulled Zar'roc from its sheath. Arya glanced between me and the egg before backing away slowly and disappearing in the trees.

Arlet coughed, but remained unmoving. I dropped to my knees beside her and lifted her head off the ground. "Are you alright? Are you bleeding anywhere?"

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "I'm fine, Murtagh. I just got the wind knocked out of me." She blinked a few times before sitting up and glancing at the egg. "I told you I'd be fine against Arya." She reached for the emerald egg and placed it in her lap. Just like Thorn's egg, thin veins of white spider-webbed across it and it was much bigger than an average stone.

"How did you get it?" I asked.

She just smiled and shook her head.

**XxX**

The closer we got to Urû'baen, the tenser Arlet became. I wasn't sure why it was because she wasn't going to get punished now – nor was her father. Just as she had predicted, we reached Urû'baen the next morning and were walking into Galbatorix's "strategy room" before our time was up.

Galbatorix stood before the map with his hands behind his back when we entered. He didn't turn to face us, but rather continued to stare at the map for the next few minutes. Finally, he turned to us and his eyes wandered to the satchel Arlet carried. "You retrieved my egg." She nodded her head slowly. "Give it to me."

Arlet stood still for a moment before she pushed the bag further behind her. "Not until I get what was promised to me, Galbatorix. I've been your slave for long enough. I've done what you asked, now it's time to hold up your end of the bargain."

Galbatorix raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Who says I am done with you?"

"I am done with whatever you originally planned for me to do," she returned smoothly. "Murtagh is under your control now and knows he cannot escape you. My job here is done."

"But there is so much—"

"I am done, Galbatorix," Arlet proclaimed. Galbatorix's face slid into a glare when she cut him off. To be honest, I don't think anyone has ever done that before. "You will release me and give me what you promised me long ago."

A smirk reappeared to Galbatorix's face. "Very well then, child. If you give me the egg now, I will release you and your father." My mouth fell open a little. Galbatorix would willingly allow Arlet to walk out of Urû'baen forever? It was a trap. It had to be.

For a few moments, Arlet stared at her feet. She looked at me when she finally lifted her head and her blue eyes held mine. I wanted to dive into the depths of those eyes and it seemed whatever she sought for in mine, she found. She closed her eyes tightly and nodded her head, as if confirming something to herself, before opening them once more and looking at Galbatorix.

"That's not what I want," she declared softly.

"Whatever could you mean? Surely you don't want your father to die in my prisons, do you? Don't you love him?" Galbatorix inquired as he stepped around the table towards her. His voice was smooth and velvety, and once again Arlet closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply before saying, "I want to exchange my father's freedom for Murtagh's and Thorn's."

Galbatorix stopped and stared at her incredulously. "That was not our deal, Arlet."

"Isn't it?" she asked. Her eyes opened and they stared at Galbatorix with a determined fervor. "The deal was what I desired the most, Galbatorix, not my father's freedom. You swore in the Ancient Language that when I had completed the original task you had assigned me to do, you would grant me what I desired the most." Her voice became mocking. "Don't you remember?"

"You can't do that. That wasn't part of our deal," Galbatorix stuttered.

"I think you'll find that I can," Arlet returned. "If it wasn't the truth you wouldn't feel compelled to do it, would you? You can feel that, can't you? That feeling deep inside your mind telling you to release them? It's what I want Galbatorix and it's what you're going to give me."

Galbatorix was able to compose himself so he wasn't staring wide-mouthed at Arlet. His smirk returned and he leaned casually against the table. "And you would leave your father to me, Arlet? Do you know how many ways I can torture him? And you would see it all. Is that what you want? To see your father die because you didn't save him?"

Arlet swallowed. "Yes," she declared. Her voice was soft, but it held the same conviction she had used earlier.

I couldn't help the blossom of hope that arose in my chest. Freedom! Thorn and I would finally be free of Galbatorix. Free to explore lands lost to Alagaësia and free to do as we wish. We would no longer have to serve Galbatorix, we'd no longer have to fight in a war we didn't want, and we'd no longer have to serve Galbatorix! Thorn's excitement mixed with mine and a slow smile spread across my face. Freedom. We would finally be free.

But at a large cost to Arlet. I had made her choose, and although I was elated that she had chosen me, I knew the toll it would take on her. Galbatorix wouldn't make it easy and she would continue to see her father being tortured in worse ways then even _I_ could imagine.

Galbatorix still couldn't believe that she had chosen me over her own father. "Your father will die because of you, Arlet. He will curse your name and hate you for the rest of his days. You have given up the love of your father for what? Him?" He jerked his thumb in my direction. "He will not stay with you once you two are free. Do you think he will join this war with you and fight alongside you? Do you think he will marry and have children with you?"

"You will not sway me, Galbatorix," Arlet declared. "Release them now. The spell commands that of you."

Galbatorix cried out in fury. "You will not get away with this!"

"Yes, I will," she returned. "Freedom from you Galbatorix means that you cannot come after us. You cannot look for us and you cannot harm us unless we attack you first. Do you understand? We are invisible to you. Once you say the words to free them, you can do nothing to us."

Galbatorix's eyes were deranged, but he cried out the words I had long since believed I would never hear. The weight that had once been on my shoulders lifted and like it had before, the chains that had once bound me had broken and the feeling of liberation floated throughout me. I was free.

Finally I was free.

Arlet slipped the satchel off her shoulder and threw it to Galbatorix. "As promised, there is your egg." He caught it easily and glared at Arlet. She stepped towards me and slipped her hand on mine, intertwining our fingers. "I told you that night Galbatorix: I told you that you would regret this. You should know better than to bet against a seer."

"You will not get away," Galbatorix sneered. "Guards!" The door burst open and many men in shiny armor stood at the doorway. "Arrest them!" Arlet grabbed a vile at her belt and tossed it to the ground. The moment the glass shattered, an unclear, dense fog emitted from the liquid and engulfed the entire room before the guards reached us. I heard them coughing and felt Arlet's hand tugging mine. I followed behind her until we were out in the hallway. Before I could even blink, she was yanking me behind her in a run. "Tell Thorn to meet us in the courtyard."

_I'm on it, _Thorn said.

It occurred to me that we had no provisions, no clothes, and no money to make this trip. Our bows were still attached to Thorn's saddle and our swords were at our hips, but that would do little for clothing. I wanted to say something to her about it but before we even reached the courtyard, Arlet slid to a stop before we took the last corner. It was a good thing she did too, because not moments later Calhoun appeared around the corner.

"Going somewhere, are we?" he inquired. I moved my hand to the hilt of my sword and was about to draw it when he produced two knapsacks and held them out to us. "Here. Everything you've asked for are in these."

I stared at him incredulously. Was he actually helping us escape?

"I'm not holding these all day you two. Guards will be here any minute. You need to leave now," Calhoun said as he pushed the knapsacks into our hands. His eyes fell onto Arlet before glancing at me. "Make him miserable for me, will you darling? I will miss that." A small laugh escaped her and she nodded her head. "Now run along. I'll try to distract them."

I pulled Arlet around him and started around the corner when Arlet pulled her hand from mine. She threw her arms around Calhoun's neck and I could tell by the uneven sound of her voice that she was crying when she said, "Please don't let him suffer."

Calhoun's arms went around her waist and he returned the embrace. "I'll do my best." He stepped away from her and lifted her chin. "Don't cry now, Arlet. You're doing the right thing. He knows that and he'll always love you for it." He wiped away the tears that had fallen from her face.

I'll admit the jealously that swirled around in my chest.

Calhoun stepped away completely and jerked his head to me. "You take care of her, Murtagh, or I _will_ hurt you." I nodded my head and extended my hand for Arlet to grab. "Now hurry up and leave."

"You can still come with us, Cal," Arlet murmured. Her face was wet with tears, but I knew there would be more later.

Calhoun smiled and shook his head. "I like power too much to ever join the Varden. I'd go mad from being restless within a week." The distinct sound of rattling armor echoed throughout the corridor to us and Calhoun smirked at Arlet. "Dream of me when you sleep, darling." I rolled my eyes as he winked and I pulled Arlet around the corner and continued our run to where Thorn was waiting.

_Did you get lost? _I attached the bags to the saddle and climbed on.

_Calhoun is helping us, _I answered as I helped Arlet in behind me. I strapped our legs in and in three mighty flaps, we were in the air. _You might want to get as high as you can before going anywhere. There are guards on the roof._

_You didn't need to tell me, _he grunted. We narrowly avoided any arrows aimed for his wings and Thorn rose high enough that Arlet gripped me tighter for warmth. With the speed he was going and the altitude, I was surprised there wasn't any ice forming on our bodies from the water in the clouds.

_I think you can go back down, Thorn. You don't want us to become ice blocks, _I stated. My teeth had started to chatter. I could feel Thorn laughing, but he descended down so we were right above the trees. As I looked out over the blurring landscape, the bubbling excitement I hadn't let myself fall into overcame me. I was free! Thorn and I were finally free!

Running for our lives, but free nonetheless!

I threw up my hands and cheered loudly as Thorn let out a loud roar in celebration and angled himself to do flips, but stopped when he remembered I wasn't the only passenger. I felt Arlet's smile on my back, but she did not cheer. Her arms remained tight around my waist and she buried her face in my shirt.

She remained in the same position until nightfall when we landed. I undid the strap around our legs and slid down. Arlet remained in Thorn's saddle, her blank face staring at a ruby scale, with her hair in wild disarray. I called her name but she remained unblinking and unmoving. Was she having a vision? Was she going into shock?

I gently touched her arm and that seemed to wake her from her trance. Her head jerked to me and her red-brimmed eyes began to tear up again. I opened my mouth to comfort her, but what could I say? I had no idea what it was like to willingly lose someone to save someone else. Sure, I had lost Tornac but that wasn't necessarily the same thing. I didn't choose for him to die.

"Come here," I whispered as I held my arms out. She sniffed and slowly moved so both legs were on one side and slid down into my arms. At first she simply let me hold her, but then something snapped inside of her and she pushed me away. Tears were streaming down her face but she stared at me with such painful eyes it made my chest burn. Without warning, she ran towards me and began to beat her closed fists on my chest.

I didn't know what to do or what to say, so I simply let her hit me. It wasn't hard enough to hurt and with each strike, she grew weaker and weaker until she stopped altogether and stood before me, her face cast down and tears continuing to slide down her cheeks. Tears of my own formed in my eyes as I watched the dam finally break for her. She let out a choked sob as she sank to her knees and covered her face with her hands. I went to my knees beside her and pulled her to me.

She flung herself on me and I staggered backwards until I landed on my butt. She climbed astride me and clung to me tightly – as if I were her lifeline – and began to sob. Not the quiet tears like she had shed before, but agonized bawls that made her chest heave after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," I murmured into her ear. I held her tighter and rubbed soothing circles into her back. "I'm so sorry, Arlet."

"I see everything," she whimpered. She pulled her head away and I stared into her water-filled eyes. Her tears had made the blue of her eyes stand out (even more so than they already did) against her pale face. I tucked a tangled strand of her hair back and exhaled slowly. "Please…" I leaned her head down so I could place my lips on her forehead and murmured the spell she wanted me to say. I heard her exhale softly before going limp against me.

I took a deep breath before lifting her up like I would a sleeping toddler and resting her against Thorn's warm belly. His red eyes followed me as I untied the knapsacks Calhoun had packed and placed them on the ground beside Arlet. I then untied his saddle so he could be more comfortable and carried it over a few feet away from his head.

_Will she be alright? _he asked.

I looked at her sleeping form for a moment before replying, _I don't know, Thorn. _

**REVIEW! :)**


	14. This is War

**Happy reading!**

"This is war, so pick your side,  
>It's time to move; not time to hide.<br>Don't let lies make up your mind,  
>'Cause you will see, we're running out of time."<p>

_- Running Out of Time: BarlowGirl_

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"_Aiden, please," Lynette pleaded as she thrusted the covered bundle in her arms towards me. _

_I didn't take the baby in her arms. "Why, Lyn? We can keep him safe here." _

"_If we kept him safe, do you honestly think I'd be giving up our son?" She pulled Damon back to her chest and looked down at the bundle. "My father will be overthrown in three days, Aiden. Three days. My brother will murder him and when they find out what I am…" Her blue eyes searched mine. "They'll kill him too."_

_A strange sensation swirled in my chest at the thought of someone hurting her. "I will keep you safe. I will keep you both safe." _

_Her eyes became sad. "My fate has been decided, but Damon's has not." Lyn once again held the sleeping baby out to me. "Perhaps in our future life you can save me, Aiden." _

I was roused from my dream when I felt Arlet stir beside me. I remained motionless until I knew she was still asleep before carefully maneuvering myself out from under Thorn's wing. The ruby dragon glanced in my direction as I stood up and stretched before returning to the spot he had been staring at. I followed his line of sight and was surprised to see a large, black horse staring directly back at him.

_How long has that horse been there?_

_Since sunup, _Thorn answered as the tip of his tail flicked. _He's been staring at us since he got here. _

_I'm surprised he's not afraid of you. _I gently kicked the logs from the fire I had built last night before muttering the spell to ignite a fire. It steadily grew to engulf the logs and I added dead grass to keep it going. I looked back at the horse more carefully. _There is a saddle with bags tied to it. Maybe he ran away from the owner?_

_Perhaps._

_It's a horse, Thorn,_ I said as I rolled my eyes. _It's not going to hurt you. It's probably just in a daze. They don't see dragons every day. _

_But there is something different about it… _Thorn exhaled and looked at me. _You had that dream again._

_Always the same, yet never the same. _I grabbed the pack that Calhoun had given me and pulled out a strip of dry meat. I had gone through the contents the night before and was pleasantly surprised that he had packed so much for me. Spare clothes, food, a map. There were even spices thrown in the bottom of the pack. For someone who claimed to hate me, he definitely wanted me to stay alive.

_Arlet probably told him what to pack, _Thorn commented.

_In exchange for what? Calhoun never does favors without getting something in return. _

_You'll have to ask when she wakes up. _His tail flicked again as his beady eyes continued to stare at the horse. _I don't like it._

Before I could stop it a laugh escaped my mouth. I glanced over at Arlet to see if the noise had woken her and was relieved to find that it didn't; perhaps the spell hadn't worn off yet. _A dragon threatened by a horse. That's something you don't see every day. _

_I'm not threatened, _Thorn snappedas he growled. _I simply do not like the look in the horse's eye. _

_Thorn, you could eat him in two bites. Stop worrying. And if you keep snarling, you'll wake Arlet up. _

_She's passed out cold. _I shook my head and moved to sit beside her. _Perhaps we should wake her though. _

I hesitated. _Is that a good idea? What if Galbatorix hasn't killed her father yet? _

_She can't sleep forever, Murtagh. _His red eyes filled with sympathy. _She knew what would happen to him when she saved us. _

_So because she saved us, she has to be punished by seeing her father's death?_

Thorn bowed his head. _She made a choice, Murtagh. But that doesn't mean we can't help her through it._

_We?_ I raised an eyebrow at him.

_She freed us from eternal servitude,_ Thorn responded as his tail flicked again. _It's the least I can do._

_You like her. _I could feel a smile growing on my face.

Thorn looked away. _No, I _appreciate_ her. _

_Ha! You do like her! _He growled softly, but he couldn't lie about the feelings that seeped through our bond. Perhaps it was the mix of my own devotion to her and her choice to save us that made him grow fond of her; regardless, he couldn't deny it. Even if he wanted to.

_Just wake her, _he said.

I sighed and looked at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful I once more hesitated to wake her; would she be upset when she wakes? What if Calhoun wasn't able to kill her father quickly enough? Arlet had told me that everything that transpired while she slumbered remained unknown. Would that be the case? Or would she see the unwanted visions?

I steeled myself and reached out a hand to gently shake her shoulder.

Whatever happened we would be able to get through together.

After a few shakes Arlet's eyes opened and, after blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light, she sighed and sat up. "Good morning," she murmured as she covered her face with her hands. She sat like that for a few minutes and then finally she uncovered her face and looked at me with a gloomy expression. "Thank you for last night."

I nodded. "Are you alright?"

"No," she replied. "But I will be."

"Is he—?"

"Yes." I could see the tears well up in her eyes and she smiled sadly. She clasped her hands around her raised legs, rested her head against her knees, and gently rocked herself back and forth. "Cal managed to convince Galbatorix to make it quick." She sniffled and used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her wet eyes. "This is what my father wanted."

"What do you mean?"

She lifted her head and looked at me saying, "I went to see my father before we left to get the egg. I saw the choices I had to make…" She sighed and looked away. "He knew how I felt about you and how torn I was in having to decide between you two. He told me that no matter what I chose, he would always love me." Her voice broke. "That he was proud of whom I had become." Her blue eyes returned to mine and she moved so she was sitting directly in front of me so she could reach a hand up to caress my face. "He told me about my mother and about the emptiness in his life when she died." She inhaled a shaky breath and two more tears slid down her face as she continued, "He didn't want that for me. If I had saved him, I would never forgive myself for losing you."

"So you chose to save me," I concluded as I gently wiped the tears from her face.

Arlet nodded her head. "I will always love my father, but I don't regret choosing you."

A smile came to me at her words. "And he will always love you," I whispered.

She smiled sadly and said, "It's now your choice to decide where you go from here." She then moved away from me so she could slowly stand up.

My gaze followed her. "Where I go? Would you not be going with us?"

Arlet shook her head as she responded, "I cannot walk away from this war now. While my father was alive he was content to keep his distance, but I never was. Now that he is gone… I may not be able to fight or do magic like you can, but I can offer other things." She held out a hand and helped me stand. The gloomy expression returned to her face as she whispered, "I feel like if I do not join this war, my father will have died in vain."

"So you're going to go help the Varden? Wherever they are?"

"Yes," Arlet answered softly. She stood on her toes to place a kiss on my lips before wrapping her arms tightly around my middle. She buried her face into my chest and continued, "This isn't goodbye, Murtagh. We will find each other again." I held her tight against me and breathed in her familiar scent. After everything that had happened between us, we would have to say goodbye now? That hardly seemed fair. She pulled her head back so she could look me in the eye and lifted her hand to cup my face. "Your choice is your own, my love. No one can ask you to re-chain yourself to someone else; you and Thorn deserve your freedom."

"Then be free with us," I whispered.

"As long as Galbatorix is alive, I will never be free."

"But the oath… We are invisible to him. As long as we don't—"

"Attack him first, yes. But do you honestly think Galbatorix will just let this slide? We embarrassed him," Arlet interjected. "He will wait patiently for the day that soldiers accidently come across the red Rider and as soon as the first spell is uttered or the first weapon is drawn, the oath will be null and void. He won't stop until we either join him or are dead."

I rested my hands on her shoulders. "But we can fly somewhere uninhabited and never be found. Even if we were to be happened upon, you would know before it happens and we would leave." My thumb stretched to gently caress the curve of her neck and my gaze softened as I stared into the depths of her eyes. "We could build a house and who knows? Maybe… maybe start a family. It would just be us so no one would know who we were or what we could do."

Arlet's eyes closed and a few tears leaked from the corners. She took in a deep breath before whispering in a shaky voice, "I wish I could, but I cannot hide anymore. I have hidden all my life and I'm tired of it." She opened her eyes and did her best to smile. "Maybe one day we can run away together and build that house. You'll be alive for quite some time."

"So that's it then? You'll just leave with the empty promise we will see each other again?" I backed away and turned my back to her. I looked at the black horse that still continued to stare at Thorn. "You knew about this before we even left to get the egg. You told Calhoun what to pack." I paused to turn to face her. "To enchant a horse to meet you wherever we land so it can take you to the Varden."

Arlet looked away. "You weren't going to go with me. I needed some way to get there."

"What was the point of freeing me if you didn't even plan on staying?" I inquired softly.

She walked towards me and bent her head so she could meet my downcast eyes. "I will always love you, Murtagh. There is a connection between us that even I do not understand and it's that connection that allows me to know we will see each other again. I don't have to see the future to know that. You just have to have faith my love."

"When will you leave?"

She looked to the midday sun and sighed. "As soon as possible." She stepped away and called to the horse. Even as it walked closer to her, it continued to stare at Thorn.

_Still feel threatened? It is staring at you because it's scared but it cannot leave, _I told Thorn.

Smoke released from his nostrils. _Good. I didn't want to eat it._

I shook my head and watched as Arlet gathered her knapsack, sword, and bow and quiver. She tied the sword to the belt at her waist and slung the bow and quiver over her back. After securing the knapsack to the black saddle on the horse, she turned to me and fidgeted with the sleeves of her shirt. "This will not be the last time we see each other, Murtagh. So I'm not going to say goodbye," she declared.

I exhaled slowly and shook my head. "I can't leave you."

Arlet walked to me and rested her head against my chest. "You have to. It's along your journey with Thorn that you choose your new destiny."

"I thought you never told someone their future?" She just shrugged. "Are you sure there is no way I can convince you to go with Thorn and I?" I asked. When she shook her head, I sighed and wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Will you tell me how long it will be until I see you again?" She shook her head again and murmured something into my shirt. "What?"

She pulled away enough so she could look up at me and repeated, "Our lives are not set in stone – every choice we make affects us somehow." She let out a small laugh at my puzzled face. "You've been given a second opportunity to change who you are and set a new course for your destiny. Your freedom is what you choose."

"Why do you speak in riddles?" I whispered as I lowered my head until our lips were millimeters apart.

"The answer will come to you when you're ready," she murmured back. I shook my head slightly before I pressed my lips against hers. I held her close and did my best to commit this to memory. How long would it be until I see her again? Weeks? Months? Years?

She pulled away when she needed to breathe and once again rested her head on my chest. "I'll miss you," she said.

"And I you."

Arlet pulled away and looked at Thorn. "Take care of him, Thorn. Don't let him get in too much trouble."

The ruby dragon bowed his head to her and projected, _"Take care of yourself as well, young Arlet." _

She nodded and pulled herself onto the horse. It neighed nervously and stepped back as she pulled on the reins to keep it still. I walked over to the horse and touched its snout. "Last chance," I said as I mustered up a smile. "You can climb down now and come with me."

Arlet smiled back but shook her head. "This is my destiny, Murtagh. I'm not meant to be hidden."

"Neither am I."

"I will see you again," she vowed as the horse neighed again.

"When?" I backed away but kept my gaze locked on hers.

A genuine smile broke out across her face as she responded, "Soon." Before I had a chance to respond, she kicked the horse's sides and it galloped off.

**XxX**

_What do you think she meant when she said "your freedom is what you choose?" _I asked Thorn.

It had been a few hours since we had packed up the small camp and after one glance in the direction Arlet had taken, we had flown away in the opposite direction. Thorn and I had decided to fly east to the coast to see what was out there – if there was anything out there – and although crossing the Hadarac desert had been a big dispute, we finally agreed that we would be less likely to be found if we went through it.

That didn't mean I looked forward to it. I could still recall the last time I had gone through the Hadarac.

_I'm not sure, _Thorn responded as he flapped his ruby wings to gain altitude. _Perhaps she meant that we are free to do what we choose._

_Maybe. _I inhaled the cool air and looked down at the scenery below us. From the height we were at, below us looked like a sea of green and I thought back to the time I had traveled it with Eragon. So much had changed since then; my brother had turned into a man and I had finally become free. But one thing still remained the same from then to now: I was still running. Then I had been running from the responsibility Galbatorix wanted of me and now I was running from the responsibility of a Rider.

But I deserved to, didn't I? My life had never been easy and now I had a chance to create a life outside of Alagaësia, outside of the war, and outside of all the death. There was nothing stopping Thorn and I from flying in any direction we chose or living the way we wanted to live. We were free.

_Our freedom is what we choose, _Thorn commented.

_That's what she meant. Freedom of choice, _I returned. _Our freedom is what we choose it to be. Our choices are our own now – no one can tell us what to do. _

_And what do we choose to do? _Thorn swerved his head back to look at me.

I lifted my eyebrow. _We decided to go to the coast, remember?_

_If you're sure that's what you _really _want to do._ He turned his head forward again.

I think I knew where his thoughts were going. _You know what would happen if we followed her, Thorn. We would make it to the Varden and _if _they even allow us in, we would have to swear oaths of fealty to Nasuada and the Varden and who knows what else. We would no longer be free._

_Our freedom is what we choose it to be, _he quoted.

_I can't believe we're even discussing this. We both know what would happen, Thorn!_

_We know what would happen if we were _forced _to go there, not if we _chose_ to go there. Who knows? Maybe they'd accept us as one of them. _

_They'd be more likely to accept soldiers from the Empire than us._

Thorn didn't respond but I could feel disappointment radiating from him. He didn't like that I thought so poorly of myself and, in a roundabout way, him. But how could I not? I've seen the looks of people when we pass. Once it had given me a great pleasure to see the fear on their faces, but now I despise it. I didn't want to be feared anymore; I didn't want to be hated. I just wanted to be a normal person. To go into a town and people not recognize me as the cursed Rider.

_No matter how hard it is for you to believe, you are not as bad as you think you are, _Thorn said.

I smiled. _Arlet said that the first morning she was my servant. Why do you quote her?_

_To prove something to you. _Once again he turned his head to look at me. _Arlet didn't quiver in fear when she was in your presence. She knew that even through everything you've been through, all the lies and the misguidances, you had a pure heart. I knew that about you from inside the egg. Do you think I would have hatched for you if I knew you would be evil?_

_A dragon hatched for Morzan and he turned out to be evil._

_It was his choice to become evil, just as it was your choice to fight Galbatorix, _Thorn returned. _As a human you had always taken care of yourself, always watched out for yourself, because you thought you were all alone. But what happened when you ran into Eragon? You protected him and he protected you. Tornac was the only one to have shown you that until him. _

I looked down at the blurry trees below us. _What are you getting at, Thorn?_

_The exact same thing Tornac, Eragon, and Arlet have all been trying to tell you: You, Murtagh, are not your father. Morzan would have never protected anyone like you and Eragon had protected each other. Even placed in the very position your father was in, you did not become him. Against all odds, you remained pure to your belief. No matter what Galbatorix forced you to do, you did your best to find a way out of it. That is why I hatched for you. You never gave up._

_And you think I'm giving up now?_

_Maybe when Arlet said "your freedom is what you choose" she meant that we had the freedom to choose our own destiny instead of having it already mapped out for us. That perhaps the only thing holding us back is us. _

_You are not as bad as you think you are, _I quoted.

_You have always thought poorly of yourself. Either it was because you were Morzan's son or it was because you were the cursed Rider. Here is your chance to change it. _

I could feel the hope rising within him. _Is this what you want Thorn? To go to the Varden—_

—_and change our destiny._

_It will be hard, _I said as a grin made the corners of my mouth turn upwards.

Thorn dipped his right wing. _Since when have we given up when the going gets hard._

_They won't trust us._

He angled his body away from the Hadarac. _But we'll prove to them that they can._

_I can't believe that we're doing this._

I gripped harder on the saddle as Thorn beat his wings powerfully. _Believe it, Rider. We've been given one chance to change our destiny—_

—_and if by changing it we have to swear fealty to someone we _want_ to swear to—_

—_to the leader of a just cause—_

—_then we will remain free because that was what we chose to do._

_And our freedom is what _we_ choose it to be._ The scenery blurred around me as Thorn picked up speed.

I laughed at the absurdity of it all. This was not something I would have ever foreseen.

But Arlet had. And she was right: I would be seeing her soon.

**REVIEW! :)**


	15. Hide the Truth

**Happy reading! :)**

"Don't wanna let you down,  
>But I am hell bound.<br>Though this is all for you,  
>Don't wanna hide the truth."<p>

_- Demon: Imagine Dragons._

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"Are you sure they'll come?"

"I'm sure, Murtagh," Arlet returned as she rubbed her temples. I looked over at her downcast head and continued to pace. I could feel Thorn's eyes watching me go back and forth from where he sat but I couldn't stop. We had been sitting in the same place for the last few hours and I was getting antsy.

"What if they don't let us in?"

Arlet let out a frustrated sigh as she jumped up and looked at me with a hard expression. "Murtagh, for the last time, they will let you in." She raised her eyebrow. "Would you like me to show you?" After quickly recalling the last time she showed me something, I shook my head. "That's what I thought. Now would you please sit down? It'll be fine."

She resumed her seated spot next to Thorn and I sat across from her. "Will they make us swear fealty?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "We'll have to do it before they'll allow us into their camp."

I reached over and grasped her hand. Her eyes found mine as I asked, "What of Eragon?"

"Do I look like a fortune teller to you?"

In the corner of my eye I could see Thorn nod his head. I smiled as I replied, "Last I heard you did have the ability to see the future."

She had an amused expression as she shook her head. "Why do people want to know their future anyway? It doesn't make it easier or better knowing what will happen. Surprises are a part of life – one part that I often miss out on." She smiled sadly and continued, "If I could give up my powers, I would. They have caused nothing but trouble."

"But if you gave up your powers, you would be normal. Like everyone else. Where is the fun in that?"

She turned her head sideways in confusion. "This is odd coming from you. I always thought you didn't like being different."

I glanced at Thorn before replying, "Sometimes I don't. It's hard being different than everyone else, but more often than not, it's worth it." I looked back into Arlet's electric eyes. "I never would have had Thorn if I hadn't been different. Nor would I have met you."

_Being different is what gives life its excitement, _Thorn projected.

"Perhaps," Arlet said as she looked down. "But my father would be alive if it weren't for my powers."

I scooted until my knees were touching hers and grasped her other hand. "Would your father want you to think like this?"

Arlet exhaled deeply and whispered, "No, he wouldn't." She looked up at me and smiled fondly as she thought of her father. "My father used to always say that my powers were what connected me to my mother. She was able to see the future like I can, but Papa told me she wasn't as precise." Her smile dropped slowly as she continued, "He believed the magic in our blood was pure and good, but how could it be good if it was what got him killed?" Tears welled in her eyes and she looked down to avoid my gaze.

_She blames herself, _Thorn stated sympathetically.

_But she said her father wanted to die._

_Even if he did choose to die, it doesn't mean she doesn't feel guilty for allowing it._

"Come here," I whispered as I pulled Arlet into my lap. She buried her face into the crook of my neck, wrapped her arms around my neck, and exhaled a shaky breath. I could hear her trying to stifle her tears, but a few more slipped down and I could feel the warmth on my skin. "Look at me," I instructed her lightly. Her only answer was to bury her face further and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. I rubbed circles into her back as I asked, "Do you want to know what first attracted me to you?" When I felt her nod her head I said, "Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Your eyes," I repeated. "I had never seen such a vibrant color before. Electric blue eyes." I looked down at her and I could see the top of those eyes looking at me. "They hold such expressions that your eyes make you an open book. I know when you're mad, happy, amused… But no matter what expression lies within them, there is still a kindness about them. It's in your smile, in your laugh, and in the way you hold yourself. Your father believed you were good because you _are_ good, Arlet." I leaned away from her so I could see her face and whispered, "You gave the cursed red Rider a chance when no one else would. How could you believe you are evil if you've never done an evil thing?"

"I did to you."

"Sometimes we do mean things because we have to, but that doesn't make us evil. We do what we can in the situation we're in. I should know that better than anyone. Your father knew that and he doesn't blame you for what happened, so don't blame yourself. There is not one evil bone in your body." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "No matter what happens I'll always be here for you."

_As will I, _Thorn added.

"Everything is about to change for us, so as long as we all stick together we'll all get through it."

Arlet smiled and cupped my cheek. "How could you have ever believed you were your father's son?" She pressed her lips against mine in a gentle kiss and whispered, "Thank you." She pulled away so she could wipe her tears and stood up. Her voice cracked as she said, "Eragon and the others are on their way."

I stood up and brushed off my pants. "How do they know where to go?"

"It was one of the conditions I gave Arya," she answered with a shrug.

"One of the conditions?" I repeated.

The corners of her mouth turned up to reveal a mischievous smile and she said, "One condition was to meet me, and possibly you and Thorn, at a certain place and time with the leaders of the Varden and the other was to turn a small stone into a giant, green egg."

"So when you negotiated with Galbatorix about our release…"

"I was negotiating with a pebble. The Varden have the real egg." I leaned over and laughed so hard I had to clutch my sides. How mad Galbatorix will be when he finds out he released his Rider and seer for only a pebble!

"You truly are a vixen," I proclaimed with a laugh.

"I warned him that he would regret it," she said as she gathered her things to put back into her knapsack. "One should never bet against a seer."

I walked up behind her and without warning, wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up. She squealed and kicked before dissolving into a fit of giggles as I swung her around. Once I put her feet back on the ground, I tightened my grip around her waist and rested my chin on top of her head. With my heart pounding in my chest, I couldn't stop laughing. Never in all my years had I ever seen Galbatorix be manipulated in such a way. And by a woman!

He had to be seething.

"Remind me never to bet against you," I laughed as I placed a kiss on top of her head.

Arlet managed to turn in my arms and smiled up at me – the skin around her eyes crinkling. Her nose and the rims of her eyes were pink, but it was the only indication of her earlier tears. "Don't worry," she said. "If you bet against me, I'll put you in your place." She put a chaste kiss on my lips and giggled.

I cocked my head sideways and pulled her closer. "Put me in my place, huh?"

"Someone has to do it," she responded with a shrug. Her expression became serious as she asked, "Do you still think there is no evil bone in my body?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "A manipulative one, maybe. But definitely not evil." She smiled and reached up on her toes to kiss me. I twirled the end of her hair in my hand and gently pulled her head back so she was looking up at me. "Don't demean yourself, Arlet. You came here to do the right thing – the honorable thing. You would not be here if you had an evil bone in your body."

"And neither would you," she countered.

"I think Thorn and I can agree that we came here for you. We can make all the promises needed and say we came here for the good of man, but the only reason I am even considering joining this band of misfits is because of you."

Arlet snaked a hand up and rested it above my heart. She was silent as she felt my heart beating against her palm. Finally she whispered, "You are here because you want to do the right thing too. You and Thorn were destined to end up in the Varden anyway; I simply just speeded that process along. A catalyst, of sorts." She smiled up at me and removed herself from my embrace. "Now if we don't go meet them, they'll never allow us in."

Suddenly the uneasiness that had pulsated within me flared up. How would they react seeing me? The dwarves? The elves? I had done damage to both parties – one simply just because I could and the other I was overtaken. Regardless of Arlet's compelling words, they would never let me in. To them I was evil. To them I was and will always be the cursed red Rider.

_I think their need for you overpowers their fear of you,_ Thorn chimed.

_I think their need for _her_ overpowers the fear of me. Why would they let me in? With my reputation, I would incite nothing but chaos. If I was Nasuada, I wouldn't let me in. _Thorn shook his head but said nothing more. The disappointment seeping through our bond said enough.

**XxX**

If I had felt anxious before, it was nothing compared to standing only a yard away from the leaders of the Varden at sundown.

Nasuada stood in the middle, head held high with the same elaborate style of clothes I had seen her wear in Farthen Dûr. She looked older and wiser but still like the same small girl I had known for a short period of time. Arya was poised on her right – ready to attack if I were to do something, I would assume. A human man stood next to her and he didn't bother to hide his frustration. My brother stood to Nasuada's left and it was obvious he was conversing with Saphira by the blank stare on his face. The sapphire dragon was nowhere to be seen, but I had a feeling she was close. A dwarf stood next to him and I could only guess that he was the new leader of the dwarf clan. The utter disgust on his face was not missed.

A full minute went by before Nasuada said: "Good afternoon."

"It's good to see you again," I said.

Nasuada inhaled and clasped her hands behind her. "We were asked to meet you here to hear why we should allow you into the Varden. We are listening."

I looked at Arlet and she smiled encouragingly. "I can't undo anything that I've done while I was chained to Galbatorix, but I want to try and make things right. I want to help you take down the king. I know you have no reason to trust me and I'm…" I paused and sucked in a breath. I looked at Thorn and the unwavering faith in his eyes was the only reason I could continue. "We are willing to swear to you, Lady Nasuada. To serve you and the Varden."

The reaction of the leaders was across the board. Eragon smiled and nodded his head in approval, Arya scoffed, Nasuada and the man looked shocked, and the dwarf continued with the disgust. No one spoke for a while as they tried to sort through what I had just said.

Eragon was the first to break the silence. "How did you change it?"

"Her," I answered. Arlet looked down at her feet to hide her blush from everyone's eyes.

Eragon's grin grew. "I always knew you could do it."

"I call his bluff," Arya snapped.

"Aye. We're better off without a traitor," the dwarf agreed roughly.

"He didn't have a choice," Eragon argued.

Nasuada raised her hand to silence the impending argument and declared, "I am inclined to believe Arya and Orik, but for the sake of the man I met in Farthen Dûr I am going to offer you a choice Murtagh Morzansson. If you submit to a probing and swear fealty – while also agreeing to be guarded at all times by men and magic – we will allow your entrance into the Varden." My eyes jerked to Arlet's and she nodded her head in submission.

_She never said anything about allowing them into my mind! _Tendrils of smoke rose from Thorn's nostrils in response. How could she not have told us something this important? Although many things had changed since I stood in front of Ajihad, I would still not allow them to probe my mind. It was my sanctuary. And even though it had been breached by Galbatorix, it was still safe from everyone else. No one else had the ability to penetrate my mind like that – and I was not going to allow them to do so.

I looked at Arlet apologetically. Not even for her would I give that up. "I will submit to swear fealty and I will honor your guard, but I cannot allow—"

"Well if I could believe my eyes."

I stopped speaking as a short woman with thick, curly brown hair walked up to where the leaders of the Varden were standing. She had a smile on her face when she looked at me but it grew the moment her eyes moved to Arlet.

"This is a closed meeting, Angela," the man declared with annoyance.

Angela looked up at the indigo sky, looked to the left to see trees then to the right to see more trees before replying, "It looks pretty open to me." Eragon chucked and Angela's gaze returned to Arlet. "You look so much like your mother." She walked until she was standing halfway between us and held out her arms. Arlet smiled and closed the distance between her and the woman and embraced her tightly. "It's been too long dear."

"I missed you Aunt Angela," Arlet returned when they released each other.

Angela scanned the area around me and asked, "What of my brother?" Arlet's head fell and she slowly shook it back and forth. Angela closed her eyes and nodded once as in confirmation. "I'm just glad you're safe, dear."

"Angela, we're in the middle of something," the man broke in. "Can this wait?"

"What is there to wait? My niece is here to join us and this man here is the reason she is safe. Have him swear fealty and be done with it."

_Perhaps directness is a family trait_, Thorn mused.

"That _man_ is a traitor! He is still probably working with Galbatorix," Orik snarled.

"The people of the Varden would be in an uproar if we allow the red Rider to join us," Arya added.

Thorn started to growl, but I quickly silenced him. Nasuada glanced at Thorn before saying, "But we cannot deny that we need him." She looked at me. "My offer is still on the table. Submit to a probe, swear fealty, and know you will be guarded at all times."

"That is no justice!" Orik snarled. "He murdered King Hrothgar!" His face was starting to turn red.

"And he will be punished for his crimes," Nasuada reasoned. The moment the words left her lips, Arlet started to sway on her feet. With quick steps I was behind her and grasping her forearms to steady her. For a few moments her face was blank and her eyes were clouded as if in a daze until she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she whispered. Angela eyed her curiously, as did the rest of the onlookers.

"Who is this girl?" Orik snapped.

I looked between the leaders and noted the curious expression on their faces as they stared at her. A dragon Rider with the history of betrayal and murder with a seer who has never truly taken a side? They would take her away before I could even deny it. The echoing mantra that reverberated throughout my entire body before swarmed me. She was mine to protect; not theirs.

Without another thought I stood in front of her and burst out, "She's none of your concern." The dwarf raised a bushy eyebrow at my words.

"Apparently she is a concern if she's the reason you're here," Arya said. "And the reason we have the egg."

"We need time to discuss this," the man declared to Nasuada. "Proper procedures need to be brought to light in dealing with one such as him." He looked at me with disgust and his eyes fixated on Arlet. "And whoever she is, she needs to be scanned as well. Regardless of the help she has given the Varden, we cannot risk either of them infiltrating and reporting to Galbatorix our plans."

When everyone agreed with the man, Nasuada nodded her head. "We shall ponder over this tonight. You will have your answer tomorrow Murtagh Morzansson." Without another word, she turned and headed back to Belatona with everyone but my brother and Angela.

He eyed me warily. "You're not going to submit to the probe." It wasn't a question.

"He couldn't even if he wanted to," Arlet answered for me. "His mind is protected by something even you cannot cross."

Angela laughed. "It seems my brother taught you well." Arlet smiled at the praise and embraced her aunt. "I look forward to seeing all the things he has taught you, Arlet. But for now I must go and eavesdrop on the argument." She winked at me and headed back to the town.

When Eragon continued to stand there awkwardly, I raised my eyebrow at him and said, "Just say what you want to say, Eragon."

"For what it's worth, I believe you're free from Galbatorix and I'll argue that," he said. "I know you've done horrible things in the past but you're here now. You're not the same man you were when we met last and if I saw that within half an hour, everyone else will see it too." He smiled and started to turn away. "Stay safe tonight."

A knot formed in my throat. "Thank you," I managed to say to his back.

**XxX**

The small fire I had built crackled and popped as I dropped another handful of sticks in it.

We had managed to find a clearing big enough for Thorn's body a few miles away from where we had the discussion with the leaders of the Varden. Currently my ruby dragon was off hunting south of Belatona in the safety of night because we weren't sure when he would be able to go again. Arlet lay on one of the mats we had brought when we hunted down the green egg.

"You never told me what you saw."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "You noticed that?"

"Everyone did, Arlet."

She sighed and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. "I saw your punishment."

"That bad?" I asked cautiously.

"It won't be pleasant," she responded evenly. She cocked her head to the left and asked, "And what was that about earlier? With King Orrin?"

I laughed. "That's the king of Surda?" Arlet raised a brow at my blatant change of subject. I ran a hang through my hair and answered, "I don't know. I had a feeling that if they knew what you were they'd have taken you away from me." Arlet smiled and held out her arms to me. She scooted over on the mat and lay down so I could lie beside her with my head on her chest. One of her hands reached up and gently tugged and then twirled my hair. "Was I right?"

"Yes," she answered. Her heart continued to beat evenly and just as it started to lull me to sleep I recalled what she said to Eragon.

"Why did you tell Eragon that my mind was protected from everyone?"

Her chest vibrated as she laughed. Her right hand released me to reach in the knapsack beside her and she produced a silver flask. "Because it will be."

**REVIEW! :)**


	16. Time to Change

**A/N: So I promised myself that I would have this out to you before Christmas and I truly tried! But I decided to spend awhile planning where this story was headed and how it was going to end. So if I can push out these next few chapters, we should be able to breeze through the rest (since I spent the majority of my planning after the attack of Dras-Leona). **

**I love the reviews, you guys! Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! :) **

**Happy reading!**

"Maybe it's time to change,  
>And leave it all behind.<br>I've never been one to walk alone,  
>I've always been scared to try."<p>

_- Maybe: Sick Puppies._

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"I always wondered: where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked Arlet as she handed her sword for me to re-dull. We had made it through the night without complications and as the hours ticked by, I grew anxious. So anxious in fact that I had asked Arlet to spar with me. Anything to release these jitters.

"My father taught me," she answered when I handed her sword back.

I cocked my head to the side. "Wasn't your father blind?"

"When you meet my aunt, you'll understand there was nothing normal about my father. It runs in the family," she responded with a smile. "Now are we going to chit-chat or are we going to finish this fight?" I matched her smile and swung my sword in circle at my side. I had a plan to beat her this time and since the blades were dulled, I wasn't worried about injuring her.

"Ladies first," I chimed as I lowered myself in a bow. Arlet smirked and swung her sword to my side – which I easily managed to block. She moved again and it became a dance of exchanging blows, new positions, and footwork. However her father had managed to teach her, he did well. The only thing Giles didn't count on was her dependence on her powers – the very dependence I could use against her. Arlet was smart when it came to swords, but how much of that could be contributed to her powers?

It was something I planned to find out.

A trickle of sweat slid down my head as she parried my attack at her neck and then jabbed her sword at my chest. I managed to side-swipe her blade and out of impulse, I threw Zar'roc the direction I had moved it and charged at her. I only saw her eyes widen before she was on the ground beneath me with the dagger I pulled from my boot at her neck.

"Dead."

She smiled and nodded her head in acceptance. "Impressive. Now get off me." I laughed and rolled off her to retrieve Zar'roc. "Where did that come from?"

"Mix it up, remember?" I smiled innocently as she glared playfully at me. "Truthfully, I wanted to see how well you'd react to unplanned behavior. You're able to see things before they happen, but if someone did something out of the ordinary – an impulsive decision– it would be too late for you to stop it by the time you'd seen it. As I just showed you."

Arlet raised an eyebrow and sheathed her sword. "Well I'm glad you've proven your hypothesis to be correct."

I moved so I was standing in front of her and cupped her face with my right hand. "I'm not," I told her. "If you're ever in a fight and someone does something like that, you're vulnerable."

"You mean I'm like everyone else during a fight?" she asked.

I smiled and leaned down so my lips were an inch away from hers. "If you wouldn't put yourself in compromising positions, you wouldn't be like everyone else."

"Oh, and I suppose you know how to avoid that?" Arlet whispered with a smile.

I nodded and she giggled. "I know a thing or two. Perhaps I could teach you…" She shook her head and stood on her toes to kiss me gently before moving away and heading back to our make-shift camp. Thorn opened one eye when he heard us approach but he closed it and readjusted his head to get more comfortable.

_Finally find a way to beat your mate?_

_Unpremeditated action, _I responded as I plopped myself next to his neck.

_Good for you. When are the Varden coming?_

I voiced his question to Arlet and she paused for a moment before replying, "They still haven't decided so I can't tell."

"But they're letting us in?"

She nodded and sat down next to me. "They've decided that you're going to share a tent with Eragon and I am going to share with my aunt. We'll have to swear fealty to Nasuada, possibly submit to a probing, and they can't decide who should be guarding us at all times. Either Urgals, elves, or trained magicians."

"What will happen to you? Once they find out what you are?"

"They haven't decided what to do with me," she responded slowly. "As far as they are concerned, I am the woman who has attracted your infatuation. They know nothing other than the fact that Angela is my aunt." She sighed and rested her head against Thorn. "All I know for certain right now is that they won't know I'm a seer until later. Too many things can happen in between then so I don't know what will happen to me once they find out."

"And I'll be punished for killing the dwarf king?" I asked tentatively.

"You might be able to swing that you did it because you were forced," Arlet answered. "But as of right now, yes. The new king wants it to be a public punishment." She laced her fingers with mine and stared at our hands. "The bright side is if you actually do get punished, it'll prove your loyalty to the Varden. The downside is that you couldn't heal yourself."

I was almost afraid to ask _what _the punishment was, but I managed to say the words.

"Fifty lashes. Publicly." I grimaced and the muscles in my back tightened. Fifty lashes? I've endured that type of punishment in the dungeons of Urû'baen, but I would have figured when I was freed from Galbatorix that would end. Arlet smiled apologetically and gently squeezed my hand. "The future is not set in stone, Murtagh. It can change."

Thorn lifted his head and looked at me. _Fifty lashes for doing something you didn't have a say in? That hardly seems reasonable. _

_I don't think it's completely about that, Thorn. I think they're trying to either sway me to leave or give me a chance to prove myself. _I sighed and plucked at the grass at my side._ I don't relish the idea of getting flogged, but maybe it will help us in the long run._

_They may try, but I will eat them before they lay a finger on you. _I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. That would definitely convince them we are on their side.

**XxX**

"Good afternoon," Nasuada greeted again. She and Eragon stood only a few yards away from us and it had surprised me just as much as it did Arlet to learn those two would be the only ones to greet us. I couldn't lie and say I wasn't a bit relieved to hear it, but I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Good afternoon," I returned.

"It should please you to know we have come up with the conditions of your entrance," she started. "First, you both will be guarded by both Urgals and elves at all times and you all will be as separated until we are convinced you are truly here on your own accord. Second, you both will be stripped of your weapons and if either of you use magic, we will have grounds to kill you. Do you understand?" Her face was serious as her eyes flitted between Arlet and me. "Murtagh, you will share a tent with Eragon and she with her aunt. If either of you leave your tents for any reason without our say-so, we will kill you. If we suspect you are still working for Galbatorix, we will kill you. We are being incredibly generous with these terms and if we begin to trust you, you will be allowed certain freedoms. Make no mistake: we can and will kill you if we see fit." Nasuada's eyes remained fixed on mine.

I looked at Arlet for her approval and then to Thorn for his. With both of their nods I answered, "We understand."

"Third, Thorn's wings will be bound by magic and he will be with Saphira at all times. We will give him food every day, so he shall not go hunting until we deem him worthy of it. We also have the means to slay him, if we deem it necessary." Smoke emitted from his nostrils in frustration but he was able to contain his growl of disproval. "Fourth, you both will swear fealty to me in front of the people of the Varden. Arya will tell you what to say as to prevent any loopholes. Fifth, in regards to Murtagh's murder of dwarf king Hrothgar: in order to please the dwarves and keep their allegiance with the Varden, you will be publically flogged. And last but not least, all three of you will submit to a probe as soon as this conversation is over. Do you accept these conditions?"

My ruby dragon snorted. _No. I refuse. _

_Thorn, it won't be for long._

His red eyes bore into mine. _How about we bind your legs and see how you like it?_

_You knew this was what was going to happen. We'll prove to them they can trust us, remember? _

_Keeping me separated from you is hard enough. I will not be bound like a slave! We were just freed from that – and might I add at a terrible price – and I will not just waltz back into it. I refuse her conditions._

_This is not the same as Galbatorix, Thorn. We chose to come here and once we gain their trust, we will get our freedoms back. Wouldn't it be nice to not be scorned for being the dragon of the cursed red Rider? To walk by people and have them smile versus cower? I don't want to be feared anymore Thorn. If this is what we have to do to change the connotation of our name, I thought we were willing to do it. _Another tendril of smoke rose from his nostril and I reached out to rest my hand on his snout. _We're doing this because it's what _we_ choose, remember?_

_Since when have we given up when the going gets hard? _I could feel the indecision in my dragon but he bowed his head in acceptance.

I smiled and rubbed his nose gently before looking at Nasuada and declaring, "We accept."

Eragon smiled and Nasuada's lip twitched upwards. "Very well then. Eragon, would you please administer the first test?"

I shifted on my feet. I know Arlet said my mind would be protected, but she also said the potion could take a few days to kick in. I agreed to the probing on the assumption that they couldn't get inside, but as Eragon made his way towards me, I began to panic. What if he could? What if she was wrong?

"Just close your eyes and relax," Eragon cautioned me as he lifted his hands and touched my temples. He closed his eyes and I finally coaxed mine to close as well. When the beginnings of a probe entered my mind, my initial reaction was to quickly build a wall but Eragon dug his nail into my temple to remind me not to. With an uneasy breath I released the wall and I could feel him further in my mind but before he could reach my memories, an impenetrable force appeared without my beckoning and kicked him out. I heard him grunt and felt him try again with the same outcome.

So that was how the potion worked.

After about thirty minutes of trying, Eragon finally lowered his hands and turned to Nasuada. "I can't get into his head."

Irritation flitted across her face as she demanded, "What do you mean you can't? Murtagh, you agreed to those conditions."

"It's not me," I argued. "Did that feel like my presence?"

Eragon shook his head. "It could have been Thorn's. Saphira did that for me when we were protecting your secret." I looked to Thorn and gestured to my half-brother. Through our link I could feel him poke around in Eragon's head for a few moments before withdrawing. Eragon looked flabbergasted and confused as he said, "It's not Thorn either."

"It's a tonic," Arlet spoke up. All eyes turned to her. "You cannot enter Murtagh's mind because of a tonic he has ingested. It shields the mind from everyone – even those who we want to allow in."

"So that's what you meant yesterday," Eragon mused. "Where did he get the tonic?"

"One of the healers in Urû'baen made it for me before we left," I responded for her. It wasn't a complete lie.

Nasuada sighed and shook her head. "This will please no one. Eragon, would you try and examine the girl's mind?"

"Arlet. Her name is Arlet," I said. Nasuada apologized with a smile as Eragon stood in front of Arlet, the tips of his fingers pressing against her temples. It came to no surprise to me when he couldn't examine hers as well, but both Nasuada and Eragon seemed puzzled at the problem.

"Well you've given me a puzzle, Murtagh and Arlet. How do I test something that cannot be tested? I need concrete proof that you both have been freed from Galbatorix – otherwise I'm afraid we cannot allow you entrance into to the Varden," Nasuada declared.

"We gave you the green egg," I brought up. "If it hadn't been for us you never would have gotten it. And kept it."

Nasuada tilted her head to the side and the corner of her mouth twitched. "Perhaps, but you are cunning. You could have staged that and plan to betray us when we reach Urû'baen."

"We could," I agreed. "But of all the things you know about the king, do you really think he would allow that?" Nasuada raised her brow and looked away as if in thought. "I think I can say that out of everyone here, I know the tyrant the best. Galbatorix is evil and manipulative, but he likes control and too much could be lost if he gave you the egg. As far as he knows, it could hatch while it was here or you may spirit it away to protect it."

"Perhaps," Nasuada conceded. "But it is not enough to pardon a lifetime of wrongdoings."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Arlet quickly interjected, "I might have a way to give you proof." She touched Eragon's arm to make him look at her before rolling onto her toes and planting her lips on his. At first I was shocked, then confused, and then finally angry. Right in front of me? She's going to kiss my brother? I took a step towards them to either break it up or something more drastic when Thorn swept his neck in front to block me.

_Calm down, Rider. She's not kissing him; she's putting her memory inside of him. You remember how it happened with you._

Arlet's hands reached up to cup his face. _Doesn't mean she has to kiss him._

_I think of it more as she's pressing her lips against his to share a memory… _

Before I could even respond to his comment, Eragon began to sway and with quick steps I grabbed his arms and lowered him to the ground. Arlet's hands remained poised beside his head and her forehead leaned against his. A little too close for my comfort, but Thorn was right. She was trying to give them proof I was free. Not trying to kiss my brother.

Somewhere in the distance I heard Saphira roar and Nasuada screamed.

"What have you done?" she cried as she pulled the jeweled dagger from her waist.

"It's not what you think," I tried to reason. "Eragon cannot get into our heads because of the tonic, but Arlet can show memories and it just so happens this is how she does it. I swear to you that he will wake up in a few minutes." She inched closer to Eragon, but tried to create a wide berth from me. "Lady Nasuada, if our plan was to kill you, don't you think I would be attacking you right now? Don't you think Arlet would be getting up? Be rational about this."

"Rational? She just killed him!"

_Here comes Mother Hen, _Thorn warned. Not even moments later, Saphira came thundering down and landed beside Nasuada with a thud. She was a bit bigger than Thorn, but the difference was minimal. Thorn possessively moved so he was guarding me and it only made her sapphire eyes glow with fury. Even in the midst of danger, she was as beautiful as I remembered and even with his fangs bared, Thorn was awestruck by the dragoness.

"Just give me two seconds to explain," I objected. Saphira roared and it caused my eardrums to ring. "Is his heart still beating, Saphira?" The sapphire dragon only growled. "Is he in any pain at all?" Her tail flicked back and forth. "Lady Nasuada, you wanted proof of our release from Galbatorix and Arlet is trying to give him that. So unless you want something bad to happen, I wouldn't try and remove her just yet." Nasuada stopped trying to push Arlet off and stared at me. "There has to be a connection between the giver and receiver, I think. But I swear to you now, on my own head, that he will wake up in the same condition he came out here in." I looked at the pair on the ground and added quietly, "Maybe a little disoriented, but he'll be fine." Saphira growled and snapped her jaws at me.

_This better be a quick memory._

Thorn's tail flicked as he watched Saphira. _I'll get her before she reaches you. She may be bigger, but I'm more agile._

_It's not necessarily me I'm worried about. _

"Why is he not waking up?" Nasuada demanded.

"If you'll notice she's not waking up either," I replied. "The memory has to play itself out before he will wake up. If it's the one I'm thinking of, he'll be moving within the next five minutes." Saphira growled and lowered her nose to sniff her Rider before turning her intense stare at me. "I wouldn't kill him now, Saphira. I've had many opportunities and I haven't, have I?" She blew smoke in my direction and Thorn snarled.

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because for the first time, I'm tired of that look!" I exclaimed. "I'm tired of people cowering in fear when I want to help them. Like now. I want to help you destroy Galbatorix, but you're too afraid of me." I looked at Thorn when he nudged my side. "You have every right to be, but I'm trying to do the right thing here. _We're_ trying to do the right thing here." I opened my mouth to add more, but when Arlet groaned and lifted her head from Eragon's, I froze.

In the middle of her forehead was a small, pale blue crescent moon.

"Eragon," Arlet called softly. "Follow the sound of my voice." When there was no reaction she called his name again. "You're almost there. Come back now." Just like I had, Eragon coughed and gasped for air. "There you are. Just take a minute to breathe while your body wakes up." The moment she let go of his head, Saphira used her neck to heave Arlet away from Eragon and tossed her towards me. She fell with a thud and I reached out to help her stand before pushing her behind me.

"You'll have to explain the thing on your head later," I whispered to her.

Eragon coughed and sat up, his eyes immediately going to Arlet. "That was different."

Nasuada kneeled beside him and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, but… How did you do that?"

"Family secret," Arlet responded as Eragon climbed to his feet. "I didn't mean to scare any of you, but Lady Nasuada said she wanted proof. Now you have it." Before Eragon could open his mouth to probably give some rebuttal, Arlet repeated Galbatorix's oath to her in the Ancient Language and how it eventually freed me. Eragon raised his eyebrow at her, but he shared the story Arlet had showed him. Saphira continued to give the dragon equivalent of a glare and Nasuada stared at me.

"You're sure that is the truth?" Nasuada questioned Eragon.

My brother nodded his head. "I'm sure."

Nasuada closed her eyes and sighed before straightening and declaring, "Then as leader of the Varden, I grant you three entrance."

**REVIEW! **


	17. So Far Away

**A/N:** **A little over a month. Not too bad! At least it wasn't six months! :)**

**Happy reading! **

"All the struggle we thought was in vain,  
>All the mistakes one life contained.<br>They all finally start to go away,  
>Now that we're here, it's so far away."<p>

_- So Far Away: Staind._

**Chapter Seventeen:**

If I closed my eyes and pretended, I could almost believe that the two Urgals beside me were for my protection. That my chained hands behind my back were so no one could yank me into the crowd and harm me and that I was relieved from my weapons so no one could use them against me.

I could _almost_ pretend that was why, but it was the peoples' faces that gave it away. There was not a countenance void of hatred, disgust, or a variety of the two.

Currently Arlet and I were on our knees in the center of town in front of the leaders of the Varden with the sea of people surrounding us. There were murmurs of hatred and of uneasiness that spread around the crowd – the majority of it reaching my heightened hearing. How could Lady Nasuada allow the cursed Rider into our midst? How could she allow the bloody dragon near us?

Sometimes I wished I was deaf.

The crowd quickly silenced when Nasuada moved to stand before Arlet and me. Just as she had before, she stood tall and unafraid as she looked over the sea of faces and I was quickly reminded once again that she was no longer that girl I had known. She glanced back at me for a moment before exclaiming loud and clear, "Good evening everyone. Now I know I could find a better political way to phrase this, but I'm just going to tell you the truth: Murtagh Morzansson, Galbatorix's former Rider, has come to join our side." The total uproar of the people made me want to back away.

"He'll betray us just like before!" a man exclaimed.

"He'll kill us all!" another cried.

"Galbatorix sent him here!" a woman shouted.

And on and on it went until finally Nasuada demanded silence. After a few more malicious comments about my acceptance, the crowd silenced and stared at the ebony leader. "Now I know all of you have your doubts about our decision, but I swear to you now – as your chosen leader – it is in the Varden's best interest. We have all made mistakes. We have all done things we wish we could take back." Her dark eyes swept across the crowd as they hesitantly nodded their head. "And I know we have _all_ pleaded for a second chance. That's why they're here!" Her arm jerked back to point at us. "Galbatorix has ruined their lives just as much as he has ruined ours."

"They ruined their own lives when they bore the Empire's crest willingly!" a man from the back shouted. The crowd murmured their agreement.

"Do you call being bound in chains willingly?" Nasuada questioned. The crowd remained silent. "How many of us can say we have done things we regret because we didn't have a choice? How many of us can say we went against our own self to do the things we were forced to? If you believe that is something I have done here, I implore you to pack your things and leave! We are all in this cause together because we ultimately have the same goal: to remove Galbatorix from the throne. This man has come to us – with the same aspirations as you – to offer his knowledge, his strength, and his sword to us. Do we not accept those who wish to break free from Galbatorix?"

"He is still under the King!" someone shouted.

"Then allow me to prove you wrong," Nasuada said with a smile. She gestured to the Urgals and we were hoisted up, carried, and placed down directly in front of her. Arya and Eragon stepped forward and although Arya's face suggested disapproval, she said a sentence in the Ancient Language that Arlet and I repeated. As Eragon said it loudly in English for everyone to hear and to understand the oaths, Arya continued saying phrases after phrases until it became quite clear they left no room for loop holes.

"Does this please you?" Nasuada continued with a booming voice when we had finished the oaths. It wouldn't surprise me if the people toward the back could hear her. "If that still doesn't pacify you, know that they have both just sworn fealties to me. His dragon has already repeated the same oaths Murtagh has, but due to his size you could not witness it." When everyone remained silent, Nasuada continued her speech by telling them the rules by which we could stay. We could not use magic. We could not use weapons. We could not be together. Thorn's wings would be bound. We would be guarded at all times. She paused and her voice took on a different tone – an almost threatening tone. "They're protection is just as much for us as it is for them. Anyone who harms or taunts them in any way – jokingly or not – will be punished as severely as a traitor. They are one of us now, which means you will treat them as such."

The crowd was taken aback by what she had said – even I was.

Nasuada paused and scanned the crowd before glancing back at me and saying, "Now as we know tradition and established precedent have only left me three options in dealing with such matters: One, we can hang you." The cheers that went through the crowd made my head fall. "But I won't because you're as important to us as Eragon is. The second, I can give you thirty lashes and release you from the Varden. Or the third, I can give you fifty lashes and keep you under my command." I lifted my head and her dark eyes burned into mine. Her voice lowered to where only people close could hear her. "However, since you were not under the command of the Varden when you murdered dwarf king Hrothgar, tradition cannot be used. Therefore, you shall be treated the third option as it is the only one that can reasonably fit in your case. Do you agree?"

I sighed and declared, "Aye, I agree."

Nasuada nodded in satisfaction and addressed the people of the Varden. "In regards to Murtagh's murder of dwarf king Hrothgar, he will be given fifty lashes and you all will bear witness to his punishment. Let it be a reminder to those of you: the Varden does not tolerate insubordination." She gestured to the Urgals beside me and once again, I was lifted to my feet and walked to a large, wide post that had a thick crossbeam near to top where my hands were tied. Across the bean there were scratches and a shudder went through me in anticipation. From the position of the post, the people were going to be able to see the whip slicing my skin but thankfully Arlet was in a position where she would not have to witness the entirety of it. Her electric eyes poured into mine as her shoulder jerked against the large hand of an Urgal.

I lightly shook my head at her in hopes to get her to calm down and cringed as my shirt was ripped from my body. A shiver went through me as the cold air hit my bare torso and the resounding gasp as my scar was revealed to everyone made the shiver last. It had been a long time since I had that reaction to my scar.

Nasuada called to a man and by the silence of the crowd, I was able to hear the slapping of the whip. My body tensed.

This was nothing I couldn't handle.

Eragon appeared in front of the post and offered a leather-wrapped dowel. "Bite down on this," he commanded softly. "Nasuada has ordered the herbalist Angela to attend to you afterwards. She cannot entirely heal your wounds, but she'll make sure no permanent damage will come of this."

I nodded in appreciation. "Can you take Arlet away? I don't want her to see this."

Eragon's expression was one of empathy. "I'll see what I can do." I opened my mouth and he placed the dowel in my mouth between my teeth. It tasted bitter and the fleeting thought of how many other people had put it in their mouth crossed my mind before I heard the drum roll. I forced my body to relax and turned my head so I could see Eragon whispering in Nasuada's ear and I exhaled disheartenedly when she shook her head at my request.

I looked over at Arlet and caught her teary gaze. By her stance I could tell she wanted to fight against the Urgal holding her but before I could attempt to shake my head, the crackling of the whip sounded and I grunted from the unexpectedness of the pain. I clenched down on the dowel, thankful to have it, and leaned my head against the pole.

"One," a man said.

It came down a second, and then a third. At the fourth, I heard Arlet fighting to be released from the Urgal. I looked up and tried to say don't, but the dowel in my mouth stifled the word. At the fifth, I heard her try and shout "stop" but Eragon quickly moved and reached around her head to clamp his right hand over her mouth. His left arm moved to grab her arm and he whispered something in her ear that I couldn't pick up. When she nodded her head he removed his hand, but continued to hold onto her arm.

"Ten," the man declared.

_Forty more to go,_ I thought. Thorn tried to push his way into my mind but I pushed him back out. I didn't want him to feel the excruciating pain of the whip any more than I wanted to feel it, and I could feel his rejection course through our bond before I shut it completely. I had created this problem and I had to deal with it on my own. Thorn hadn't killed Hrothgar; I had. This was neither Arlet's nor Thorn's doing and I wished neither had to see or feel this flogging.

By the time the man reached twenty, his voice was distant and my vision continuously dipped into black. When he had reached twenty-five lashes, I noticed that my vision wasn't fading to black but to different scenery. In those moments I could see bloody hands tied to the crossbeam of a whipping post and when I was able to look passed that, I could see a group of people standing around me. Most looked away with sickened expressions but there was one man who looked on with a wicked gleam.

"Twenty-eight," the man said.

"_How many more would you like, my King?" the man behind me asked. _

"_Until I tell you to stop," he responded evenly. A golden crown sat atop his bald head and there was a tint of madness in his eyes. I felt the slicing of the whip against my skin and I bit down on my lip until blood rushed into my mouth. _

"_Father, stop this madness please! Your issue is with me! Not with Aiden."_

_My weary eyes looked over to see Lynette leaning against a tall wooden post. Except upon closer examination, my sluggish brain realized she wasn't leaning. There was a rope tied around her arms and waist that bound her to the wood. _

I was roused when the man said thirty-three. I gritted my teeth against the dowel to keep from crying out from the pain. How many times had I been punished like this in Galbatorix's dungeon? How many times had I forced myself to be anywhere else during those punishments?

I could handle fifty lashes.

"_You call this madness?" Palancar boomed as he jerked a jeweled hand towards me. "Are you not pleased that I spare his life? He is a traitor to the crown and if I had half a mind, I would string him up next to you!"_

_The more I stared at Lynette, the more I registered. Her long hair had been arranged so it draped over her left shoulder and she wore a simple white, long-sleeved dress – nothing to display her royalty. Bundles of hay had been placed all around her and it seemed as if she was standing on it. There was a servant standing next to the hay with a flaming torch._

_I blinked to clear my clouded head. Flaming torch?_

"_Father please. I beg you! Spare him from further torment. He didn't know what I could do," Lynette reasoned. When Palancar stormed up to Lyn, the man with the whip stopped. "Father, I beg you to find your humanity. Let him go." Two tears slipped down her porcelain face._

_Palancar spit at Lynette's feat. "You are no daughter of mine. I would never father an _abomination_."_

"Forty," the man called.

I could feel myself slowly becoming numb but I couldn't muster up enough strength to even wiggle my toes in my boots. With every previous crack of the whip, my strength had continued to ebb until the only thing left holding me up was the crossbeam. I tried to inhale deeply, but my lungs and throat protested.

Ten more lashes left.

_Lynette's face looked as if she had been slapped. She closed her eyes and a few more tears leaked out. Palancar spun around and snapped to the man behind me, "I don't remember telling you to stop." I grunted when I felt the sting of the whip against my raw flesh. How many had I received now?_

"_Thanebrand, please," Lynette pleaded to her brother. "Stop this." Thanebrand looked at her sympathetically and then to me. He stood next to his father and his shoulders sagged with indecision. "Save him, please. For Damon." The mention of my son seemed to stir him to action. _

_He stepped forward and ordered, "Put down the whip, Jhon." I heard the thud of the whip hitting the ground and lowered my head in gratitude. Thanebrand turned to his father and said, "Lyn is right, Father. This is madness. She is your daughter!"_

"_Madness, you say?" Palancar repeated. "Is it madness that my own blood has dug her grave with the lot of _them_? We are humans; we do not possess the ability of magic and yet here she is…" His glaring eyes darted to Lynette and his face became darker. "I have no daughter. Rest assured that I will have all entitlements removed and her name will be removed from our history. Including that bastard son of hers."_

"_Have you truly gone insane, Father?" Thanebrand exclaimed. _

_A hysterical laugh escaped the king. "Do you find me insane, my son? Perhaps this would better sway you." With quick steps, Palancar grabbed the torch from the servant and threw it at Lynette's feet. Her electric eyes widened as the fire from the torch quickly spread to the surrounding hay. _

"_What have you done?" Thanebrand cried. _

_He ordered the surrounding people to kick dirt on the flames but the fire was much too quick. Lynette coughed and I yanked my bloody wrists against the leather holding them to the crossbeam. "Lyn!" Even through the burning pain of my back, I fought against the stirrups with the remaining energy I had. The mantra I had learned since childhood reverberated inside me. _

_Protect and serve._

"_Aiden," Lynette called weakly. She coughed but fixed her eyes on mine. "I love you." _

_She then titled her head upwards and let out a blood-curdling scream as the fire reached her flesh._

"No!" I cried as I jerked my body upwards. I cringed and instantly regretted the motion when the lashes on my back throbbed in unison. I felt hands on my upper arm guiding me back to the cot I was lying on and though a female voice spoke, I couldn't distinguish the words. It took a few minutes before I recognized my name.

"Oh come now. That flogging should have been nothing for you," the voice said.

"Fifty lashes are enough for anyone," a man responded in protest. "He's strong to have lasted as long as he did."

I felt something cooling on my back and it made the burning of my welts recede. "Murtagh, are you awake yet?"

"Arlet?" I murmured against the rough fabric of the cot.

I heard a laugh that sounded like bells. "Not quite, but close enough. Now hold still, will you? I don't want to rewash your wounds because you're enough of an idiot to jump up." Ah, it had to be Angela. The boldness was a family trait, I remembered.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"It's no worse than you're used to probably," the man responded. Eragon, I realized. "What is that you're putting on him? It looks to be absorbing into the wounds."

"Well of course it is. I don't get the name herbalist for nothing, you know. Why do you think my brother got into it in the first place?" She placed a final strip over the right side of my back and said, "There! Finished. Do us a favor, Murtagh, and do your best not to move too much." She stood and moved into my line of sight. "Be careful twisting from side to side as it could reopen your wounds." She placed a folded parchment on the ground next to my head. "Arlet asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you," I managed.

She straightened and looked between Eragon and me. "It should be I who is thanking you, young man. You returned my niece to me when I thought the worst." Sadness fitted across her face as I assumed she thought of her deceased brother, but it vanished as quickly as it had come. "Right then, I'll be off. I'll be back in the morning to check the bandages." She turned on her heel and left the tent. As she opened the flap, I was able to get a glance of the Urgal standing just outside. There were probably more surrounding the tent, I thought.

Eragon sighed and sat down on the ground next to my head. "I'll never understand that woman."

I tried to laugh but grimaced instead. "I'll never understand women." Eragon laughed and agreed with a nod. "Where is Arlet?"

"She was with Roran while Angela was with here, but I imagine she'll retire with Angela to their tent pretty soon." I gently nodded my head and an uncomfortable silence filled the tent. I could tell he wanted to say something, but was either too embarrassed or shy to say it.

"I never thanked you," I said. When Eragon raised his brow I continued, "Helping me to get into the Varden. For giving me the dowel. I imagine no one wanted me here or considered giving me something so I wouldn't bite my tongue."

Eragon smiled gently. "I'll be honest with you: when I first heard that we were to meet with you, I didn't want to allow you in. I know you're not evil, Murtagh, but I also know that you revel in your newfound power because it gives you the chance to strike back at the world that has shown you no kindness. It was your anger that worried me. But when I saw you with her… You may still hate the world, but you hate the world a lot less I think. Whoever she is, she was your catalyst of change."

"She makes me feel like I'm not like what everyone says I am. Thorn would always tell me I wasn't my father, but I never believed him. I felt like he was required to say that because he didn't want to admit his own insanity," I replied. "Then she came along and from the beginning she believed I wasn't as cruel as the rumors led everyone to believe. She once told me when I first met her that no matter how hard it was for me to believe, I wasn't as bad as I thought I was." A smile turned the corner of my lips upwards as I thought of Arlet. "Thorn was my initial catalyst because against all odds he hatched for me. He saw something good inside me that I couldn't see at that time. Then Arlet came and proved to me he was right."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"More than I ever thought possible."

Eragon's ears reddened. "About what happened earlier with her… You know I didn't—"

"I know," I cut him off with a chuckle. "She was just showing you a memory. I know it was nothing more."

He nodded and eyed the piece of parchment beside him. "I don't know how she did it, but you should be more careful. People will start to catch on that she's not just an average person." I gave him a quizzical stare and he continued, "Consider everything she has showed us in a limited amount of time: she's well versed in the ancient language, she's able to do some form of magic, and she's smart enough to trick Galbatorix into giving us the egg. She cannot be ordinary."

"Aye, you're right," I conceded. Eragon waited for me to say more but I kept my mouth shut. Arlet had said that it would be awhile before the Varden figure out she is a seer; I had no intention of making that quicker than normal. Even though the Varden could use her powers, her safety was more important to me.

_Protect and serve._

**REVIEW MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:)**


	18. Never Easy

**A/N:** **I'm the worst, I know. I had originally planned on this chapter being much longer but I didn't want you guys to wait another month or two! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock!**

**Happy reading!**

"I am ready for the road less traveled,  
>Suiting up for my crowning battle.<br>This test is my own cross to bear, but I will get there.  
>It's never easy to be chosen; never easy to be called."<p>

_- Who Am I Living For: Katy Perry_

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Over the next few weeks, I managed to get used to the idea of never being alone.

Everywhere I went, I had at least five people (excluding Eragon) following me. Each day it varied between elves, magicians, dwarves, and Urgals but there was never a shortage of those who wanted to watch the infamous red Rider. They pushed, they pulled, and on occasion, even used their weapons against me. When asked why they pulled a sword, each of them would simply respond, "It looked like he was going to attack" and not one person would question that.

Why would they?

Even the looks of the people lowered my morale. Although no one ever actually dared strike me – perhaps in fear of Nasuada's threat – their faces were enough. At one point I reveled in the hatred and the fear; now I couldn't stand it. Thorn unfortunately was not getting better treatment because even though Eragon believed we had changed, his sapphire dragon did not. My dragon's discontent grew each night as Saphira watched him as she would prey. We would do our best to remind each other of why we had come but there was no reason good enough to Thorn that allowed them to bind his wings.

And he was right. There was not a reason good enough.

Perhaps if I could have remained hidden life would have been easier but as it would have been, Eragon wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't a monster. Each morning I grudgingly followed him and together we helped pack, store, and transport things as the Varden slowly made their way to Dras-Leona. Even Thorn was put to use – much to his dismay. Because his wings were bound, he had to walk the many, many miles between Belatona and Dras-Leona with items the horses were unable to carry.

My comment to Eragon long ago about being the pack-mule continuously returned to my mind throughout the journey.

The thought of just sneaking off with Thorn frequently plagued my mind. Who were they to make a _dragon_ act as a horse? The thought was as infuriating as the distance between my four-legged friend and me. I could feel his restlessness growing and the ache within his wings grew to the point I felt them within my own arms. How long had it been since we had flown together? Even under Galbatorix we were allowed that freedom.

But not here. Not with the Varden.

_They would not even notice if we left, _Thorn commented dryly.

_I imagine they would think we had gone back to Galbatorix, so they probably would notice._

_I think I almost prefer him over Nasuada. Regardless of how mad he was, he never tried to distance us. He understood the importance of keeping a Rider and his dragon together._

_That was because he was never worried of us finally freeing ourselves from him. Galbatorix may be the great and powerful, but his arrogance strings him right along with any human. If it had not been for the oath he had given Arlet, you and I would still be under his control. Probably waiting on the opposite side of these city walls for the Varden to attack._

_But we would be together, _he responded with a hiss. _If it were not for the oaths we have given, I would snatch you and fly away._

_You and I are still together, my friend. Perhaps not physically, but you and I are bound beyond bodies. There is nothing that they can do that will take that away from us. _I could feel my dragon's satisfaction at my statement and I added, _When we attack Dras-Leona, I imagine they will release you. Perhaps then they will understand we are on _their_ side and forgo the locking of wings._

_I truly hope so, _Thorn returned.

I sighed and looked around the Varden's camp. After weeks of traveling, we had finally reached Dras-Leona and were currently stationed in a series of cultivated fields just southeast of the city. Nasuada had forced the men to fortify the camp – should the soldiers from the city attack – and for the better part of the evening, we flattened the fields of wheat and barley to accommodate the numerous tents of the Varden. It was busy work, but the physical labor had felt good.

It was late at night when we finally finished and upon Nasuada's orders, everyone retired to their beds. As I lay against the compacted stalks the women had woven I pulled out the knapsack Calhoun had packed and within one of the side pockets, retrieved Arlet's letters. Against Eragon's morality he had agreed to keep the letters a secret from Nasuada and by means of magic or Angela, we were able to communicate back and forth.

Her first letter was at the top of the small stack and while Eragon mediated, I again read her carefully crafted cursive:

_My dearest Murtagh,_

_I feel as if I have already been apart from you for weeks – versus the few hours you have been asleep. Angela tells me that the Varden will warm up to us soon enough; however, I know differently. I fear that it will be awhile before I am allowed to see you again. Unlike the day Nasuada will grant you with Thorn, she will keep us separated. It pains me to see it and for once, I believe I am jealous of your mighty dragon. He is able to see you when I am not; to be with you when I cannot. But I speak of something that has yet to come._

_In regards to the crescent moon you have seen on my forehead: my father had called it the yaë. I have been told that on every passing of the new moon, it appears on my forehead and brands me for what I am. Had you not said something I would not have known showing a memory would make it appear. It seems there are things about myself that even I cannot see and they are just as surprising to me as they are to you. I do not know why it is that particular symbol; my only guess is that I am tied to the moon in ways I cannot see. _

_Rest easy knowing my body will only crave yours. _

_I love you, Murtagh._

_Arlet_

Her second paragraph had continued to puzzle me since I had first read it those many nights ago. Arlet was able to see many things but why could she not see this connection? Her connection to the moon was powerful but perhaps the answer eluded her because not only did the moon remove her power, it removed her sight. If the connection had the power to do that, surely it had the power to keep itself hidden.

I shook my head at my ridiculous train of thought. A silly notion to think the moon had an actual source of power.

But as I remembered the sliver of light it had left in the night sky, I was reminded that it obviously did have some type of power. In just two days, Arlet would lose her sight and her powers and I was not quite sure how she would manage to keep herself hidden during that time. If the yaë appeared on her forehead and marked her for what she was, Angela surely would not allow her to walk around. But hiding in a tent for three days would not be possible either.

I sighed and returned the letters to the pocket.

"I hate this waiting," Eragon admitted as he looked at me. "How do you do it?"

"Find something to pass the time," I responded as I pulled a scratchy blanket over my body. "Why do you think I keep reading her letters?"

"Because you are hopelessly in love?"

I raised an eyebrow at my half-brother. "Is that what you think of me?"

Eragon shrugged. "Why else would you read them?"

I could have told him that I read them because they presented an interesting puzzle, but I simply shrugged and turned so my back was facing him. For days Eragon has tried to get me to tell him the truth behind Arlet and each time I managed to shut my mouth before I said anything too revealing. Although I honestly would not have minded him knowing, I knew that his duty to the Varden would outweigh whatever promises he would tell me to keep her secret hidden. Until I was sure of the Varden's own moral character I was not going to risk Arlet being taken advantage of again.

I wanted to protect her; not throw her to the wolves.

**XxX**

"When the battle begins, the magic binding Thorn's wings will dissipate," Eragon murmured as we walked towards the exposed outskirts of the city. Soldiers scrambled to and fro trying to find armor, swords, or loved ones before marching to the exposed outskirts of the city. "I was also told to warn you that in the chaos, Nasuada's threat will no longer apply – which means you need to watch your back from _all_ angles." Eragon's brown eyes glanced around at the soldiers surrounding us. "Between you and Arlet, you will be the biggest target as you will be the easiest to identify. You needn't worry about her."

I paused as my head whipped around to stare at him in shock. "Nasuada is allowing her to fight?"

"Apparently she has proven herself an excellent swordswoman," he answered with a shrug. I could feel an anger rising from somewhere deep inside me. Even though I believed Arlet to be dangerous with a sword, she could not fight in this battle. Too many unpredictable things happened in the midst of the chaos and she relied too heavily on her powers to stand a proper chance. That, and I was unsure of how long her endurance would last. Adrenaline only got one so far.

The urgent impulse that continuously captivated me when she was in danger reverberated within my limbs and it crashed through me like waves. My eyes searched around the frenzied camp in the hopes of finding her, but it was in vain. "She cannot fight," I declared finally.

"She can and she will," a feminine voice piped up from behind me. I turned and for a split-second, I just stared. If I had not seen those electric eyes I never would have guessed it was her; her long hair was hidden within the helmet and the armor seemed a bit too big for her – if I could even call it armor as it was merely a slightly padded tunic and broken chainmail. Just as Zar'roc had been restored to me, her bow was strung along her back with a full quiver of arrows and her sword was belted on her hip.

Eragon's eyes darted between Arlet and me. "She has to do what is asked of her."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Arlet interrupted, "Lady Nasuada needs all that she can get her hands on. Why do you think you and I have no guards at this moment?"

"That still does not—"

"Yes, it does," she interjected. "Eragon, may I please have a minute alone with him?"

Eragon looked around awkwardly. "You two are not supposed to be together."

"It will only be for a minute," she returned gently.

Eragon looked around again before nodding his head towards a vacant tent. "Not a second longer." I could tell by the crinkling around her eyes, Arlet was smiling and with quick words of gratitude, she grabbed my hand and we ducked into the tent Eragon had gestured to. The moment the flap had closed, she removed her helmet and her black hair fell down to her middle back in one long braid. For a moment, we simply stared at each other.

It took only a second for me to notice the dark circles under her eyes. Her smile – although genuine – was weak and those large, blue eyes that usually brightened up the room looked tired and dull. Her entire body looked thinner than normal and her beautiful pale skin that I adored looked almost sickly.

"You cannot fight," I whispered as I stepped closer to stand in front of her.

She set her helmet on the make-shift cot beside her and murmured, "Let's not spoil our minute together fighting." I opened my mouth to retort, but her lips were against mine before I could get anything out. My arms automatically went around her waist and it was disheartening to feel that I was correct about her weight loss.

I pulled my mouth just far enough away to whisper against her lips, "What's happening to you?"

"What always happens when the new moon approaches," she answered hesitantly. A sigh escaped her and she pulled further away to look me in the eyes. With her as close as she was, the lethargy that clouded her eyes seemed more apparent. "Remember when I said I wax and wane as it does? Consider this me waning."

I pulled her closer to me and she rested her head on my chest. "This happens every month?"

"Yes," she replied in a low voice. "Angela will just tell everyone that I am sick those three days."

"That's better than you being punished, I suppose."

Her laugh brought a smile to my face. "Anything is better than those dungeons. I might have been blind, but I could still hear those rats." I chuckled and placed a kiss at the tip of her head before releasing her. She grabbed her helmet, wound her hair up, and moved to slip it on but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Please just stay here with the other women."

"Murtagh—"

"For my own sanity," I returned. "How can I fight when I know you are out there?"

She let her hair drop before reaching up and cupping my face. "By trusting me, Murtagh. You have to trust that I can take care of myself. That I am not some helpless female always in need of saving." She rolled onto her toes to press her lips to mine. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

Arlet smiled against my lips. "Then trust _in_ me."

"I'll worry," I declared as she slipped away to wind her hair back up.

"Just as I will worry about you," she returned gently. "But I know you can take care of yourself." As she lifted her helmet up, a groan escaped her lips and she swayed on her feet. The helmet in her hand slipped from her fingers and clattered to the ground with a thud. I managed to grab her the moment before her legs gave out and a pained expression flitted across her face as I stared down at her. She remained motionless for a few seconds before her eyes opened. "I'm alright," she managed to squeak out.

"No, you're not. What was that?" Other than her eyes, she still hadn't moved and her body felt lax against mine.

"A vision," she answered slowly.

"They don't knock you out like that," I objected.

"Every vision has its toll, Murtagh. They require energy to play themselves out," she explained. "Energy is just something I do not have right now."

"What did you see?" I inquired.

Arlet started to respond, but Eragon burst into the tent. "It has been over a minute. We need to start heading—" His eyes swept to Arlet and his face reddened at our embrace. He looked down at his feet and continued, "We need to start heading out with everyone else." Arlet pulled out of my arms and finally succeeded in pulling her helmet over her head without any interruptions.

"No," I warned. "You cannot expect me to agree with you after that."

"Trust, Murtagh. Please trust me." I sighed and allowed her to grab my hand and pull me out of the tent with Eragon behind us. She released me once we were among the other soldiers and aside from how small she was, she blended in well with everyone else. The oversized armor hid the fact that she was a woman and unless they truly took a second to pay attention, no one would recognize those rare eyes. She would at least be safe from the Varden.

_If she were to have another vision during this battle, who's to say it will be someone from our side that will find her? _I voiced to Thorn.

_There is no guarantee, _he answered. _But I imagine you will not allow your two-legged lover to venture too far from sight._

I chuckled. _Am I that easy? _

_The distance has dulled your mind of our connection. If your measly two legs cannot walk quicker, I will frighten everyone by running to you, _he warned. _It has been too long since we have been together, Hatchling. Now quick speed! _A grin broke across my face and I quickened my pace. At the front of the line, I could see the sapphire scales of Saphira and I had to physically dig my nails into my palms to keep myself from running towards the glittering, red mass beside her. Thorn's long neck cranked upwards and a tendril of smoke escaped his nostril as his eyes found mine. Even the pain in my palms couldn't hold me back then; my pace quickened to a jog until I stood beside him with his head pressed against mine. The unfiltered elation that seeped from him made my grin widen as I stroked the underside of his chin.

_Never again, _I said. _We'll release ourselves from these oaths or run away, but they are not keeping us apart anymore. _

Thorn hummed in agreement. _I'll gobble them up like sheep if they try. _

_Now _that_ would cause a spectacle. _To our mutual disappointment, I lifted my head from his as Eragon and Arlet walked up. Eragon uneasily greeted Thorn before mounting Saphira and Arlet walked up beside me and smiled at my dragon. I grabbed her hand and placed it under mine on his snout. _She has been jealous of you._

A deep rumble emitted from him as he laughed. _Of course she has! Who is not jealous of a dragon?_

_Someone who has a terrible fear of heights? _

_Hm, what interesting company you attract, _he returned. Then to both of us he said, _I fear I must side with my biased Rider, Arlet. You do not look well enough for battle. _

"I can just think my answer?" she asked.

_If you think it should not be overheard, yes, _he answered. Because I was not in her mind, I was unable to hear what she said but if Thorn's reaction could account for anything, I knew it could not be good. His eyes widened and fear spiked through our bond. Before anyone could explain what had been said, our attention was redirected as Nasuada and King Orrin trotted towards the city with Saphira and Eragon trailing behind them. Arlet removed her hand from under mine and stepped away.

_What did she say?_ The fear that radiated from him began to influence my own emotions, but I pushed it back. _Thorn?_

His blood-red eyes were staring towards the roofs of the houses. _Shruikan is here. _

_Does that mean Galbatorix—_

_She did not say._

I opened my mind to respond, but one of the Varden's heralds called out in a voice that carried to our high-tuned ears made me pause: "Hail! In the name of Lady Nasuada of the Varden and King Orrin of Surda, as well as all free peoples of Alagaësia, we bid you open your gates so we may deliver a message of import unto your lord and master, Marcus Tábor. By it, he may hope to profit greatly, as may every man, woman, and child within Dras-Leona."

There was a response from someone within the city walls, and the herald replied, "Speak you for Lord Tábor?" There was a pause as an answer was given. "Then we charge you to remind him that discussions of statesmanship are more properly pursued in the privacy of one's own chambers rather than in the open, where any might hear." Another pause. "As you wish. Our liegelords offer peace and friendship to Lord Tábor and all the people of Dras-Leona. We have no argument with you, only with Galbatorix, and we would not fight you if we had the choice. Have we not a common cause? Many of us once lived in the Empire, and we left only because Galbatorix's cruel reign drove us from our lands. We are your kin, in blood and in spirit. Join forces with us, and we may yet free ourselves of the usurper who now sits in Urû'baen.

"Should you accept our offer, our liegelords do guarantee the safety of Lord Tábor and his family, as well as whoever else may now be in the service of the Empire, although none will be allowed to maintain their position if they have given oaths that cannot be broken. And if your oaths will not let you aid us, then at least do not hinder us. Raise your gates and lay down your swords, and we promise you will come to no harm. But try to bar us, and we shall sweep you aside like so much chaff, for none can withstand the might of our army, nor that of Eragon Shadeslayer and the dragon Saphira."

_Are we not mighty? _

_You are the mightiest of all dragons, Thorn. _I felt Arlet press against my left arm and I turned my head to look at her. Her gaze was fixed intently on the cloaked figure. She murmured something but it was lost within her helmet.

"None can withstand your might?" the cloaked figure said as he came to stop on the battlements. His voice was amplified to reach even the soldiers that stood beside us. "I might have trembled in fear, had it not been for the arrogance you secrete… But it would appear you are not the only one with a confined dragon." There was a brief pause before the loose dirt on the ground near our boots began to quake as the carefully hidden Shruikan let out a terrible roar. The soldiers of the Varden began to shift on their feet and glance around nervously.

"Another dragon?" they whispered among themselves anxiously. It took them only a second to realize there was only one other known dragon in the existence of Alagaësia and their reaction was one of fear. There was a scream throughout the ranks and some men stumbled backwards towards the camp.

Arlet removed her helmet and tucked it under her arm. "I don't see Shruikan," she murmured to me.

"You didn't just feel or hear that?"

She gave me an exasperated look. "I don't _see_ him."

"You said he was here—"

"But not for long," she finished. Arlet let out a frustrated groan. "He has to return to Urû'baen during the phase. I didn't see him afterwards."

_Why would he be here just for a few days? _Thorn questioned to both of us.

Arlet frowned and answered, "I don't know."

We turned our attention back to the cloaked figure as he said, "Dash yourselves against the walls all you want; you will never take Dras-Leona, not so long as Shruikan and I are here to defend it." There was another cry of terror at the mention of the cursed black dragon and the figure let out a booming laugh. "_This_ is the group of miscreants that have become a thorn to my side? You should have stayed with me, Murtagh and Thorn, for at least then you know you are not standing in front of cowering fools."

_Thorn to _my_ side? Stay with _me_? _A chill ran through my body. _Galbatorix would never let Shruikan come here on his own._

_No, _Thorn said. _No he would not._

There was another bark of echoing laughter as the cloaked figure pulled back his hood to reveal a head of black hair and a sharp face. I felt like I had been doused with cold water. No one would recognize his face unless they had been misfortunate enough to live in Urû'baen and he knew that. There was only a handful of people who would recognize him and of those people, only one would have the heightened senses to see his face from this distance.

"You have something of mine, Lady Nasuada of the Varden," he continued. "I do not take too kindly to thieves." Arlet's fingers bit into my arm as his eyes searched across the ranks of the Varden until they finally seared into mine. "I tried to tell you, my boy. A position among filth is no place for us. We belong in places of power."

"Galbatorix?" I muttered to Arlet in a tight voice. "You couldn't have said this earlier?"

She groaned. "It's not him."

"It damn well looks like him."

"It's not—"

There was a bark of laughter that cut her off. "You've even found my dear Arlet! Have you dreamt of me?" The people of the Varden began to look around in search of her and those close enough to see her stared with wide eyes. "There is not a moment where I am not thinking of you – and of what you did."

Her hands gripped my forearm. "Who is the only one strong enough, other than Galbatorix, to create an illusion of both sound and image?"

It took only a moment for one name to come to mind. "Calhoun."

"Then it is Calhoun that stands before you. Not Galbatorix."

**REVIEW MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! :)**


	19. Wanted

**A/N: **So I'm kind of glad I split these two chapters up! This one ended up a lot longer than I thought it would be. Oh well. As always, thank you to those who reviewed and favorited this story! You guys are amazing! :)

**Happy reading!**

"When I wrap you up; when I kiss your lips,  
>I wanna make you feel wanted.<br>And I wanna call you mine,  
>Wanna hold your hand forever."<p>

_- Wanted: Hunter Hayes._

**Chapter Nineteen:**

"You are positive it is not Galbatorix?" Nasuada repeated.

"Most positive," I replied. Arya, Eragon, Nasuada, and I had all gathered in her large pavilion so I could tell them what Arlet had revealed to me the day before. After we had gathered before the gates of Dras-Leona and had been frightened away by the image of Galbatorix, the Varden had fallen under a spell of lethargy within their own camp. No one dared speak above a whisper in fear of Galbatorix striking them down and there were many men who had spoken of fleeing.

"If it is not the king, then who would it be?" Arya inquired.

"A dangerous magician named Calhoun," I answered. "When I was under Galbatorix's control I could have bested him in magic and sword but now that he is all that Galbatorix has, it would not surprise me if his power has grown tremendously."

Nasuada leaned against the wooden table in front of her. "And what of the black dragon Shruikan?"

"He's here," I returned with a nod. "I never would have thought Galbatorix would have allowed him to leave Urû'baen, but without Thorn and I he needed another way to strike fear in your hearts." Nasuada's and Eragon's face fell as they thought of the soldiers wanting to desert. "It appears his plan has worked."

"A bump in the road," Nasuada amended and she sighed. "Until we can contrive to lure this Calhoun and Shruikan away, or manage to trap them, or otherwise gain an advantage over them, we stay here and we don't move against Dras-Leona." Her statement stirred something in Eragon and when Arya left the pavilion shortly after Nasuada's declaration, he argued with her about her stance. I could understand where he was coming from, but I also knew Nasuada was right. Unless we could find another way into the city, we would have to wait. If Galbatorix empowered Calhoun like I thought he would, the invasion would need to be handled with delicacy.

"If you do not think I can handle Galbatorix's magicians, what hope do you think I would have against Galbatorix?" he demanded.

Nasuada stood straighter and caught Eragon's eye. "Do not embarrass me, Shadeslayer." She spoke with such authority that Eragon looked down at his feet, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. "I am doing what is within the best interest of the Varden. You will not move me."

"Of course, Lady Nasuada," Eragon returned softly. "Forgive me." He bowed to her and shuffled out of the tent.

The ebony leader sighed and then glanced at me. Her eyes seemed surprised, then nervous. "I thought you already left."

"Not yet, my Lady," I responded. "I have been able to keep certain inquires at bay since arriving, but now I have to ask: Are you still determined to keep Thorn and I apart?"

"It has been our intention," she declared.

I nodded my head and shifted my weight to my left foot. "I only inquire because of the known knowledge of the connection between a Rider and his dragon. If we were plotting against you, we would not need to be together to do so. You must be aware of that."

She raised her brow at me. "Are you plotting against us, Murtagh?"

"If our oaths allowed it, we would be plotting to run if you continued to keep us apart," I answered honestly. "I can stand a lot of things, but being apart from him is not one of them."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "What a tangled web you weave," she mused. "If I allow you and your dragon to be together, the people of the Varden would not know what to think. Of course you would have to understand that his wings would still be bound – if you two were even given the freedom." She once again leaned against the table in front of her. "But I cannot risk you running either – even though your oaths to me and the Varden forbid it."

"Have I not proved some loyalty in my time here?" I asked softly. "I have done everything you have asked of me – as has Thorn."

Nasuada pursed her lips together and looked down at the maps scattered across the table. "You have proven some loyalty, I suppose. But tell me Murtagh: in the midst of battle, which side will you fight for? My father allowed you to fight in the battle of Farthen Dûr because you were only a human. If you did indeed switch sides, it would not have caused as much damage as if you were to switch sides now. Do you understand why we are uncertain of you? You have the potential to change the outcome of a battle if you were to only change your mind."

"I would think the oaths Thorn and I have given you would prevent that," I said with a raised brow. "Besides, even if I wanted to switch sides, I cannot. It is not only my oaths that bind me to you." Nasuada looked at me in puzzlement. "As long as Arlet is here, I will be here. If I were to switch sides I would lose her and you have to understand why I am not willing to risk that."

Nasuada straightened. "What is your connection to this girl? It cannot just be love."

"I wish I knew," I answered with a shrug.

Nasuada sighed and for a brief moment, I feared that she would deny my request. But instead of those dreaded words, she said: "I imagine this will become an uproar, but I see sense in your words. In the weeks you have been here, you have proven enough loyalty to be with your dragon. His wings will still be bound, however, and you will not be able to ride him. We are granting you closeness. Not flight."

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. "Closeness is all I need right now."

"I need to discuss the logistics with Orrin and Eragon before you two get together. It will be no longer than a day," she said. She then inhaled a sharp breath and then added with force, "Do not let me regret this decision, Murtagh."

"Trust has got to start somewhere, does it not? Thank you, Lady Nasuada, and I promise you that you will not regret this decision. As I have already confessed, as long as Arlet is here and you remain pure in your path, Thorn and I _want_ to be here." Perhaps 'want' was too strong of a word to use, but there was no use confiding that to her. I started towards the flap of the pavilion but paused. A pair of blue eyes popped in my head and I turned around again. "You've heard of Arlet's sudden ailment, haven't you?"

She raised her brow in suspicion. "What of it?"

"I was thinking maybe I could be with her while she is ill?" I asked hesitantly.

"Do not push it," Nasuada warned roughly, but then sighed. She rubbed her temples and added, "Give the people of the Varden a bit more time to get used to you and Thorn. We are taking a leap of faith in allowing you two to be together."

I bowed. "Thank you, Lady Nasuada."

"Do not thank me yet," she returned as I reached out to push the flap aside. Although I hadn't gotten the freedom to be with Arlet yet, I couldn't downplay the ecstatic emotion that filled me at the prospect of finally being close to Thorn again. Through the bond I could feel his jubilant reaction to Nasuada's words and the thought of waiting another minute was aggravating to both of us. Hadn't they kept us apart long enough?

Just as my fingers grazed the red material of the tent, I jumped back to avoid being knocked into when Eragon burst into the tent. His eyes were frantic and his brow was creased in concern as he looked around until he found me. "I hoped you'd still be here." He momentarily glanced at Nasuada and added, "Forgive the intrusion but I need Murtagh to follow me. Right now."

"What is the meaning of this?" Nasuada demanded.

Eragon looked at me with an expression that spurred my heart with dread. "Arlet… There's something wrong with Arlet…" My eyes widened and my skin prickled with fear. I found my legs starting to move before my mind even told them to and within moments I was pushing passed Eragon and running along the numerous tents to hers. I was vaguely aware of the sound of my six guards and Eragon running closely behind me and the expressions of the onlookers was one of confusion. Why was the son of Morzan running away from his guards? Should they be frightened? It was amazing how much one look could reveal about a person's thoughts.

I had just crossed over to Arlet's row of tents when I saw her.

She was about a yard away from her tent and was fighting to get away from an eight foot tall Urgal that had its beefy arms steeled around her. I could hear her jumbled screams and she continued to push or duck around his arm in vain. His thick body completely engulfed her and I knew that if he wanted to do something with her, he would have. Even at her strongest moment she would be no match for an Urgal and at the short distance I was away, I could see her little strength webbing.

"Let her go," I called harshly when I had finally gotten close enough. The Urgal's yellow eyes darted up to me and he grunted, but he did not release her. At the sound of my voice Arlet seemed to find a store of energy and beat against the beefy arm harder. As I neared to a stop in front of them, I could see her face was shiny with tears and the dark cloth that was wound around her forehead and eyes was damp at the bottom.

So that was how Angela intended to keep the yaë hidden, I thought.

"_Let her go,_" I ground out. If I was still in the possession of my sword, I would have drawn the blood-red blade – which was probably why it was taken from me the moment we had returned from our near attack of Dras-Leona.

"This is none of your concern _Kingslayer_," a dwarf hissed as he popped out from behind the Urgal.

When we heard Arlet sob my name, Eragon stepped forward and ordered, "Let her go. They cannot do us any harm while we are all here." The Urgal hesitated before his arms slowly retreated from around her and he took a step back. The dwarf made a move to restrain her but Eragon said in a clipped tone, "Leave her be." Arlet stumbled forward and within a few steps I was close enough to pull her tight against me. Before I could even utter a question she was murmuring to me in such an unsteady voice that I couldn't make out her words. I strained my ear to understand the jumbled words she was saying and it took a moment before I heard any coherent sentence.

"You're safe," she mumbled. She let out a quivering breath before a fresh onslaught of tears came.

I pulled away just enough so I could hold her head and wipe her tears with my thumbs. "Why would I not be?" I raked my mind for any possible idea that would have given her the thought that I would be hurt, but I came up blank. From the moment we returned to our camp I had twiddled my thumbs in boredom until Nasuada had summoned me. There was nothing I had done that could have even been remotely dangerous.

Arlet jerked her head out and pressed it against my chest. I looked around to Eragon and he looked just as concerned as I felt. What had caused her so much grief that she would risk herself to find me? Her powers had been temporarily removed so I knew it could not be something she had seen in a vision. Or even with her own eyes.

"What happened?" I asked in what I hoped was a calming voice. She murmured something into the fabric of my tunic that I couldn't understand and another sob escaped her. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on top of her head. "I'm alright, Arlet. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Let's move this into the tent," Nasuada ordered softly as she opened the flap to Angela's tent. I nodded to her and gently pushed against the weeping girl in my arms towards the tent. At first she fought against me but soon relented and allowed me to direct her inside the tent and onto the make-shift mattress the Varden had given her. Angela, Nasuada, and Eragon followed behind me and I could only assume the guards would have as well – if the tent were big enough to fit everyone. As it was, the five of us were packed inside.

I sat Arlet on her cot and she pulled me down so I was sitting beside her. "I left her only for a minute," Angela said. "She was sleeping when I left." She continued to explain why she had left but her words were lost to me. I wrapped an arm around Arlet's shoulder and pulled her against me when she whispered, "Shruikan."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "What about him?" I inquired in a low voice.

"I know," she sobbed. "I know why he is here." She said it loud enough for the remaining three to cease their speech and turn their attention to her. "I know why Galbatorix sent him here."

"Why?" Eragon inquired.

"For us," she answered unevenly. Arlet inhaled a deep breath before continuing, "While I was asleep Cal came to me and told me that if I did not return to Urû'baen with Shruikan within the next two days that they would kill Murtagh." Another tear leaked from the cloth around her eyes and she turned her head towards me. "I'm sorry, but I can't…"

I couldn't stop the bubbling chuckle of relief that came from me. That's what had her so upset? Calhoun was threatening me?

I pulled Arlet closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "That's what this is all about? Me?"

"Murtagh he said—"

I pressed my finger against her lips. "I know what he said, Arlet, but you have to understand that Calhoun cannot kill me. Not only would Galbatorix never condone that, but Calhoun couldn't even get close enough to me to try." I glanced at Nasuada and added, "I have people guarding me night and day. _If_ he were to even get passed them, you know I could handle myself. What happened to trusting in me?" She opened her mouth to retort but I pinched her lips together. "I promise you that nothing will happen to me."

"The possibility of him even getting into the camp without being noticed is slim," Eragon added.

"See? Nothing to worry about," I said. Arlet sighed but relented to our logic. Although I could not see her eyes I knew the wheels in her head were turning as she mulled over the possible ways Calhoun could get into the camp and harm me. I knew enough to know that regardless of the Eldunarí at his disposal, Calhoun had not improved so much as to be able to best both Urgals and elves – in swordsmanship at least.

_Who knows the amount of power that is at his disposal now, _Thorn said.

_Probably a lot more than we ever had, _I admitted. _But Arlet doesn't need to know that, does she? _

_Perhaps she does not, but you need to take Calhoun's threat seriously. Until we know what he is capable of we must believe anything is possible. _I sighed and knew he was right. The ability to create an illusion of someone else had its own problems, but if Calhoun was sworn to go through with the promise he made Arlet…

I looked up when Eragon left the tent and waited as Nasuada hovered at the flap. She turned to me and eyed Arlet. "I'll grant you today," she said heavily and then shook her head. "What a tangled web you weave." A grim smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she left the tent. I could hear her explaining to the guards outside the tent of the temporary arrangement before her footsteps faded away with five other pairs. Had Arlet's guards left?

"I don't know how you can stand them constantly in your privacy," Angela muttered.

"When you're under as much scrutiny as I am, privacy is a luxury," I returned. I felt Arlet's head press against my shoulder and the even sound of her breathing told me she had fallen asleep. "That's one of the things I miss about Urû'baen. Regardless of what I had done to upset Galbatorix, I was still allowed more freedom than this. I could bathe when I wanted, rather than when someone told me to. Or see Thorn. Or her." I gently guided Arlet to lie down on the compacted stalk and as I moved to get the blanket that had fallen to the floor, a whimper escaped her and she clutched at my tunic.

"I'll get it," Angela said as she reached for the fabric. The moment I had lain down Arlet snuggled closer to my side and rested her head on my chest. Angela pulled the blanket over us and as I tucked it around Arlet, she mused, "If Giles were alive to see this…"

I glanced up at her in surprise. "Giles knew about us."

"Of that, I have no doubt," she returned as she sat on her cot. A warm smile spread across her face as she chuckled quietly to herself. "But I also have no doubt that Arlet did not tell him the full truth." She picked up a small piece of wood and a small carving knife before running the blade across the wood. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she whispered gravely, "She'll do it."

I sighed heavily and nodded my head. "I know she will."

**XxX**

_Then rise, Aiden, as a true Guardian. You are the defender of my soul, the protector of my sanity, and the keeper of my heart._

When I felt a hand on my shoulder, my hand automatically went underneath the pillow to find a dagger that wasn't there. My heart thundered in my chest and I opened my eyes to see Angela standing over me with a bemused expression. "Old habits die hard," she stated as she backed away. I glanced around the small tent and then to the sleeping body beside mine.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Not too long," she answered. "About an hour or so." I carefully moved Arlet so her head was off my chest and sat up. Sunlight still streamed into the tent, but it was nowhere near as bright as it had been an hour ago. "I've been speaking to Lady Nasuada."

"And?"

A mischievous smile crossed her face and she picked up a brown knapsack. "She has talked to Orrin and Eragon and they have all agreed to allow you to be with Thorn; however, his wings will still be bound and you are not allowed to ride him. Though I figured you would be happy you could at least see your dragon." She placed the sack in my lap and continued, "I've also finagled Lady Nasuada into giving you time to bathe."

I looked into the stuffed knapsack and pulled out a pair of green sleeves before realizing they were attached to a dress. "Angela, in case it has escaped your attention, I do not wear dresses."

She rolled her eyes and said matter-of-factly, "Of course you don't, but she does. You will have your guards, of course, but they will be distanced enough to hear but not see. I managed to convince Nasuada that perhaps the people need to see another side of you." She gestured to both Arlet and I. "Specifically this side. When all they have ever seen or known is the dark hand of Galbatorix, perhaps seeing a compassionate side will change their image of you."

"So that made her agree to let me bathe?"

She scoffed. "Of course not. I told her your stench is burning my nose." I opened my mouth to retort her rude statement but she cut me off by saying, "Nasuada has declared that as long as Arlet is sick, you may be with her. I'll accept your gratitude now. But quickly! You only have two hours until you need to be back and it's a half hour walk to the vacant part of the lake."

"Then we will be off," I declared with a smile. I turned to Arlet and softly shook her shoulder under I heard her groan. She snuggled further into the make-shift bed and resumed her sleep. "Every time. She cannot even use the morning as an excuse now."

"Giles was always a challenge to wake," Angela commented. "I found that water works best. Or rodents nibbling on his ears."

"Rodents?"

Angela grinned and waved her hand dismissively at me. "The quarrels of siblings."

I leaned my head down and whispered in her ear, "Wake up, Arlet." She groaned and lifted her shoulder up to her ear to make me back away. "Come now. Don't you wish to be cleaned?" She murmured something into the pillow that sounded like 'what' so I answered, "If you get up now, we'll be going to Leona Lake to bathe. I figure you want to get out in the sun before it sets?" Her lips twitched in a smile and she sighed as she slowly pushed herself up.

She paused and frowned in confusion. "Wait, you and me?" she asked. My grin mirrored hers when I finished explaining what Nasuada had said and she laughed in delight. "I had forgotten what a surprise felt like." She blindly reached out to me and I helped her stand, slipping the strap of the knapsack over my shoulder. "I have also forgotten what it was like to be clean."

"And what it is like to wear a dress," Angela said. Arlet opened her mouth but Angela quickly interjected, "Hush. You are a woman and this is what women wear. Deal with it." She winked at me and lifted the flap of the tent. "Come back here when you've finished and I'll braid your hair like my mother used to." Arlet nodded her head and allowed me to guide her out of the tent.

I turned back to Angela and said sincerely, "Thank you."

Her eyes flashed to Arlet and she responded, "Prove it." She then smiled and disappeared back into the tent. I smiled to myself before returning to Arlet's side and taking her hands in mine. I could feel Thorn's presence at the edge of camp and I had to force myself not to walk too quickly. If not for the blind girl slowly walking beside me, then for the six guards behind me who each had a hand on their weapon. I wanted to tell them to lighten up but I figured a sarcastic remark wouldn't bode well.

_Walk faster! _Thorn exclaimed.

_Short of carrying her, what would you like me to do? She cannot see. _Thorn huffed and I knew smoke was emitting through his nostrils. _I'm just as antsy as you, Thorn, but once we are together we will no longer have to be parted. _

_It's too bad. I was looking forward to a good meal finally… _

I shook my head and chuckled. _Almost there._

"Shur'tugal!" The name cut through the weariness-induced silence and I looked around to see if Eragon was near. When I didn't see him and someone shouted the name again, I turned to find a child of about five years running towards me. The mop on his head was a sandy brown and his cheeks were tinged with pink – either from running or from spending too much time outside. The boy passed the guards without a second glance and as I turned and faced him, he gushed breathlessly, "The herbalist Angela said you forgot this."

He held up a wooden brush and I took it from him – careful not to accidently touch him as I knew the people who just happened to be passing by were scrutinizing every movement or word I made. I tried to smile kindly at him as I said, "Thank you, boy. What's your name?"

"Campbell," he answered as a wide grin spread across his small face. "One day I'm going to be just like you. A Dragon Rider."

I almost told him that the possibility of that happening was slight and he should probably find a new dream – but the words stuck in my throat. His large, green eyes were full of admiration and I couldn't bring myself to destroy that dream inside of him. Instead I leaned down so I was even with the child and asked, "You want to become a Dragon Rider?" The child nodded his head vigorously and I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Then I shall part with you two pieces of advice I have learned since becoming a Rider: first, always remember that what is easy may not always be what is right and always… _always _remember that fear is only as powerful as the power you give it, Campbell."

"Do you fear?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm trying not to," I answered honestly.

The boy smiled and opened his mouth to ask another question when someone shouted his name. We looked towards the sound to see an older gentleman with the same sandy brown hair staring worriedly at the boy. Campbell waved a small hand at me before scurrying over to the man I assumed was his father and I straightened myself before returning to Arlet and grabbing her hands.

"You do not need me to be compassionate," she said.

I chuckled and led her around a fire pit placed between the tents. "I'm surprised he even spoke to me."

"Children are taught to fear, Murtagh," Arlet stated. "Through teachings of their parents and peers or their own experiences they learn fear, but a child is not born with it already installed."

"Then I have no doubt in my mind that the father is teaching that boy to fear me," I commented harshly.

Arlet stopped and trailed her hand up my arm to my face where she cupped my cheek. She tilted my head down and I imagine if she did not have the blindfold on, those blue eyes would be swirling with a determined fervor. "It's hard to teach someone something when they believe the opposite. You showed Campbell a different side of a preconceived image and_ I_ have no doubt that he will believe what he has seen, rather than what he has heard." I couldn't think of a good enough response so I moved her hand from my cheek to my lips, where I placed a kiss on her knuckles before lowering it and lacing our hands. Arlet smiled and we resumed our walk towards the edge of the camp.

When we finally met up with Thorn the guards seemed more agitated and when they stopped following about a quarter-mile from the lake, I knew they were doing it on orders alone. Their hand-picked group consisted of four Urgals, one Kull, and one dwarf – all of which seemed to have a contest of who could glare the longest. If I had to guess, I imagine it would be the dwarf who would eventually win.

"We're alone?" Arlet inquired.

I nodded and then quickly added, "Yes."

Arlet unwound the cloth from her head and let it slip from her fingers to the ground as she inhaled deeply. "Thank goodness. That cloth itches." She grinned and turned to face me, her unseeing eyes looking at the ground beside me. My attention was first drawn to her cloudy, electric eyes and then finally to the symbol upon her brow. It was a small crescent – about an inch wide and inch and a half long – that was placed in the middle of her forehead. The pale blue hue reminded me of the color of the moon and the darker blueish outline contrasted against her pale skin.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"How do you know I'm staring?"

She laughed. "Because I can feel your eyes."

I sidled up to her and she jumped when I cradled her head in my hands. "I'll have to remember to make noise when I'm near you," I whispered against her lips. She smiled and leaned up to press her lips to mine. I pulled away when the intensity started to pick up and murmured, "Let's get ourselves clean, shall we?" I pulled away and helped her out of her leggings and shirt when I had to look away. Her collarbone jutted out and her thin arms looked as if it were a little more than the bone. Her legs were scrawny and it appeared if she had lost at least fifteen pounds – when she originally did not have that to lose.

She sighed slowly and lifted her hand to turn my face towards hers. With both hands she gently glided her fingers over my face before saying in a low voice, "I know this face. Why are you troubled?" My hands found her thick braid and I gently pulled on it so her face was cast upwards. "Murtagh?"

"How is this possible?" I demanded softly as I released her hair. "You are wasting away in front of me when only a week ago you were perfectly normal."

"I told you, I wax—"

"And wane as the moon does, yes," I cut her off. "But _how _is this possible?"

Her clouded eyes looked at me and for a single moment I forgot that she was blind from the intensity of her gaze. "The magic you do… Tell me how it is possible. Tell me how you can create a flame from nothing, or how you can scry for a person using only a surface of water." She waited for a minute and when I didn't answer she continued, "Sometimes things cannot be divided into what is possible and what is not. They just simply are." She placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Just know that I will be better when the phase ends." She laughed to herself and added, "At least you know I will never be plump."

"Or healthy," I shot back.

She sighed and nodded her head. "Let's not waste our time together with heavy thoughts. I thought we came here to be cleaned?"

"We did," I agreed half-heartily. Arlet turned away from me and as she undid the braid in her hair, I stripped off my clothing and shivered as the cool air hit my bare skin. "How do you think the water is?" Arlet shrugged and ran her hands through her mane to untangle it. After examining the lake I realized that if one were to wade in, they would be in chest-high water by the third step as the decline into the lake was rather steep and a small distance away from where we stood a rock protruded out over the deep waters.

I grabbed the bar of soap from the knapsack and headed to the rock. I placed the soap down, inhaled a deep breath, and launched myself into the water.

I hadn't been prepared for the ice-cold temperatures.

The chilling water gripped me and sent tremors through my body as I resurfaced. My teeth audibly chattered and when Arlet called to ask how it felt, I concentrated on keeping my keeping my jaw still as an idea hatched in my head. There were only so many times when you could surprise a seer…

"Water is great! Come on in," I called back to her. If she noticed the slightly higher pitch of my voice, she made no mention of it and lifted her hands to walk where she heard my voice. "There's a rock a little ways from you. You should jump off it." I had to forcibly keep control of my voice as I directed her towards the rock. Once on top of it, I urged, "Jump. You'll land near me."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly as her foot inched forward. When she felt the edge of the rock, she took a step back.

"Positive. Jump in."

"I'm trusting you," she declared uneasily.

I almost told her about the cold water. _Almost. _"Hurry up and jump." Arlet inhaled deeply and then pushed herself off the rock. She submerged a few feet from me and I darted my face away as the splash sent a wave of water in my direction.

_Three, two, one… _

There was a high-pitched shriek as she resurfaced and she shouted words that were unbecoming of a lady. My laugh echoed through the trees as she wrapped her hands around herself, her teeth chattering against the cold water.

"I hate you," she seethed.

"Oh on the contrary," I said with a laugh. "I think you're rather fond of me."

"Why did you lie to me?" she shrieked as she splashed water in my direction.

"You said you often missed out on surprises…" I swam towards her and stopped when my leg brushed against hers. "I'm only trying to show you what you're missing out on. Had you been as your natural self you would have known I lied – thus, the comedic surprise would have been missed." With my heightened hearing I heard the group of six approaching. "Turn your body to the right." Right as she hid her face, they came crashing through the trees with their weapons drawn.

Thorn growled, but did not lift his head. _This will be an amusing explanation. _

"A misunderstanding," I called to the guards. "I did not warn her about the cold water."

"I'm fine," Arlet said aloud for them to hear. "I apologize for screaming." She snuck a glare to me and added for my ears only, "I'm slowly turning into an ice block because of you." I couldn't stop the smile that turned my lips upwards and I watched as the guards slowly retreated from where they came.

"Would you like warm water?" I asked as Arlet turned to face me once more. I worked out the enchantment in my head as she responded in a rather colorful answer and when I murmured the spell a torrent of heat emitted from my left palm. It extended a few inches passed my feet and a few inches pass the length of my outstretched arms and when Arlet made a gasp, I knew the spell had passed to her as well. "Better?"

"Much."

I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to hers. "Anything for you."

Arlet smiled against my lips and within the warmth of my spell, we quickly washed away the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the last few weeks. As we bathed we spoke of our time apart and of the many times Giles had taken her to the lake to gather berries. By the time we climbed out of the water, Arlet's eyes drooped and I could tell she was fighting exhaustion. With the phase draining her as much as it was, it didn't take much to wear her out.

After I had pulled on a clean pair of black pants, I helped Arlet dry off and slip into the green dress Angela had packed for her. I managed to lace up the back and sleeves for her when I noticed the high quality of the material. "Where did Angela get this dress?"

Arlet tugged on the sleeve and sat on the stone in front of Thorn's belly. "What color is it?"

"Green."

A strange emotion flitted across her face as she ran the brush through her tangled hair. "Lacy trim at the bottom?"

I looked at the bottom of the dress and saw that an inch of it was darker than the rest. "Sure?"

"It was my mother's," she answered as she fluffed her raven hair. "Right around the time my mother found out she was carrying me, Angela made her a fairth – which is still hanging on a wall in my home." She closed her eyes as she remembered, "She was looking down at her flat belly and her hands were placed on it in such a way that the tips of her fingers touched and it looked as if she was making a heart. There was this angelic smile on her face and her hair – _my _hair – fell down and created this curtain around her." She opened her eyes and looked towards the ground. "She was wearing a green dress. This dress."

I kneeled down in front of her and cupped her cheek in my palm. "I'm sure she looked as beautiful as you do now."

"These powers are not always a bad thing," she admitted with a smile. "Sometimes I can see her. Before she met my father… When she was carrying me." I kissed her gently and handed her boots to her so she could pull them on. I stepped away to grab a clean, black shirt and slipped my feet into my boots. When I looked back at Arlet, she had her palms face-down on the rock behind her as she leaned on them with her face tilted upwards towards the descending sun. Her long hair blew gently in the breeze and there was a small smile tugging on her lips.

_Capture it, _Thorn suggested.

I looked around and found a slatelike rock displaced half-way out of the water. I whispered a spell to dry it and cleaned it of any excess dirt before silently speaking the incantation that drew the colors needed from the earth around me and create the image in my head. After a few seconds the image of Arlet appeared and I studied it with a smile. It didn't capture her true depth, but it captured the serenity she had painted for me when describing her mother. Looking at the fairth, it made me believe I was looking at an angelic being.

I put the fairth into the knapsack and pulled the strap on my shoulder. "Ready?" I asked. She sighed in content and nodded her head. I grabbed the cloth from the ground and when she had stood, I wrapped it securely around the yaë and her eyes before lacing my hand with hers. "Back to containment we go."

"And here I thought that would be over in Urû'baen," she commented dryly.

The mention of the city brought back what Angela had said about Arlet's father. "Did you tell your father who I was?"

She sighed and for a long minute she was silent. I opened my mouth to ask again when she said slowly, "Do you want to know what I was taught to fear?" She paused, as if waiting for my answer, but continued without it. "I was taught to fear Dragon Riders… I was taught to fear magic. The very essence of what you are I was taught to fear."

"Why?" I inquired softly.

"Appearances can be deceiving," she responded. "My father was as old as Angela is and had seen many things. Many terrible things. He saw what magic does to the most innocent of men and he saw the corruption spawn within the Riders. I was taught to fear them because it was what he feared."

"You were not afraid of me. Or of Thorn."

"No," she mused. "As I have told you, it's hard to teach someone something when they believe the opposite." She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "My father tried to instill the same fear within me, but I knew in my heart that he was wrong. Of course there was always Galbatorix who played into his stories, but then there was you and Eragon. Two Riders who followed their hearts and tried to do the right thing – even when it was not easy. I believed what I saw, rather than what I heard from him. You can imagine his irritation."

"Why would he try and make you believe Riders and magic were evil?"

She smiled. "Because I saw you even when I was a little girl, Murtagh." My brow furrowed in confusion at her statement. "I saw you before I even knew who you were. My father knew this and through that, he knew eventually I would be taken away so I _could_ meet you."

"So when I met you for the first time…"

"_I_ was not meeting _you _for the first time," she admitted as her hand slid up my chest to rest against my heart. "You and I are bound together in ways I do not understand yet, Murtagh."

**REVIEW! :)**


	20. Secrets

**A/N: **I cannot apologize enough for the delay of this chapter. But with my semester now ended I might be able to find more time to write chapters! As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and is following this story! The support means a lot!

_"Secrets have a cost. They're not free. Not now, not ever." __- May Parker_

**Chapter Twenty:**

It was nearing the end of the third day of the phase and I was feeling quite confident that Calhoun had made an idle threat. There had been no sign of him—or of his altered image—throughout the camp and even though the Varden soldiers had become depressed as the days passed, I felt jubilant. At midnight Arlet would regain her sight and the delusion Calhoun had given her would pass—along with her lack of appetite and continued frailty.

As unfortunate as it was, her appearance at the lake was only the beginning of the decline. Her cheeks had become hollow and her petite frame looked gaunt. There was nothing Angela nor I could say that would get her to eat (though thankfully we did manage to get broth into her from time to time) and towards the end of the last day, I feared for her safety. I knew that every month Arlet would continue to grow and decline, but I feared the day that the decline would be too much.

How much could her body take before giving up?

I had to keep reminding myself that in a few hours, the phase would be over and her strength and energy would increase.

At an hour after sundown, the remaining five hours would unfortunately drag on for me. Arlet had already succumbed to slumber and with Angela's insistence, I carefully maneuvered my way out from underneath the sleeping girl and left the tent in search of food.

Eragon was waiting outside the tent patiently and the moment I stepped out of it, his dark eyes were upon me. I glanced at him before turning towards the direction I knew the Varden kept the food. My steps were mirrored by my five guards and Eragon matched my stride.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him.

"I want the truth, Murtagh," he demanded as he grasped my arm and forced me to look at him.

I glanced down at his hand and pulled my arm from his grasp. "The truth about what?"

"Arlet."

I had a number of responses for the questions I thought he would ask, but when he said her name I was thrown off. I knew eventually this would happen and I would have to reveal to the Varden what she was, but I hadn't expected the onslaught to come from my brother. I raised my brow in feigned laziness and replied, "I do not know what you are talking about, Shadeslayer." I resumed my walk towards the tent that acted as a kitchen and when I heard Eragon continue to follow me, I let out an exasperated sigh. "Is there something else?"

"Why do you insist on lying to me?" he inquired harshly.

"Perhaps you should tell me what I'm lying about, and then I might be of assistance."

Eragon frowned and planted himself directly in front of me. "Why does Galbatorix want her?"

"Because of me," I lied effortlessly. "Galbatorix knows how I feel about her and he's attempting to get control over me by capturing her."

"Then why would Calhoun threaten your life if you were the ultimate goal?"

The look in Eragon's eyes made me falter. Regardless of my seamless lies, he somehow knew the truth—or at least as close to the truth as he could get. I knew he did not know of her power, but I assumed he guessed she was something other than human. Now that Calhoun was threatening my life to get her, it only proved that Galbatorix needed her.

"He's bluffing," I answered.

"Or perhaps you are," he returned sharply.

"Believe what you will, I will not lose sleep over your opinion of me." I walked around him and this time my half-brother did not follow. I could feel a pair of eyes drilling into my back, but I made sure I gave off an air of confidence as I continued my quest towards the tent with food. The Varden weren't ready to know yet.

_Or perhaps you are not ready to lose her, _Thorn suggested carefully.

_The Varden will not take her from me, Thorn. _

_Perhaps not, _he conceded. _Or perhaps they will. Even Arlet was not able to answer the question of her future when they found out. _

_They are not ready to know what she is, _I argued. _I had to watch as Galbatorix abused her and her power. I'm not about to let that happen again._

My answer upset him as he glowered, _How far does this protectiveness stem? _

_As far as it needs to keep her safe, _I returned. _You, my mighty dragon, I am not so concerned about. I _know_ deep within me that you can take care of yourself. But her? I feel as if it is my duty to protect her. And what's more, I cannot stand the thought of a world without her in it—or you. She's not just some seer to me, but a woman who has seen even the darkest side of me and continues to love me for it. The Varden will not see that. They will see exactly as Galbatorix had._

Something inside my dragon seemed to soften. _Secrets have a cost, Murtagh. You must be willing to pay them when the time comes. _

_I will tell them_, I promised. _Just not yet. _

I had finally reached the "kitchen" tent and, after devouring the food I was given, I grabbed an apple and headed back to Arlet's tent. I did not see Eragon on my walk back—which I was thankful for—and after my half-hour absence, I found both girls in the same positions I had left them in: Arlet asleep on the cot and Angela cutting away at a piece of wood in her hands. She glanced up at me when I entered but resumed her task.

"Might I borrow a knife?" I asked as I sat beside Arlet on the cot.

"Depends, do you plan on cutting open my throat?" My frown at the herbalist was met with a sweet smile as she gestured to over to the table beside her. "Clean it after you're done. Solumbum won't appreciate apple juice on his dagger." She resumed her task and started to hum a gentle tune.

I grabbed the hilt and cut out a slice of the apple. I gently shook Arlet's shoulder to rouse her from sleep and she groaned in response. She sat up and rested her head on my shoulder as she yawned. "It's not midnight yet." Her voice was soft and laced with exhaustion.

"Not yet," I answered. I moved so I could place the apple slice to her lips and she jerked her head away. "Eat it, Arlet."

I already knew her response before she said it. "I'm not hungry."

"Please?" I held it to her lips again and she sighed before taking a small bite of the fruit. I didn't pressure her to eat more than that single slice and I could tell she was thankful of that. She rested her head on my shoulder again and yawned.

"You smell like apples," she murmured.

"I'm holding one in my hand," I returned with a small laugh. She murmured something indistinguishable and pulled me down so I could lie beside her. Within moments her breath was even and I knew she had fallen asleep again. "I thought she was going to do it," I said aloud for Angela.

The herbalist didn't look up from her handiwork, but her words were laced with worry. "We're not out of the woods yet."

I looked down at the sleeping girl and sighed. "No, I suppose not."

XxX

_The smell of burning flesh infiltrated my nostrils. _

_Lynette's screams continued to ring within my head and I yanked against the leather that bound my blistered wrists. Her brother and the soldiers and servants had done their best to put out the growing flames, but in the back in my mind I knew they would not be able to. _

_And now it was too late to save her. I forced myself to look at the body that was melted to the scorched pole and within moments I had to yank my gaze away. Lynette was nothing but a blackened, charred body. Her white dress had been burned off, her skin now nothing like the vibrant young woman I had cherished. I sagged against the pole and a few minutes later I felt someone releasing the leather that bound my wrists. I looked up to see the dark face of Jhon and his expression was of uttermost sympathy. _

"_I'm sorry, Aiden," he said mournfully. "I'm sorry."_

"Murtagh, wake up." My eyes popped open to see Angela standing over me with a raised brow. She stepped away and said, "You need to leave."

I groaned and slowly pulled myself away from Arlet to yawn and stretch my arms. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three hours," she answered. "As long as Arlet remains asleep for the next two hours, she will wake up with her vision restored. Now off you go." With a slight shake of my head, I stood from the cot and was quite forcibly removed from the tent by the tired herbalist. On the first night of the phase, Angela had made it quite clear that I would not be spending the night in the tent because she was worried about the gossip that would spread about her niece.

I looked back at the closed flap and held my hand out to it where I murmured a spell that would alert me when anyone entered or exited the tent—wording it in such a way that it would have different warning sounds when Arlet left versus when Angela did. I had recited the spell each and every night since Arlet had told me of Calhoun's warning. In my mind I felt like I was protecting her—even though she did not know of the spell.

I turned and made my way towards my own tent with my five guards in tow. The humans and dwarves had exchanged shifts, but the elf and Urgal remained steadfast in their weary gaze. I did my best to ignore the scowl on the dwarf's face as I pulled my cloak tighter to protect myself from the gust of cold air. With each passing day the weather seemed to be preparing for winter and the night had grown much, much colder than I was used to. In Urû'baen I had a fire to keep me warm; now I merely had a thin blanket.

Just as I was about to enter said tent, Eragon ordered from the darkness, "You need to come with me."

"And why is that?" I inquired as I turned to face him.

"Lady Nasuada demands your presence."

"Demands?" A mocking smirk slipped across my face. "Well it would be quite rude of me to keep such a request waiting." Eragon frowned but turned to lead me to the red pavilion at the north side of camp. In comparison to the darkness around it, the pavilion seemed to stand out with the amount of light it produced. We entered in silence and my guards were ordered to wait outside—though their looks of disproval were easily kept after the flap closed.

Looking around the pavilion I noticed both Arya and Orik were in attendance to this meeting with the ebony leader herself seated upon the wooden chair behind the desk. Her facial expression was emotionless, but she had not learned so much to hide the expression from her eyes.

If they were anything to judge, I knew this meeting would not be a good one.

Regardless I nodded my head to the three attending people before meeting Nasuada's hard eyes. "May I ask why you wished to see me at such a late hour?"

Her nails rapped against the wood of the desk before she suddenly stood. "We have been informed you've been keeping secrets, Murtagh. Might you enlighten us to what those secrets are?" I opened my mouth to retort a reply, but she interjected, "It would be easier for everyone in this room if you would just tell us what you know."

Secrets have a price, Thorn had said. What price would I be paying if I kept Arlet hidden?

The rational part of my brain told me to tell them. What purpose does keeping Arlet hidden serve? Eventually they would find her out and I would be labeled a traitor—even more so than I already was. If they started to abuse her, I would find some way to protect her or I would do what I was famous for and break my oaths. Or, the smaller and somehow rivaling side of my brain told me that I should keep her hidden. As long as she protected her visions from unwanted viewers, she would be safe. She would not be abused again.

Finally, I sighed.

"What secrets should I be enlightening you with?" I asked.

"You should do well to remember that you are bound in oaths, _Kingslayer_," Orik hissed.

Nasuada raised her brow in expectancy but I shook my head. "It would be easier for me to tell you if I knew _what_ you wanted me to tell you."

"Why does Galbatorix want Arlet?" Arya demanded harshly.

"As I told Eragon before, Galbatorix wants her because—"

Eragon let out an exasperated howl. "You're lying!"

"What makes you believe I am?"

His glowering face turned to me and I was taken aback by the intensity of it. "You are here because of _me_. No one else wanted you here, Murtagh. They would have been happier if we roasted you over a fire." I cringed subconsciously as the memory of Lynette's own experience with fire flashed in my mind. "But _I_ convinced them to believe in you, because you made _me_ believe in you. Now you wish to stand before us and plead innocent?"

"What can I tell you that you do not already know?" I asked him.

"_What is Arlet_?" he ground out.

"I've already told you: she's none of your concern," I snapped back. I started to say more but was cut off by the tingling in my head. It almost felt like burnt, itchy skin and my shoulders slouched when I realized what had caused it. With only two hours left until midnight, Arlet was falling into Calhoun's trap. I glanced towards Nasuada and said, "May I leave now?"

The ebony leader answered my request with a shake of her head. "Answer his question, Murtagh."

"I can't," I pressed out. I had to get back to her tent to stop her. With Arlet not being able to see, I knew she wouldn't be able to get far without help. She did not know the campsite well enough to maneuver through it on her own. But with each passing second I was held in the pavilion, I could almost feel her slipping away. "I need to leave. Now."

"Why can you not answer his question?" Nasuada inquired.

"What purpose does it serve?" I objected loudly.

"If she is truly not meant to be of our concern, let her go to Calhoun," Arya broke in with feigned calmness. "She is no obvious use to us. Why should we risk your life for that of a girl?"

My jaw ticked and my hands clenched into fists. "Galbatorix cannot have her."

"But why shouldn't he? What use is she to us other than your plaything?" Arya continued. She was goading me. I knew it from the smug smile upon her lips that she was trying to provoke an answer out of my rage. "In fact, maybe we should just give her to him now. Perhaps then Shruikan will leave and take Calhoun with him." Her words rang through my head because they were truer than she knew. With every minute I was here, Arlet was blindly headed towards him. If she reached him before I could get to her, she would be lost.

"It will definitely give us the advantage over Dras-Leona," Eragon added darkly.

My eyes darted to Eragon and I snarled, "Galbatorix cannot be in control of her again." I had to leave. Too much time had passed.

"Why can he not get control over her again, Murtagh?" Nasuada questioned. I glanced around the tent at the expectant expressions of the leaders of the Varden. How could I get out of this without telling them the truth? I was wasting time delaying the inevitable. The longer I fought with them, the less time I had to find Arlet.

Secrets have a cost, Thorn had said. And he was right. But _this_ was definitely not a price I was willing to pay.

"He cannot have her…" I started uneasily. "He cannot get his hands on her because she is a seer." I closed my eyes as I waited to hear the predictable gasps that accompanied my statement—but it was only Nasuada who took in a heavy breath. I opened my eyes to see Eragon's face frozen in shock, Arya's schooled in an expressionless mask, and the dwarf was staring at me with the same hatred he had the first time I'd met him. "I never told you because I wasn't about to let another person abuse her power. Until I was sure about where your own passions lay, I was not about to throw her to you."

"You kept this… You kept this hidden the entire time?" Nasuada stammered.

"I had to," I replied earnestly. "Galbatorix—"

"No matter what you have said, you will always be a traitor," Orik said curtly. "Do you see now why we should have turned him away? He is still loyal to the king!"

"I'm not—"

"If you were loyal to the Varden, you would have revealed her powers when you asked for entrance!" Orik continued, oblivious to my interjection. "Who knows what this girl has seen. She might've even been able to help us storm Dras-Leona days ago!"

"_No_," I managed to grind out.

"Orik's right. There's no telling what this girl could have seen to help us—or what she has seen that would hinder us," Nasuada muttered before glancing to Eragon. "Bring her to me immediately. We need to further inspect the potential this girl could bring us." Her hard gaze turned to me. "As for you, you will be punished for this. If you were truly loyal to the Varden, you would have exposed the seer for what she was up—"

"Now do you understand why I refused to reveal her secret?" I bitterly exclaimed. The muscles in my shoulders were tense and I had to force myself to relax before I said anything else to my stunned audience. Every moment counted now. "You are doing exactly what Galbatorix had done. He forced her to follow him to Urû'baen where he then made her do his bidding. Is that not what you were about to do? Were you not just discussing her as a power—instead of a person?" Nasuada started to retort something to defend herself, but she abruptly closed her mouth when no coherent words came out. "Punish me if you wish, but the moment I feel she is being abused is the moment she will disappear."

There was a stunned silence that followed my words.

My legs started to move me backwards on their own accord when Nasuada demanded, "Where are you going? We are not finished here."

"Perhaps not, but unless you let me leave right now, it won't matter what you or I think," I answered. "Arlet is on her way to meet with Calhoun now."

Arya perked up at my words. "How do you know?"

"I placed an enchantment on their tent that would alert me to whenever one of them left," I replied.

"Keeping secrets _and_ using magic," Orik grunted. "Kingslayer still wears the symbol of the Empire."

My glaring eyes were matched well against his and perhaps I would have finished the match had it been a different circumstance. With Nasuada's nod of approval, I fled from the tent with my guards, Arya, and Eragon close on my heel. With it being almost an hour until midnight, the Varden camp was silent and I knew checking her tent would be useless. Arlet had not returned and by the looks of the quiet stillness of the area, she had already left.

My legs spurred forward towards the gates of Dras-Leona as my heart thundered in my chest. What if I was too late? Calhoun would take her without a second thought and her well-being would dramatically decrease when she was in the care of Galbatorix. He would never kill her, but there are many ways to break someone.

It didn't take long for my small group to reach the end of the fields and for us to realize that the open space was void of anyone. I let out an exasperated grunt as I dug my fingers through my hair roughly. Where could she have gone? She was blind. She would be tripping over everything because she didn't know—

"Of course," I said aloud. "Where would you go when you cannot see? Somewhere familiar."

Eragon gave me a strange look but followed me as I raced towards Leona Lake. It had taken Arlet and me nearly half an hour to walk towards the part of the lake that was vacant, but it took only a short fifteen minutes to reach the blue waters. Fifteen minutes walking.

But Arlet was raised here. She knew the lands around Dras-Leona well enough to navigate through them.

My pace increased and with the grace of my heightened speed, we reached the lake in a matter of five minutes. Sweat had accumulated on my brow and my breath was a bit harsher than normal as I whipped my head around to find her. When I did finally see her, my body became rigid.

It took only a moment for my eyes to adjust to the little light to see the details.

Calhoun stood on top of the small hill beside the lake with his arm extended towards the cloaked figure in front of him. He whispered soft words and smirked when Arlet lowered her hood. She had taken off her blindfold and the braid Angela had expertly weaved into her hair fell over her left shoulder. She was only two feet away from the magician and as her hand reached up to grasp his, I burst forward and shouted, "Arlet stop!"

She began to turn around when Calhoun's face went from a smirk to a horrible frown. In a movement too quick for me to prevent, he reached forward and clasped his hands in hers, his lips moving in a quiet chant. Arlet groaned and fell unconscious into his open arms. He pulled her to him and looked down at her as he gently ran his fingers over her cheek.

His brown eyes then looked up to meet me as he said, "You're too late, Kingslayer."

**_And we pause... :) Hopefully I'll be able to have something out within the next week! Thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think:)_**


	21. No Matter the Cost

**A/N:** A little less than two weeks. Not too bad, right? And we finally get to know how Arlet will get out of this mess! Also, a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and is now following this story! :)

Happy 3 year anniversary to this story!

"_You must be willing to protect yourself and what you cherish, no matter what the cost." – Murtagh Morzansson _

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

"Let her go," I demanded to Calhoun in the most menacing voice I could muster.

As I glanced around at my armed companions, I had never wished for a sword as fervently as I did then. On one hand, I knew Calhoun would never face me in a challenge of sword because I did have the upper hand over him; on the other, I wanted a blade to slice through his throat.

_Perhaps_, I thought to myself, _there was a reason my sword had been removed._

_But not your dragon, _Thorn growled. I could feel the fire burning in his belly and his rage influenced my own emotions. He had stayed at the camp because he could not fly, but also because the sapphire dragon refused to budge from his side—regardless of the amount of times she growled and snapped her jaws at the air over her Rider.

Calhoun let out a dark laugh before replying bitterly, "You know I cannot." He bent down to take Arlet into his arms and her insentient body easily folded into his large figure. I watched as he looked down at her with an unreadable expression before saying, "I'll keep her safe. Probably better than you can." There was a smug smirk on his face when he looked up at me again.

"The hell you can," I snorted. "Put her down and I'll prove to you that you still cannot defeat me."

"It seems I already have," Calhoun retorted as he gestured to the unconscious girl in his arms. "I'm holding all the cards now, Kingslayer."

A tendril of rage fired up inside me at his words. "For the moment, perhaps, but you will not leave Dras-Leona with her. I promise you that."

He frowned. "Have you no regard for your own life? Let me take her and I promise you this will be easier than what I will have to do if I return her to you now. Accept that Galbatorix will keep her safe—perhaps give her a good beating now and then, but she will live longer than if she were to stay here." His words stirred something inside my chest and I took a step towards him. Calhoun gave a disappointed shake of his head. "Do not let this sense of protectiveness overcloud your judgment, Kingslayer. Do not play a game where you cannot win."

"Enough," Arya barked as she drew her sword. "Hand her back to us and no harm will befall you."

Calhoun's eyes swept to Arya and a flicker of irritation passed over his face, but was quickly swept under his sardonic countenance. "Tsk, tsk. What business does a woman having meddling in mans' affairs? Quite now, elf, and leave the negotiation to us men."

"Have you no regard for your own life?" I shot back mockingly. "Insulting a woman—much less an elf—would make one believe that you have no regards at all."

"I never cared for their opinion," Calhoun admitted with a scowl.

"Yet you care greatly for hers," Eragon snapped as he lifted his hand to point to Arlet. "Otherwise, why go to all this trouble?"

"I said _I_ do not care," Calhoun said with an annoyed expression. "Galbatorix, on the other hand, has become quite obsessed. Now if you do not mind…" Calhoun took a step back and adjusted Arlet so she was slung over his shoulder. I could hear her moan softly but her eyes remained closed. "Always a pleasure to see you, Kingslayer."

"Wait," I called to his back. "You do not have to do this. We were on the same side, weren't we? You helped us escape Urû'baen; you gave her father a quick death. You care for her, Calhoun, I know you do." The dark haired man had paused with his back to us, listening. I inhaled a sharp breath and continued, "She cares for you, too. She knows you are not the man others think you to be. She believes you are good."

Calhoun slowly turned around wearing a mixed expression. It was the second time I had seen him unsure—unsure of what to feel or what to say. Calhoun was a sarcastic imbecile, but the look on his face then greatly contrasted to his imagine. Finally, in words so soft I could scarcely hear, he said, "You do not understand… If I give her to you now… There will be no escaping what _he_ has planned." He looked over at the calm waters of Leona Lake and exhaled an angry breath before whirling around to face our small group, his smug expression firmly planted on his face. "If she chooses to believe that I am something other than I am, then she is at fault. Why should you pay for her mistake, Kingslayer? Walk away while you have the chance."

"You know I cannot do that," I returned.

"Then she is not the only one who will be making a mistake."

"No," Arya seethed. "The only mistake was yours." Her lips began to tremble and it took only a moment for me to realize that she was chanting under her breath. As I opened my mouth to stop her, she completed the spell and cracked a smile as a gust of wind sped towards the duo on the hill. Because Arlet did not have the wards Calhoun did, the spell pushed into her and caused Calhoun to fall backwards under the unexpected weight.

We were upon them before he even touched the ground and before the magician could even register what was happening, Eragon and I had pulled Arlet from his grasp and the Urgal had pressed his sword against the delicate skin under his jaw. Calhoun's eyes were alight with fury when he realized his predicament and he glared at the Urgal.

"You should have just left when you had her," Arya commented dryly.

"And deny myself the pleasure of your company?" Calhoun retorted. He grunted when the Urgal pressed the knife harder into his skin. His hard eyes fled to me and he said through clenched teeth, "You're making a mistake. Just let me take her."

"And you're mistaking if you think I'll just let you," I stated as I drew Arlet closer to me. Her body was limp in my arms and as I softly touched her cheekbone, I murmured the spell that would wake her. The moment the words left my lips, her eyes fluttered open and she became immobile as she tried to figure out her situation.

"It's me," I whispered to her. "You're safe now."

"No," she murmured. She jerked from my arms and looked around blindly—for what I do not know. "What have you done?" Her words were quiet, but they held an intense amount of accusation. "What have you _done_?"

"It's not too late, little moon," Calhoun told her kindly. "Come with me and my oath will be satisfied." He grunted and then hissed to the Urgal, "If you press any deeper, you will have killed valuable information. I hardly imagine your leader allowing you to kill me." The Urgal growled in answer, but kept his sword pressed firmly against Calhoun's skin.

Unhearing of the transgression between Calhoun and the Urgal, Arlet's face had contorted into one of painful sorrow. "Where did you…? Only my father…" Her sentence broke off.

"If you leave with me now, Murtagh will live. Do not let your father's death mean nothing," Calhoun reasoned. At his words, Arlet took a stumbling step towards his voice but I grabbed her arm and yanked her back into the circle of my arms. She fought against my grip, but her weakened state made her no challenge against me.

Finally, she slouched into me and pleaded, "Calhoun, please. _I_ chose to come to you. Please spare him."

"Restrain him," Arya ordered to the Urgal and the other elf. The giant creature grunted in approval and lowered himself to wrap his meaty paw around Calhoun's arm when the magician lifted his arms and shouted a spell that sent the Urgal and elf a few paces back. Both landed with a resounding thud and Calhoun quickly jumped to his feet—though his expression continued to remain smug.

He brushed off the dirt from his shirt and said to Arya, "How unkind of you, elf, to try and kill a weaponless man. Where is your honor?"

"Weaponless, perhaps, but not defenseless," Arya defended.

Calhoun smirked at her words. "No, never defenseless." His eyes swept to Arlet and he said, "It appears your dear lover has chosen how this little game ends, Arlet."

Arlet's face paled and she rushed, "Cal, I'm begging you. Spare him. Do not take him away from me too."

She couldn't see it, but there was a flicker of regret that slid across his face—so quick that I thought perhaps I had imagined it. His smirk hardened into a frown as he replied, "I wish I could." He straightened himself and rolled his shoulders back before adopting a lazy smirk. "You cannot say I didn't warn you, Kingslayer. But be forewarned: I do not have to kill you for you to die." His eyes swept to Arlet before snapping back to me. "When the time comes and you believe yourself to be safe and happy, remember these words: good things do not last. When the joy you feel tarnishes your mouth, you will know then that my oath has been fulfilled. Remember that." He then turned abruptly on his heel and disappeared into the protection of the trees.

**XxX**

If someone were to ask me how to describe that hour or so within Nasuada's tent, the only word I could think of would be unbearable. So incredibly unbearable.

The moment we returned to the camp, Angela had stormed to our small group with an expression so fierce I was sure Galbatorix would have cowered. Although Arlet could not see her aunt, she knew exactly when the herbalist had arrived and strayed from our path to follow her back to their tent. I was sure whatever Arlet was about to face would be something similar to my own predicament.

There had been a lot of yelling—mainly from the dwarf. There had been a lot of negotiation about my discipline and finally, finally I was able to convince them that I had done it in the best interest of someone I cared about. It had taken a long time to get them to calm down enough so I could tell them Arlet's story: her father's capture, Galbatorix's promise, her betrayal, and then of our daring escape. They listened with rapt attention to my account and from the looks on their faces I knew they did not agree with my reasoning, but they understood where it came from.

And much to my surprise, Nasuada promised to keep Arlet's secret from the public. She had sworn on her honor that the only people who would know of Arlet's power would be the people within that tent and Angela. "For the sake of the kind, honorable man from Farthen Dûr," she had said, "For the man who brought Eragon and Saphira to the Varden because of loyalty, I will protect her secret—we all will. But you must swear to never lie again. You must understand we cannot have our soldiers keeping secrets—especially ones of this magnitude."

For the first time since returning to the red pavilion, Eragon spoke and worded the oaths for me. Even though I could do it myself, Nasuada did not want another loophole so I had waited as Eragon crafted an oath as binding as the ones Galbatorix had given me after the battle at the burning plains.

It appeared I had shed one set of chains only to bind myself in another.

The meeting ended shortly after my oath and Eragon accompanied me back to my tent—with the irritable group of guards in tow. His face was blank as we walked and when we finally reached the shared tent, I turned to him and asked, "Do you mind if I go make sure Arlet is still alive?"

For a long time the young Rider was silent. Finally, he said in a whisper, "Why did you not tell me?" His brown eyes looked up at me and I noticed with a surprised amount of guilt that an overwhelming amount of betrayal swirled within them.

"I didn't want to put you in that position," I told him honestly. "You would have been morally obligated to tell Nasuada her secret—regardless of the promises you made me. I didn't want to put you in that conflict."

"Were you not also morally obligated to tell?"

I sighed. "Not in the way that you are, Eragon." I looked at my feet as I said, "All I have ever known is the absence of those I care about. Our mother abandoned me to save you, and then died shortly thereafter. My good friend Tornac trained me and guided my angry soul until he, too, was taken from me. Then you." I looked up to see Eragon's face scrunch in confusion. "I journeyed with you, protected you, and practiced swordsmanship with you. We became friends and then you, too, were taken from me. Now all I have left is Thorn and Arlet. If something were to happen to either of them, I don't know what I would do."

"Tell me something, Murtagh: would Arlet have been better protected by only you, or by the force of the Varden? I understand why you wished to keep her a secret, because I too have lost the majority of those I care about. I know how it feels," he said hesitantly. "But through the course of my time as a Rider I've learned that, although you should do anything to protect those you care about, it's easier when you have a group of people behind you. These people here… If given the chance, they will protect you, Thorn, and Arlet in exchange for your protection. If you have their back, they will have yours."

"I never thought about that," I answered. "I always just assumed that everyone would take advantage of her."

"The thought is tempting," he mused in jest. "But just like the little girl Elva, Arlet would be more useful if she was willing."

"I just want to keep her safe," I murmured. "Keep them both safe."

Eragon lifted his hand and grasped my shoulder. "Your loyalty knows no bounds, I know. One way or another, she will be safe." The corner of his mouth tilted upwards and he backed away from me. "Please do not lie to me again."

"I have nothing else I've consciously kept from you," I returned gently.

He nodded his head in approval and lifted the flap of the tent. "Then go make sure Angela did not kill Arlet. Her expression might have scared the hairs off the dogs." I chuckled to myself as he disappeared into the tent and made my way among the familiar route to Arlet's tent. I could tell by the people following me that they disapproved of my actions, but at the moment I couldn't find it in myself to care. I wanted to see her—and make sure Angela hadn't killed her. And find out how she managed to escape the herbalist.

The herbalist in question was absent when I entered the tent. As usual, the guards spread around the small tent and their shadows cast large, black figures against the canvas. The Urgal's shadow was probably the most troubling, but the only other person within the tent to notice was sound asleep on her cot.

Arlet's back faced me and I quietly slipped off my boots to slowly climb into the cot with her. I lifted the blanket, slipped underneath it, and pressed my chest up against her back as my arm wormed its way across her stomach. I heard her inhale a deep breath and then snuggle closer to me.

"Do you always accept men into your bed in such a fashion?" I whispered to her.

"Only if they are warm," she responded sluggishly.

"No," I declared. "You're mine."

She laughed softly and turned so she was lying on her back, bright blue eyes staring into mine. I had forgotten the brilliance of her electric eyes and I felt a smile creep up on my face as I watched her—and she me. Her small hand reached up and cupped my cheek as a gentle smile broke out across her face.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hello," I returned. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers in an innocent kiss, but the intensity picked up and I hadn't the mind to pull away. It was only when air became a necessity that I regretfully broke the kiss and smiled down at her. "I had almost forgotten what intimacy felt like."

She rolled her eyes and gently smacked my shoulder. "Don't be such a pig."

"I'm a pig because I want you?" I inquired with a raised brow.

"No, you're a pig because you come to my tent—my bed, no less—to complain about a lack of intimacy," she responded. "I do have a reputation to maintain, you know. And I would much like it not to be your 'plaything'."

"Then I shall marry you and put an end to those rumors," I replied without thought. The words had flown out of my mouth before I had a chance to consider the after affect, but as the seconds ticked by in silence as we both mulled over my careless words, I couldn't help but wonder if it was something I was ready for. The idea of binding myself to one person had once been terrifying, but as I laid on that cot and stared down at Arlet, I did not feel fear.

Finally, Arlet broke the silence by asking in a small voice, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes." My voice was quiet but it was steady. Even though my heart thundered in my chest, my voice portrayed a man of confidence—a man who knew that the girl in front of him was forever. There were times when I had heard Tornac speak of marriage, but I had brushed the idea off. Marriage was not for a man like me.

Marriage was for men who could provide their wives with a home, with children, and with safety.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head," she said with a laugh. Her fingers went to my chin and guided my face to look at her. "We do not need to talk about this now, Murtagh. There are many more things that should be on the forefront of our minds."

"Such as you sneaking away to leave with Calhoun?" I hadn't meant to sound rude, but my words had a tint of darkness to them that I know she heard.

Arlet sighed. "I did what I thought was best to keep you safe."

"Keep _me_ safe?" I asked incredulously. "I'm supposed to be keeping _you_ safe."

"And who is better able to keep a knife from your back? Those guards who detest you?" she snapped.

"At least they are able to _see_ when they walk into a situation like that," I responded curtly. "I do not know how you managed to sneak past Angela, but what would have happened if I hadn't stopped you? Where would you be now? In Galbatorix's throne room with a knife in your own back?"

Her jaw tightened and for a long while she remained silent with her eyes squeezed shut. She gave out a defeated sigh and when she opened her eyes to look at me, they were soft. "Did you not once say that you should always be willing to protect yourself and those you care about, no matter the cost?"

"No fair," I responded lightly. "You cannot use words I have not said in your presence against me."

"Does it matter?" she replied with a roll of her eyes. "You, Murtagh Morzansson, are all I can think about. I worry endlessly for your safety because I know you'll do anything to protect me—regardless of the harm that may befall you. I love you more than I can ever show, more than I can ever say, and if I were to lose you too…" She looked away as the meaning behind her words sunk in.

It seemed we shared the same level of desperation for the other's safety.

"I don't think I could… I don't know what I would do if…" Her words were garbled, but the message was clear: it was the same one I had given to Eragon earlier.

My hand went to cup her cheek as I tilted her head towards mine. "There is nothing Calhoun could do that will take me from you. I promise I will always find you—no matter where you are, or where I am. I will always come for you." A small smile broke out across her face and she lifted her head to press her lips against mine. She rolled back over to her side and I snuggled up to her back and I could hear a contented sigh escape her lips.

For a long while neither of us spoke. It wasn't until my curiosity got the best of me that I asked, "Where is Angela?"

Arlet shrugged. "She said she'd be back when she was back."

"You can't see her?"

"I never have been able to see her," Arlet responded slowly. "Papa said that she created this tonic that would protect her from my visions, but that she would not share the secret. She had told him that if he was this great potions master, he could figure it out himself." She laughed softly and then added, "And to answer your next question, I—in a roundabout way—drugged her to get past her. She made me a sleeping elixir and I switched our drinks when she was not looking. By the time she had realized what I had done, it was too late."

"How did you manage to swap drinks blind? And with all-knowing Angela?"

She laughed and answered, "My aunt is not all-knowing, though she will lead you to believe she is. It's easy to do something when no one suspects that of you. That's why she is so angry with me. She knew I would try and get out; she just did not know _how_."

"You are full of surprises," I whispered into her ear.

"I cannot say it isn't inherited."

She started to wiggle around and I leaned away as she grunted in frustration. "What on earth are you doing, woman?"

"This is why I hate wearing dresses," she said as she lifted her body off the stalk. "They always ride up when you move around."

I couldn't help but laugh—and then laugh harder when her glaring eyes turned to me. My hand wandered under the blanket and rested against her hip to keep her from moving. "I love it when you wear dresses."

She rolled her eyes as she said, "Of course you do. You're a pig."

"How much time do you think we have?" I rolled her over so she was lying on her back and she shook her head, her blue eyes filled with amusement.

"Enough," she answered as she reached up to lock our lips.

After a moment, I murmured against the softness of her lips, "And you called _me_ a pig."

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter we'll get on to the battle at Dras-Leona:) **

**Please review!**


	22. Decisions

**A/N: **So... I don't really have a reason for this prolonged delay... I'm really sorry! I have kind of lost my inspiration for this story, but hopefully it will return! Because I was in such a rush to get this out to you, I did not have time to find a proper song/quote for this chapter, so it's just going to be blank. If you wonderful, wonderful people are still reading this, I hope you enjoy!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are super amazing!

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

_When the time comes and you believe yourself to be safe and happy, remember these words: good things do not last. _

"Explain it to me again," Nasuada said.

I shook my head to rid myself of Calhoun's words and focused on the heated discussion within Nasuada's pavilion. Eragon, Arya, Orik, King Orrin, Arlet and I had all been called to attendance as we listened to the Varden scholar Jeod as he explained some secret he had found within the pages of his books. It had been nearly two weeks since our encounter with Calhoun and, while I rejoiced that Arlet had returned to full health, everyone was disheartened to realize that Shruikan had yet to leave.

Arlet tried to explain that because she did not go with the magician, Galbatorix had ordered them to stay and defend. And, I suspected, ordered them to carry out whatever oath-bound plan they had for me.

Regardless of their reasons for staying, it had put terror into many soldiers of the Varden. Which could be another reason for their staying.

"And you think this indicates the presence of a tunnel," Nasuada said.

"I do," Jeod said, bobbing his head.

"Nothing you have shown us so far, Goodman Jeod, has yet to prove that this is actually a tunnel," King Orrin argued. "If here is a space under the city, it might very well be a cellar or a catacomb or some other chamber that only leads to the building above. Even it if _is _a tunnel, we do not know if it exists anywhere outside of Dras-Leona, nor, assuming its existence, where it would lead. To the heart of the palace, perhaps? What's more, by your own account, it's likely the construction of this hypothetical tunnel was never completed in the first place."

"It seems unlikely—" Jeod started, but stopped when Arlet cut him off.

"It is." Her voice was soft and when I turned to look at her, her head was downcast and her skin looked pale. When she lifted her head, I could see the uncertainty within her eyes and she inhaled a deep breath before saying, "There is a tunnel underneath the city that will lead you to the heart of Dras-Leona."

"And why is this the first time I am hearing about this?" Nasuada demanded.

Arlet's gaze met mine and she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Because entering through the tunnel will mean nothing but imminent death. The priests of Helgrind use the tunnels to traverse unseen through the city." Her eyes turned to the ebony leader. "I have spent the last week listening, watching for anything that would give us another entry, but I have found nothing. Either Galbatorix knows I would be watching and prepared, or Dras-Leona is near impregnable with Shruikan."

"Then short of visibly scaling the wall, what would you suggest?" Jeod asked roughly.

Eragon shifted and said, "I can do it. I know how to hide myself with magic; the priests would never see me."

Although he spoke to Nasuada, Eragon looked at Arlet. Her eyes went cloudy and she was silent for a long time. Finally, she blinked and said, "There's a chance… It's slim, but there's a chance it could work."

"Then through the tunnel we will have to go," Nasuada concluded. "If this works, it should allow us to capture Dras-Leona once and for all."

"Nasuada, you cannot allow Eragon to endanger himself so. It would be unconscionable. Send some of Blödhgarm's spellcasters instead; I know they would agree to help, and they are as mighty warriors as any you can find, including Eragon."

Nasuada shook her head. "None of Galbatorix's men would dare kill Eragon—not Calhoun, not the king's pet magicians, not even the priests. We should use that to our advantage."

"With Arlet's power, I could avoid the priests altogether," Eragon added.

I grunted. "She won't be going with you."

The tent erupted in a confusion of overlapping voices as everyone began to speak at once. Nasuada won out over the din: "Silence, everyone, and listen. My plan is something bold; something _unexpected_. Eragon, you will go into the tunnel and open the gate from the inside. You are one of our strongest spellcasters and it may require a great deal of strength to force them open. Of all of us, you have the best chance of success. But you will have to do it with Arlet's instructions; I cannot allow her to enter the tunnels knowing she cannot protect herself against magic."

"What if he is captured, though? We do not know the strength of Calhoun," Arya argued.

"Send the Kingslayer into the tunnel," Orik grunted with distaste. "If something should happen to him, we'll be back to where we are now."

I could hear Thorn's growl in the back of my mind and before I could speak, Nasuada responded, "Murtagh will be needed to distract Calhoun and Shruikan. Think of it this way: out of any of us, who stands the best chance to defeat them? One of us? Or someone who has been trained by them?" When everyone remained silent, she continued: "We'll make as though to attack Dras-Leona from the south. Saphira and Thorn will fly around the city, setting buildings on fire and killing soldiers on the wall. Shruikan and Calhoun will have no choice but to give chase, especially since it will appear as if Eragon is riding Saphira the whole time. Blödhgarm and his fellow spellcasters can conjure up a facsimile of Eragon, as they did before. As long as Calhoun does not get too close, he'll never discover our subterfuge."

"He'll be more likely to turn on us," Orik mumbled.

There was a spark within the tent and Arlet rounded on Orik. Her eyes were wide and pierced the dwarf within her gaze.

"I tire of your never-ending insults," she said. Even though her voice was rough, there was an underlining sense of enticement. Everyone's eyes widened as they listened, but it was only the dwarf king who continued to look blankly at her. "Tell me something, King Orik, would you have rather Murtagh murder Hrothgar, or Nasuada?" There was a gasp, but I didn't know if it came from my own mouth or another's. "His oath was to kill a leader and he chose your late king to fulfill that oath. Do you know why, dwarf?" She paused, as if waiting for an answer, but continued without one: "Should he have killed Nasuada, the Varden would have crumbled and the rebellion would have been over. That is why he chose your precious king. Because he knew that dwarves possess a sense of resiliency that humans do not. He knew that you would stand again—stronger than ever—and do what needed to be done. And here you are." She swept her hand at him as further proof. "Murtagh had to choose between Hrothgar and Nasuada. Tell me, who would you choose? A race that would return with vengeance, or one that would be destroyed? Set aside your need for revenge, and you will receive the blood you yearn for."

Orik nodded his head once and Arlet backed away.

It was then I realized that throughout the exchange, neither Orik nor Arlet had blinked once.

As the heavy air started to lighten, Arlet's words finally settled within me: _His oath was to kill a leader. _I tried to meet her eyes, but she refused to look at me.

Finally, Nasuada interrupted the silence. "So… With those heavy words out, may we proceed?"

"You are determined with your plan?" Arya asked.

"I am."

The elf's face hardened. "Then I will accompany Eragon."

Nasuada sighed. "You are Islanzadí's daughter. I would not like to place you in such danger. If you were to die… Remember how your mother reacted when she thought Durza had killed you. We cannot afford to lose the help of your people."

"My mother—" Arya clamped her lips shut, cutting herself off, then began anew: "I can assure you, Lady Nasuada, Queen Islanzadí shall not abandon the Varden, whatever may happen to me. Of that, you need have no concern. I _will _accompany Eragon, as will two of Blödhgarm's spellcasters."

The ebony leader shook her head. "No, you can only take one. Calhoun is familiar with the number of elves who had been protecting Eragon. If he notices that two or more are missing, he may suspect a trap of some sort. In any event, Saphira and Thorn will need as much help as they can get if they are to keep out of Shruikan's grasp."

"I will join you," Arlet whispered.

"Lady Nasuada already disagreed with that," I snapped.

"There are many tunnels under Dras-Leona," Arlet reasoned. "Eragon will not know which one to take."

"There are spells we can say," Eragon returned. "And you could always tell us what to expect and which way to go so we do not have to waste time with the spells."

Arlet shook her head. "The things I see… They're like ripples in a pond. All it takes is one action—even one thought—and everything can change. The things I might tell you before you enter might be the opposite of what you need whilst in the tunnels." Her eyes met Nasuada's and she again declared, "I will join them."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Nasuada said, "Very well."

"You cannot be serious," I roared. "She cannot do magic, she cannot protect herself from magic, and should they be outnumbered, she will be no better than a regular solider."

"She will accompany them, Murtagh," Nasuada said sternly. "And you will be at the gates distracting Calhoun."

"Three people and a seer are not enough to attempt such a mission," Arya insisted. "We would be unable to ensure Eragon's safety, much less open the gates."

"Then one of Du Vrangr Gata can go with you as well."

A hint of derision colored Arya's expression. "None of your spellcasters are strong or skilled enough. We'll be outnumbered a hundred to one, or worse. Both ordinary swordsmen and trained magicians will be arrayed against us. Only elves or Riders—"

"Or Shades," Orik rumbled.

"Or Shades," Arya conceded. "Only those could hope to prevail against such odds. And even then it is no sure thing. Let us take two of Blödhgarm's spellcasters. No one else is fit for the task, not among the Varden."

"Oh, and what am I, chopped liver?" Everyone turned to look, surprised, as Angela stepped forward from a corner at the back of the tent. "What a strange expression. Who would compare themselves to chopped liver in the first place? If you _have _to choose an organ, why not pick a gallbladder or a thymus gland instead? Much more interesting than liver." She winked at Arlet and smiled. "Well, I suppose that's not important." She stopped in front of Arya and looked up at her. "Will you object if _I _accompany you, Älfa? I'm not a member of the Varden, not strictly speaking, but I'm still willing to round out this quartet of yours."

Much to my surprise, Arya bowed her head and said, "Of course, wise one. I meant no offense. It would be an honor to have you with us."

"Good!" Angela exclaimed. "That is, assuming _you _don't mind."

Nasuada was amused, but she shook her head. "If you are willing, and neither Eragon nor Arya objects, then I can think of no reason why you shouldn't go. I can't imagine why you'd want to, though."

Angela tossed her curls. "Do you expect me to explain every decision I make?... Oh, very well, if it'll satisfy your curiosity, let's say I have a grudge against the priests of Helgrind, and I'd like the chance to do them some mischief. And besides, I need to keep an eye on my niece here." She pulled Arlet into her grasp and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "If that buffoon Calhoun puts in an appearance, I have a trick or two up my sleeve that might give him a bit of a turn."

There was a hint of a smile on Nasuada's face before she began to discuss questions of logistics with Orrin and Orik, and I withdrew somewhat from the conversation.

Through the privacy of my mind, I reached out to Thorn. _Well? What do you think?_

_I think… I think the plan might work. _

_You're not worried about facing Shruikan?_

Even though I knew he would deny it, I could feel the fear at facing his teacher. But he surprised me, however, by saying: _I am, but I am also not the same hatchling I was when we were in Urû'baen. With the blue dragoness, there might be an ending where _he_ is in pain. _There was a moment his anger over Shruikan overtook us both, but he managed to control it. _What of your human lover? What do you think the thing with Orik was?_

_I do not know, _I answered honestly. _I highly suspect that even she does not know what happened. There is so much about her power that we do not know. So many secrets that have been shielded from her… I am confused as to why she would lie to Orik, though. I did not kill Hrothgar because of an oath._

Thorn was silent a moment, then: _What good comes from them knowing the truth about the past? Arlet may have lied, but I believe she did so because the Varden need both you _and_ Orik. The truth would be nothing but a hindrance. She gave Orik a middle ground and he took it. _

_But to what extent?_

I looked to the dwarf and his returning hostile glare was my answer.

Arlet may have gotten him to set aside his thirst for revenge for now, but I had no doubt in my mind that when the war was over, I would be the next target on his list.

**So I know Arlet's little magical spiel is odd, but I promise there is a reason for it! Don't dismiss it just yet.**

**As always, REVIEW! :)**


	23. The Warriors

**Author's Note: **This chapter is probably one of the most difficult, and I'm sure you'll be able to tell at the end. However! I pushed through it and the next few should be much easier to write—as they are entirely my plot and _completely_ unexpected. So you've been warned. :)

"The time will come  
>When you'll have to rise<br>Above the rest and prove yourself  
>Your spirit never dies!"<p>

_- Warriors: Imagine Dragons._

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **

The darkness of the night was heavy and oppressive, with a thick layer of menacing clouds obscuring the moon and the stars. If it had not been for the werelight the herbalist had summoned, even my Rider senses would not have been able to see through the dominating darkness.

I looked down at Arlet as she fastened her long cloak around her neck and a feeling of dread crept across my thoughts.

She would be vulnerable if there was a fight and it was only the thought of the protection Eragon promised that enabled me to keep my mouth clamped. Out of everyone, he had told me, Arlet stood the best chance of seeing in the darkness of the tunnels. Her power gave her a bigger advantage than even he had—which, I'm sure, he only said to alleviate my fears. Her strength had returned to its full and she seemed confident about their mission, though.

"Murtagh."

I looked down at her pale face and she smiled reassuringly at me. "Tell me why I've agreed to this again."

"Because you never really had a say," she answered with a small laugh. Her hand reached up and she brushed my hair off my forehead. "And because you know somewhere deep in yourself that I am capable of this."

"More than capable," I said.

"Then you have nothing to fear." She brought my left hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on my palm. "By sunrise, the gates will be open and I will see you again, wondrously fighting alongside your mighty dragon."

I nodded my head and moved her cloak only slightly to see her sword belted to her hip. I could see the pummel of a dagger sticking out of her left boot and I released her cloak, feeling somewhat satisfied with her weapons. She _could _protect herself.

"Don't forget," Nasuada said, her breath steaming in front of her from the chill. "if you can't reach the gates by dawn, find somewhere to wait until tomorrow morning, and we'll try again then."

"We may not have the luxury of waiting," Arya commented dryly.

"We won't have to," Arlet assured. "As long as no one changes their thoughts unexpectedly, everything will go smoothly."

Nasuada rubbed her arms and nodded. "Either way, we'll be ready to attack as soon as you contact us, no matter the time of day. Your safety is more important than capturing Dras-Leona. Remember that."

"We should be off," the second elf, Wyrden, said. "The night grows old."

As Eragon joined the two elves and Angela, Arlet pressed my palm against her cold cheek. She closed her eyes and exhaled a breath, the cold air making it visible. Her words were a murmur and I had to strain to hear them. "Shruikan will attack Saphira over you, as he believes Thorn is no quarrel for him. You two _must_ work together if you have any hope of detaining Shruikan, so set aside any issues you have. Remember, Shruikan's weakness is your greatest strength." She opened her eyes, hugged me tightly, and then walked away.

"Be careful," I called to her.

I could see her smile before she turned to regard me again. "One more thing." Her eyes flitted to Zar'roc at my belt and then back to my face. "I've never seen anything like a Rider's sword… They're magical in their own way, I think. I certainly couldn't think of anything that is sharper, or anything that could cut through weak wards." She smiled fondly at me once more before following her aunt towards the wall of Dras-Leona.

Nasuada, Jörmunder, Saphira and Thorn, and I watched as they disappeared into the darkness. We waited for a few minutes and then followed Nasuada back into the camp. People bustled about as they readied themselves for battle.

"You're free to return to your tent," Nasuada declared as my six guards came sauntering up beside us. They looked more agitated than normal and I suspected it was the upcoming battle that put them on edge. With a nod, Thorn and I walked towards the tent I shared with Eragon.

_Shruikan's weakness is our greatest strength? _Thorn questioned.

I could feel my dragon try and unscramble the puzzle Arlet gave, but he came up with nothing. Even as a hatchling, he had been paired with the large, black dragon and could find no fault in his fighting style. After all, they shared very similar styles.

_Perhaps it will come to us as we fight, _I answered with a shrug. In truth, I didn't want to think of the upcoming fight. It would be the first time I would fight as a Rider _with _the Varden and it made me anxious. Would they try and shoot us down? Would they claim it an accident if they aimed their weapons at us?

I shook my head to rid the thoughts and entered my tent. Thorn stuck his head in as he curled up beside it. _She will be fine. _

_Of course she will, _I answered with a jerky nod. In anticipation of her mission, I had placed powerful wards around her while she slumbered and initially I had felt a smidge of guilt as I did, but now I was thankful. I would know if she was being harmed, unbeknownst to her.

_Do you believe the blue dragoness will fight alongside us? _Thorn inquired.

I could feel a hidden meaning in his question, and I wondered briefly over it. _Arlet said Shruikan will mainly attack her, so it will be _us_ fighting alongside _her_. _

_Technicalities, _Thorn returned with a snap.

Loneliness. That was the hidden emotion behind his question. I could feel it radiating from him as strongly as I felt my own. As I delved into his mind, I realized he had been hiding it for quite a while and a tremendous amount of guilt came over me. I had been wrapped up in my own concern for Arlet, for him, for myself that I hadn't looked closely at the loneliness that circled inside him. He ached for a mate and he feared that Saphira would never warm up to him.

_Thorn… _I stood and he lifted his head to stare at me with beady red eyes. I hugged him fiercely. _I never thought… All this time… Why didn't you say anything? _

_You had too much on your mind, hatchling. _

_If there ever comes a time when I am too busy for you, I give you permission to set my bum on fire. _

Thorn chuckled through the bond. _Never. _

_Oh Thorn, _I said as I lowered myself to the floor. His large, ruby head rested in my lap and I stroked the top of his head. _After this fight, when we win this battle, Saphira will start to warm up to you. We just have to show them that their trust is not misplaced. _

_Do you think so? _

_I don't need to see the future to see that, my mighty dragon. _

Thorn hummed and closed his eyes. We sat in a comfortable silence, both just content to enjoy the other's company, until Nasuada peered into the tent and told us to saddle up. Thorn's bound wings ruffled in excitement and I couldn't stop the spreading grin that crossed my face at the thought of flight. How long had it been since we had been in the air together?

_Too long,_ he answered softly.

We met Saphira and a few of Eragon's elven spell casters at the edge of camp. Thorn's saddle lay beside Saphira and, with eagerness I didn't know I possessed, I quickly strapped the leather to my dragon's body and climbed in. After securing myself, I grabbed one of his ivory spikes.

Nasuada came up beside me with a weary expression. "We are trusting you to not turn," she said. "Please don't make us regret that decision." I nodded once and she stepped away, her eyes glancing towards one of the elves. His face was blank as his lips trembled for a moment, then he turned towards Saphira. But the spell had been completed; the invisible clamp that held Thorn's wings vanished.

In Thorn's haste to spread his large wings, he nearly knocked the ebony leader to the ground.

_Oops, _he said wistfully.

"He didn't mean—"

Nasuada held up her hand to silence me with a small smile playing on her lips. "I understand."

Before I could even warn her away, Thorn's wings flapped and we were rising through the rigid air. His excitement mirrored my own as we climbed and it was all he could do not to let out a loud, jubilant roar. Instead, he twisted. He flipped upside down. He dove towards the earth, then regained himself. He spun in rapid succession. His wings beat powerfully against the air currents and when we were high enough up to avoid detection, a large, billowing fire escaped his open jaws.

_Alive! _

_And cold, _I grumbled as I pulled my cloak tighter against me.

Thorn was amused, but he descended. _I forget sometimes that meek, two-legged humans cannot stand the frosty air. _

My eyes narrowed and he swung his head back to stare at me. His insult was meant to be playful. _You forget your place, overgrown lizard. _

_Lizard! _he exclaimed. He blew smoke into my face and then tucked his wings so we plummeted towards the ground. _I am much mightier than a lizard! _I could hear his growl over the screaming wind. When we neared the last of the clouds, his wings spread to slow our descent.

He blew smoke in my face again and I laughed. _You're not a lizard! _

_And you are not meek, _he returned. My gloved hand rubbed the scales of his neck and he hummed happily.

Saphira eventually joined us in the air, circling above the city with the wolf-looking elf disguised as Eragon. She relatively ignored Thorn, and I could feel the overwhelming sense of loneliness rise up inside him before he fought to push it away.

_In time, _I tried to assure him.

He didn't respond and we spent the next few hours circling high above the city. When the sun began its ascent into the dark sky, illuminating the darkness with a pink haze, a trickle of worry filled me. Arlet had said that by sunrise, the gates would be open, but they remained closed and no word from Eragon had been heard. Had something happened? I hadn't felt any drain of my energy, so I knew my wards on Arlet had gone unused. That piece of information filled me with hope.

But where were they?

I extended my mind hesitantly to Saphira and at first she fought against me, but slowly lowered her barriers when she realized it was me. They weren't down all the way, which I had expected, but it was enough for me to feel her warm, soft presence.

_What do you want? _she snapped. Perhaps not entirely warm, anyway.

_Have you heard anything? _I couldn't stop the fear that appeared through the connection.

Saphira mirrored my emotions, however. _Nothing. _

_They should have contacted us by now._

_Yes, _she said. _Perhaps your two-legged-vision-seer was wrong. _

_That is possible, _I conceded. _But I hope she isn't. _

With our minds still loosely linked, we waited with baited breath as the sun rose higher and higher. I could feel the blue dragoness's desire to tear apart the city in search of her Rider and as the sun completely cleared the horizon, I found myself agreeing. Sunrise had come and gone and still we waited.

With each passing circle she made, Saphira became anxious. _If he put himself at risk for that two-legged-vision-seer—_

Thorn growled and snapped his jaws at her. _You forget her importance. _

_No amount of magic will ever make her more important than Eragon. _

Thorn was poised to snap back, but his words were halted when Eragon reached out for Saphira. I could feel the first Rider's relief the moment he touched her consciousness and Saphira welcomed him eagerly.

_What took you so long? _she exclaimed.

Instead of answering, my half-brother poured the memories of the mission into her head—and through her, mine. I watched as they passed through my mind with blinding speed and it was hard to grasp what was happening in the images. There was one, however, that turned my blood cold.

At the end of his montage of memories, only he, Angela, Arya, and the werecat exited the cathedral.

Arlet was not with them.

_We need a distraction—now! _Eragon told her. _Also, tell Nasuada to start her attack. We'll be at the south gate in a few minutes. If the Varden aren't there when we open it, I don't know how we're going to escape. _

I couldn't stop my mind from reaching out to Eragon. _Where is she? _I demanded.

_She was taken, _he returned quickly. _She was pulled through a door. I don't know what happened. _

Thorn roared furiously in response. My anger mixed with his and we plummeted towards the hard ground after Saphira. My mind delved through horrible scenarios that accelerated my heart and it was only through Thorn's strength I was able to calm myself down. Arlet was safe, I reasoned. Whoever had taken her hadn't hurt her—my wards prevented that.

_Shruikan, _Thorn hissed. My eyes lifted as he extended his wings to slow our fall.

The obsidian colored dragon slowly rose from around the north gate. He was too big to actually fit inside the city, so he had curled around the outside wall. As his head lifted over the height of the mud wall, the cloaking spell that had hidden him from sight slowly retracted from his body. His black scales glinted in the rising sun and a powerful, earth-rumbling roar escaped him.

Thorn's talons dug into the roof cathedral beside Saphira and, although I could feel his fear, he lifted his head and released the mightiest roar I had ever heard from him. The sound mixed with Saphira's and I watched as the citizens of the city scrambled around in fear. That pleased my dragon and his head craned down to blow a jet of red and yellow flames at the ringing bell beneath us.

I turned my head as Shruikan's large body lifted into the air.

As Arlet had predicted, the black dragon attacked Saphira first with a rippling wall of dark fire as he slowly approached us. The elf astride her separated it and the blue dragon jumped into the air, releasing her own torrent of fire back at Shruikan. Her wings beat powerfully and she rose high above the city, a challenge in her malicious roar. There was no surprise as Shruikan followed and compared to the black dragon, Saphira looked like nothing more than a newborn hatchling.

_If it comes to a battle of strength, she'll lose, _I told Thorn as he continued to claw through the roofing. _Saphira isn't big enough to harm him. _

_Shruikan won't touch her, _he snarled in promise_. _The protectiveness that normally stemmed within my own chest beat powerfully in his then. For the first time, my dragon finally understood my own reaction over Arlet.

_Not if we can help it, _I said.

Abandoning the cathedral, Thorn launched himself off and climbed quickly in the sky to reach the blue dragoness. With Shruikan's titanic size, evasion of his limbs proved to be difficult for her but Shruikan was completely occupied with her. Thorn rose higher and once he was below the black dragon, he released a stream of fire from his belly but the attack only surprised his old mentor.

So Galbatorix had placed wards around his dragon. But how strong were they?

Shruikan's head swiveled to us and his ice-colored eyes spewed hatred.

It was that moment that Saphira chose to dive from above the black dragon with her talons pointed directly at Shruikan's back. Again, Thorn bellowed to distract his mentor and, right as Saphira reached him, Shruikan's head swung and his large foreleg swatted her down like a man would a fly. For a moment, she was in freefall but she quickly regained herself and roared in agitation.

Out of nowhere, Arlet's previous advice rang in my head: _You two must work together if you have any hope of detaining Shruikan… _

_Fly up, _I commanded. Thorn obeyed instantly and dodged Shruikan's teeth and claws in his pursuit for the high ground. The black dragon may have been bigger than us, but his limbs moved much slower than ours.

_Shruikan's weakness will be our greatest strength, _Thorn said as he ascended.

_We're faster. _

_And there are two of us. _

My mind called out to Saphira and there was a shimmering ruthlessness in her that I admired when I touched her consciousness. As I explained my plan, she climbed higher with a speed faster than Shruikan could reach. His roar shook the houses beneath us and he followed her tail closely.

A stream of fire blew from Thorn's mouth when the black dragon entered his reach and it slowed Shruikan down enough for Saphira to angle herself out and draw her wings to her body, plummeting back to the earth. She didn't go far though, because while Shruikan was blinded by Thorn's fire, she reared back at struck at him with her talons. His body would be too much of a risk to openly attack, so her talons scraped along the vulnerable membrane in his right wing.

At first, the attack did nothing but as Saphira's talons grew closer to Shruikan's body, I was amazed to see a ripple of shimmering black magic swarm around him and then shatter. He roared in pain as a piece of his transparent wing tore open.

_What kind of ward was that! _I exclaimed.

We weren't given time to contemplate the idea more as Shruikan released his own fire towards us. I quickly murmured the spell that made it separate around us and Saphira used his distraction to attack him again, this time from his left. Thorn joined her, allowing himself to fall and clutch at the membrane of the dragon's left wing.

Then two things happened at once, all too quick to prevent.

Eragon's voice rang in Saphira's head and she hesitated in her escape. It was only a second, but it enabled Shruikan to reach down and dig his sharp teeth into her left flank. Her screech of pain hurt my ears and blinding fury arose in Thorn's chest. He dropped and landed on the elder dragon's back, his talons scratching against the obsidian scales. His neck reached down and his sharp teeth dug into Shruikan's neck, but the older dragon didn't seem to notice as he shook his head around Saphira's leg.

Another painful screech escaped the blue dragon and I unbuckled my legs from the saddle without too much thought. The sight of hundreds of feet between us and the city made my movements hesitant as I jumped off Thorn, but they were quickened when Thorn's fury fueled my limbs. I ripped Zar'roc from its scabbard and dragged the blood-red blade through Shruikan's left wing as I fell. A large, gaping hole was left as I tumbled to the ground, and Shruikan released Saphira to howl in pain. Droplets of dark blood steadily dripped from him to the world below us.

_Murtagh! _Thorn's roar echoed through me.

Before I was too far away, I reached for the magic within my mind and the jewel of Zar'roc, and recited the spell to quickly heal her leg. I felt the numbing drain of my energy and watched as she, too, plummeted to the ground with Thorn close behind her.

She was faster and her paw closed around me, jerking my body to a stop as she corrected herself.

I could feel Thorn turn his body—relieved that I was no longer falling to my death—and blow another torrent of fire in Shruikan's direction. The elder dragon roared in frustration and followed, the holes in his wings growing as the hungry wind tore at them.

_He won't be able to last long like that, _I called to Thorn. _Why isn't Calhoun healing him? _

_You're complaining! _he cried.

_No I—_

My words died as a sudden onslaught of dizziness assaulted my head. It wrapped around my brain and every nerve within my body tingled painfully in response. A hazy fog seeped into my consciousness and a black film draped over my sight. My eyes reluctantly closed and I felt something tugging at the edge of my consciousness. With each second it pulled, I was falling further and further into an unknown void, until finally, I was pulled under.

I was expecting blackness. Death, even.

But I was not expecting to open my eyes and see the white, stone walls of a bedchamber within the city of Dras-Leona. I was not expecting to see Calhoun, without the company of any guard, standing in his shiny steel armor in front of Arlet, who stood against the wall with a defiant expression. I saw the situation from afar, but as closely as if I was standing in that room with them. I was a emotionless ghost, watching the scene play out in front of me.

Calhoun regarded her with a level gaze and shook his head. "It seems Murtagh has decided your fate, Arlet. His wards around you prevent anything easy." His voice was a deeper, more distorted version of what I remembered. "This means I'll have to get creative."

Arlet's defiant expression wavered only for a moment. Her voice was as feminine as ever, but there was a slight distortion to her as well as she begged, "Cal, please. We can figure out another way. It doesn't have to be like this."

"There's nothing I can do!" he explained angrily. "You chose _him_! You chose to save _him_!"

"I didn't _choose _anything," she snapped back.

"Then come with me now," he said suddenly. It sounded as if he was pleading. "This battle—everything, it will end if you just leave with me now."

"You know I cannot do that, Cal."

Calhoun's face hardened, but he still spoke quickly, pleadingly. "I know what he has planned for you if you stay, Arlet. _You_ won't survive it. I know you've seen it, too. We both know what the black hole in your vision means so unless you come with me now, this is the only way I can help prevent that."

"By sending me to my death?!" she cried.

"It is better to die this way," he said with a shrug.

Out in the distance, I heard the sound of a screeching dragon and the ground shook unexpectedly.

"No," Arlet snarled through clenched teeth when the rumbling stopped. "I will not go with you, and I will not allow you to murder me."

"You act as if I'm giving you another option," Calhoun mused. He extended his right hand towards her and mumbled under his breath, "Jierda." Arlet cringed and cried out in surprise as the wall behind her crumbled, leaving a large, gaping hole in the stone. The room they were in was at least four stories high and Arlet's eyes widened as she realized Calhoun's plan.

"Don't," she warned, and I could hear the fear within her voice.

"I'd say you'd thank me, but you're not going to survive the fall," Calhoun told her honestly. He stepped close to her and gently brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "This is the only way I can save you and still stick to my oaths. I told you: you would not survive what he has planned for you."

"And what is that?" she asked breathlessly.

"I pray you never know," he answered harshly and then abruptly pushed her through the hole in the wall. She screamed as she toppled over the jagged stones at her feet and tumbled backwards towards the ground.

I followed her fall without meaning to and seconds before her body hit the dark, dirt path of the streets, I was zapped back into my body. My consciousness resurfaced with an alarming speed and I gasped for air like a drowning man.

_Murtagh! _Thorn's mind reached for mine and his concern washed through me like waves.

I pushed back the overwhelming emotion and, instead of analyzing what I had just seen, I took stock of my current situation: I was still being held within Saphira's paw and the ground was rapidly approaching us as she dropped, trying to remain out of Shruikan's reach. Thorn wasn't too far behind her, his own wings pinned against his body as he followed her. Shruikan was following a short distance from Thorn's tail and the holes within his wings were only a small fraction bigger than when I was last conscious.

I looked down at the ground to see Eragon fighting alongside Arya against a group of soldiers, Angela and Solembum backed against one of the bordering houses as they fought a different group of soldiers, and the gate remained closed.

I clutched Zar'roc tighter in my left hand and called to Saphira, _Let me go._

_And watch your easily squished body meet the hard ground? _she snapped a little breathlessly. I could feel the burning of her wings, but I was relieved that her hind leg was completely healed of Shruikan's bite.

_Saphira, I'll be fine, but you need to let me go. _

When we were only a short distance above the ground, her paw unclenched to release me before angling herself to barely graze over the mud wall. I fell the rest of the distance and when I was only a few yards from the ground, I extended my left palm and shouted a spell that would slowly lower me.

My feet had barely touched the ground when I had to dive to avoid Shruikan's pearly talon. He snarled at me and beat his large, punctured wings to follow after Thorn and Saphira, but the large gashes prevented him from gaining altitude as quickly.

I griped Zar'roc tighter and sprinted towards Eragon and Arya even as more and more soldiers streamed out of the streets along either side of Dras-Leona's wall.

"We have to leave!" Arya shouted to Eragon.

My half-brother hesitated and his gaze turned to Shruikan's bleeding wings, the dripping blood stinging the soldiers beneath him.

"Eragon! Now!" She grabbed his arm and pulled, but Eragon still held his ground.

Shruikan had gained enough altitude to gaze over the wall and a low, rumbling growl emitted from him as he saw the force of the Varden. Flames started to boil within his open maw and I lifted my hand without much thought and shouted a spell even as the flames erupted from Shruikan's mouth towards the mass of the Varden. The fire never got more than ten feet from his jaws before they were repelled back at him.

I felt the drain of my energy much quicker this time and I swayed unsteadily on my feet when I released the spell.

Shruikan swung his heated gaze to me and opened his maw to blow fire at me, but it was cut short when Thorn dove at him from an angle. There was a cracking sound as Thorn's talons embedded themselves in Shruikan's wing and ripped it upwards.

"Tell Thorn to move!" Eragon shouted to me.

I quickly relayed the message and Thorn released a jet of red and yellow fire at Shruikan before lifting himself away.

"Jierda!" Eragon cried. At his command, the huge pile of rubble blocking the gates erupted towards the sky in a solid pillar of earth and stone. The rubble struck Shruikan in his side, shredding even more of his left wing and knocking the screeching dragon beyond the outskirts of Dras-Leona. Then the pillar spread outward, forming a loose canopy over the southern half of the city.

The launch of the rubble shook the square and everyone fell to the unsteady ground.

My eyes stared out at the cloud Eragon created, but my mind did not process it. Instead, I was thinking of the dream I had been sucked into while Saphira had carried me. I had heard the screech of a dragon and the floor of the room had trembled on the unsteady ground.

_It was a vision, _I thought with growing dread. _I saw Arlet's death. _My theory was further proven when the sound of stones hitting the ground reached my sensitive ears. I leapt to my unsteady feet and staggered towards the tower where Calhoun held Arlet. It was the only one with a hole four stories up, so thankfully I wouldn't have to waste precious time searching for where he kept her.

As I ran, dawning comprehension hit me. Of course Shruikan wouldn't have been healed! Calhoun was too busy trying to either secure Arlet, or kill her. Since he was not bound to the black dragon like a Rider was, he had no idea of the damage the dragon had retained. _And the wards? _I briefly theorized that perhaps it was Calhoun's wards that quickly broke, probably because Galbatorix had not expected Arlet to refuse the offer so he had not thought to place them himself.

But now she was to die because she would not go back.

_Thorn! _I cried. With each step towards the tower, adrenaline pumped through me and lent strength to my aching limbs. I could feel the exhaustion within my own dragon, but he still flew towards me with a speed betraying his throbbing wings. He hesitated only a moment above me to give me a chance to grab onto his extended tail tightly—not enough time for me to climb into his saddle or paw—and he carried me carefully through the city towards the tower.

Not enough time. There wasn't enough time.

A strangled cry erupted from my mouth as I saw Arlet fall.

We were too far away. Even with Thorn's speed, she would hit the ground before we got close enough to her.

_Throw me, _I commanded impulsively. He started to argue, but I cut him off, _Thorn, dammit, throw me now or she's going to die! _

Disagreement coursed through our bond, but in a movement too quick for me to comprehend, his tail reared back and then flashed forward, sending me hurtling in the air towards Arlet's descending body. The wind stung my eyes and it was with incredible effort that I pushed my hand in front of me to shout, "Letta!" The magic immediately took hold and it slowed her fall enough so my body crashed into hers. I pulled her tight against me, my arms creating an iron cage around her, as I looked for a place we could land safely. There was a large pile of hay a few yards from where we were expected to fall, and with another shouted spell, we landed in a cloud of yellow sticks.

My lungs burned from crashing into her with such force and it was a task to keep my eyes open through the exhaustion. But I forced my head to raise and my hands to roam her body in search of any type of wound I had missed. Relief swept through me when I found none and with a heaving chest, my head dropped abruptly into the straw.

Arlet had a confused expression as she glanced around and then she looked down at me. "What—How did you—?"

Her words were interrupted with a dark, menacing roar and a shadow fell across the town. We looked up to see Shruikan—whole and sound once more—balancing on a column of air high above the ground.

There was a deafening silence as Calhoun (disguised as Galbatorix) said with an augmented voice, "Fools! I'll have blood from you all for the injuries you have caused Shruikan! Take Dras-Leona if you want. It means nothing to me. You may think you have won, Nasuada of the Varden, but alas: all you have shown me is how weak and uncivilized you are. I look forward to our match in Urû'baen." And then Shruikan turned and flew north over Dras-Leona, and soon vanished into the veil of smoke.

_**Thank you guys for reading! I know it's probably not the best chapter I could have written. I can honestly say that battle scenes are not my forte! But hopefully it passes a somewhat reasonable level! :)**_

_**I've already started writing the next chapter, so I'm hoping to have it out to you guys in a few days. As I said at the beginning, now we're getting to the middle of the story that I have been planning FOREVER! **_

_**So, please review! :) All comments are appreciated! **_


	24. The Light Inside You

**Author's Note:** As promised, a new chapter within a few days! I think that's a record, don't you? :) You guys were just so wonderful in your reviews that I just had to get this out to you all! So, THANK YOU BUNCHES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.

In regards to the question someone asked in a review about Glaedr's Eldunarí, Eragon does have it at this point, yes, but they have yet to reveal it to Murtagh. They're not entirely sure if they can trust him yet!

Also, I changed the departure date from Dras-Leona to better accommodate this story. Please don't hate me for it! And please don't hate me for the _**dark content**_ that will be in this chapter. _**This is your warning**_! This chapter shows a much, much darker side of Arlet.

"I'll share with you my secrets  
>Until there's nothing left to hide.<br>And when you feel the darkness,  
>I'll remind you of the light you have inside."<p>

_- What Our Love Looks Like: Jason Mraz_

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

It was only through the grace of Thorn's reserve of energy that I was able to sit through the conference with Nasuada, Orik, Arya, the Urgal leader Garzhvog, King Orrin, and other various advisers. I rarely spoke and they seemed to be content to just let me listen as they discussed the day's events and assessing the Varden's current situation. Near the end of the meeting, we contacted Queen Islanzadí to inform her of the capture of Dras-Leona, and also—much to my surprise—the death of the elf Wyrden.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting from the elf queen, but her initial reaction was one of such sadness that it unhinged me. An elf dying was unheard of on its own, but her reaction only seemed to reinforce the idea. And it occurred to me that it could have been Arlet that had been impaled.

When it was over and everyone filed out, Nasuada called for me to remain.

"Eragon told me that it was you who protected the soldiers from Shruikan's fire," she said.

"Aye," I answered when she remained silent.

She sighed wearily but she offered a small smile. "Thank you for not betraying us, both you and Thorn. You saved Saphira and we cannot thank you enough for that."

I shrugged. "Saphira saved me from falling to my death, so I suppose we're even."

"So it would seem," she returned with a small laugh. Then she straightened herself and said, "We will not bind Thorn's wings again, unless you two do something to change our opinion of you. As it stands, the soldiers—and I—are in your debt for distracting Shruikan and that will give you certain freedoms."

"Such as?" I asked. The hopefulness in my voice was transparent.

"Thorn will be allowed to hunt, with Saphira of course," she answered. "And you will be free to roam around the camp if you wish it, though you will still have two guards following you." She smiled to herself and continued, "More for your own protection, since Calhoun's oath has yet to be fulfilled."

"Will I be able to fly with Thorn?"

Her smile faltered and she nodded her head. "But you understand you cannot go far…"

"Understood," I said excitedly.

"Then we have an agreement," Nasuada declared. "You are dismissed."

I bowed to her—much to her surprise—and I exited the tent with more excitement than I had in a long time. I felt Thorn's presence beside my shared tent and my legs took me to him faster than I probably should have in the weary crowds of the Varden.

The moment I reached him I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed his own jubilant feelings of the situation to fill me. Things were finally starting to turn around for us. We were together, we could finally _fly _together, and I knew he was just as thrilled with being able to hunt as well. The meals the Varden had fed him made him feel like a caged animal; not like the mighty predator he was.

_I cannot think of anything better, _I told him as I leaned against his warm belly. He hummed and laid his ruby head in my lap. _Nasuada wishes to leave Dras-Leona immediately, but her council managed to convince her to let the soldiers rest for a day. _

_Why would she wish to leave before proper rest? After the battle we had today, we deserve that before having to travel again._

_Eragon thinks she is overeager to resume the journey to Urû'baen, _I answered. _I don't believe he is wrong._

_Her over-eagerness will be her downfall if she thinks tired soldiers are good soldiers. _

_Perhaps, _I agreed. _But we'll have a day to rest. We leave the day after tomorrow._

Thorn snorted, a tendril of smoke rising from his nostril. _Proper rest, _he repeated with disdain.

_Who are we to stand against her and the council?_

He lifted his head and bore his ruby eyes into mine. _We are Dragon and Rider, Murtagh. We are greater than any two-legs that will ever walk this earth. _

_So ferocious, _I jested. He blew a tendril of smoke into my face, but my dragon was amused. He swung his head as two elves walked gracefully towards us. Both were men, one with long black hair and the other with short blonde spikes, and they greeted us with a respectful bow.

"Shur'tugal," the black haired one addressed me. He bowed his head at Thorn. "I am Ferdir and this is Líron."

"Queen Islanzadí requested us to be your guards," the blonde, Líron, added.

_No more scowling dwarfs, _Thorn hummed. I thanked them for their future help and, with my permission, they touched the edge of my mind so I would recognize their presence when the need called for it. They walked away shortly after that.

_Don't you think things are unraveling too fast? _I asked Thorn.

He snorted. _Of course not! Hatchling, we have done everything this band of misfits has asked. We have never lashed out—aside from your episode of protection, which the Varden claim to understand—and we helped get control of Dras-Leona. Do you think Saphira could have fared half as well without me? Without us? _

_No, _I answered slowly.

_Then enjoy the benefits, Murtagh. Was this not what you wanted all those months ago when you first defied Galbatorix by running away? You wanted the people to recognize you as who you were, not as Morzan's son. _

_But it seems a bit odd for them to just suddenly accept me so openly after all we have done to hinder them_, I objected.

Thorn's gaze softened and he said, _The important leaders understand that you did all of those things unwillingly, and that you defied Galbatorix when you could. You released Eragon at the Burning Plains, then again when we came back. We brought them the last egg, enabled them to capture this city, and gave them valuable information on the tyrant. They cannot afford to lose you, Murtagh, just as they cannot afford to lose Eragon._

_Do you really think that? _

_I do not need to see the future to see that, my mighty Rider, _he returned softly. I smiled and hugged his neck tightly.

_Where would I be without you? _

_Nowhere good, _he answered with a chuckle.

We sat together—opting ourselves out of the mission of returning to the tunnels under the city in search of the fallen elf—in favor of resting our throbbing limbs. It had been awhile since Thorn had completed such maneuvers and the strenuous activity of all the falling, jerking to a stop and landing in the unforgiving hay, had made my arms and legs ache in exhaustion. That, and the overuse of magic still left my reserves dry. Without all the Eldunarí Galbatorix had given me, I would have to be much more careful in my use of magic until I had built up my own tolerance for it.

It was only around nightfall that Thorn and I decided to move again. Arlet had yet to be seen—I think she was with her aunt, tending to the wounded—and Eragon, Arya, and the other elves had just returned from burying Wyrden. Their faces were solemn and, although I wished to see the magic of the burial, I knew better than to attend something that I was not wanted at. I hadn't known Wyrden.

I stood and stretched my legs when Eragon came up to me.

He looked down at the ground and said in a low voice, "You should probably find Arlet."

"Why? What happened?"

"Arya…" he started uncomfortably, then stopped himself. He looked up at me and his expression was a mix of sympathy and anger. He tried again in a rush. "Arya may have said something to her a few hours ago. I thought she would be alright… She usually brushes things off, I thought? But I haven't seen her. Angela hasn't seen her either."

I had to force back the anger that arose in my chest. "What did Arya say?"

"You have to understand, elves don't usually…_die_," he tried to explain. "Arya was upset, just as I was—am."

"_What did she say_?" I ground out.

"She may have implied that Arlet is responsible for Wyrden's death," Eragon answered uneasily.

My hands clenched into fists and I asked through a tight jaw, "Arya blames Arlet for Wyrden's _death_?"

Eragon nodded. "I managed to pull Arya away before anything went beyond words, and Arlet was just…quiet. I couldn't tell if she was angry, hurt, or if the accusation even fazed her. She was just so quiet, so blank. Then she just walked off."

"And you're just _now _telling me this?" I demanded. Thorn growled lowly and Eragon's eyes momentarily flickered to him.

"I didn't know, I swear," he said. "I thought maybe she would come find you, or go back with Angela. But when we returned from the burial, she still hadn't been seen."

Even though I thought I already knew the answer, I asked anyway, "Why does Arya blame Arlet for his death?"

"She did nothing to stop it," Eragon answered after a while. His brow furrowed in thought. "I remember her crying out for him to stop, but her directions were so unclear we didn't know what she meant until after he had been impaled. She was pulled into a room after that."

I shook my head and forced my mouth to seal shut. My anger washed through me in waves and I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to control it. It didn't help that Thorn's own fury pulsated inside of me either. Finally, I managed to push out, "How that bloody elf thinks Arlet did _nothing _astounds me. Things change; she even said that before you guys went into the tunnel."

"Perhaps," he conceded and then held his tongue. By the expression on his face, I knew he wanted to say more but he was smart enough not to—at least not to me. I didn't even thank him as I shouldered past him towards the edge of the camp. I felt Thorn's consciousness on the edge of my mind and we fused our magic together so I could say the needed spell to find her.

I felt the energy trickling out of my body when the spell was completed, but it had done its job. I could feel her presence on the shores of Leona Lake.

_Why does she always feel the need to go there? _I thought harshly to Thorn as I began to run the short distance. _Did she not learn from when Calhoun tried to take her?_

_It might be a haven for her, _Thorn answered softly. He had not felt the need to accompany me, saying that Arlet would probably feel more comfortable if she thought I was the only one who could hear her confessions—even though Thorn would hear her every word. _She said her father used to take her there to collect berries. Maybe there is more to the story that she hasn't told us. _My displeasure coursed through the bond and I didn't feel the need to respond, neither did he press for one.

My trek to the hidden part of the shore she was at took a little longer than ten minutes, mainly because my tired limbs wouldn't go faster than a jog. Of course it was as fast as a normal human's sprint, but it was the only thing I could maintain for the extended period of time. Even so, when I broke through the foliage and trees, my breath was coming out harsher than I had expected.

Still better than the average human's, but my frailty stunned me.

I gave myself only a few moments to catch my shortened breath before looking around at my surroundings. The moon was at its fullest, bathing the blue waters of the lake in celestial silver. The air was still bitter from the cold and a gentle breeze drifted in and out, swaying the branches on the trees, and bringing the outdoorsy scent of pine. In the distance I heard the chirping of crickets and other little critters.

Arlet stood a few feet from the shore with the water swirling around her calves. Her back was turned to me, her long, inky black hair cascaded down to her lower back in waves, now free of the confines of her earlier braid. Her left hand held the hem of her dress up so it stayed dry and her right arm hung limply at her side.

She didn't move as I approached, but her soft, emotionless voice drifted to me as she said, "Don't."

"Arlet—"

"I don't want to hear it," she said, her detached voice rising in volume. "Just go."

"To let you do what? Wallow in self-pity?"

Her laugh was dark. Humorless. "You do not know of what you speak."

"Don't I?" I countered. I sat on the clumped sand to pull off my boots and roll my pants up to my knees. "Who knows better than I what it feels like to be blamed for something? The difference between you and I is that I actually _did_ what I was accused of."

"So you can say with absolute certainty that I am not to be blamed for Wyrden's death?" she demanded coldly. "I, who was supposed to have seen the trap, am not _responsible _for him running into those… _things_?" She shook her head and another dark, humorless laugh escaped her. "I, who was supposed to prevent his _death_, am not to be blamed because I _let him die_?" I only hesitated a moment, and she nodded her head as if my silence confirmed something to her. "Don't you see, Murtagh? Even you cannot point the finger in a different direction. I am to blame for his death."

"You didn't choose for him to die," I argued gently instead. "You said so yourself that things change. Your visions are not always set in stone."

There was a small shake of her head, but she still hadn't turned to look at me. "You still do not understand, do you? It would be no different than if I had pushed him into those crystals myself." I opened my mouth to argue again and she continued, "Please just leave me alone, Murtagh. There is nothing we can talk about."

"I can think of plenty to talk about," I shot back as I impulsively walked into the silvery water. I was greeted with a bone-chilling temperature and I grit my teeth to keep from chattering. I walked until I was standing next to her. "You _didn't _push him into those crystals. You warned him not to run. You tried to save him."

"Please…" Her small voice was pleading. "Please just leave me alone."

"What happened to Wyrden was not your fault," I said stubbornly. "No one could have—"

"What do you want me to say?" she cried, finally breaking through that emotionless mask. Her eyes held a tint of madness to them when she looked at me and they shimmered in the moonlight. "Do you want me to say that you were right? That I wasn't strong enough? That I couldn't do it? Would that make you happy?"

I cringed from the intensity of her words. "If that is what you needed, yes."

She cried out in frustration and lifted both hands to cover her face, the bottom of her dress fluttering down to become submerged in the water. But I wasn't paying attention to the fact her dress was now wet; my eyes had honed in on the dark discoloration on the inside of her right sleeve. In the moonlight a normal human would have missed it, but my heightened sight quickly caught the darkened shade. It extended the length of her forearm and, when she lowered her hand, there was a shimmering, dark liquid on her palm.

She seemed to notice the moment I did, but my movements were quicker.

"Murtagh—"

My hand darted out and snatched her wrist before she could pull it away. She tried to tug her hand free, but my fingers around her wrist refused to budge. I slowly lifted the sleeve from her forearm and she cried again for me to stop, a more noticeable desperation leaking into her voice.

I could not stop the expression of horror that contorted my face.

There, in all its bloody glory, were five short, jagged lines that marred her pale skin. The first two had dried blood caked to them, but the remaining three were fresh.

My limbs froze and she yanked her arm away, pulling the sleeve down hastily.

"Please…" Her eyes were wide, desperate, and her voice held the same level of anxiety.

_Please what?_ I thought numbly. _Please what?_

"Why?"

"It's nothing. Please don't—"

"_Why_?"

The shimmering in her eyes grew until the tears dripped down her cheeks. "I can't… I can't do this anymore…"

"You're going to have to be a little specific," I said through gritted teeth.

"_This_," she shrieked. Her fingers dug into her scalp, as if trying to remove something by force. "_Me. _I can't do this anymore, Murtagh. I can't watch these…these people _die_ anymore. Do you understand what that's like? Having to watch their deaths over and over again? Then seeing their wives' smiling faces as they kiss them for what they don't know is the last time? _I see everything. _Every death. Every stab of a sword. Every loving word whispered, even as I know it will be their last. And I just… _I can't do it._" She had started screaming, the tears steadily streaming down her face. "I watch and there is nothing I can do… Nothing. I tried to save Wyrden, but it was too late. He was destined and I couldn't…" She started to sob and her slender body shook with the effort.

"Arlet." It was hard to distinguish my voice over the agonized thickness. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I'm not mad!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not delusional!"

Something flickered inside my brain at her words, and there was a moment I could recall something similar being said.

Before I could reflect on the memory, Arlet swayed and the quickness of my reflexes was the only thing that prevented her from falling into the water. Her teeth chattered loudly but that seemed to be the only indication that she was still present in her body. Her eyes had glazed over and her body was entirely too stiff. I didn't hesitate in slipping my arm under her legs to lift her out of the water. Her body folded to mine and I trudged my way back to the shore, the numbness in my feet making it difficult to move through the cold water.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

I held her close and I ran back to the Varden's camp. I hadn't even put on my boots, but my feet were too numb to feel the rocks and foliage that lay on the ground. All I could think about was her shaking, so cold against my clothing, and the blood on her arm.

I probably looked a bit deranged running into the camp like that, but I didn't care about the judging eyes as I passed.

I burst into Angela's tent to see the herbalist once again carving something into a chunk of wood. Her eyes widened as my entrance, but she quickly took in the situation and let the chunk of wood clutter to the ground as she stood. She motioned to Arlet's bed and I placed the shivering girl on it.

"What happened?" Angela demanded as she felt Arlet's forehead. "Gods she's cold."

"She was standing in Leona Lake," I answered breathlessly. "I don't know how long."

"We need to remove these wet clothes," she said. Her hands worked methodically as she stripped Arlet of her dress and pulled a white chemise over her head before surrounding her in a blanket. Angela didn't even hesitate when she saw the wounds on her arm. Instead, as she wrapped Arlet in another blanket, she murmured, "Are you so intent on following your mother into the ground, you stupid girl?"

"I'm sorry," was all Arlet whimpered in response before losing consciousness.

"You knew about this?" I accused. "You knew about the cutting?"

Angela sighed and brushed a stray piece of hair out of Arlet's face. "Of course I knew. I hadn't thought… It didn't even occur to me that she might start again."

"_Again_?" I repeated incredulously.

There was a grim smile on the herbalist's face as she mumbled words under her breath. She held out both of Arlet's arms and I watched in growing fear as the skin of her forearms began to ripple like water. It took a few moments, but more tiny, white scars appeared on both of her arms. The scars marred her once-flawless skin all the way up to her elbow and I gasped in shock.

"She used to do it when she was younger," Angela said softly. "Giles tried to stop her when he could, but as you've noticed, Arlet is great at projecting a certain air. It didn't help that he couldn't see the marks. There were times I would see her and they covered her arms… She always said that there was something inside of her that scared her—a darkness, I think she called it. She could never explain it more than that."

"Why didn't I know this?"

Angela shrugged and answered, "For the same reason her scars were covered up, I suppose. Out of sight, out of mind." The herbalist regarded me with a stony gaze. "Now tell me what happened? What started this?"

"Arya blames her for Wyrden's death."

A string of curses flew from Angela's mouth. "I shall have to have a word with her," she snarled.

I slouched to the ground beside the cot and drew my legs to my chest. "All this time… I always thought she was so confident. She never showed anything to suggest…_this_."

"Don't be disheartened," Angela consoled. She rested her hand on my shoulder. "This was a side she never wanted you to see, because she believed you would think her mad." She shook her head and retracted her hand. "I do believe there is a darkness within her, but she just didn't know what to call it: insanity. If these visions continue, they _will_ drive her mad."

"Is there a way to stop them?"

"I haven't found a way yet," Angela replied solemnly. I watched her as she squeezed Arlet's hand gently before pulling the blanket over her entirely once more. She stood in a fluid motion, her eyes sparking with a dangerous anger. "I'm going to find that elf." I didn't say anything as she stalked off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"I thought…I thought I could distance myself from my visions," Arlet answered in a rough voice. I turned to stand on my knees and grabbed her outstretched hand in mine. Her skin was still cool. "I didn't want you to think me mad. I didn't want to be pitied."

I pressed my lips against her knuckles. "Is that what you think of me? That I would think so badly of you?"

"Don't you?"

"I could never," I answered her honestly. I cupped her cheek in my hand and my thumb wiped away the tear that drifted from her eye. "Arlet, I love you—all of you. It doesn't matter to me that there is this darkness inside of you. I don't care." I smiled at her and was happy that she tried to return it. "Just promise me…next time you feel like this, you'll tell me…_before_… You don't have to be alone anymore."

Her tears fell in earnest and she gasped out, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I returned gently. "We'll get through this together."

"Please don't heal me," she whispered after a few minutes of silence. "I need…I need a reminder. I need to see it when I wake up again."

"I promise," I said and I kissed her on the forehead.

Even as she closed her eyes and drifted off, her haunting words plagued me. In the back of my mind I knew I had heard them before; I just couldn't remember from where.

I let my head fall against my knees and hugged my legs.

_I can't do it anymore, _she had said.

_I watch and there is nothing I can do._

The memory was at the edge of my thoughts, beckoning me to follow it and get answers, but my eyes unwillingly closed and I gave myself to slumber.

_**Thank you guys for reading! **_

_**Please review! All comments are appreciated! :)**_


	25. Bound to You

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long absence! I've buckled down for the end of my semester and for my quickly-approaching move. But! I am back with this absurdly late chapter! Terribly sorry to all those I left hanging! You're the only reason I pushed through and created this. Now, this chapter gets to the nitty-gritty of Arlet and Murtagh's relationship. Ever wondered why they moved so quickly? Why they just "knew" each other? I promise it wasn't __just_ bad writing!

Also, sorry for the random dashes underneath some of the italicized words. Apparently Doc Manager doesn't appreciate it, and that's the only thing that would work in separating the words.

Enough rambling. Hope you guys enjoy this new update!

**Happy reading! **

"I am terrified to love for the first time,  
>Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?<br>I've finally found my way  
>I am bound to you."<p>

_- Bound to you: Christina Aguilera._

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **

"Will you take a walk with me?"

I looked up from where I lounged beside Thorn to see Arlet standing nervously in front of me. Her dark hair had been braided again, but a few of the strands snaked out and spiraled around her face. Her eyes were cast downward and her hands fidgeted at her sides. She had donned a long-sleeved, blue dress and the only reminder of last night's transgressions was the sliver of white cotton that poked out from her right sleeve.

With a nod, I stood from my spot and brushed off my pants before following her away from my dozing ruby dragon. She didn't speak again as we passed through the lethargic camp and it was only when we reached the outskirts of the camp that I asked, "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something," she answered quietly.

Arlet led me towards Dras-Leona. We passed through the gaping hole my half-brother created and followed the dirt path for a while before we stopped in front of a small, wooden home. The dirt path led straight to the weather-stained brown door and the two windows that had been placed beside the entrance were boarded up. Unattended weeds grew along the base of the house and vines crept all the way up to the chipped roof. The home itself looked to be smaller than my chambers back in Urû'baen and, although it was abandoned, it had a peculiar sense of homage about it.

I looked to Arlet to see a sparkle of longing in her blue eyes as she stared at the house. It took me a moment, but I finally realized why we stopped at this particular home.

"You lived here, didn't you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

She walked up to the door and laid a small hand on the wooden panels. Her back was to me so I couldn't see her expression, but her shoulders slumped forward and her forehead pressed against the door. There was a soft sigh and she lifted her head, forcefully budged open the door, and led me inside. It was dark and musty, so I summoned a werelight and looked around.

The house was smaller than I had originally thought—with only one closed off room and the kitchen I had seen earlier in her memories. The bulk of the house shared both the kitchen and the living quarters, with sparse decorations. There was only the kitchen table I had seen before, a few chairs that had managed to fall on their sides, and a bookcase. The bookcase itself turned out to be the only furnishing that somewhat survived the months of no habitation. Unlike the rest of the items in the house, the black-stained case lacked the dust and stretched the length of the wall. The volume of books that were neatly organized on it also looked fresh.

I wondered briefly over how that one item looked so fresh before my thoughts were disrupted by Arlet sighing.

She stood next to the fireplace with a fairth in her hands, her face solemn. I moved to stand behind her and peered down at the object in her hands. It was the magically-painted picture of her mother that she had described before. The woman shared an uncanny resemblance to Arlet—even down to the half-smile that played on her lips.

"I wondered where you got the blue eyes from," I remarked lightheartedly.

Arlet smiled and replaced the photo to its spot above the fireplace. "She actually had green eyes." She turned to face me and tucked an errand piece of hair behind her ear. "I haven't been able to trace where the blue comes from." My thoughts briefly flitted to Lynette and the same electric eyes, but I quickly focused myself when I saw Arlet's smile fall. "I also wanted to apologize," she said with her eyes downcast. "Last night was…" She shook her head and pulled at one of her sleeves. "You must think I'm mad."

"No, I don't," I rebutted instantly. Her eyes lifted to mine and I tried to smile reassuringly as I rested my hands on her shoulders. "I meant what I said last night, Arlet. I don't think any less of you, nor do I love you any less. Whatever this is, we'll get through it like we do everything else." She smiled and leaned against me, her taunt frame finally loosening.

"I love you," she said against my shirt.

I rested my chin on the top of her head and held her tighter. "Will you explain to me what happened last night?"

Although her body tensed again, she nodded her head. We straightened two of the chairs and sat opposite of each other at the table. She inhaled a deep breath and explained hesitantly, "I'm not sure how to…" She stopped and ran a hand through her hair. "The things that I see can either be incredibly beautiful or incredibly ugly. Most of the time I can distance myself from them, but it gets increasingly difficult if I have a connection with the person—whether that connection comes from physical contact or from something in my head."

"How can a connection be made if it's from your head?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "You were always an issue." I looked at her questioningly and she continued, "I told you that even when I was a little girl I still saw you daily. There was a time my visions revolved around your life—so much, in fact, that I knew more about your life than my own. Sometimes that happens with other people; definitely not as often though." She sighed and leaned her head back to look at the ceiling. "You and I…we are given these extraordinary powers. Does that not mean we have the duty to protect those when we are able? I've seen a myriad of deaths, and I can count on one hand the number of times I've prevented them from coming true."

"You can't save everyone," I said.

"No," she responded gravelly. She regarded me wearily. "We cannot. But that doesn't mean I don't feel any less guilty because of it."

I reached out and lightly grabbed her right wrist. She watched as my fingers ran over the bandage. "When did this start?"

"I was thirteen," she answered. "I saw—" She stopped herself and pulled her arm from my grasp. "Angela thinks that I'm on a path of self-destruction; that my visions are going to be the end of my sanity. She's not wrong, but she's not right either."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes things can be more than they seem," she replied after a time. She shrugged. "Sometimes they can be exactly what they seem. It's so hard to tell the difference now… What's real; what's not. My life has always been a serious of guessing games, if you will."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Why do you feel the need to speak in riddles?"

"Is that not what we seers do, Murtagh? We speak in ways that people do not understand until the moment they need to." She smiled at my exasperated expression and shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sorry I cannot explain it better. Sometimes __I_ don't even know what's going on in my own head."

If I had just been listening to her voice, I would have believed her. She was an excellent liar to the blind and to the people who didn't know her, but I was neither. There was an undistinguishable emotion in her expression and I knew enough to recognize that it wasn't remorse.

She was telling the truth, but I knew that she was also lying.

Arlet knew something more but, for whatever reason, she didn't want me to know.

I sighed and said, "I wish I could get into your head sometimes."

"My father used to say that, too," she laughed. "There were times he regretted that he gave me that tonic."

I gave her a quizzical look. "Your father could get into your head? I thought only magic users could do that."

Arlet nodded. "My father could do magic. He used to be very strong in his craft, but for some reason, a few years before he met my mother, he just stopped using it altogether. I can't see why, either. Angela tells me that he was just disgusted with how the Riders were using it and turned away." Her nose crinkled. "I think there's something more. He wasn't blind before that black hole; only after."

"Black hole?"

"Oh, it's kind of like a black spot in your memory?" she explained. Her head tilted to the side as she continued, "I'm not exactly sure what caused that particular black hole, but it's a period I cannot see. Typically it only happens in the future when someone hasn't decided something."

Her words jarred an earlier puzzlement. I asked, "What about the black hole Calhoun warned you about? What does that mean?"

"How do you…? How did you know about that?"

I shrugged and recounted the events that transpired during the battle.

"I didn't think this was possible," Arlet said with confusion. Her face had scrunched up in puzzlement as I told her about my vision and she leaned heavily against the chair. We sat in silence for a few moments longer as she stared off into oblivion. When she finally resurfaced, a startling, wide smile lit up her face. She stood in a flourish. "Don't you understand—? Don't you see—? We have to talk to Orrin."

She started to walk away when I hurriedly called, "Wait! Slow down. Explain what you just saw." I quickly stood and followed her out of the house.

"I don't know why I didn't see this earlier!" she exclaimed. She stopped to spin around and stare excitedly at me. "I never saw that vision, Murtagh. I didn't _see_ what you did. Seers aren't supposed to see their death. Some weird rule somebody upstairs made. But _you _did. You saw my death."

I lightly gripped her forearms and forced her bouncing body to look at me. "What does that have to do with Orrin?"

"Because this isn't the first time this has happened," she answered as her eyes searched mine. "You and I… We are not just a randomly bound pair. You felt it when we first met, didn't you? Thorn tried to warn you about that connection we share; it was too different to be the illogical 'love at first sight' ramble people spread. You and I, we are different." She looked at me as if I was supposed to catch the hint she was trying to give. She rolled her eyes when I didn't. "There were others who were very much like us. I know you've seen them, too."

"Lynette and Aiden," I breathed. She nodded her head and her smile grew wider. "But what does that have to do with Orrin?"

Arlet rolled her eyes again. "Keep up! Orrin has relations to Palancar. And Lynette was…?" Her eyebrows raised as she waited for me to finish.

"Palancar's daughter."

"Hence why we need to speak with him. If anybody can tell us anything about somebody who has been erased from history, why should it not be a member from that particular house?" She spun again and together we weaved our way out of Dras-Leona and towards the King of Surda's tent. I still wasn't entirely sure how Orrin could fill in the blanks Arlet had created, but as we hurried towards him, I felt the excitement of possible knowledge brewing inside of me.

I was finally going to get an answer.

The dreams I had of Lynette; why I felt Aiden's extreme desire to protect.

Things that had plagued me since my first encounter with Arlet… They were finally going to be answered!

We stopped at Orrin's large, green tent. There were guards outside, but with a quick word from us, we were admitted with a not-so-annoyed announcement—which, I hate to say, was a first since my arrival at the Varden. We found the eccentric man leaning over a table covered in beakers and test tubes. Pale blue smoke wafted out of some of the glass objects, while the others looked to be filled with excrement.

"King Orrin?" Arlet questioned as she lowered herself in a curtsey. I followed with a bow when Orrin glanced up at us.

"Murtagh… Arlet," he said as he gave us a brief glance. His attention returned to the beaker in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"We're sorry to bother you at such a…busy moment," Arlet said with a gesture to his experiment. "But we've come to inquire about your heritage, if you would allow us a few moments. We were curious about Palancar."

Orrin's hands tightened but he did not look up. "I'm sure someone else could help you with your inquiries. There are many books on the mad king."

"There are," she agreed. "But there are no books on his daughter, Lynette."

The test tube that had been in his hand clinked against the table as his head jerked to look at us in shock. "How do you know…?" His eyes flitted to Arlet and he shook his head. "I suppose I don't have to ask how you came to know about her, then." He set the test tube back on the wooden rack and straightened. "I'm curious as to why you wish to know about somebody who has no impact on our history. What possible reason do you have to take an interest in her?"

"None that would make sense," I answered softly. Arlet smiled but looked at Orrin expectedly.

"Oh, I don't see the harm," he finally reasoned with himself. "Please, sit." He gestured to a cluster of chairs in the corner of his tent. "What can I say? All I know is heresy, you understand? My family is known for embellishment, but there were tales of a forgotten daughter. She never really was spoken of… More of a bitter reminder, if you will."

"Please tell us what you remember," Arlet pressed.

Orrin rubbed his forehead in thought. "My mother used to tell me stories about a lost princess. That her beauty was unparalleled to anything in the kingdom, but there was this madness about her. She spoke in riddles; had nightmares—but she never could recount her fears when she awoke; she would have issues completing conversations. My mother thought that she might have been exposed to too much sun as a child." He laughed alone at his joke. Arlet's hand twitched and she urged him to continue. "The uncanny thing about her, though, was her phenomenal intuition. She always seemed to know what would happen before it did—like, you, I suppose." He motioned to Arlet and started to laugh again.

"King Orrin, please," Arlet urged.

"Some women don't appreciate good humor," he retorted as he jabbed his elbow at me. When I didn't return his sentiment for humor, he coughed and straightened in his chair. "Anyway, Lynette was destined to fall I think. She was caught trying to assassinate her father and burned for her crimes. Now, why they didn't do a good hanging, I'll never understand. There could have been so much knowledge gained from her autopsy! Wrong time, I suppose."

"What about her guard?" Arlet questioned. Her voice had a hard edge to it, and I was curious if Orrin's jesting had offended her.

"Her what?"

There was a crackle in the room—almost as if there was an electrical current beaming from within the tent—when Arlet exhaled in exasperation. I watched as the playful smile fell from Orrin's face as he stared, entranced, at Arlet. Her voice, while also retaining the hard-edge, now had an undercurrent of velvet. "Her protector. Did your mother say anything about him?"

"Guardian Aiden," Orrin responded. "It was assumed he was the father of her bastard son."

"What happened to Aiden and the boy?"

"No one knows," Orrin said. "After Lynette burned, they disappeared. No one could track them."

"Good," Arlet almost purred. "Now, you have a locket that belonged to Lynette. Might we see it?" Orrin stood automatically and dug around some of his belongings. He returned after a few minutes and handed Arlet the locket. She formed a fist around it and looked away from Orrin. The King beat his eyes rapidly and looked around in a confused daze. "Would you mind terribly if we borrowed this locket for a bit? We'll return it."

"I'm sure…" Orrin looked around himself and then at Arlet's fist. He just nodded his head in answer and returned to his experiment. Arlet stood and gestured to me to follow her out of the tent. We passed the guards and, once we were out of the Varden's camp heading towards Leona Lake, I stopped walking.

"What was that?" I demanded.

Arlet paused and looked back at me. "What do you mean?"

"That," I said as I pointed in the direction of Orrin's tent. "Him. You. That. What was __that_?"

She turned to face me and tilted her head in confusion. "I'm not understanding what you're asking. I was asking him questions."

"There was more to it than that," I said. "It was… It was almost as if you were __controlling _him."

Arlet laughed and resumed walking. "Don't be absurd, Murtagh. We both know that's impossible."

"Is it?" My voice pulled her to a stop and she turned to face me again. "Then explain to me what that was. Explain to me why neither of you blinked during that whole exchange. He answered your questions without his usual comedic flare. He gave you a family heirloom without question. __He didn't blink_."

"That's what you're basing your mind-controlling theory on?" she asked. "On the fact that neither of us blinked?"

"Even you have to believe that's odd," I reasoned.

"You're reading too much into it," she said as she walked up to me. She slid her fingers along the skin on my cheek and added, "If I had any mind-controlling abilities, don't you think we'd know that? I think they would have already surfaced by now. I was seeing visions before I even knew what they were. There is no possible way I have the power of compulsion." She smiled at me and leaned up to press her lips against mine gently. "You're too paranoid, my love."

I kissed her once more. "I suppose it was nothing."

Her smile was warm when she pulled away from me and we continued our trek towards Leona Lake. "He probably just realized I was irritated and wanted us out of the tent. Besides, his idea of perfecting ale needed some serious tending to." She wrinkled her nose. "It still does."

"I found his humor quite refreshing," I jested with a smirk.

She glared sideways at me and shook her head. "Forgive me for not insulting my own kind and calling it humor."

My smirk fell and I looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize—"

"Stop," she interjected. "Lynette was on track for madness at the end, I guess. It's just hard to hear something that hits so close to home, you know?"

"You're not mad," I said with a shake of my head. "You're just…hurting. There's a difference." She smiled sadly and we finished the rest of the walk to the lake in silence. When we were standing on the sandy banks of the lake, I asked, "What is your desire to come here?"

Arlet shrugged and looked at her boots. "It's the last place I see my mother alive." She inhaled a deep breath and, before I could ask, she interjected, "Are you ready to find out this connection between us?"

"How are we going to do that?"

"With this," she answered as she held up her hand. A small, wooden locket rested on her open palm. There was a white flower-like pattern painted on the top, but pieces of the paint had chipped off. A thin string of rope had been looped through the hole at the top. "I'm not entirely sure how this will work, but I get a black hole when we both touch it so I'm assuming that'll show us something." She held out her palm to me and I took a deep breath before clasping my hand over hers.

The moment my hand closed around hers, dimly blue colored smoke drifted out from between our hands.

We watched in amazement as the smoke slowly floated around us until it had gone a few yards to the left of where we stood. It continued its trek outwards, but as it moved, the scenery began to shift into a woodsy area. First, lush green grass poked out from the smoke, followed by a range of trees sprouting upwards. It took a few more minutes of foliage forming for me to recognize it as an absurdly-green clearing.

"This is…" Arlet whispered breathlessly.

"I couldn't say it any better myself."

We watched as a few more small features formed, but our attention was diverted when we heard a woman giggling. Her form appeared in the smoke from the left and she skipped towards the middle of the small clearing. Her body was transparent, but as the smoke started to leave her body, her features become prominent. Long, black hair drifted down her back and she was clad in a deep purple gown. I quickly recognized her as Lynette.

"I beat you Aiden!" she cried out.

"It wasn't a race," a man's voice echoed through the smoke. He appeared seconds later and I stared in wonder as his features formed. The man's expression was stoic, but his brown eyes burned with adoration for the woman standing before him. His dark brown hair was long—probably about the length mine was. He was clean-shaven, tanned, and looked to be as fit as any high-ranking official. He had a hand-and-a-half sword buckled at his hip and when he finally reached Lynette, he was a good foot taller than her.

But it was his facial features that astounded me, for I saw them each time I looked into a mirror.

_I _was Aiden?

"It's always a race," Lynette returned with a laugh. "You should really think about exercising more. I cannot have my guard being bested by a woman."

"But you're not just any woman," Aiden returned smoothly. He wrapped his chain-mailed arms around her and kissed her forehead. Lynette stopped her laughing and rested her cheek against his chest. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," she said quickly. Her voice rang with authority. "I cannot think of anything I want more."

Aiden smiled and drew a small dagger from his belt. "As you wish, my lady." They stepped apart a little ways and he regarded her seriously once more. He flashed the dagger in front of her and said, "This will hurt, my love. Are you sure?"

Lynette rolled her eyes in impatience. "If you don't hurry, I'll do it myself."

Aiden gripped the dagger in his left hand and held out his right palm. Once Lynette had placed her upturned hand in his, he quickly ran the blade across her palm. She grunted in pain and cradled her hand to her when he finished. "That wasn't so bad," she said with arrogance.

"No?" Aiden questioned, as he too, slid the blade over his palm. His unflinching eyes never left hers.

"Show off," Lynette grumbled under her breath. Aiden smiled at her and lowered himself to his knees. He kept his wounded palm at his side and he lowered his head as if in a bow. Lynette straightened her shoulders and declared: "Do you, Aiden Johnsson, swear to protect me from all that is evil in this world? To find me when I am lost, to guide me when I am uncertain, and to share the burden of my powers? Do you swear to protect me in this life, and in the next?"

"I swear," Aiden said with blazing determination. "With all that burns within me, I swear."

Lynette smiled and she held out her wounded right hand. The moment they clasped wounds, a blue light shined out from between their hands. "You have sworn your spirit, Aiden Johnsson. By the fusing of our blood, we are bound beyond bodies." She looked at their joined hands and the light shined only a moment more before receding entirely. "Rise now, Aiden Johnsson, as a true Guardian. You are the defender of my soul, the protector of my sanity, and the keeper of my heart. Rise, anew, as my spirit-bound Guardian."

With a smile entirely too bright, Aiden stood and kissed Lynette with passion. The joining of their lips sent a rippling shock wave throughout the area: the trees moved without wind, the birds chirped loudly and—if possible—the sun dimmed and the clearing was cast in a pale, blue hue. The passionate look shared between Aiden and Lynette was the last thing we saw before they disappeared in blue smoke. It receded until the entirely of the smoke had been sucked back to the spot between Arlet's and my clasped hands.

We slowly pulled our hands apart as we processed what we had just seen.

We weren't just _alike _Aiden and Lynette.

We _were _them.

I thought back to all the times I had recklessly intervened to help her—even going back to the moment I had met her with Calhoun. I couldn't figure out why then I had decided to stop him; I just knew I had to. And, then again, arguing with Thorn about her true intentions. I had just __known_ that her intentions were pure. I had no proof that she was, but there was something within me that had just known.

Now I knew why.

But I was curious: how much of that oath had made it through to this life?

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed with an ecstatic laugh. "You were right. It wasn't just 'love at first sight.' It had been something more. I had just never guessed it to be something like _this_. I can't believe it!" I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Finally I knew the truth between us! We had been destined to be together from the moment of our births—it was why she had seen me when she was a little girl, why I had been so drawn to her.

I looked over at Arlet—expecting her to share my enthusiasm—but she only looked dejected.

"What—What's wrong?" I asked. I reached out to touch her but she flinched away. "Talk to me, Arlet. What's going on in your head?"

"We're them," she whispered.

She didn't flinch when I reached for her again. I gently gripped the sides of her face to tilt her head up. "Is that a bad thing? I thought you'd be happy finally understanding the connection between us."

Arlet's eyes started to become glossy. "I should be happy finding out that you love me because of an oath somebody in another time made?"

"No, Arlet," I whispered to her soothingly. "I love you because you were the first person who didn't tremble in my presence. You cared for me in ways that I never even thought existed. I always had Thorn, yes, but until you came along I didn't know what I was missing. I don't just love you because you and I are destined for it; I love you because you make me feel like I could be anything, or do anything. Those oaths didn't make me love you, Arlet. __You_ made me love you."

A tear slid down her cheek. "For how long?"

My heart started to beat faster. The confidence she had always secreted in waves had shattered and I realized we were on some sort of precipice. Her statement about my love had been a diversion for something else. She feared my abandonment, but there was something else she feared more.

"What do you mean?" My thumb gently wiped the fallen tear.

"How far did you get in Lynette's diary?"

My mind reared back as I thought of the diary I had read so long ago. Most of it had just been entries of day-to-day things… But, towards the end of the diary, Lynette had started to lose the sanity Aiden had promised to protect. She had started down the depressive path I had seen Arlet headed down.

_I can't do it anymore._

_I watch and there is nothing I can do. _

Arlet had said those exact words. It was why they had been so familiar the previous night. I had read them in Lynette's diary.

_**And we pause! **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I certainly had a ball writing it ha! We're almost getting to the goods, so stay tuned.**_

_**REVIEW! :)**_


End file.
